Teacher of the Year
by ActionBitch
Summary: Naraku just started his job as a high school teacher and he is about to find out that he gets no respect. His boss is a jerk, his students are horrible and his twin sister is a thief, but he soon befriends a student who shows him the proper ropes.
1. Chapter 1

First Day

"Ugh, damn." A man growled as he sat at his desk, his face buried in his hands. He was Naraku Saitou, brand new teacher at a high school. He had looked over his schedule, realizing that out of five classes, he four classes with freshmen. He only had one class, his third hour, with seniors.

"Haha, oh man, did you see his dumb ass when he woke up the next morning! He looked retarded!" a boy shouted as he walked in the room with two of his friends.

"Watch your language, please." Naraku called out, finally looking up from his grief. He saw a tall, lean boy with long, silky black hair and grayish-brown eyes. He scowled at Naraku, but he sat down at a desk, clamping his mouth shut.

_'I know I've met him somewhere and I'm getting the feeling that I won't like him.'_ Naraku thought as more kids poured into his room, most of them looking scared out of their minds. The new teacher smirked; at least their frightened faces could bring him some joy. He waited for the final bell to ring, the last of the students pouring into the classroom. Then, it was time for the Pledge. Everyone but the boy with black hair stood, and Naraku was fine with that, it was America. After the pledge, he walked to the front of the classroom, flipping his own wavy, black hair behind him. He saw a few girls smile and blush.

"I am Mr. Saitou, you will call me that forever." He began.

"What if we're out of high school and are both adults?" the boy with black hair asked with a cruel smirk. Naraku returned the smile.

"You will call me Mr. Saitou. Now, you are in Advanced English, so I expect you to be somewhat mature and responsible," Naraku spoke, stopping when he heard the boy snort. Great. He just had to have an asshole in his class in first hour on the first day.

"Anyway, it's the first day, and I'm not going to assign anything or hand out books. I know you guys will think this is lame, but let's just go around the classroom, say your name and tell us something about yourself." He finished.

"Lame." The boy snickered. Naraku felt his eye twitch, but he brushed it off as an answer to this test from God.

"I'm Ashley and I play basketball." A girl said. She was tall, slim and her dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail. She had on a simple blue T-shirt and jeans with flip-flops.

"I'm Jimmy and I play football." A boy said. He wasn't huge, but he was tall with muscles in a jersey and shorts. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. Naraku lost interest in listening as each kid took his or her turns. It finally reached the boy with black hair. Naraku sighed, wondering what smart-ass remark he had for the new teacher.

"I'm Inuyasha, I'm from Japan and I like moms." The boy said, getting the whole class to laugh. Naraku just cocked an eyebrow as he felt the air slowly leave his chest. He had to deal with this douche bag for twelve weeks, possibly the whole school year, depending on the schedule.

"You like moms?" Naraku finally asked, crossing his arms.

"Yep, I really like yours too." Inuyasha remarked. Naraku smirked arrogantly as he turned around.

"I had no clue that you liked cuddling with corpses." Naraku remarked, sitting down at his desk to take attendance and make a seating chart. The class went dead silent as they wondered what to do. Naraku decided to let them sit where they please, having a gut feeling that he shouldn't, but he was having a lazy day. It was only the first day and he was ready for it to be over with.

His second hour, a regular English class, turned out to be more mature and quieter than his first hour, which surprised him, he expected it to be the complete opposite. He had a lot of laid back kids in his second hour, considering they were freshmen, which made the new teacher wonder…what are the seniors like?

"Dear God," Naraku moaned as he sat at his desk, seeing the first seniors walk in. Three guys, taller and bigger than he was, laughing and joking, walked in as they sat down in the back. One turned around, his hair buzzed cut off and he was wearing glasses, staring at Naraku, who stared back silently.

"Hahaha, you look happy! First day?" the guy asked, his voice really deep.

"Yes." Naraku replied with a smile.

"Niiiiiice. I always love having a brand new teacher…easy to sway." The boy laughed. Naraku cocked an eyebrow, acknowledging the challenge.

"Oh? You think that because I'm new that I'm easy to sway?"

"Haha, yeh."

"Yeh."

"Yeh." The three boys replied with smiles, wide and malicious. Naraku looked up as another group of seniors walked in. He just about shat himself. The girl that walked in, she was tall, had lean muscles, but her hair was a deep red with gold on the tips of her hair, which was parted to the side and looked shaggy and long. She had a black Motley Crue T-shirt on, black jeans, studded belt and black Chucks on her feet. Even more frightening to him, she had a snakebite piercing on her bottom lip, the rings hugging her lip tightly, not loosely like Naraku usually saw. She actually made them look good.

"Ahaha, dude, Jordan, what's that?" a boy asked, pointing to her shirt.

"You mean this?" she asked, flicking his nose. The boy groaned as they sat down next to Naraku's desk, making him frown. When do students want to sit next to the teacher?

"Hah, I heard that we had a new teacher for Sociology. Name?" the girl, Jordan, asked curiously, smiling widely. Naraku blinked. Her eyes were a brilliant leafy green color, matching her hair perfectly.

"Mr. Saitou." He replied simply as a few more students walked in, conversing with one another.

"Cool, cool, Japanese huh?" she asked, making Naraku blink plainly once more. He thought that she was some drugged up rock groupie, but she was starting to sound smarter.

"Yes…how did you know? Most people guess Chinese." He stated with a chuckle.

"I know my Asians. Hey, can I ask you a favor?" she asked, pulling a paper out from her folder.

"Sure."

"I'm only going to school for one trimester this year and I only need one credit, so all of my classes are lame, and my fifth hour is the lamest, so, can I be your student helper instead?"

"Are you serious?" Naraku asked with slight disbelief.

"Leave it to Jordan to scare teachers." The boy she walked in with snickered to her other friends. Jordan nodded, smiling widely.

_'She could sell me anything with that smile. What the hell, I guess so…or maybe,'_ Naraku trailed off, his evil thoughts churning.

"What about first hour instead?" Naraku asked curiously. Jordan shrugged.

"I don't mind. What? Do you have some douche bag freshmen you need me to take care of?" she asked. Naraku froze. She got him.

"Hahaha! Don't worry, I won't tell. I need you to sign this paper though, for whatever hour." She said, handing him the paper. Naraku signed it quickly and handed it back to her, standing up to walk to the front of the class. Naraku looked around and saw three major cliques. On his far right, the preps, girls and guys, dressed in Hollister or whatever. In the middle-back, the athletes, football, basketball, etc. And on his far left, the rockers.

"My name is Mr. Saitou and,"

"Ooh, are you Chinese or something?" a girl from the far right asked, flipping her beautiful blonde hair behind her, licking her lips as she stared at Naraku, who just remembered that they were eighteen or going to be eighteen. He heard Jordan giggle at the 'Chinese' statement.

"Uh, no, I'm Japanese." Naraku replied kindly, frowning as she winked at him.

"Hey, no hitting on the teacher on his first day, it's distracting him." Jordan's guy friend called from across the room. The blonde girl rolled her eyes as she and her friends made crude comments, to which, the rockers made their own comments.

"Anyway, this is Sociology, we discuss society and how people socialize, take note on that those words began with the same four letters." Naraku commented.

"Oooh, letters." Jordan and her friend repeated with fake interest.

"I assume that we have D lunch, the last one of day?" he asked.

"Yeah." The class responded.

"So, do whatever, I'll pass books out tomorrow." Naraku yawned, going back to his desk.

"Geez, it's the first day and you're already lazy?" the big kid with glasses asked.

"You want homework?" Naraku asked, holding up a stack of papers.

"Nah, I'm fine." The kid replied. Naraku opened his book and began reading it, listening to the droning of everyone's voices.

"So, Jordan, you're not on the dance team this year?" her friend asked with surprise.

"No, I am, I just may have to come one more trimester to stay on." She replied.

"Are you going to?"

"I don't know, I love dancing, but I hate this school more."

"Haha, I know right."

"Levi, right?" Naraku asked Jordan's friend, who frowned.

"How did you know?" the kid asked curiously. Naraku held up the attendance paper.

"I have my ways." He replied with a smile.

"Ah, well, you be good at it then." Levi replied, shaking his mane of hair out of his face. He had glacier blue eyes and light brown hair. He was wearing an AC/DC shirt with dark blue jeans and black tennis shoes. His smile was just as enticing as Jordan's was. Perfect, white, filled with joy.

"Hey, Mr. S, can I go to the restroom?" the big kid asked.

"What's your name?" Naraku asked, scanning the list.

"Josh." He replied.

"Oh, I thought you were Zach. I guess I can't always be right. Take the pass." Naraku replied. Josh nodded as he grabbed the pass from his desk and walked into the hallway.

"Whatever you do, don't forget to wash." Levi called after him.

"Hahaha, man, shut up!" Josh yelled back.

"Lame." Jordan growled, placing her cell phone back in her pocket. Naraku stared at her with a smile.

"I'm right here, Jordan." He pointed out. Jordan waved at him casually.

"Oh, hi." She laughed.

"God, I'm bored." Another kid moaned from Jordan's group. He had short black hair, nicely groomed kid. He wore a Rolling Stones T-shirt and blue jeans with white running shoes, nothing severe.

"I think God knows who you are, Skipper." Jordan remarked.

"I think someone wants to get smacked." The boy replied.

"I think someone is gay." Jordan said back.

"It was one time." The kid laughed kiddingly.

"So, you guys are friends right?" Naraku asked the three students. They nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes!" Levi chirped.

"I'd really hate to see the way you treat your enemies."

"I don't have any." Jordan laughed, glancing over at the blonde girl across the room, who glared back at her. Naraku groaned and leaned forward, motioning for Jordan to lean over to him.

"Please tell me that you are mature enough to," he began.

"Respect other's opinions?" she asked.

"I swear, it's like you can read minds or something." Naraku commented slyly. Jordan smirked arrogantly.

"Maybe I can." She retorted.

"Or maybe she's had this speech twenty times today." Levi said. Jordan hit his arm harshly.

"Shut up, Levi." She ordered. Naraku looked over at the third kid, who looked back uncertainly.

"Wha…what?" he asked.

"Name?" Naraku asked.

"Oh, uh, Nick." He said.

"Dick." Jordan and Levi murmured under their breaths.

"Hey, watch your,"

"We said "Nick!" I swear." Levi cut Naraku off before he even finished.

"Sure you did." Naraku growled back.

"Detention!" the blonde shouted from across the room.

"Uh, no." Levi snapped at her.

"Even Holy Water won't clean you off, Creech." Jordan said.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" the girl asked angrily.

"I'm pretty sure that I just called you Creech." Jordan replied candidly.

"Calm down." Naraku chanted with boredom. He had reopened his book and began reading again.

"Mr. Saitou, you should keep a better eye on your students. I just found this one roaming around the school aimlessly." A cold voice shot from the doorway.

"Chill out, it's not like I'm smoking crack." Josh huffed.

"He said he was using the restroom. What? Do you want me to take him by hand and stand there and watch?" Naraku retorted without looking up. He felt the room go dead silent and cold.

"I'm pretty sure you just smarted off to your boss." Jordan whispered to him. Naraku looked up from his book quickly, his mouth wide open with shock. Yes indeed, there stood his boss. A tall man, broad shoulders, long white hair, cold amber eyes. He was the whole scary, but good-looking package.

"Uhh…crap. Mr. Taishou, I'm sorry." Naraku finally said. The man smirked as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

"I'll let you go, this time." He said softly.

"Why? Give him a detention." Jordan chirped with a smile. The man looked at her, giving his first true smile of the day.

"You keep up that mouth of yours and I'll give you the detention." He replied sharply.

"Ooooh, is that an invitation?" Jordan asked, winking at him. The man gave her a slight, playful scowl before pointing at her.

"Watch yourself." He commented as he left the room.

"Haha, player!" Jordan called after him.

"I can't believe I said that." Naraku moaned in his hands.

"I can't believe you're still alive." Levi joked.

"Eh, he's heard worse, trust me. I talk to him all the time." Jordan commented with a laugh. Naraku looked up at Josh and frowned.

"Haha, yes?" Josh asked as his friends snickered.

"Next time, I will watch you walk to the bathroom and back, even if that means stopping class, which I know will depress the rest of you, but blame Josh." Naraku said with slight sarcasm.

"Thanks Josh, love ya!" Nick laughed. Josh nodded at him with a smirk. Naraku groaned. The seniors were insanely smart, ganging up on him like that.

000000000000000

Later on that day, Naraku yawned as he unlocked the door to his nice, suburban house. Yes, teachers didn't get paid much, which is why Naraku had another job that required him to work one day a week for thousands of dollars. What did he do? Anything and everything, computers, editing, spying, if you had the money, he would do it.

"Really?" he growled as he sat down and as he did, his house phone rang. He stood up and answered it.

"Hello?" he said exasperatingly.

"You sound tired, Bro." a woman's voice chirped with disinterest. Naraku frowned.

"What do you want, Kagura?" he snapped quickly. His twin sister, Kagura, had been nothing but a bother his entire life. She would get him in trouble, steal his money, then ask politely for more, then steal whatever was left. She was a dirty theft in his mind and nothing more.

"You're always expecting me to ask you for something."

"Because you always ask me for something."

"Would you rather me call you and make small talk?"

"I would rather you not call me at all."

"You're so cruel. Anyway, I need a hundred dollars, do you have at least half of that?"

"Did you know that if you stand on the corner at night in skimpy outfits, you could make five hundred in one fling?" Naraku said to her while grabbing a bottle of water from his fridge and closing the fridge. He balanced the phone between his shoulder and ear, taking a drink of water. He was quickly becoming tired of his sister's voice.

"Ugh, you're never any help."

"Touché, Little Sister."

"I've helped you plenty of times!"

"Name me one."

"No! I'll just find someone who really cares about me to give me money!"

"A Sugar Daddy?"

"Fuck you." She hung up with those words still ringing in his head. Naraku walked from his kitchen and into his living room, smiling to himself. He enjoyed denying her. He sat down on his couch, turning his TV on. Tomorrow was going to be busy.

000000000000

"Good morning, Mr. Saitou." A familiar voice chirped. Naraku turned away from his computer, seeing Jordan as she walked in. Crazy red, shaggy hair with gold tips, red lip rings hugging her lip tightly, green eyes, and a big smile, the same as yesterday.

"Good morning." Naraku replied as he pointed to a chair next to him.

"Awww, you have a seat ready for me and everything. Cute." She giggled as she sat down, spinning wildly in the chair.

"Don't break anything." Naraku murmured as he continued reading an article online.

"_The Shinning_. I love this book." Jordan said, opening it and scanning a few lines.

"You've read it?"

"Uh huh, and I've seen the movie. Stephen King is one of my favorite authors."

"Really now? He's mine too."

"Do you like any Japanese authors?"

"Eh, I read different ones, none are really my favorite."

"Were you born in Japan?"

"No, but I've been there a few times. Since I was born in America, that means I could become the President one day."

"Haha, you've got my vote." She retorted as a few kids walked in, sitting down nervously. Naraku rolled his chair over to Jordan, but he pushed too hard, knocking into her abruptly.

"Ahh, nice." Jordan said, repositioning herself away from him.

"Sorry about that." Naraku said, opening his grade book. Jordan leaned over his shoulder and looked down the list.

"Oh yeah, all fresh meat, I mean, freshmen, right?" she said loudly while looking over at the ten freshmen, who turned and looked at her with slight worry. Naraku elbowed her slightly.

"Stop that." He whispered.

"Why yes, Mr. Saitou, I do enjoy the hunt! What about you?" she continued loudly. The younger teens then looked at one another, nervously turning around in their seats.

"She's just teasing you. Don't mind her." Naraku said out loud.

A few minutes later, Naraku was back on his computer, scrolling down the screen. Jordan watched as a boy walked over her way, silky black hair waving behind him.

"Who are you?" he asked her harshly. Naraku heard him, but didn't turn around, interested in how Jordan would deal with him.

"Student helper…not for you, for him." Jordan replied, nodding towards Naraku. The boy sneered at the teacher.

"And why did he ask you?"

"Because…I have big boobs and I'm legal." She replied candidly. The class giggled lively, looking at Naraku, who turned his head, frowning at Jordan, who waved back at him.

"They aren't that big." Inuyasha replied.

"Bigger than your girlfriend's, that's for sure. Her name is Kagome, right? Yeah, her cousin, Kikyo, she's on the dance team with me, Fresh Meat."

"Uh, too bad, you've,"

"But now you're dating both Kikyo and Kagome, neither of them know about it, but I do, because I have eyes and ears everywhere, and how much do you want to bet that those two have a friend in here listening to this?"

"Uhh, uhhh, dddd…don't you dare," he stuttered.

"Dare what, Fresh Meat?"

"Don't say anything else!"

"Dude, go sit your corny ass down, you fake player wannabe. You're nothing but a trick." Jordan growled.

"Mr. Saitou, she cussed!" Inuyasha called. Naraku was back to scrolling down his computer screen.

"I didn't hear her." He replied uninterestingly. He lied, he definitely did, but the way she was handling this was genius, he wasn't going to stop her. Inuyasha almost foamed at the mouth as he turned around, walking back to his seat.

"Bullshit." He murmured quietly.

"Stop cussing." Naraku called out, making Inuyasha burn even more. Naraku finished taking attendance as he turned around.

"Jordan, you can hand out the books." He said as she stood up, grabbing a huge stack of books and lifting them easily. Naraku felt his eyebrows rise. The books were at least two inches thick.

"Here's yours, and here's yours, there you go, here's yours, Trick, and here is yours," Jordan said as she handed a book to each student. Naraku chuckled; she looked like she was enjoying doing such a simple task. After she finished handing them out, she sat back down next to the teacher, who was calling out names and getting book numbers.

"What if we lose our books?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"I'll find it and beat you in the head with it." Jordan remarked quickly.

"Jordan, be nice. If you lose your book, you'll pay for it, not me. It's no sweat off my back." Naraku replied as he looked over at Jordan, who was dancing while sitting. She stopped and laughed when she noticed the teacher staring at her.

"Haha, sorry." She said.

"Alright everyone, open your books to page thirty." He announced loudly, getting moans and grumpy replies. He chuckled evilly to himself as he walked to the front of the class. This wasn't his first rodeo, as his class was about to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

D Lunch

AN- Ahhh, Sesshomaru is out of character! Psh, get over yourself. You read yaoi with him starring in it, no doubt.

"Alright, so, do you guys want homework or do you want to read out of the book while you text mindlessly and fail the pop quiz I'm going to give afterwards?" Naraku asked, looking around at the seniors, who looked at him, laughing amongst one another.

"I love how you're so strict with your first hour, but you really don't care with us." Jordan said, robotically doodling in her notebook.

"I still haven't received an answer, or am I to choose for you?" he asked, looking around.

"Homework." Levi said, leaning back in his seat and stretching. Nick was looking at his lap, hands moving.

"Nick, cell phone, pocket, now." Naraku said with a yawn.

"It's not his cell phone. Hahaha!" Levi laughed, dodging Nick's fist.

"Alright, majority rules. Homework is read section two of chapter three, there MAY be a pop quiz tomorrow." Naraku said, almost bursting out laughing when he saw everyone about to fall asleep. He was about to pass out himself. He walked over to his desk and sat down, letting out a long exhale.

"Hahaha, give it one eyebrow." Levi told Jordan, who was now completely focused on her drawing.

"Unibrow?" she asked.

"No, it's just missing one eyebrow." Levi said. Jordan nodded and continued sketching. Naraku leaned forward, wondering just what she was drawing.

"What is that?" Naraku asked curiously.

"The monster under my bed." Jordan replied candidly.

"Whatever." He said back.

"Hey Levi, have you ever been in bed with a man?" Josh asked from the back of the room.

"Ew, what?" Levi asked.

"Yeh." Josh replied, nodding slightly.

"I fell for it again! Crap." Levi groaned.

"You fail." Jordan commented, as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it for you, Mr. Saitou!" the blonde, known as Terra, called.

"I'll get it for you, Mr. Saitou!" Levi mocked in a high-pitched voice.

"Hey, stop that." Naraku scolded him.

"Ahhh! Gabe!" Jordan cheered as a boy walked in the classroom. He was tall, long arms and legs; he also had an emo haircut, dyed black, short on the sides, long in the middle. He was wearing a black 3OH!3 T-shirt with tight jeans on.

"Hey Jordan." Gabe replied quietly, handing a piece of paper to Naraku.

"You switched to my class, did you?" Naraku asked, handing the paper back to Gabe, who nodded, looking away quickly as he sat down behind Jordan.

"I'll get you your book so you can do you homework." Naraku said, standing up.

"Yay, homework." Gabe chirped quietly. Naraku walked across the room to grab a book while Gabe leaned over and whispered to Jordan.

"He's fucking fire!" Gabe whispered to Jordan who laughed.

"Leave it to you," she replied, finishing up her drawing of the monster.

"I wonder what we're having for lunch." Nick stated.

"Shit." Jordan and Levi replied.

"Language, please." Naraku said, handing the book to Gabe and telling him what to read.

"Do we have dance practice after school?" Gabe asked Jordan who sighed.

"Unfortunately." She said, closing her book and turning sideways in her chair.

"Hey Gabe, do you think Mr. S is hot?" Josh asked from across the room randomly. Gabe and Naraku looked up horridly at him.

"What?" they asked simultaneously.

"Yeh." Josh replied, nodding slightly.

"Damn, I fell for it." Gabe moaned.

"Don't worry, he did too, and so did Levi." Nick said, pointing to Naraku and Levi.

"I don't get it. What do you keep falling for?" Naraku asked.

"How old are you?" Jordan asked quickly.

"What?" Naraku asked, not quite catching what she said.

"Yeh." Jordan said with a nod.

"I'm twenty-five for the record and I still don't get the whole 'yeh' thing." Naraku replied.

"You ask somebody a completely random question and ask it fast, when they say "What" you nod and say "Yeh." It's not supposed to make sense, it's meant to confuse and annoy." Jordan explained.

"Oh, so what If I was to do that? Would you fall for it?"

"Probably. Everyone does." Jordan replied.

"Haha, Jordan, haha, what is this?" Gabe asked, pointing to the monster in her notebook.

"It was supposed to be your boyfriend, but I just drew you instead." Jordan replied.

"Oh, you and I must look a lot alike then." Gabe said back with a laugh.

"There's the bell, have a good day." Naraku announced as the bell rang for them to go to lunch. Naraku sighed as he waited for everyone to clear out before grabbing his keys and wallet and walking outside, locking the door and down the hallway.

"Eating school lunch, Mr. Saitou?" a cold voice asked.

"Haha, yes. Why? Is it as dangerous as I've heard?" Naraku asked Mr. Taishou, or, Sesshomaru as he knew him better. They went to school together. Naraku became a teacher while Sesshomaru got to be the brand new principal…life was never fair. They didn't hate each other, but they didn't really like one another either.

"It made me sick, but the fries are good." Sesshomaru replied coolly, hands in his pocket.

"Ah, then I'll just get fries." Naraku said.

"Oh, and be careful when you walk by Jordan's table…they tend to be a bit energetic." Sesshomaru said when they reached the cafeteria.

"Haha, nah, not them." Naraku replied sarcastically.

"I'm being serious…watch this." Sesshomaru said, walking around and starting at one end, where all the eyes spotted him. He then proceeded to walk by the table, where someone started a slow clap, and as he passed by, the clapping increased in speed and in sound, and as Sesshomaru reached the middle of the table, Jordan and her friends had stood up, whistling and hollering for Sesshomaru.

"Wooooooo! Woooooo! Yeah! You go, Mr. Taishou! Yeah! Hit the spank!" Jordan hollered as the whole table continued clapping until Sesshomaru disappeared from sight. They all laughed as they sat down, returning to their lunches. Naraku covered his mouth with his hand as he snorted. How lame and yet, so entertaining. Naraku felt a presence and looked beside him where Sesshomaru was standing, smirking to himself.

"Have fun. That's the only way to get your precious fries." Sesshomaru said with hinted amusement. Naraku sighed as he started walking by the table. He heard one student start the slow clap, then the rest of the table joined in, clapping for him like he was a war hero.

"Yeaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Get those fries! Get them! Ahhhhhhh!" Levi screamed as everyone else agreed and laughed, clapping loudly. Naraku felt his face burn and redden as he approached the lunch line, out of the crazy seniors' sights. He ordered a tray of fries and paid for them as he started walking back out into the cafeteria, instantly regretting it as they started clapping for him once again.

"Haha, you looked terrified." Sesshomaru laughed, stealing a fry from Naraku's tray.

"I was afraid that they were going to start jumping on me." Naraku said back, looking at the table, which was laughing and pointing at him. Naraku walked back to his room, sat down and sighed only to realize that he forgot ketchup.

"Fuck!" Naraku barked, walking back down the hallway quickly.

"Forgot your ketchup." Sesshomaru announced from a table, which he was sitting at and enjoying a conversation with a young lady who happened to be a teacher.

"Thanks for reminding me." Naraku growled, walking by the table, which once more, began clapping wildly and screaming his name.

"Cut it out!" He yelled at them. The seniors then turned their wild claps into quieter "Golf claps," smirking at him arrogantly. He put some ketchup onto his tray and walked by the table, which started clapping, but they were still doing the golf clap while standing up. Naraku glared at them.

"Hahahahaha!" Sesshomaru's warm laugh was heard. He was enjoying this a lot. Naraku walked back to his classroom and finished his fries hungrily.

After school was over, Naraku had stayed after to rearrange some of his seating charts in his classes. He decided to leave the senior Sociology class alone, since they weren't really disturbing class, they were just disturbing lunch. After finishing up, he grabbed his keys, turned the lights off and locked the door. He walked down the hallway and arrived at the gym, a shortcut path to his car. He opened the door and glanced at his watch. School got out at 3:15P.M. And it was now hitting 4:00P.M.

"Hey, Jordan, can you do that again to this song?" a voice shouted as a song started playing. Naraku looked up, frowning. He had just walked into dance practice…good job. He saw Jordan dropping low to the floor, moving her hips and leaning back, where Gabe grabbed her hand and pulled her up, moving with her perfectly and in sync.

"Good, good, you guys are perfect together! Ok, Gabe and Jordan, you guys are partners! Now, if anybody else can do any better than what they just did, you can take their spot as lead! Who's next?" the dance coach called out. Naraku blinked, realizing that he was just standing there, watching, like some creeper pedophile.

"But she's eighteen…shut up, Naraku." He grumbled to himself, walking along the wall to get to the parking lot.

"Let Mr. Saitou show us some moves!" Jordan called out. Naraku froze, turning around, smiling sheepishly.

"Nah, I have to get home I have someone to do…I mean, something to do to someone, or, I, shit." Naraku stuttered. Jordan and Gabe glanced at one another.

"Well, whatever you do, make sure you wash your hands!" Gabe yelled.

"Haha, thanks." Naraku said, wondering why the hell he just thanked Gabe for being a smart ass to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Here it Goes Again

AN- Yes, characters are very OOC, ahhh. Run for the hills.

"Oh my God, noooooo!" Levi whined as he was reading over the questions of the quiz Naraku decided to give.

"I told you yesterday that I was giving a quiz. Quit complaining." Naraku said as he began writing notes up on the board.

"Hahaha!" Jordan laughed as she raced through the quiz. She read the chapter and did the homework…and snuck a peek at the answer key during first hour when he was up front, torturing his freshmen students.

"Psst! Pssssssssssst!" Levi hissed at Jordan, who kept her quiz face down. Naraku turned around and stared at Levi, who waved back at him shyly.

"I was just asking her what the date was." Levi lied. Naraku pointed to the far left of the board.

"It's up here everyday." Naraku said, returning to writing notes on the board.

"Haha." Jordan snickered, turning her paper face up. Levi leaned over and began copying her. Jordan leaned back, stretching her arms.

"You need it?" she whispered to Gabe, who shook his head.

"Nah, I actually read it."

"Cool." She replied, turning her paper over when Nick and Levi were done copying.

"Is everyone done?" Naraku asked. Everyone nodded and passed up their papers, Levi snickering with Nick about something.

"Do we copy the notes down?" Josh asked with a whine.

"Well, you don't have to, but I would if I were you. I usually let you use notes on the test." Naraku replied, sitting down and beginning to grade the quizzes.

"Oh, ok." Josh chirped, whipping open his notebook and copying down the notes. Naraku saw that Jordan and Gabe had already finished copying and were whispering amongst one another. Naraku graded Jordan's quiz, perfect. Gabe missed one, Nick's missed one and as expected, Levi completely failed his, but what interested Naraku was how he failed. Levi would've had a perfect if not missing the very first one. The answers were just in the wrong places.

"Jordan, look at this," Naraku said, handing her Levi's quiz and letting her look off her own. She immediately caught the mistake and began laughing while looking at Levi, who frowned.

"What? Did I pass?" He asked as Jordan shook her head.

"Not even close! Hahahaha!" Jordan snorted as she showed Gabe what Levi had done.

"Dude, you fail at cheating!" Gabe laughed. Jordan handed Naraku the papers back, shaking his head.

"If you're going to cheat, make sure you put the letters in the right places." Naraku said. Levi crossed his arms and pouted.

"Thanks for the advice, I'll be sure to do that." Levi bit out as Gabe and Jordan continued laughing at him.

"Oh boy," Naraku sighed as he continued grading the rest of the failures. Something told him to get used to this while he had the chance.

"Eh, I don't even see why we have to go to practice. We've been on the team since freshmen year, and I mean, the conditioning is killing my as…butt." Gabe cut off quickly.

"I know, plus all the new little freshmen don't know sh…anything." Jordan said.

"Regretting sitting right next to me?" Naraku asked with a chuckle as he searched his desk for his pen.

"No. Why?" Jordan asked sweetly. Naraku looked at her before shaking his head. Liars. Liars. Liars. Every single one of them were horrible liars.

"So, are you guys going to clap for me at lunch again today?" Naraku asked.

"We clap for everyone, you're not that special." Levi commented. Naraku cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing more. He could tell Levi was pissed about cheating and failing.

Naraku was on autopilot the rest of the school day. He taught a lesson, gave homework, sat down, did nothing the rest of the class period. When the bell rang, he bid his students a good day and grabbed his keys, itching to get the hell out of the damn place. He closed his door and locked it, striding down the hallway and arguing with himself whether to risk being seen by the dancers or to take the long way out to his car.

"Short cut." He growled, opening the door and walking into the gym, where people were talking and stretching. Naraku paid no attention as he walked to the side to avoid being kicked or ran into.

"Ahhh! My ass!" Gabe yelled as he slipped on the floor and fell back.

"Graahhh! Look at these guns, Gabe!" Jordan laughed, waving her arms and helping Gabe off the floor.

"Yeah, yeah, you could kick my ass, I know." Gabe replied. Jordan sat down on a huge ball, bouncing up and down on it. She soon stopped, flexing her arms and showing off the muscles on her arm.

"You know Gabe, when I wake up in the morning, I always asked myself, "Who has power?" Heh, I do." Jordan laughed, kissing her bicep. Jordan felt eyes bearing down on her and she looked over at Naraku, who was stopped in mid-walk, cell phone flipped open in his hand and his face showed slight amusement, but more confusion than anything else.

"Oh, haha, hi Mr. Saitou!" she giggled nervously. Naraku waved shyly back at her.

"Hahahaha! He looks so scared!" Gabe laughed, pointing at Naraku, who shook his head.

"Yeah he is! Check out these guns! Bang, bang!" Jordan retorted, flexing her arms again.

"I'm not scared, just confused." Naraku replied with a smile.

"Aren't we all? Hey, practice is starting, see you Monday!" Jordan called to him.

"Bye!" Gabe chirped.

"Yeah, see you later." Naraku said back uncertainly. He felt himself almost say something really lame again.

"Oh my God, are you kidding me?" Naraku spat, sitting down on his couch just as his house phone rang. He grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" he growled.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" a small voice asked. Naraku blinked. Who did he know was quiet?

"No, who is this?" he replied sternly, trying not to sound angry.

"It's Erica, I mean, you know, from your Psychology class from a,"

"Erica? The Erica I always partnered up with? How could I forget? Heh, how are you?" Naraku asked. Yes, he knew at least one quiet person. He actually had at least one good friend.

"I'm good. I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight?" she asked, voice quivering. Naraku cocked an eyebrow. Was he getting asked out?

"No…why?" he asked. He heard the phone being dropped and a voice saying, "No, no, ask him! Do it, don't be scared!" Erica picked the phone up and quivered a bit.

"Sss…sorry, I dropped the phone, I, I, was," she began.

"Would you like to go to a movie with me?" Naraku asked quickly, deciding to save her the panic attack of asking him out. He heard little gasps and squeals of happiness, none coming from Erica, who Naraku was sure fainted to the floor.

"Uh, uh, yeah, I would lo…like to go. Um, what time?" she asked, her voice a little louder than usual.

"How about six? I have to go to the store really quick. I usually sneak stuff into the theaters, what do you want?" he asked quickly.

"Oh, you don't have to, to get me anything, I mean, I'll get something at the theaters, I'll buy my own stuff, and,"

"Erica," Naraku said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"What do you want?" Naraku insisted. He then heard a few "Aww" comments and other things about how cute he was. He rolled his eyes. He didn't really feel like doing this, but the insisting on buying things is what got him into girls' pants. He was a master, but Naraku wouldn't dare do that to innocent Erica, though. In his opinion, Erica deserved someone much sweeter than himself.

"Well, I guess I want whatever you want. I'm not picky." She replied, her voice no longer quivering.

"Alright, do you still live at the same house?"

"Yeah."

"Perfect. I'll pick you up."

"Oh…ok. Bye."

"Bye…I can't believe I just fucking did that." Naraku groaned after clicking the phone off. He liked Erica, but he didn't want to end up breaking her heart or something. He wasn't in the mood for girls crying over him.

"Maybe it won't be so bad." He whispered to himself, walking down the hall to his room to get washed up.

Naraku sighed as he stripped himself of his shirt, throwing it in a basket to wash it later. He felt his long, wavy black hair brush against his bare back as he searched his closet for a simple t-shirt. He found a pair of light blue jeans and grabbed them, changing out of his black slacks and into the jeans. He groaned when the phone began ringing again, but at least he was standing this time. He walked over to his desk and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Naraku, it's Kagura." His sister's voice chimed, making his bare skin burn with anger.

"And what the hell do you want now?" Naraku snapped.

"Whoa, for someone who just got a date, you're pretty angry."

"Wha…wait, how did you know?"

"One of the girls supporting Erica told me. Anyway, I know you're going to the theaters, and that's going to cost a million dollars, but can I borrow,"

"No." Naraku interrupted, clicking the phone off. He refused to answer the phone as it rang again and he ignored his cell phone. Naraku finally found a blue t-shirt that had AC/DC on it. He grabbed his keys, his wallet and phone before walking out the door and to his car, which was a nice, black Viper, weird for a teacher to drive? Yes, but he was no ordinary teacher.

"Ugh, I don't even know what movie to go see!" he groaned, backing out of his driveway and speeding down the streets. He pulled up at a store and immediately marched to the candy isle, grabbing whatever sounded good to him. He pulled out his cell phone and scrolled down his contacts, finding the local movie theaters.

"Why do I have this in my…whatever." He growled, calling them up to see what was playing.

"Hello, this is Levi, how may I assist you?" a sarcastic voice droned. Naraku felt his mouth drop open slightly.

"Aw, no way. Hey Levi, this is,"

"Mr. Saitou? Oooh, and why are you calling?" Levi snickered.

"What movies are playing at six?"

"Up…The Hangover…The Taking of Pelham…and…"

"That's fine, I'll stick with the last one."

"Uh ok, see you later."

"Yeah." Naraku closed his phone. He wondered who else worked at the movie theater. Jordan and Gabe, hopefully, he liked them the best so far. Naraku bought the candy and drinks and walked out to his car, getting in and checking the time. Five.

"It's a good thing this car is fast." He commented to himself, speeding out of the parking lot. He slowed down when he noticed a cop car far down the road. He pulled up in front of a nice, two-story house. Erica lived with a few of her friends, friends who do their best to help her become more assertive, but Erica was always quiet.

"Hi, is Erica," was all Naraku could get out before one of the girls screamed excitedly at the top of her lungs. Naraku sighed. Thank God his hearing was still working after that. Erica came to the door, closing it behind her and smiling shyly.

"Sorry. She's really excited for me." she said. Naraku opened his car door, sighing.

"Does she date?" he asked, getting in the driver's seat.

"Not as often as she used to."

"Ah, I see…did they dress you?" Naraku asked her, seeing as she was dressed way too sexy for her usual norm.

"Yes, they wouldn't leave me alone. I'm sorry, is it too much?" she asked him.

"Oh, no, I was just wondering. Oh thank God, you brought a huge ass purse. Here, stuff this in there." Naraku laughed, handing her the bag of candy and bottles of soda. Erica laughed as she put the bag in her purse, pushing her light brown hair behind her ears, her blue eyes catching his own brown ones.

"Um, so what movie?" she asked, shocking Naraku from his daze.

"Ah, let's see, I forgot what Levi said was playing…Taking of Pelham?"

"I've been wanting to see that! Please?" she asked eagerly.

"Sure." He replied, driving off and taking his time, seeing as they still had a while before the movie started. Naraku pulled into the parking lot, getting out and opening the door for Erica, who groaned as she pressed down her skirt. Naraku noticed that she had nice, tan legs.

"Heeeeeey!" a voice shot. Naraku glanced up and groaned when he saw Levi, in nice black pants and a nice white, button up shirt, waving at Naraku spitefully.

"Hello." Naraku said.

"I saw the path of those evil eyes of yours, Mr. Saitou. Shame, shame." Levi laughed, getting into his red sports car and driving away, honking at Naraku.

"Is Levi one of your students?" Erica asked Naraku with a smile.

"Yes. You know Levi?"

"Yeah, he's my little brother, remember?"

"…" Naraku's brain froze. That loudmouth was her younger brother? Now that she mentioned it, they had the same, thick brown hair and blue eyes and perfect smile though, Levi's was bolder and more arrogant.

"Well, I'll never forget again, that's for sure." Naraku finally spoke with a laugh.

"He can be a handful, but he means well." Erica insisted, seeing the discomfort on Naraku's face, but that wasn't what he was worrying about. They walked in, Naraku bought the tickets and sighed when the smell of popcorn entered his nose. It cost an arm and a leg…but it smelled good. He was getting some.

"I'm getting some popcorn. Haha, I'm hungry." Naraku chirped, walking up to a girl in a black hat and apron, with the same outfit Levi had.

"Hahaha…irony hurts. How may I help you?" Jordan said, watching Naraku's face melt to the floor with disbelief.

"They let you work here with that hair and piercing…where are your piercings?" Naraku asked, noticing her snakebites were not on her bottom lip.

"I have to take them out, and they consider red a natural hair color, as well as gold, otherwise known as blonde. They really don't care, as long as I do my job, what do you want?" Jordan explained.

"Popcorn, medium please." Naraku stated, pulling out his wallet.

"Sure you don't want to make that a large for a quarter more?" Jordan asked with a smile.

"I'm sure I don't."

"How about the mega tub for only three quarters more?"

"Why not just say seventy-five cents more?"

"Three quarters sounds much less."

"I see, but I still want a medium."

"How about a medium Coke with that medium popcorn?"

"No, Jordan."

"Alright, one medium popcorn…want some candy?"

"Really? No candy."

"I'm just doing my job sir, there's no reason to get agitated."

"Shut up, Jordan. Hahaha." Naraku laughed, grabbing his popcorn and paying with a five.

"Change?" Jordan asked.

"Keep it." Naraku said.

"What movie?" Jordan asked.

"Taking of Pelham."

"Cool." Jordan chirped. She waited a few minutes for Gabe to walk over with his glow stick to check the theaters.

"Hey, Gabe, come here!" Jordan laughed. Gabe walked over to her and smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"Mr. Saitou and Levi's older sister, Theater 7! Hahahaha!" Jordan giggled as she and Gabe bumped fists.

"I shall go check it out, I mean, I'm going to check Theater 7 and make sure people aren't eating stuff other than our stuff." Gabe said loudly as Jordan began laughing.

"You be good at it!" Jordan called after him, clocking out of work. Only two hours that night. Oh well. She walked to Theater 7, after buying a drink and some popcorn. She found a seat a few rows up from Naraku and his date. They were barely touching.

"Hey! Knock that off over there!" she heard Gabe yell at two friends who were making out.

"No!" they whispered back.

"Fine, I'll wait for you to finish, then I'm getting my manager!" Gabe laughed, walking out of the theater.

"Oh God, who doesn't work here that I teach?" Naraku asked with a groan.

"Shhh! Sir, if you don't quiet down, I'm going to have to throw you out of here." Jordan said. Naraku turned his head and frowned at her.

"On brake?" he asked with a growl.

"Nope. Short shift." Jordan replied, munching on some popcorn. Naraku sighed as he turned back to the screen, tensing when he felt Erica rest her head on his arm.

"Hey, knock that off!" Gabe whispered at another group of teens who were laughing.

"Get out of here, Gabe! No one likes you!" Naraku heard a familiar voice. Josh, the huge football player from his third hour, was the culprit with a small girl next to him.

"I'm getting my manager! Haha, Jordan! Kick them out!" Gabe laughed. Jordan shrugged.

"I clocked out, nothing I can do." Jordan replied. It was a good thing that the movie hadn't started yet, or she really would have to kick them out.

Everybody quieted down once the theater darkened and the previews began playing. Naraku rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Is there anyway you can fast forward through this?" he asked.

"Yes, but I can't. Not on shift." Jordan replied with a giggle.

"Great." Naraku growled, turning back around. He just wanted to watch a movie.

A few more times during the movie, Gabe would come in with his glowing stick and tell random people to knock it off, whatever they were doing, they would stop. He knew that Naraku and Erica had snuck stuff in, but he didn't really care.

"Hey, throw me a Musketeers bar before I tell my manager!" Jordan whispered at Naraku, who grabbed a few, leaned back and handed them to her civilly.

"Thanks!" she said.

"Mhm." Naraku replied.

After the movie, Naraku and Erica booked it out of there to avoid the traffic. He rolled down the windows to let in the breeze, smiling as Erica laughed.

"You're so cute when you're getting mowed over by your students." She giggled at him. Naraku rolled his eyes.

"It's the complete opposite inside school, trust me." He retorted.

"I'm sure it is. Haha. I love Gabe, he's so funny." Erica said.

"I guess since Levi is friends with them, you know them. Heh, I think Jordan and Gabe are the ones with heads on their shoulders."

"Yeah, Nick is just a quieter version of Levi, who is a bit dumb at times." She said.

"So, you want to go home or,"

"Not really, I mean, if you're tired, I can."

"I'm not tired. You want to go back to my place then?"

"Mhm!"

"Alright." Naraku said, turning onto a road, a shortcut to his house. He sped down the road quickly, groaning when he saw a familiar blue H3 in front of his house.

"Oh no, not now." Naraku whined as he pulled up.

"What?" Erica asked.

"My sister." He growled.


	4. Chapter 4

Mundane Mondays

Naraku groaned as he hid his face in his hands, elbows planted on his desk. He was tired. Insanely tired. He had gone on a date with Erica on Friday; his sister Kagura ruined the mood. Then he pretty much had a free day on Saturday where he slept in, took a drive, ate out, pretty much all by himself. Sunday, well, was more interesting than the last two days. Erica called him up again and he actually wanted to hang out with her, all day…and night. And so, they did hang out all day and night.

"I'm getting a feeling that you are tired." A familiar voice said quietly. Naraku looked to his side, seeing the shaggy red hair move as Jordan turned her head to the board.

"I am. Here, if you feel the need to write the sentences on the board," Naraku sighed heavily, handing her his notebook. Jordan stood up and walked to the board, grabbing the marker and writing the sentences.

"You're left handed?" Naraku asked from across the room.

"Yeah, you're not?" Jordan asked, starting on the third sentence. Naraku chuckled to himself.

"Jordan, how long have you known Levi?" Naraku asked.

"Since third grade. Why?"

"Uh…no reason."

"No, he doesn't care that you had sex with his sister." Jordan said with a loud sigh. Naraku froze, his face frozen with fear as Jordan turned around to face him, smiling with victory.

"How did you even find about that?" Naraku asked with a growl. Now he had students stalking him?

"I didn't, you just told me." Jordan replied with her face relaxed as she walked back over to Naraku, handing him the notebook. She turned around and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Naraku asked curiously.

"Nowhere." She replied shortly, disappearing out the door. Naraku blinked as he leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling.

"Did I say something?" he mumbled, wondering what had happened to change Jordan's mood. Just seeing her face after he thought she was stalking him, it gave him a cold chill.

"Coffee?" Her voice snapped him from his thoughts. Naraku looked down and saw the cup of coffee sitting in front of him. Naraku took a drink and smiled.

"Jordan, how in the hell do you know that I like black coffee?" Naraku asked, his patience running thin on how she just happens to know these things about him.

"Because you drink it every morning. Smells like shit." Jordan replied with disgust, taking a drink of Mountain Dew. Naraku once again felt like he just got slapped across the face. He continued to think Jordan was more than just a good guesser, but she continued to prove that she just noticed things.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired." Naraku said to her.

"Why are you apologizing?" Jordan asked, her infamous smile back on her face. The bell rang throughout the school, students walking to their classes. Jordan opened up a book and started doing a worksheet for one of her later classes.

"What class is that for?" Naraku asked as a chunk of students entered the room, finding their seats and continuing their conversations.

"Astronomy." Jordan replied, turning a page in her book and continuing on down the worksheet. Naraku could still feel a cold chill from her. He almost wanted to hug her, but he decided that from the look on her face, that was quite dangerous.

"Hey, Mr. Saitou, didn't you go to school with my brother, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked from the other side of the room.

"God, we have so many fucking Asians in this school." Jordan grumbled, turning her worksheet over and starting on the next page.

"Yes, I did. Why?" Naraku asked back, eyeing Inuyasha suspiciously.

"Then you go to the same college as him and end up working in the same place?" Inuyasha pressed on, an arrogant smirk showing just what point he was making. Naraku went to reply, but someone got to him first.

"Trust me, Mr. Saitou is far from being gay." Jordan said out loud, making the class burst into giggles as Inuyasha glared at Jordan, turning back to his friends. Naraku looked at Jordan who was smiling as she finished her worksheet.

"Thank you for informing everybody." Naraku said to her, standing up to start teaching his class.

"Can anyone tell me the subject of the first sentence?" Naraku asked as he made his way to the board. He saw everyone frown as they read the sentence. Naraku saw a hand slowly rise and he nodded.

"Jimmy, do you know?" Naraku asked.

"There isn't one. It just says, "Take out the garbage." There isn't really a subject." Jimmy said cautiously, acting as if he were about to get hit for being wrong.

"No, there is a subject. Anyone? Jordan, you don't count." Naraku said.

"No one else knows and I don't want to sit here for the next hour while they're trying to figure it out."

"If you're so bored, get on the Internet, I don't care, just don't look at something that's going to get me in trouble."

"If I want to look at porn, I'm going to look at porn." Jordan replied, turning the monitor on and clicking on the icon. Jordan scribbled down the answer on a piece of paper and handed it to a quiet girl, who frowned. Jordan smiled at her, turning back to the computer. The girl opened the note and frowned. 'The subject of the sentence is understood "You". '

Naraku saw a small hand from the back of the room and he pointed to the person.

"Alright, if she doesn't get this right, I'll tell you guys." Naraku said, nodding to her.

"Um, is the subject…understood "You"?" the quiet girl, Maggie, asked. Naraku felt his eyebrows rise. She actually knew the answer?

"That's right, understood "You." Does anyone get why it is that?" Naraku asked, looking around at the blank, mindless stares.

"Hahaha, just say "no," it'll go over a lot better that way." Jordan laughed as she went to a different site.

"No." the class droned as Naraku groaned.

"Alright, everyone can understand that this sentence is a command, right?"

"No." they replied. Naraku almost wanted to throw a book at Jordan, who was laughing.

"Alright, the sentence, "Take out the garbage," is a command. Jordan, if I look at you and say, "Take out the garbage," what are you going to do?" Naraku asked as Jordan spun around slowly.

"I'm going to take you outside, of course." Jordan said as the class began laughing again. Naraku couldn't help but to smile and chuckle a bit.

"Alright, I walked right into that one. But anyway, does everybody get it?"

"No." they all replied.

"Hahaha!" Jordan giggled, turning back to the computer.

"Yes you do. Next sentence." Naraku sighed.

Second hour went by like a breeze, his regular English class was so much smarter than his Advanced, why, well, he had no clue. Naraku sighed, as Levi was the first to enter the class. The brother of the girl Naraku had so much fun defiling all day yesterday.

"Hey, Mr. Saitou, can I ask you something?" Levi asked in a serious tone, striding over to Naraku forcefully. Naraku tensed up. Was he going to have to kick a student's ass already?

"Sure Levi, what is it?" Naraku asked calmly, sitting up in his chair and preparing for the worst. Levi placed an open book on Naraku's desk and sighed heavily.

"Are you any good with pre-calculus? I suck at it really bad." Levi asked with a whine, pointing to the problems in the book. Naraku felt a breath of relief leave his chest, his anxiety finally leaving him.

"I hope I am." Naraku replied, picking up a pencil and beginning the explanation.

"You make me feel," a voice shouted.

"Like a pony, like a pony, like a pony," another voice replied loudly as Josh walked in the classroom, Jordan pretending to ride him as she followed him.

"Haha, you guys are clowns!" Gabe laughed, walking in after them.

"We're just practicing for the Class Dance Off! Like a pony, Josh!" Jordan laughed.

"Haha, yeah! Seniors have got this won already!" Josh giggled, sitting down in his seat.

"Get it now?" Naraku asked Levi, who nodded.

"I get it, thanks for doing my homework." Levi said.

"You're welcome." Naraku replied.

_'Thanks for letting me fuck your sister.'_ Naraku secretly replied in his mind, his eyes meeting Jordan's piercing green ones. Jordan laughed at him before turning around in her seat to talk to Gabe. Naraku looked at his desk…could Jordan read minds? Maybe his face was just readable, but all his life, people said that they didn't know what he was thinking about just by reading his face…what else was he doing to give it away?

"Gabe, who are you teaming up with for the Dance Off?" Jordan asked.

"I don't know yet, all I know is that seniors are going to win." Gabe replied arrogantly.

"For sure!" Josh laughed as the bell rang. Naraku looked up and realized something…he was missing more than ninety percent of his class. The only ones present were Josh, Jordan, Gabe, Levi and Nick.

"Alright, since we're missing more than ninety percent of our damn class, what do you guys want to do?" Naraku asked with a scowl.

"Mr. Saitou, did you just cuss?" Josh asked with a laugh.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Naraku asked.

"No, can we cuss?" Josh asked.

"Sure, move over here and join the rest of the survivors." Naraku ordered, getting on his computer to find some music to play. Josh sat behind Levi and laughed as Jordan pretended to ride a pony.

"We're going to win, no doubt!" Josh stated, bumping Jordan's fist.

"What is this Dance Off you guys keep talking about?" Naraku asked, finding Billy Idol and sighing, clicking on the dirtiest song he could find.

"Ahaha! It's our song, Josh!" Jordan laughed as she and Josh began dancing in their seats. Naraku walked over to a desk and sat on top of it, letting out a long sigh.

"So, how was my sister yesterday?" Levi asked Naraku. The room went deathly silent. Naraku swallowed the lump in his throat as everyone looked at him, not with disgust or disapproval, but eagerness and happiness.

"She…she was amazing." Naraku replied with a smirk to Levi, who laughed and held his fist out to Naraku, who bumped it and once again, felt the anxiety leave him.

"She sent me a message saying that you were," Levi cut off, reading the message from his phone with a smile.

"What? What did she say?" Gabe asked, leaning forward.

"Why do you care? You're gay." Josh asked.

"I want to hear about him, not her, shut the hell up." Gabe replied sharply.

"You want to take this outside, sweetheart?" Josh asked.

"Calm down," Naraku exhaled.

"Hahaha, we're just playing, don't worry!" Gabe laughed.

"Ohhhh! Nooooo! I can't repeat this! Jordan, you do the honors!" Levi whined with a smile, handing his phone to Jordan.

"What? Why me?" Jordan asked with a laugh as she read it, cringing while falling into a silent fit of laughter. Naraku started to feel that anxious feeling in his chest again. Was he bad? Was he good? Someone better say something soon.

"Nick, you do it!" Jordan finally breathed.

"Ew, hell no!" Nick snapped, flinching from the phone like it was diseased.

"Oh my God, give me that stupid thing, I'll read it out loud!" Gabe stated, grabbing the phone.

"Yeah, you go girl!" Josh said while snapping his fingers.

"Shut up, Josh!" Gabe hollered, scanning the message quickly. Jordan immediately began snickering when his face turned red.

"Wow, if it has Gabe blushing it must be bad." Josh commented. Naraku felt his eye twitch.

"Either you read it right now or I'll break your damn hand to read it myself." Naraku growled irritably.

"How as Naraku, you asked? Well, let's just say this…he's _sex incarnate_. I don't think I'll be walking for a few days." Gabe said out loud, letting Naraku read it himself. Naraku smirked conceitedly as he gave the phone back to Levi.

"Heh, that's what I thought." Naraku said.

"Whatever, you were totally wondering whether she liked it or not, don't lie! Hahaha!" Jordan snickered. Naraku almost fell off the desk with shock. How can she even guess what he was thinking? He kept a straight face the whole time!

"Wow, Mr. Saitou…doesn't your first name mean 'evil' or some crazy shit like that?" Josh asked curiously.

"Eh…my parents could see the future, I suppose." Naraku replied with a smirk.

"Hahaha! Nice!" Nick laughed, finally speaking up from his silence.

The group continued talking, laughing, telling jokes and stories, and Naraku actually forgot that they were students. He just saw them as adults, same as he was, just sitting around and being friendly.

"Aw man, time for lunch!" Levi whined with sadness.

"I was actually having fun, lame!" Gabe added on.

"See you tomorrow, Sex God! Hahaha!" Josh laughed.

"Actually, if you guys are so eager to finish this conversation, grab your lunches and come back down here and eat. I'll give you all a pass." Naraku offered.

"Hell yeah!" Jordan stated. The rest of them nodded and took the pass, laughing as they walked down the hallway to the cafeteria.

"Ugh, what am I doing? They're students. Oh well." Naraku said to himself, walking to the teacher's lounge to grab the lunch he brought.

"I noticed that most of your class is missing, Naraku." Sesshomaru said, grabbing his water bottle from the fridge. Naraku placed his food in the microwave, heating it up.

"I just have a bunch of lazy skippers, I suppose." Naraku replied idly.

"Are you having lunch with the rest of them?" Sesshomaru asked, taking a sip of water. Naraku crossed his arms, waiting for his food.

"Yes, is there a problem?" he asked back.

"No, I actually think it's a good idea for students and teachers to be close, it helps out with the learning process." Sesshomaru replied lightheartedly.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"You were never this nice…ever." Naraku replied, brushing past Sesshomaru with his food in hand. Sesshomaru smiled after him.

"I can be mean and nasty, if that's what you prefer." Sesshomaru called after him. Naraku turned his head and stopped walking.

"I prefer you to stop being fake, if at all possible."

"Fine, we're starting morning detentions on Saturday, every week, you get to watch the delinquent bastards." Sesshomaru stated icily, his cold demeanor causing a smirk to rise on Naraku's face.

"Much better. I'll be there." Naraku replied, walking back to join his students.


	5. Chapter 5

The Zoo

Naraku lay on his bed with the ceiling fan on. He was taking a much-needed nap. He hadn't much sleep in the past few days, with grading and trying to plan out what to do the next day.

His bedroom door slowly opened as a slender woman walked in, her heels making indentions in his carpet as she sat on his bed, shaking him awake.

"Naraku, wake up." She ordered. Naraku blinked himself awake, glaring at the woman sitting beside him in a black cocktail dress, her black hair pulled into a bun.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Kagura? Do you not understand the fact that I cannot stand you!" Naraku barked irritably as he sat up, his long wavy hair falling in front of his chest and down his back.

"I came to see if you were still moving and still loaded with cash."

"I'm obviously moving and even if I had unlimited cash, I wouldn't give you anything." Naraku growled, standing up and buttoning his shirt back up.

"Well, I certainly heard about your lovely time with Erica…scene of the crime?" Kagura asked, lying down across the bed. Naraku snorted as he turned around, staring at her.

"Don't insult me, bitch. Every surface in this house is the scene of many crimes committed in this house." Naraku growled, pulling his sister off his bed and shoving her out into the living room.

"Ugh, please Naraku, just a few hundred?"

"No, get out of my house."

"You're so mean to me."

"Don't make me get mean, get out."

"Fine, but when you need something from me, don't even think of asking."

"I don't need anything from you, I'm fine on my own. Now, go back to your street corner." Naraku growled, slamming the door behind her. He sighed as he walked back to his room to finish his nap…until his phone rang. Naraku had to stop walking or he would've ripped every phone he saw out of the chargers and throw them out the window.

"Hello?" he asked exasperatingly.

"How about one hundred? Just a hundred?" Kagura begged, only to have him hang up on her. Naraku collapsed on his bed, nuzzling his face into his pillow. He had to sleep or someone was going to be viciously murdered.

Naraku's eyes snapped open, immediately realizing that it was dark in his room. He leaned up and looked at the clock.

"Five in the morning? About the time I get up anyway." He groaned, standing up and making his way to his bathroom, shedding his clothes and getting into the shower, wondering what wonderful adventures would happen today.

Naraku pulled up his nice black pants, buttoning and zipping them. He pulled on his white shirt, buttoning it up and tucking it into his pants. He hated dressing up; he was more of a casual dresser, simple jeans and a nice shirt. He turned around and saw something on his back.

"What is that? Oh…tattoo is showing, I'm pretty sure that's not allowed…Goddamn it!" Naraku snapped, ripping the shirt off and growling. He found a blue button up shirt, just like the white one and decided to wear that one instead, pulling it on and tucking it in. He grabbed his phone and keys, walking down the hallway and into the kitchen, grabbing a banana and walking out the door, locking it shut.

"What is this, oh, I like this song." He grumbled as he turned it up, backing out of the driveway and onto the nice, quiet street of his neighborhood. Well, it was quiet until he moved there. Now his neighbors had to listen to his late night romps with women and him blasting music at six-thirty in the morning five days a week. He concluded that they enjoyed listening to him being dirty, otherwise, the cops would've been called a long, long, long time ago.

"Heh, today should be interesting, it's Friday again." He said, rolling down his windows and turning up his music, knowing that the badass base of his metallic black Viper had to wake someone up or crumble the foundation of their house.

Naraku pulled into the parking lot, right into his favorite spot. He got out and checked his phone. He had a message from Erica.

'Have a good day. :D' It read. Naraku frowned; he really hoped that she didn't think that they were going steady. He just wanted a good lay. He put his phone back in his pocket after sending thanks back. He got up to the side doors that led to the gym, stopping when he heard tires screeching and loud heavy metal music getting louder. Naraku turned his head in time to see a brand new, 2010 red Mustang drift into the student parking lot. It sped to the senior section and Naraku saw Sesshomaru getting out of his silvery white Escalade, watching the Mustang with a frown on his face.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Jordan laughed as she found the perfect space to start doing wild donuts, causing smoke to rise up before she backed up into a spot, getting out with Gabe and Levi crawling out from the back.

"Jordan, get over here!" Sesshomaru ordered loudly. Naraku snorted when he saw Jordan's face. It was priceless. She obviously didn't see him. Levi and Gabe laughed as Jordan walked up to Sesshomaru.

"Fuck my life." She grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Was that necessary?" Sesshomaru asked her calmly, taking a sip of his coffee. Jordan rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Ok, fine, I'm not going to lie…it was very necessary." She replied with a smirk.

"Brand new car?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Mhm, I paid for it all on my own, it's mine, so I thought I would take it for a spin."

"It's really nice, fast, probably extremely thrilling,"

"Are you going somewhere with this? If not, give me the detention and let's go learn something." Jordan stated.

"She's got balls." Levi commented as Gabe laughed uncontrollably.

"Only Jordan asks for detentions! Haha!" Gabe replied, waving to Naraku, who waved back.

"Who said I was giving you a detention?" Sesshomaru asked sweetly, a gentle smile on his face.

"Uh oh, I've seen this before," Naraku said.

"Wait…you're not giving me one?" Jordan asked with confusion. Sesshomaru patted her shoulder, still smiling.

"No, but you and I are going to talk later about how many credits you're going to lose…good day." Sesshomaru replied sweetly as he walked away.

"WHAT? I'm losing credits over a couple of donuts in the parking lot? Are fucking serious! Get back here! School has yet to start, you bastard!" Jordan hollered, running after Sesshomaru, but Naraku caught her arm and pulled her back.

"Kicking his ass isn't going to help." Naraku said to her, finally letting her go when Sesshomaru was out of sight.

"Is that even possible? The only way to lose credits is if you miss school!" Levi hollered.

"Nah, Mr. Taishou has probably studied the rule book front to back, there's a way or he never would've even threatened her with it." Gabe sighed.

"Man, I'll beat his ass front to back! Bullshit!" Jordan barked, crossing her arms and taking deep breaths.

"He's a prick, what will breaking his arms and legs do?" Naraku asked her harshly.

"Make him immobile so it's easier to run him over with my fucking Mustang!" Jordan yelled back.

"Don't, don't, she's not going to listen to you. Give her a few minutes." Gabe said to Naraku, who watched Jordan walk inside the school.

"Does she carry weapons with her?" Naraku asked Levi and Gabe, who both shrugged.

"She's half Native American, I wouldn't be surprised if she just whipped out a Tomahawk from her pants and just beat him in the head with it." Gabe said.

"Yeah, Gabe is Mexican and he always has a knife on him." Levi snickered as Gabe pushed him.

The bell for first hour rang and Naraku looked at Jordan, who was reading the rulebook for school.

"He's going to do it, don't try to change his mind, it won't work." Naraku insisted as he started taking attendance.

"Whatever, that asshole is going down. I'm aspiring to be an attorney, I should start practicing on someone and it might as well be Mr. Trick Ass Prick." She replied darkly, turning the page. Naraku couldn't help but cover his mouth as he let out a loud snort. Everyone went silent and looked at him, even the angry Jordan.

"What? I was laughing!" Naraku snapped at the class who started making fun of the loud snort.

"This isn't funny." Jordan growled.

"No, you are. You should record yourself when you're angry, it's comedic gold." Naraku replied, patting her back as he walked to the front of the classroom. A few minutes went by and there was a knock on the door. Jordan knew it was the messenger with her pass straight to the principal. Naraku read the pass and sighed.

"Jordan, the moment you've been dreading has come." Naraku announced, holding the paper.

"It's going to be the moment Mr. Taishou is going to dread for the rest of his lonely, miserable life after I'm done with him!" she snapped as the freshmen began clapping.

"He's a douche, do it!" someone called out.

"Jordan, if you keep making threats like that, I'm going to have to frisk you." Naraku chirped. Jordan stopped walking and turned to face him, her face showing confusion and surprise.

"Haha, you're going to do what to me?" she asked, her anger completely gone as she giggled.

"You heard me." He replied with seriousness. Jordan looked at some of the freshmen.

"He said he was going to frisk me! Haha! I know that's what cops do to make sure you don't have anything on you, but it sounds so…dirty! Hahahaha!" she laughed, getting the class to loosen up and laugh with her.

"Go before he gets impatient." Naraku ordered.

"Yeah, maybe you should go frisk him for me, just in case," Jordan replied as she walked out, the class laughing loudly.

"Good God, is every word that comes out of my mouth _that_ dirty?" Naraku asked out loud.

"No…well, the frisk comment was, but other than that, you just walk right into it with her! Haha, I love Jordan!" Jamie, a girl with long brown hair chirped, laughing heartily.

Jordan sat in his office, waiting for him to come in. She was sure that he was taking his sweet ass pimp time getting there to build the suspense.

"Good morning, Jordan." He said, opening his office door and closing it behind him as he held a box. Jordan stayed dead silent, intent on not running her mouth. Sesshomaru sat behind his desk, smiling when he saw her.

"What? No "Good morning, Mr. Taishou"? You hurt me deeply, Jordan." Sesshomaru said, setting the box he carried in on his desk, opening it.

"Morning…prick." Jordan mumbled, knowing he wouldn't hear the last part.

"Donut?" he asked, offering her a glazed donut. Jordan leaned forward, her expression furious.

"Just take my credits away and get it over with! Don't taunt me!" Jordan growled angrily. Sesshomaru shrugged slightly, biting into the donut himself, leaning back in his chair and letting out a long sigh.

"I really hope this doesn't change the way you feel about me. I think you're a great person."

"Nope, I'm just a person who enjoys donuts." Jordan replied dryly, grabbing another donut from the box and biting into it, smirking darkly at him. Sesshomaru stared back at her, his expression turning ice cold. Usually, he enjoyed Jordan's jokes, and he loved talking to her, but when she was using them right back at him as an insult? That angered him.

"If I were you, I'd start trying to talk me out of doing this." Sesshomaru said to her sternly. Jordan bit into her donut again and smiled, swallowing before answering.

"There is no way I can change your mind, so no, I'm not going to waste my breath trying to kiss your ass, I'm going to waste my breath trying to burn it." She replied shortly, finishing off the donut.

"Maybe we can make a compromise?" Sesshomaru exhaled, suddenly feeling a little pity for her. She was the only student who had enough guts to talk to him as if he were another person, he favored her above all the other students, and so he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"What's on your mind?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"As of right now, I'm taking away two credits, but if you serve five Saturday detentions and five after school deten,"

"I can't. Not after school." Jordan cut him off. Sesshomaru frowned.

"Oh yes, the dance team…how about seven Saturday detentions instead?"

"If I serve all of them I get the credits back?"

"Yes."

"Hm," Jordan huffed. She really didn't want to, but she needed those damn credits like an addict needed their drugs.

"Well? Fair deal?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Fine. Fair enough." She replied, standing up.

"Sit back down, I have another matter to discuss with you." Sesshomaru ordered. Jordan let out an angry exhale, but she sat back down and kept her mouth shut. Sesshomaru crossed his arms and stared at her, smirking.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble now. I want you to be the senior class president."

"No." Jordan snapped quickly.

"If you become the senior class president, I'll give your credits back and you don't have to serve any detentions."

"I'd love to." She responded swiftly.

"Haha, I thought so. Anyway, you do know that every year, on Spring Break that the seniors and some of the teachers take a trip somewhere, right?"

"Yeah, why are you talking to me about it?"

"You're going to give a speech on Monday to the entire senior class about it. I've seen you talk people into the most ridiculous things, you even talked me into buying candy and a bigger size in drinks and popcorn at the movie theaters, so don't try to say you aren't good at it."

"Where is this trip going?"

"Florida, the beach hasn't been decided yet."

"Nice. So, if we all go down there, are we going to be strapped down with stupid rules and curfews?"

"Now Jordan, you do know that there is a silver lining in everything. It's an all paid for trip down to the beach of our choice, eating out, groceries, condos, pretty much everything, but yes, there will be some rules and curfews."

"Such as?"

"Curfew will be midnight,"

"Fair."

"Let's see, the rules are quite simple. You can either ride the buses down there or drive yourself, but if you do drive, a teacher must be in the car with you, and you will be put into groups of your choice, no more than five a group, and you must inform your teacher when, where, what, why, and how of anything you do."

"Restrictions?"

"No bar hopping, no clubbing, no keg parties, no sex and if there has to be sex, don't make it loud and noticeable, no drugs, you know, simple things."

"What about concerts?"

"Inform your teacher."

"Who are the teachers?"

"You do like to get the details, don't you?"

"I just want to be prepared to let my friends down, it won't hurt me."

"Will you even be here in the third trimester?"

"Nope."

"Hm, now why would I ask you to do this if you're not going to be here? Hm, that is odd. Do you know why?"

"You're going to let me come?"

"Mhm."

"Aren't you sweet?" Jordan asked with a scowl.

"I know, I amaze myself sometimes. Now, here is a pass, go back to class." Sesshomaru replied dryly. Jordan got to the door, grabbing the doorknob and sighing, turning around. Sesshomaru was turned to his computer, busy typing in notes to a newsletter.

"Mr. Taishou," Jordan began.

"Hm?" he hummed, turning to her.

"I'm sorry." She said. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow, holding back a smile of victory.

"Next time, if you have the urge to do smoking donuts in the parking lot, look for me, alright? If you're going to do something stupid," he began.

"Be smart about it." She ended, closing the door behind her. Sesshomaru chuckled to himself. They talked so much that they could finish each other's sentences.

"How cute." He mumbled, turning back to his computer and idly typing the newsletter.

Naraku yawned loudly as his students failed the pop quiz he decided to give. First hour was almost over with and no signs of life from Jordan.

_'Maybe they killed each other.'_ He thought. The door opened and Jordan walked in, sitting down next to Naraku and huffing.

"So, Miss Attorney, how did it go?" Naraku asked, throwing her pass away.

"First he said he was taking the credits away and making me serve seven Saturday detentions, then he stopped and I got up to leave. He told me to sit back down and pretty much said that if I agreed to be senior class president, he'd give me the credits back." Jordan explained.

"So, did you agree?" Naraku asked.

"Well yeah, do you think I'm getting up at seven-thirty in the morning to serve detention for doing donuts? Psh, don't insult me."

"I think I know why he changed his mind," Naraku laughed.

"Why?"

"Because I'm the one who is going to be watching the students serving and he knows that you and I are pretty much friends."

"Haha, nice. Yeah, when I was sitting there, he offered me a donut, so he and I had a few words about donuts, but yeah, all is good."

"Is that all you talked about?" Naraku asked, noticing some of the students listening into the conversation.

"Yeah, pretty much, then I got on top of his desk and we proceeded to have hot sex while making animal noises." Jordan said childishly while looking over to see who decided to look back at her with surprise.

"Awesome, he needs a good lay, stupid dick." Inuyasha chirped.

"Language please." Naraku growled.

"Did you really?" Maggie asked Jordan who snorted.

"Yeah, me and Mr. Saitou are going to get it on once the bell rings." Jordan said while laughing.

"Jordan, haha, do some work!" Naraku scolded, trying to conceal his laughter.

"You haven't given me any work, smart one." Jordan replied.

"Here, grade these F's." Naraku ordered, handing her a small stack of papers and a red pen.

"Haha, F…F…D-…F…A…Q…Z+…Omega…H-…" Jordan called out loud as Naraku started laughing as he took the papers and entered them in on his computer.

After she finished grading, Naraku stood up and stood behind her trying to hang something up on the wall behind her. Jordan leaned her head back in the chair just as Naraku turned around, ramming his crotch into her head.

"Aww, what the fuuu…what was _that_?" Jordan snapped, leaning forward, rubbing her head. Naraku was doubled over, laughing exceptionally hard at her reaction.

"What happened?" a few freshmen asked.

"Oh nothing, I just got T-bagged in the head by Mr. Saitou, nothing serious, get back to work!" Jordan yelled, causing Naraku to fall into another fit of laughter as he tried to get to his seat.

"Hahahaha! I'm, haha, I'm so sorry, Jordan! I didn't know...hahahaha! I didn't know you were there! Hahaha!" Naraku laughed, tears running down his face.

"Jesus, I feel dirty now! I need a Bible." Jordan said with a smile, soon laughing too.

"I really am sorry, didn't mean to thrust the back of your head. Hahaha, funny as hell, though." Naraku said as the bell rang. Jordan laughed.

"Don't worry, Levi has T-bagged the back of my head so many times I have brain damage and Gabe did it once. Nick did it a few times." Jordan said.

"Gabe did it?" Naraku asked with surprise.

"Accident. Hahahaha!" Jordan laughed, seeing Naraku's expression.

"Ah, well, I was just wondering. Hopefully I didn't damage your brain anymore than it already has been."

"I'm positive that if you did it at full throttle like Levi, I would've died on impact…if the rumors are true about you being some kind of god of sexual intercourse." Jordan replied smugly.

"Hahahahaha! Go to class!" Naraku ordered.

AN- Yes, very OOC…big fucking deal.


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday Morning Detention

Naraku sat in the cafeteria, looking over the heads of the "delinquent bastards." He gave a loud sigh, turning the page in his book as he continued reading. It really wasn't as bad as he heard, it was quiet and he was actually able to read some of his book.

"I have to use the restroom!" a girl called out in short shorts and a T-shirt that was too tight and showed too much cleavage, even for Naraku's tastes.

"Make it quick." He said as she got up and trotted away swiftly. Naraku returned to his book, leaning back in the chair and yawning loudly. He felt his cell phone vibrate and he pulled it out, flipping it open.

'You don't want to date me, do you?' It was from Erica. Naraku let out a long breath.

'I told you that I'm just sleeping around, don't take it personally.' He replied, returning to his book.

"I'm back." The girl said, sitting back down and flipping her curled brown hair behind her.

"Alright." Naraku chirped, flipping open his phone again.

'You're a dick!' It read. Naraku smirked to himself.

'That I am.' He replied, flipping his phone shut. He didn't care. He said to Erica, right before any clothes were ripped off, that he was just looking for a good lay and not a girlfriend, she agreed and said "No problem" which made Naraku think again…maybe one of her crazy roommates was sending him texts from her phone.

"How are they?" a voice asked as Naraku felt someone sit next to him. Naraku glanced up from his book and saw that it was Sesshomaru, who was looking at each student carefully.

"Quiet, civil, not as bad as you say." Naraku replied idly, turning a page in his book.

"Are you even paying attention to them?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"They could be throwing a party for all I care, I'm stuck here as well as them."

"Hm, are you doing this on purpose so I will find someone else to do it?"

"That's a possibility."

"It's not going to work."

"Then I'm getting paid to sit here and read."

"I guess so."

"Can I use the toilet? I'm about to pee myself!" another girl asked loudly, wildly dancing in place.

"Go." Naraku said with boredom, not looking up from his book.

"How do you know she wasn't lying?" Sesshomaru quizzed him. Naraku sighed and put his bookmark in the book, slamming it closed. He set the book down and glared at Sesshomaru.

"I don't care who you are or where you're from, you cannot imitate the "dance" that well, that and I'm being cautious, I don't want any accidents." Naraku replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I see. Hm, what are you reading?"

"A book."

"I can see that, what's it called?"

"It's called _1000 Random Poems._" Naraku replied, handing the book to Sesshomaru, who opened it and scanned over some of the poems.

"These are…horrible." Sesshomaru commented.

"I think they're pretty damn funny, oh here, this one reminds me of you," Naraku said, flipping to a page and pointing to the poem.

_I sit in my hotel room, a five star hotel, waiting for her to show up. I've never met her before, but her father introduces her to every young man he thinks is good for her. She's a high-class prostitute and she's coming to my room. I hear the knock and tell her to come in, as she does, I watch her every move. She didn't seem nervous, but she held out a small book, asking for my autograph for her little brother. I signed it and sighed. She then began telling me what she likes and doesn't like. She likes it slow and hard, not rough and no anal sex. I interrupted her and said that I didn't want sex; I just wanted her to pretend that she knew me and loved me and to give me a hug. She looked confused, but wrapped her arms around me and I felt that empty space filled. Someone actually liked me for me. She held the hug for a few minutes before I pushed her away, handing her a wad of cash and telling her to get the fuck out…I wonder if she'll tell her brother about how he idolizes a guy who prefers hugs over sex._

"You obviously think that you're funny." Sesshomaru spat, handing Naraku the book back.

"Heh, need a hug?" Naraku asked as Sesshomaru stood up and walked away.

Naraku continued reading his book until it was time for everyone to leave. He glanced at his watch and sighed. It was almost ten in the morning. He quickly made his way to his car, jumping in to go eat somewhere. He was hungry.

"Hello?" he answered as his cell phone was vibrating violently.

"I'm sorry, my friends were sending you messages from my phone. I don't care if you were just using me, it was a good use." Erica said. Naraku wanted nothing more than to laugh.

"I figured as much. Don't worry, I'm not bothered." He replied, turning into the parking lot of his favorite restaurant.

"I have to go, bye." Erica said, hanging up quickly. Naraku sighed and got out of his car, walking inside and getting a table next to a window. He ordered a breakfast burrito with some coffee, opening his book and continuing reading the poems.

"What? No, I didn't! She's a damn liar, I didn't say anything, I didn't even know!" a familiar voice hissed. Naraku looked over his shoulder and saw Jordan sitting at a table by herself, one hand holding her phone to her ear and the other running through her red hair, messing it up badly.

"I didn't even know until you just told me, Levi! I swear…do I know who did? No, because if I did, I would've known about it, and like I've said ten times, I didn't know until you told me five minutes ago." Jordan replied, tapping the table with her fingers impatiently. Naraku frowned and returned to his book, figuring that it was none of his business, but he couldn't help but to feel a little bad for her.

"Who do I think said it? I'm not saying shit. I'm not dumb. Bye." Jordan snapped, flipping her phone shut and letting out a groan, placing her head on the table.

"Can I join you?" a deep voice asked, causing Jordan's head to snap up as she immediately smiled at Naraku, almost convincing him that nothing was wrong.

"Sure, are you here with someone?" she asked cautiously as Naraku seated himself across from her, placing his book off to the side.

"No, you?"

"No. Wait, you mean to tell me that you're…forget it." Jordan said, her face going serious. Naraku leaned back in his seat, exhaling slowly.

"That I'm what? A loner?"

"Yeah…sorry. So, what're you doing here?"

"I plan on eating breakfast, you?"

"Me too."

"I couldn't help but to overhear your conversation, is there something wrong?"

"Ugh, yes. This chick that Levi likes, she's a dirty whore and a liar, and I told him that, but he didn't care…until someone found out that she was pregnant and decided to tell everyone in a hundred mile radius."

"Oh wow, so how are you involved?"

"Levi and this skank think that I'm the one who spread the news, but I just found out about her little mistake when Levi told me."

"Levi? He thinks you did?" Naraku asked with surprise. He thought that Levi and Jordan were close.

"He's dumb. I'm glad Gabe agrees with me." Jordan snapped. Naraku nodded and leaned forward, running his hand through her messy red hair and straightening it out.

"Sorry, it was bothering me. Anyway, Levi apparently knows nothing of life, let him learn the hard way." Naraku said, leaning back in his chair and sighing.

"Yeah, fuck him." Jordan bit out as her pancakes were placed in front of her with her eggs and sausage. She thanked the waitress and dug in. Naraku saw his food placed in front of him and he looked up to thank her, but stopped when she smiled and winked at him, walking away while swinging her hips.

"Uh…haha." he began.

"Well ok then." Jordan chirped, swallowing her food. Naraku turned back to her and smirked.

"I won't even give her a second thought. She was rude." Naraku stated, taking a bite out of his burrito as Jordan snorted.

"How was she rude?" Jordan asked, pouring more syrup over her pancakes.

"If you're a waitress and you serve a man that you think is hot, but he's at the table with another woman, would you make a move on him?" Naraku asked, taking a sip of coffee and smirking.

"No, because that's hopeless."

"Correct. I'm obviously eating with another woman, so I'm not going to bother hooking up with her because she was rude."

"But we're not dating."

"She doesn't know that."

"Maybe she does, I come in here all the time and she knows that I'm barely eighteen."

"I come in here all the time as well, and she knows that I'm twenty-five, and that you're technically legal, put two and two together and you get four."

"Ok, but that's a seven year difference."

"I slept with a woman a quarter of a century older than myself, I don't think seven years is going to scratch that record."

"…Gross." Jordan growled, biting into her eggs. Naraku chuckled.

"What can I say, I'm a machine."

"More like you're never satisfied."

"No, I'm quite content for the moment being. Maybe in a few weeks I'll need more."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jordan asked, her face looking red.

"I enjoy watching you cringe."

"Thanks jerk."

"So, can I help you with anything else, sir?" the waitress asked, keeping her focus on Naraku, who finished off his coffee.

"No, I'm done." He replied, not even looking at her and giving her cash. Jordan sighed, finishing up her breakfast. She grabbed Naraku's book and looked at it with a frown.

"Are the poems any good?" she asked curiously. Naraku shrugged.

"Some of them are good, some are funny, some are depressing and others put me into fits of laughter that last ten minutes." He replied as Jordan handed it back to him.

"Can I borrow it after you're done?" she asked.

"Sure. I should be done by Monday. I have to go, thanks for eating with me." Naraku said, getting up and leaving. Jordan cocked her head to the side.

"You're welcome." She called after him.

Naraku sighed as he sat in his car at a red light, tapping his steering wheel impatiently. The light turned green and he sped off, only to be hit by another red light.

"Oh come on! That's the fifth one in a row! Fucking red lights!" Naraku barked, turning his music up to drown out his shouting. He heard a honk and turned his head, sitting in her red Mustang, Jordan, who waved at him while laughing. She obviously heard his outburst, considering both of their windows were rolled down.

"Race you to the next light!" she called out, revving her engine. Naraku smirked, turning his head to the red light, which turned green. Both hit the acceleration and sped off, pretty much tied and they both hit the breaks at the next red light.

"Number six, right?" she asked him.

"I'm pretty sure it's at least the sixth red light!" he called back. They both prepared to speed off again, but a cop pulled in front of them, driving leisurely down the road. Jordan and Naraku huffed; leave it to the pigs to ruin the fun.

"Do you think they notice the two really fast sports cars following them?" Jordan asked. Naraku shrugged.

"Who cares? All I know is that if they come after me, unless they have a Viper with flashing lights, there's no way on God's green Earth that they could catch me!"

"Haha, I have to turn here, bye!" Jordan said, flicking her turn signal on and taking a smooth left turn, speeding off down the street. Naraku frowned; he was still following the cop.

"Ugh, lame, lame, lame, laaaaaame!" he chanted as he pulled into his driveway. The cop basically led him home…not fun and very weird.

"I wonder if it was a woman cop? Maybe I've fucked her or something." He said to himself, walking inside his home and frowning. No one and nothing was there to greet him. He preferred being alone, but he hated not being talked to as well.

"Eh, maybe I can get myself a puppy, but I'm not home enough to raise it properly, maybe an older dog? I don't know." He said while walking into his room and changing into more relaxing clothes. He grabbed his laptop and walked into the kitchen, pulling out a bottle of wine and filling a wine glass to the top with it. He then walked to the sliding glass door, which led to his back deck. He sat down in a chair, set the wine glass on a table, opened his laptop and began mindlessly surfing the Internet.

The weekend came fast and it disappeared faster. The next thing Naraku knew was that he was in the shower early Monday morning, washing his long, thick black hair. He got dressed, wearing a white button up shirt that wasn't so thin that it showed that particular tattoo on his back. It was a black tarantula. He got it when he turned eighteen, dedicated to a girl who declared her undying love to him, only to later say that he was "as creepy and as deadly as a spider." It made no sense, considering not all spiders were deadly, and he didn't really find them that creepy. Whenever he found a spider, he either killed it or put it outside, depending on his mood.

"Hm?" Naraku hummed when he heard a loud knock on his front door. He looked at his watch. It was a little past six in the morning. Who the hell was at his door that early? Naraku finished buttoning up his shirt as he walked to the door, opening it open and feeling his mouth drop open. A cop.

"Good morning, sir, sorry to wake you." The man said. Naraku looked down at himself and then back at the cop.

"I wasn't sleeping." He replied coolly.

"From what I've heard from your neighbors, you don't sleep at all."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"They say that you've been soliciting sex around here, especially from your house."

"Um, I'm not soliciting anything."

"Mind if I come in?"

"Go ahead." Naraku said, stepping aside and noticing that he was so much bigger than this cop. He could take the asshole down with no problems.

"Nice place. It's very nice for some guy who is just a teacher."

"I have a second career."

"Which is what?"

"Well, what do you want it to be?" Naraku asked with a smirk. The cop glared at him, but Naraku merely shrugged.

"Don't play games, it's early."

"Early for you. My second career is anything you want me to do. I mainly work with computers and get paid immensely."

"Ah, well, we will be keeping an eye on you." The cop said as he closed the door behind him.

"Haha, enjoy the show." Naraku replied with a smirk. Now he wanted to have loud sex just to piss them off.

Naraku drove off to the school, pulling into his favorite parking spot and entering the school through the gym where some kids were playing basketball and hanging out. He walked straight to his room and unlocked the door, turning the lights on and walking over to his desk. He sat the poetry book in Jordan's spot, staring at it for a minute. He then realized that he was daydreaming about his student and turned his computer on for a distraction.

"Hahaha, this one reminds me of Mr. Taishou!" Jordan laughed later on when she was reading the book. Naraku was up at the front of the class, in the middle of a lesson.

"Which one?" he asked curiously.

"Haha, the one with the famous guy who hires a high-class prostitute just to hug him like she loves him." She giggled. Naraku laughed, as well as the class.

"I showed him that one on Saturday, he didn't seem to think it was funny." Naraku replied, handing out the homework as the class groaned.

"Haha, that's riiiiiich." Jordan chirped with a laugh. Naraku walked behind her, frowning when she flinched, leaning forward.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Just making sure you're not going to thrust my head again." She replied, returning to reading the book.

Third hour was the hour Naraku anticipated the most. He loved it because they did nothing in there except get into arguments about society. Sometimes, when Naraku was feeling lazy, he'd bring out the Big Guns, the death penalty and abortion. All he had to do was ask their opinions and sit back and make sure he wasn't in the crossfire. The class was divided in three ways about it. Some thought it should be illegal; others thought it was a choice, a right, and the rest thought that there were exceptions, such as rape victims getting pregnant.

"Alright, today we're actually going to do some work." Naraku announced to the class.

"Aww, man." A few people groaned. Naraku told them to turn to a page in their books. He didn't pity them; they haven't done anything for days. He taught the lesson as Jordan and her friends whispered, snickering and making comments.

"My girl shaved her pubes in the shape of a heart, but it looked like the Batman Sign. So when she did her striptease, I saw it and was like, "Aaww, Batman sign!" She got so pissed! Hahaha!" Josh whispered to Jordan, Levi, Gabe and Nick, who immediately held their hands to their mouths, snorting loudly. Naraku turned around from writing the notes on the board, looking at them curiously.

"Hahaha! Sorry!" Levi said to Naraku, who nodded and returned to writing the notes as the group turned back to Josh.

"What did she say next?" Nick asked curiously.

"You may now enter the Batcave." Jordan said coolly as the group concealed their laughter, snorting loudly again.

"Be quiet, please, five more minutes is not going to kill you!" Naraku snapped at them, but they didn't care because they were too busy doubled over in pain from laughing so hard.

"You guys are so immature!" Terra the preppy blonde yelled at them, but once again, they were still dying from laughter.

"Aha! Ahahaha! Man, that was tooooo good." Josh said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Shut up!" Terra snapped.

"Hey! Hey!" Levi shouted at her.

"What?" she snapped back.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Levi yelled.

"Somebody is about to get smacked in the mouth!" Gabe yelled while starting at Terra.

"All of you shut up!" Naraku hollered angrily. The room went death silent as he let out an exasperated breath, finishing up the notes.

"Man, fuck notes." Josh mumbled, closing his notebook. Jordan quickly finished hers up and opened the poetry book.

"You may now enter the Batcave, Josh." Levi whispered as the group broke out into snorts and laughter. Naraku was writing something down in his notebook, wondering just what that meant.

"Hey Jordan, are you and Josh still doing Mony Mony for your dance song?" Gabe asked.

"Nah, we decided to find something more upbeat." Josh said. Naraku frowned. That huge behemoth of a boy and tiny little Jordan were going to be dancing together? Was that even safe?

"Mr. Saitou, do you want to be my dance partner, Josh is being lame." Jordan asked, shocking Naraku slightly. He was feeling slightly jealous, for some unknown reason, but he shook his head.

"No, I don't want to show you up." He replied with a laugh.

"You show Jordan up at dancing? Yeah right!" Levi said loudly.

"No joke, I wouldn't even challenge her, and she's my partner on the team." Gabe stated, leaning back.

"Oh really? Hm, I'm going to have to see for myself." Naraku said.

"Dance practice tonight, we're actually going to be dancing." Jordan said with a smile.

Naraku was on his computer, putting in grades, trying to listen in on the group's conversation, but they pulled their desks together, huddling and whispering, snickering and laughing, a few "Eww" and "Gross" comments were added.

"Today, at the Eurostar customs, an officer asked me if I had packed my luggage myself. I teasingly answered, "No, I was helped by a member of Al Qaeda." Which earned me a body and luggage search and a missed train. FML." Gabe read from his phone quietly as the rest of them snickered.

"Haha, sounds like something Jordan would say." Levi chirped.

"I probably would. Ahaha." Jordan agreed. Naraku frowned. What were they talking about?

"Today, I was having sex with a guy that I just met, and when I thought he was about to orgasm, he actually had an asthma attack. FML." Gabe said as the rest of the group snorted.

"Wow, I don't know who to feel bad for, the guy or the girl." Josh commented with a smile.

"Today was my boyfriend's birthday. He wanted a blowjob while playing Call of Duty 4. In typical gamer fashion, he slammed his controller down when he died. Into my head. FML." Gabe read off.

"Hahahahaha!" Jordan and Josh laughed loudly.

"Woooow. Ouch." Levi said.

"I did that to my girl." Nick chirped as the rest of the group snorted and laughed.

"What are you guys talking about that is so funny? Nothing can be that funny." Naraku commented, turning around from his computer. He didn't care that they were laughing; he just cared that he couldn't hear the conversation.

"Nothing." They replied back, leaning back into their huddle.

After school Naraku waited a while before leaving. He wanted to see just how good Jordan was, and Gabe too. Gabe looked like he'd break if he fell over too hard. Naraku walked into the gym and saw the entire dance team in their formation, dancing to "I Know You Want Me" by Pitbull. Jordan and Gabe, along with a few other girls were up front and he decided that they were the experienced seniors. Gabe was behind Jordan, acting like he was talking in her ear, singing the words of the song. Jordan laughed as they spun together, Jordan swinging her hips to the side.

"Stop, stop, stop! Front row, you're fine, second row you need to smile and not look so serious! Third row, you're fine, switch with the second row and fourth row, you guys need to practice more! You act like you just learned this yesterday and we've been practicing it for two weeks!" The coach yelled.

"It's hot in here, Coach!" a small girl yelled out defiantly. Naraku saw that she was Asian, like he was, her black hair tied up in a ponytail and her brown eyes furious.

"Kagome, shut up!" a girl from the front row snapped. She had tan skin, dark brown hair in a ponytail and blue eyes that were looking at the freshmen dancer.

"No! It is hot in here! We're tired!" Kagome yelled back, wiping sweat from her forehead with her towel.

"Fine, fine, take a break and get a drink!" The coach said. Everyone groaned and dispersed. Naraku watched as Jordan walked up to him, her curves showing through the tight black leggings she wore.

"You didn't see the whole dance! Damn it!" Gabe whined at Naraku.

"Did I need to?" he asked.

"Yes! You missed Jordan's hip-hop solo! It was raw!" Gab insisted. Naraku looked at Jordan, who was rubbing her head and blushing slightly.

"It wasn't that good, Gabe." She said.

"Quit being so modest! It was tight, I mean, if you got Coach to clap like a little girl, then it was worthy." Gabe said back.

"You're starting back up aren't you?" Naraku asked.

"Uh huh." Jordan said, taking a long drink of water, handing the rest to Gabe who chugged it quickly.

"Then I will stay and be the judge." He replied. Jordan turned pale, but nodded. The coach blew her whistle as Jordan and Gabe reassembled.

"Why don't you want to show him?" Gabe asked Jordan.

"I can't help but shake the feeling that he wants to fuck me." Jordan said back, making Gabe laugh loudly.

"He totally does, it's so obvious!" Gabe said as the music started.

Naraku sat on the bleachers, hand holding his head up as he watched the group move and go into different positions, for the most part they were good, but the back row looked a little lost, a few seconds behind the rest. Then the moment came for Jordan's solo. The group made a circle around her, bending down and doing their own little dances on the floor, Jordan being the only one standing. Naraku felt his eyebrows rising as she started off slow and low to the floor, slowly twisting her body as she rose to full height and throwing her arms out to her sides.

"Oh wow," he found himself mumbling as her great dance made him think horribly dirty thoughts. Her dance wasn't the least bit provocative; it was a bit of old school break dancing mixed with a bit of Salsa, nothing dirty, but he was a dirty person and could turn any subject dirty.

"Good job, Jordan, it gets better every time you do it!" The coach yelled, clapping wildly. Naraku saw Kagome roll her eyes, as did a few other freshmen girls, making him smirk. They were envious, no doubt, as was he. He was a good dancer, but Jordan would whip his ass on the dance floor whenever she would bust out her break dancing.

"I know you want me, you know I want cha!" Jordan yelled.

"Want cha!" Gabe responded. They were taking another break so the coach could bitch out the freshmen that messed up horribly when they were rolling their eyes.

"So, what did you think?" Gabe called to Naraku while pulling Jordan with him.

"Heh, it was incredibly awesome, Jordan. You shouldn't be so modest." Naraku said as Jordan smiled.

"Yeh, well, Gabe is the one who taught me Salsa, so I just thought I'd mix it with my hood break dancing, and it turned out great." She said, patting Gabe on the back.

"You've yet to teach me how to break dance, Missy." He replied, making a purring sound when she ran her fingers through his emo hair.

"Hahah! I love you!" Jordan laughed, clapping. She ran her fingers through his hair again and Gabe purred even better than before, making Jordan laugh hysterically.

"I never learned how to purr! It's not fair!" Jordan whined as Gabe continued purring just to make her mad.

_'Oh, I'm sure I could make you purr.'_ Naraku thought, idly looking at his phone and pretending to check a message.

"Ahh…my Creeper senses are tingling!" Jordan chirped, running back over to the team when she heard the whistle.

"Bye, Mr. Saitou, see you tomorrow, oh, wait, can I ask you something?" Gabe asked quickly.

"You just did." Naraku replied, still shocked that Jordan's "Creeper senses" caught onto his dirty thoughts.

"On Spring Break, when the seniors and teachers go down to Florida, I was wondering if you would be my group's escort?" Gabe asked, eyes watering as he pleaded. Naraku blinked and sighed.

"Who is going to be in the group?"

"Me, Jordan and Nick."

"What about Levi?"

"He's driving down there in his car so he's going to have a different group. Jordan is driving us."

"Isn't her car a little small?"

"We can pack some things on the buses and take some things in the car, it can fit four people perfectly fine."

"Oh, if it's alright with everyone, I don't have a problem."

"Yes! Thanks, see ya!" Gabe chirped, running over to take his place next to Jordan, who Naraku was having thoughts about. Did she have some sort of sixth sense or was he just that obvious?

AN- No, Naraku is not "falling in love" with Jordan, he's just a dirty bastard. Also, the FML things were from , so, I did not make them up.


	7. Chapter 7

Babysit

"Ugh, what?" Naraku growled, rubbing his face as he glanced at the clock. It was a little past ten at night, but he had to get up early, so it bothered him.

"I need you to watch your little sister, Kanna for a few days, Naraku. Is it really that bad of a deal?" his father asked with a whine. Naraku grimaced. Yes it was. Kanna was the most unresponsive, unemotional child he had ever laid eyes on. She was ten and creepy.

"Ugh, fine, but you're going to have to bring her over after I get off work."

"Oh yeah, I know. Well, later!"

"Bastard." Naraku growled, hanging his phone up and falling back asleep.

"Morning Mr. Saitou." Jordan chirped as she walked into his classroom. Naraku turned from his computer and sighed.

"Morning." He replied, turning back to the computer. Jordan sat in the chair; setting the book she borrowed from him down on his side and smirking.

"So, uh, I heard you're going to be our escort to Florida." She said.

"Mhm, if there are no problems…are there?" he asked, looking at her. Jordan looked back at him worriedly.

"What? No, why would there be?" she asked him back.

"You've been a little off with me for the past few weeks, I was just wondering if I did something, I know I probably said something and,"

"No, it's just how I am, sorry." She insisted. Naraku was still unconvinced, but he decided not to push it.

"Jordan," a voice called as her red head jerked in the direction of the doorway. Naraku glared. It was Sesshomaru, dressed up in a nice black suit.

"Huh?" Jordan replied, not moving an inch. Sesshomaru motioned for her to come to him.

"I need to ask you for a favor." He said back as Jordan stood up and walked across the room and out the door with him. Naraku turned back to his computer, randomly surfing the web.

"Yeah, no problem, I'm off this weekend anyway." Jordan's voice rang as she walked back into the room, sitting back down.

"What was that all about?" Naraku asked as he heard the bell ring.

"He wants me to babysit his cousin this weekend while he's out of town." Jordan said with a smile.

"Oh really? Hm, I didn't know he had a life." Naraku said as Jordan laughed.

"Eh, it shouldn't be too bad, considering all the damn money he has. Why is he a principal? I don't know."

"All weekend?" Naraku quizzed, rummaging through some papers on his desk, desperately searching for an important paper.

"Friday to Sunday."

"That long?"

"I wish it was longer, dude! Have you seen his mansion?" Jordan asked excitedly. Naraku stopped his frantic search immediately, staring at Jordan shadily.

"No, but _you_ obviously have." He replied darkly. Jordan blinked as she nodded.

"Well yeah, this won't be my first babysitting rodeo I've done for him." She responded simply.

"You've babysat for him before?"

"Yes, for a whole weekend, and he paid me enough to pay off my car for six months."

"Is his cousin Satan or is Sesshomaru just being generous…if he even knows how."

"Uh, Rin is an angel and Sesshomaru can be extremely generous whenever I promise to give him head." Jordan replied with sarcasm.

"You've yet to fulfill that promise, Jordan, so how early can you come on Friday?" Sesshomaru asked from the doorway.

"I can cum pretty early, every time you,"

"Jordan, no dirty jokes until after school." He growled.

"Uh…let's see, dance practice is until five…so about six?" she replied. He nodded curtly.

"That's perfect." He said, walking away.

"You mean he actually let's you tell dirty jokes period?" Naraku asked with a laugh.

"Haha, duh!" Jordan replied.

"Hm, there's a side to him that I never even knew about."

"He's a very quiet guy, that's it."

Naraku sat at his desk, eagerly waiting for his third hour again. He was grading their homework papers from the previous day so they could use it on the quiz he was giving today.

"Ugh, I'm so pissed off!" Levi snapped as he walked in the room with Nick following behind him.

"Dude, don't even listen to that whore!" Nick insisted.

"Language." Naraku called out, writing down the scores in his grade book.

"Look, she made a mistake, that doesn't make her a whore!" Levi said to Nick, who let out a laugh before replying.

"Yeah, she made a mistake and she made that same mistake with ten guys in one night! Ten! In one night! Does that not even register with you or what?" Nick barked back.

"Look, if you guys are going to argue, save it for after class, alright? I don't want any interruptions today like the other day." Naraku said to the two boys calmly. He kept his face calm and unchanging as the two boys looked at him as if to say, "Come make us."

"Jordan will not be happy when she finds out and that's the end of this conversation." Nick said quietly as he sat down, turning away from Levi, who Naraku saw twitch slightly when Jordan's voice was heard.

"Levi, what's all this shit I've been hearing about you taking…you did, didn't you?" she asked after a long pause, her face staying calm.

"Look, it's the only way to repay her." Levi claimed sadly.

"Whatever, be stupid, maybe you'll learn something." Jordan said with a smile. She sounded so genuine, so happy and true, but it made Naraku shiver. Could she actually be colder than Sesshomaru by being happy?

"Um, Gabe, you want to hand these back?" Naraku asked, waving the homework papers at the scrawny boy. He nodded and took them silently, walking to each person and handing them their paper.

"Jordan, I'm sorry." Levi said with much remorse. Naraku looked at Jordan, who rested her head on her hand, smiling widely.

"Haha, piss off, lover boy." She replied in the tone that people usually use when they talked to their little puppy. Levi mumbled something, but he turned around in his seat, taking his paper from Gabe.

"You will see as Gabe hands back the papers that I went through and so generously marked the right answer if you missed it." Naraku announced, patting Gabe on the shoulder as he walked back to his seat. Naraku made his way to the front of the room, glancing over at Jordan, whose face looked like she was utterly disgusted. She dropped her pencil on her desk, leaned back, crossed one leg over the other, crossed her arms and glued her eyes to Naraku.

"Alright, now that we are all situated, I'm giving another quiz, but before you even start moaning and groaning about it, I'm going to let you use any papers and any notes you've taken. It should be an easy A," he said, looking over each face. They looked content, not angry or irritated…except Jordan. She looked ready to kill.

"It shouldn't take too long, after you're all done, I'm going to start a new lesson, but now homework, fair?" Naraku asked, passing out the quizzes.

"Yeh." Josh chirped from the back. He wasn't sitting with Jordan's group since his football buddies weren't skipping today. Naraku sat at his desk, waiting for the first person to finish. It was either Gabe or Jordan; it always was one of them first. Naraku smirked as Jordan handed him her paper. He quickly went down the side and nodded with approval. She only missed one. He handed it back to her and she didn't even look at it, putting inside her folder and staring straight ahead.

"A, please say I got an A." Gabe whispered, handing it to Naraku, who quickly graded it and smirked. Perfect.

"How about an A+?" Naraku asked.

"That's ok, I guess." Gabe replied with a smile. After a few more minutes, everyone passed the quiz. Naraku stood up and walked to the front of the room, sitting on the top of a desk and letting out a breath. He heard a knock on the door and one of the preps got it, taking the piece of paper and frowning.

"It says that Levi and Nick need to go to the dean's office immediately." She read. Naraku looked at the two boys nodded to them.

"Man," Levi growled.

"Bullshit." Nick whispered, following Levi out of the room. Naraku shook his head as he continued with the lesson.

00000000000000

"Coach please, I have to babysit for Mr. Taishou! Please let me go a few minutes early!" Jordan begged.

"Jordan, how convenient is it for you to be babysitting for my boss?" she asked.

"Do you want me to call him for you? Please let me go, it takes a while for me to drive there!" Jordan insisted.

"I don't see how, since you drive a Mustang, but I expect you to stay later on Monday, Jordan."

"Ok, whatever, I have to go now!" Jordan whined, waving to Gabe as she ran out of the gym, outside, through the parking lot and to her fast Mustang. She backed out and started driving down the street.

Jordan sighed as she got onto the interstate; speeding up to 70mph, smiling when she felt how smooth her car drove. She heard her cell phone vibrate, but she didn't dare touch it, nor did she care about who was trying to talk to her. A few minutes went by and her phone was still vibrating. She sighed as she flipped it open, putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" she asked, sitting it in her lap and turning her music down.

"Where are you?" Levi asked angrily.

"On the way to babysit, why?" Jordan asked, frowning as a car passed her up, but she didn't care, she wasn't in a race.

"Dude, what? You fucking work all weekend!" Levi yelled.

"No I don't, I just checked with Lizzy yesterday, I don't work at all this weekend."

"Uh, well, Todd is expecting you and he said that if you don't show up, you're fired."

"Tell him to talk to Lizzy, she's the one who I told that I couldn't work and we found other people to take my shifts!"

"He said that's too bad and to get your ass back in town to work."

"Tell him to talk to Lizzy, Levi!" Lisa yelled, hearing him tell Todd about her and Lizzy's deal.

"Here, he wants to talk to you," Levi said, handing the phone over.

"Ah, heeeeey, Jordan, what do you think you're doing?" Todd asked annoyingly.

"I think you need to talk to Lizzy and not me."

"Why didn't you ask me instead?"

"Because she's higher up than you."

"Why didn't you guys leave a note?"

"Which book are you looking in?"

"Green."

"Well, dumb ass, look in the red one that says "Schedules." Take your time."

"…Hm…oh, found it, so Jessica is working for you instead?"

"Her and Levi are."

"Why didn't Levi,"

"Because he and I are not really adoring one another…please tell him to go stick his head up his slutty trick's ass." And with that, Jordan hung up. She turned the music up and got off on the next exit. She sighed heavily.

Naraku sat on his couch, reading a book while eating a bowl of noodles. He didn't really want to watch his young half-sister. She barely talked and stared with those black eyes of hers. It didn't creep him out, but all in all, it was creepy for a ten year old.

"Hello, hello!" A voice chirped as the door shot open.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Naraku asked without looking up from his book.

"No, but I have to go, here is her stuff, have fun!" his father called.

"I hate you." Naraku called back, putting his book down and standing up. He grabbed Kanna's stuff and led her to his guest room. It had a bed, a dresser, a closet and a desk. He sat her bag on her bed and turned around, finding her staring at him with her empty, dark eyes. Her pale face and extremely pale hair made her look ghostly. It made him wonder if she really was his sister, considering he and Kagura had dark hair and fair skin, as did their father and Kanna's mother had brown hair and eyes. Nothing added up.

"Hungry?" he asked her. She responded with a small nod. Naraku frowned; why not say yes, less effort was spent that way.

Jordan pulled into the quarter mile driveway. It always made her laugh at how fucking rich Sesshomaru was, but he was a high school principal and it had nothing to do with inheritance or luck with lottery tickets, the guy had his ways. She parked her car out front and got out, closing her door and locking it. She grabbed her bags, one school and one clothes, from her trunk.

"No, I said to fax it to them, not tax them…did you tax them? Good, don't do that unless you have a death wish. That's fine, I have to go, my babysitter is here…not _my_ babysitter, Rin's babysitter, jackass. Why would I need a babysitter?" Sesshomaru asked before clicking his phone off, walking over to Jordan and smirking.

"If it isn't _my babysitter_." He spat playfully.

"You know it, sweetheart. Why aren't you in your baby outfit?" Jordan replied as Sesshomaru took one of her bags.

"Because." He replied.

"I'm not going to be getting any surprise visits from your creepy dad, am I?" Jordan asked worriedly. Sesshomaru led her inside and shrugged.

"I'm not going to make any promises, especially since he knows you're eighteen now."

"Oh…great…who told him?"

"It wasn't me."

"Aww, man." Jordan whined as Sesshomaru led her up the winding staircase. He walked down the hallway and opened the door.

"I hope you don't mind the bloody skulls on the wall." Sesshomaru said, placing her bag on a desk. Jordan looked at him as if to say, "Please tell me you're joking."

"Sesshomaru, Mr. Taishou, George, whatever your name is, please. I sleep in a coffin." She replied with seriousness. She almost laughed when Sesshomaru actually showed a facial expression and it was repulsion.

"Oh my…do you really?" he asked with seriousness. Jordan kept a straight face for only a second before bursting into laughter, earning herself a shove out the doorway.

"Hahahaha! Where the hell am I going to get a coffin?" Jordan asked him as they trotted downstairs.

"Shut up, you look like you just escaped from a crypt, so I was only wondering what color the coffin was."

"It's black and I just got out of dance practice. Hahaha, do you really?" Jordan replied, mocking his tone.

Naraku sighed as he took a sip of beer. Should he be drinking in front of his ten year old sister? He didn't give a shit, he was thirsty and she obviously didn't care if he were breathing or not. She sat there, quietly eating her sandwich and staring out the window.

"Hello?" Naraku grunted as he stood up, his back cracking.

"Hey baby, I need you so bad right now." A woman said seductively.

"I can't. I'm watching my little sister."

"Aww, for how long, I'm really needing you!"

"Until tomorrow."

"Ugh, are you sure? Just put her to bed, I promise I won't scream."

"Who is this?"

"What?"

"Who is this?" Naraku repeated slowly.

"This is Ashley!" she screamed.

"Ashy Larry? Uh…I have to go, I think I'm dying." Naraku stated sarcastically as he closed his phone. He let it vibrate over and over again, waiting for her to give up on him.

"I'm tired." Kanna said quietly.

"Go to bed?" Naraku suggested uncertainly while surprising a burp. Kanna nodded and went straight to her room, closing the door. Naraku frowned; it wasn't even seven at night yet.

"You're not leaving tonight?" Jordan asked Sesshomaru as he made his way around the kitchen, preparing drinks for him, Jordan and Rin.

"I'm leaving early in the morning, but I didn't want to have to listen to you bitch about coming over here at five in the morning." He responded. Jordan saw him open his wine cabinet.

"On the rocks, please." She chirped as he snorted arrogantly.

"I'll have to put that on hold for three years." Sesshomaru said, pouring the red liquid into his own glass.

"You know I'll just drink it while you're gone, right? Invite over my drug-addled friends, party a little bit, lock Rin in her room and feed her beef jerky from under the door." Jordan joked.

"Haha, I take it that your parents did that to you?"

"Only for the first sixteen years of my life."

"Oh, I see. Is that why you pierced your face and cut yourself?"

"Because I find life pointless, yes. I cannot eat another stick of jerky."

"Sesshomaru, I drew a picture!" the little girl called, running into kitchen with the paper.

"Ew, you're how old?" Jordan asked with fake disgust, dodging the airborne orange that Sesshomaru hurled at her before he bent down and looked at the three stick people.

"Haha, it's really good, look at it, Jordan." Sesshomaru said, handing it to her across the kitchen island. Jordan grabbed it and frowned. Rin and Sesshomaru were smiling and holding hands and Jordan looked like a vampire.

"Oh yeah, right on the dot." Jordan replied, handing it back.

"Damn, maybe we should go to the store, I mean, unless you want to starve?" Sesshomaru asked, chugging his glass of wine.

"I'm driving." Jordan stated.

"It was one glass."

"Aaawww, you can count."

Naraku sighed as he opened his fridge, looking for something to snack on, eat, devour, whatever. He was hungry and didn't feel like ordering food. He wanted something healthy. Did he dare wake Kanna to drag her with him?

"The cops said they would be watching me, damn." He growled, walking to Kanna's room and opening the door. She wasn't asleep, but she was reading a book, looking up quietly when the door opened.

"We're going to the store, get your shoes on." Naraku said.

"You've been drinking." She replied, her voice in a whisper. Naraku cocked an eyebrow.

"One beer is not going to kill us. Hurry up." Naraku said back. He grabbed his keys and locked the door, climbing into his Viper with Kanna next to him.

"I can only imagine the vile things you've done in here." Kanna stated, her voice still toneless and quiet. Naraku smirked as he turned the car on.

"Wouldn't you love to know?" Naraku replied, backing out and turning the radio on. "I Know You Want Me" by Pitbull came on and Naraku was immediately reminded of Jordan's wonderful dance. He knew that with her solo, they could win the competition coming up in a few weeks.

"Is she pretty?" Kanna asked.

"Hm?"

"I've only seen you look like that when you're thinking about sleeping with a girl. Is this one pretty?"

"I don't know what that means, Kanna." Naraku growled, groaning when he was stuck waiting for a train.

"Alright, ok, I don't dance, no way…I just take my Louis rag off and wave it round in the air! Take my Gucci rag off and wave it round in the air!" Jordan sang as she sped down the interstate highway with the music blasting.

"Ugh, you call this music?" Sesshomaru asked with disgust.

"No, but it's fun to dance to." Jordan replied, realizing that she was speeding horribly. The speed limit was 70mph and she was going more than 100mph.

"Look, you can speed, just not with Rin in the car." Sesshomaru stated.

"No, no, I wanna go fast!" Rin called from the back seat.

"Haha, I just take my Gucci rag off and wave it round in the air!" Jordan laughed as Sesshomaru told her to slow down to at least 80.

"Like I said, if not for Rin, I'd be encouraging you to go as fast as possible." He argued. Jordan whined as "Livewire" by Motley Crue began blasting. She wanted nothing more than to just floor it and drive to the song, but he would never stop bitching about it.

"You're going too fast." Kanna said, gripping her pants tightly. Naraku rolled his eyes.

"There is no speed limit when there are no cops." He retorted, speeding up even more. He didn't care; maybe he finally sparked an emotion in the empty shell of a girl. Naraku slowed down when he turned onto a highway that was usually infested with pigs. As he suspected, three cop cars were instantly visible.

"There has to be a donut shop somewhere, but they just can't seem to find it. Haha, poor little piglets." Naraku said as he rolled his window down to rest his arm on the door. He turned left, riding down the road a little ways before turning into the parking lot of the store, getting out and making sure Kanna was following him.

"If you want something specific, I'll get it for you." Naraku said to his young sister, who nodded.

"I want a book." She said.

"Alright." He yawned.

000000000000

Naraku moaned as he rolled over in his bed, feeling the bones in his body crack irritably. He drank another beer after getting home from the store and that pretty much made him tired. His face twitched as his cell phone vibrated.

"Shit, I thought I turned this off!" he groaned, reaching for it and answering it.

"You had better be dying!" he barked, lying on his back.

"Wait…Mr. Saitou?" Jordan's voice rang.

"Jordan? Do you have any clue what time it is?" Naraku asked, sitting up in bed. He then let out a sigh.

"I'm so sorry, I asked Levi to send me Kate's number and I guess he sent me yours. Sorry." Jordan said with a heavy breath. Naraku smirked as he rubbed his head.

"It's alright, Jordan."

"Well, I'll let you go, good night."

"Good night." He closed his phone and made sure it was on silent this time. Naraku pulled the blanket up to his head before falling back asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday Again

Naraku groaned as he woke up to someone poking him in the face. He opened his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Yes?" he groaned, rubbing his face gently.

"Didn't you say that you had to go in early today?" Kanna asked him quietly.

"No, I called off detentions today. Go back to bed."

"I'm not tired."

"Then go watch TV."

"Nothing is on."

"Go read a book or something, it's eight in the morning, I won't be up for a few more hours."

"Can I have cereal?"

"Mhm, just don't eat it all." Naraku replied, turning around and going back to sleep when he heard his door close.

Jordan yawned loudly and noisily as she stood in the shower, washing her crimson red hair with the golden tips. Sesshomaru had purposely stomped around the mansion, slamming doors and talking loudly on his phone to wake her up. Jordan came to his "aid" when he asked her to help him carry things downstairs. Jordan was too tired to even cuss him out in her head.

"Asshole." She said as she dried her body off after stepping out from the shower. She looked at the time on her cell phone. It was a little after nine.

"Jordan, are you almost done?" Rin asked, knocking on the door.

"Yeah, I just have to get some clothes on, I'll be done in a minute." Jordan said back, walking out into the room and getting dressed. She pulled on a black T-shirt that had Jason's hockey mask spray-painted on it in red. Next she pulled on black jeans and put on her skull necklace, quickly running downstairs and scaring Rin.

"Rawr!" Jordan yelled, causing the little girl to jump up and scream.

"Ahhhh!" Rin screamed as Jordan laughed.

"You got so spooked! Hahaha!" Jordan laughed, walking from the huge living room to the spacious kitchen.

Naraku sat up from his bed, walking to the bathroom to take a shower. He jumped in and took a quick one, climbing out and getting dressed in casual clothes, a blue T-shirt and dark blue jeans, nothing serious. He walked down the hallway and looked in the living room where Kanna sat, eating a bowl of cereal and watching Discovery Health Channel about some awfully rare condition. Naraku sat down and let out along breath.

"Chimerism, eh?" Naraku asked Kanna, who shook her head.

"It's very interesting." Kanna said back, setting her empty bowl down. Naraku had heard about it, but he never really knew what it was.

"A person who is a Chimera has two different sets of DNA in their body." The woman on TV stated. Naraku felt his eyebrows rise.

"How convenient. They could commit a crime and possibly get away with it." Naraku mumbled, standing back up to go eat something. He walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and decided to have some cereal as well. He poured the food into the bowl, and then added the milk, still listening to the TV intently. Someone having two sets of DNA was an oddity, maybe a blessing in some situations and obviously a curse in other situations.

"Kanna, is there nothing else on?" Naraku asked.

"Not really." She whispered.

"Here, let me be the judge of that," Naraku said, taking the remote and flipping through the channels. She was right; nothing was on that early in the morning. Naraku yawned and left it on the Health Channel, eating his cereal slowly. He set his empty bowl down and relaxed on the couch, still feeling tired.

"When is Father coming?" Kanna asked.

"I don't know." Naraku replied. Hopefully soon.

Jordan stood in the kitchen, fixing eggs and sausage as she continuously checked on Rin, who was watching TV in the living room. Jordan sighed as she answered her cell phone.

"Is my mansion still standing?" his smooth voice asked. Jordan felt a smirk tug at her lips.

"Ah, well, does half of your mansion standing count?" she asked.

"No."

"Then no."

"How is Rin?"

"Breathing…blinking…I'm assuming her heart is beating, I could be wrong."

"Are you cooking something?"

"No, I just thought I'd turn the oven on and pour some oil in a pan and see what happens."

"So what's happening?"

"These eggs and sausages magically appeared in the pan, it was cool."

"Just don't burn my house down, alright?"

"What was that? Burn it to the ground?"

"Heh, good bye Jordan, I'll call you later."

"Don't, I won't answer." Jordan said quickly as he hung up on her. She heard Rin running into the kitchen quickly.

"Rin, breakfast is almost ready, what do you want to drink?" Jordan asked, flipping the eggs.

"Orange juice, but Jordan, I have a question," Rin stated as Jordan opened the fridge, reaching for the orange juice.

"What?" Jordan asked.

"What's a Chimera?" Rin asked as Jordan almost dropped the jug, freaking out horribly at the word. Jordan sat the jug on the counter, turning to Rin quickly.

"A Chimera? Um, where did you hear this?" Jordan asked, quivering slightly.

"They said it on the Health Channel. Some lady is a Chimera, what is it?"

"Well, there are different ones. There is a Chimera that is a mix between a lion, a goat and a snake, it's a monster, and then there are human Chimeras."

"Yeah, what's a human Chimera?" Rin asked as Jordan turned around to make sure breakfast wasn't burning. Her own face was burning.

"Uh, well, it's when someone is two different people in one body." Jordan said.

"How is that?"

"Well, everyone in the world has one set of DNA, but Chimeras have two."

"Oh…ok!" Rin sounded content with the answer as she ran back in the front room. Jordan started shakily putting the eggs on the plates. She needed Gabe.

Naraku sighed as he was abruptly woken up from loud knocking on the front door. He sat up slowly, wincing from the bright sunlight.

"Father is here." Kanna said, all dressed and ready to go. Naraku walked to the door and opened it.

"Haha, hey! Ready?" the man asked Kanna, who nodded slightly. She walked straight to the car and got in without a word said.

"Freakish child." Naraku growled.

"What? No hug for Daddy?" the man asked as Naraku glared icily at him.

"No." Naraku replied sharply, slamming the door and locking it. His father and Kagura might as well have been twins. He hated them both intensely, maybe Kagura a little more.

"I need a friend to lay." Naraku growled, opening his phone and scrolling down his contacts. He found one and hit send.

"Hello?" she chirped.

"Hey, I need some, how about you?" Naraku asked. He heard her squeal with delight.

"Oh yeah, I'm coming over as soon as I can!" she replied. Naraku smirked, perfect, he didn't have to spend any money, just fuck the girl and get her out of his house quickly…maybe the sex wouldn't be as quick.

Jordan ate her breakfast quietly as Rin talked about school and how much she loved Sesshomaru, who was basically her one and only parent. Her real parents died when she was younger, so all she knew was Sesshomaru…and lately, Jordan.

"So, how do you do in school?" Jordan asked, already knowing the answer.

"Perfect…at least that's what Sesshomaru says. What about you?" Rin asked back.

"I manage." Jordan said. Lies. Her lazy grade was an A.

"Can we swim?" Rin begged after finishing breakfast. Jordan looked at the clock. It just hit eleven.

"How about in another hour?" Jordan suggested coolly.

"Alright!" Rin said, running off. Jordan placed both of their dishes in the dishwasher.

"Shit, with all of his money you think he'd get a damn maid." Jordan murmured as she walked out of the kitchen.

Naraku smirked as the girl he invited over continuously talked about how other guys failed in comparison to him. Which, he knew she could be lying, but he highly doubted it. He was pouring them both a glass of wine as she talked and talked. Oh, he let her talk though, let her get it out of her system, because before too long, whether she wanted to or not, she was going to stop talking about other guys and start screaming his name.

"Naraku, how long has it been since your last?" she asked.

"Well, Mel, how long do you think it's been?" he asked back slyly, noticing that his silky smooth voice sent shivers down her spine as he handed her the glass. She took a sip and exhaled.

"A week." She said.

"Two weeks." Naraku corrected quickly.

"Wow, you must be dying." Mel laughed.

"No, I'm satisfied, it's just that I'm bored." Naraku stated while taking a drink from his glass and walking out of his kitchen and to his living room, feeling her arms wrap around his waist eagerly.

Jordan lay out in a tanning chair, watching Rin play in the ridiculously large pool. Jordan shook her head. Sesshomaru had to be making up for something. Maybe his Netherlands weren't really that big? Maybe his brain wasn't that big? Hell, maybe he really wasn't that tall and was just some short guy on stilts.

"Who knows?" she found herself mumbling, rubbing her bare stomach. She was in her two-piece, black bathing suit, absorbing the sun's rays.

"Jordan, what else are we going to do today?" Rin asked as she crawled out of the shallow end of the pool, grabbing a toy she had brought outside. Jordan yawned and shrugged.

"Eh, I don't know yet. I was thinking maybe Gabe could come over."

"Ah! Yaaaaaaay! I love Gabe! He's cute!" Rin cheered as she jumped up and down, making Jordan snort and hold back laughter.

"Oh, honey, you're so barking up the wrong tree." Jordan said.

"Huh?" Rin asked.

"Nothing, go play, I'll call Gabe in a few minutes." Jordan said.

Naraku groaned as he sat up from his bed, Mel lying beside him, out cold. He sat still, straining his ears, swearing he heard something, and he did as he heard louder knocking on his front door.

"Fucking pigs." He growled, pulling on his pants and zipping them up as he walked down the hallway, swearing under his breath. He opened the door and immediately wished that it were the cops and not one of his young, freshmen students with their mother.

"Oh…wow." The mother whispered, looking him up and down. Naraku felt his eye twitch. He had yet to get rid of one girl, he didn't need another.

"Uh, Mr. Saitou?" the young girl, Maggie asked uncertainly as she stared at his chiseled chest.

"Bad timing." Naraku quickly stated, noticing the bite mark on his abs.

"I'd say, should we come back later?" the woman asked, not offensively, but almost eagerly. Naraku blinked and exhaled.

"How about three?" he asked.

"That's perfect, come on Maggie." The lady said, winking at Naraku before going back to her car.

"What the hell were they doing here?" he growled, closing the door.

"Naraku, who was it?" Mel asked.

"Nobody important." He said back.

"Oh good, because I'm not done yet."

Jordan pulled her cell phone out and called Gabe, watching Rin leap into the pool, climb out and then do it again.

"Hey Jordan, what's up?" Gabe chirped happily.

"Party at the Principal's mansion." Jordan said back.

"Oooh, who's going to be there?"

"Me, Rin, the ghost, pretty much it."

"No Principal?"

"Not until early morning."

"Cool, cool, sure he won't mind?"

"I'm sure he won't know until safe at home."

"Haha, alright, I'll be there in a little while, oh, and guess what?"

"Huh?" Jordan asked.

"Ok, you know that little freshmen, Maggie? In your first hour?" Gabe asked.

"Yeh."

"Apparently she and her mom had a parent/teacher appointment that the Sex God apparently forgot about, and he answered the door half naked with bite marks on him." Gabe said while laughing. Jordan began laughing as well.

"Whaaaaaat? Bullshit! Hahahaha!" Jordan giggled. She could actually see Naraku answering the door like that, considering he was that dirty of a rotten bastard.

"No joke, dude, I fucking rolled when I heard this shit! Hahaha! I think I want to find out where he lives now and see if he's still half naked!"

"He's probably fully naked, you'd better hurry up, and I'm bored, so fucking hurry up."

"Hahaha, bite marks! He's an animal!" was the last thing Gabe said before clicking Jordan off, who leaned back in her chair and smirked. An animal? That was putting it mildly.

"Hello?" Jordan answered her phone.

"What's this I'm hearing about Mr. Saitou answering the door to a mother and her child while he was half naked?" Sesshomaru asked irritably, immediately sending Jordan into another fit of laughter. Jordan laughed a little more before answering.

"I…I don't know, I just heard about it from Gabe right before you called! Hahahaha!" Jordan insisted as Sesshomaru let out a sigh.

"He hasn't changed a bit. I'm surprised he hasn't contracted a disease or crabs yet. That bastard has been everywhere."

"Heh, yeah, I find it hilarious that my teacher is a Sex God."

"Please, a Sex God? More like a sex addict. Promise me you won't sleep with him."

"Damn, you ruined my night."

"Jordan, all jokes aside, promise me that you will not let him touch you."

"Too late, he already rammed his crotch into my head." Jordan snorted. She couldn't be serious; this was awfully hilarious to her.

"He did what?" Sesshomaru almost sounded snappy, protective, and defensive, whatever floated anybody's boat.

"He T-bagged me, but it was an accident, chill your nuts. Anyway, trust me, I don't want to sleep with him, it's a frightening thought."

"Good. Especially not at my house."

"Hee, hee. Anyway, can Gabe come over? You know Rin just adores him."

"Fine, but that's it, no more friends."

"Awesome. Bye." Jordan hung up.

Naraku finally kicked Mel out and he was taking another shower, and just as he finished, his phone rang. He wrapped the towel around his waist, answering the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Look, you horny sex bastard, it's all fine and dandy if you want to fuck every girl that crosses your path, but it's not fine to cancel out on a student and her mother." Sesshomaru's icy voice rang. Naraku frowned.

"Maybe you should try it sometime, asshole. Anyway, I didn't cancel, I rescheduled it, plus, they came over an hour early."

"Heh, you should be less worried about my sex life and get into control with yours. Don't let it happen again. Oh, and just for the record and precautionary reasons, if you even think of having sex with a student, legal or not, kiss your teaching permit and reputations goodbye. I'll definitely make sure that no girl within a thousand mile radius even thinks of touching you." Sesshomaru threatened coolly.

"Oooh, I'm so fucking scared." Naraku mocked, clicking his phone off. Boss or not, he didn't need a grown man telling him, another grown man, what to do and how to do it, and no girl wanting to touch him? That was about as likely as Sesshomaru himself finding and fucking a mermaid.

"He needs it." Naraku grumbled with that thought.

AN- Haha, well, I like Jordan. I mean, if I found out that my teacher was some creeper, I'd be a little iffy, I would end up laughing though.


	9. Chapter 9

Magical

Naraku shook his head as he served drinks to Maggie and her mother. At least he was full dressed this time around, of course, he couldn't shake the awkward feeling he was getting from them. They hadn't mentioned what had happened earlier, but he could tell that they were thinking about it.

"So, how is Maggie doing?" the woman finally asked when Naraku sat down, giving a small smile.

"She's doing fine. I wish I had ten of her." Naraku stated, realizing that Maggie was blushing horribly and was trying to hide it.

"What about that test that she failed a week ago?" she asked.

"Oh, that test…everyone failed it, so I decided to just take it out of everyone's grades completely."

"Ok, it doesn't hurt her at all. So, how about her behavior?"

"She's what I like to call the perfect student. Quiet, does her work and participates in class."

"That's good then."

Jordan smirked as Gabe came running up in his swim trunks, dancing wildly. He threw his stuff in a chair, still waving his hips as he dove into the pool. Gabe swam to the other end and crawled out, patting Rin on the head before sitting next to Jordan calmly.

"Hey," Jordan chirped.

"Hey, hey…whoa, is he fucking serious?" Gabe asked, eyeing over at the side of the pool where there was a bed with white sheets inside a thin white tent.

"He meditates there." Jordan said, sitting up.

"What? Shut up." Gabe said with surprise. Jordan shook her head.

"I'm not joking. He puts on his white haori and hakama pants and just chills there for hours. I thought he was dead one time." Jordan explained.

"Hahaha, wow, I'm actually wanting to see his room now." Gabe said in a whisper.

"Want to raid his room when Rin takes her nap?" Jordan asked with a wicked smile.

"Psh, hell yeah." Gab answered with a smirk.

Naraku yawned as he closed his door. That meeting was utterly pointless and that angered him. He then decided to start calling around and seeing who alerted Sesshomaru of his little romp earlier. Naraku figured that Maggie told someone with a big mouth.

"Jordan," Naraku growled, calling her up. When she accidentally called him the other night, she left her number in his grasp. He hit send and frowned when he heard her ringback tone.

"3OH!3? Is she serious?" Naraku said, almost wanting to dance, the beat was so addicting.

"Haha, hello?" Jordan asked.

"Why did you answer? I was enjoying the song." Naraku sighed.

"Uh, well, I'm sorry. It's called "Photofinnish" if you're curious. Why the call?" Jordan asked, her voice a little hushed.

"Ahhhh! Holy shit dude! He has a fucking katana sword!" Gabe's shout was heard.

"Shhhh! Rin's asleep!" Jordan hissed.

"I called to find out who told Sesshomaru about my little pastime earlier?" Naraku asked.

"Not from me, I found out right before Sesshomaru called me to ask me about it, and I found out from Gabe who found out from Levi." Jordan explained.

"Hm, now who has the big mouth out of the three of you?"

"Levi." Both Jordan and Gabe chirped as they started laughing hysterically.

"I was expecting porn but this is worse! Ahahaha!" Gabe laughed, muffling his voice with his hand.

"Are you raiding his room?" Naraku asked suspiciously.

"Haha, maybe." Jordan said, telling Gabe to make sure to put whatever he finds back in the same place and position. Naraku couldn't hold back his smile. Sesshomaru would be highly pissed off if two of his students were going through his room.

"Well, I'll let you continue the panty raid." Naraku chirped.

"Nah, we're not like you." Jordan said.

"Found his boxers!" Gabe squealed.

"Ok, maybe Gabe is." Jordan corrected quickly.

"Haha, see you later." Naraku said, cutting the call off and wondering where he could quietly kill Levi and hide his body.

Jordan sat on Sesshomaru's huge bed, watching as Gabe was checking out his samurai sword.

"This thing is kind of heavy." Gabe stated, looking at the silvery blade that reflected everything it faced. Gabe slid it back in the sheath and placed it back on the wall.

"Why the hell is he a principal of a high school with all of this money?" Jordan asked out loud, trying to find a diary or some paper that would state why a highly rich and powerful man would go so low on the totem pole.

"Maybe he likes teaching? I mean, he was a teacher for a year before becoming the principal." Gabe said, opening the walk in closet door. He and Jordan saw that Sesshomaru was a suit man. Black suits, white suits, gray suits and a nice blue one.

"He needs a purple one and aspire to be my pimp." Jordan joked as Gabe laughed loudly.

"For sure. Oh, I think I found his Japanese roots!" Gabe chirped, pointing to a white haori with the matching hakama.

"Told you I wasn't lying." Jordan replied as Gabe felt the material between his fingers.

"Wow, silky. These are some goofy ass pants." Gabe said, poking the poofy pants as Jordan felt it too.

"Let's go check out his bathroom." Jordan suggested.

Naraku sighed as he sped down the back road that he drove on everyday. He yawned as he turned off onto the "Pig Intersection." And as he expected, three cop cars were driving the opposite. Naraku plugged in his iPod and searched through the songs. Before he left, he invested in some 3OH!3 like Jordan suggested.

"Nice, very nice." As the song "Photofinnish" began blasting on his awesome system. The group rapped, but their songs almost reminded him of a rave party. Yes, Naraku had been to plenty of those. He stopped going when he reached age 22. Why? He got bored of them.

"Hello?" Naraku answered, turning his music down.

"Hey Naraku, it's Kagura." She said.

"My favorite person in the whole wide world…what the fuck do you want?" Naraku shot out quickly. He heard Kagura sigh heavily before answering him.

"Don't worry, I'm not asking for money. I'm going out with this guy tonight and he wants to meet you, you want to come?" she asked, taking a drink. Naraku felt his eyebrow cock. The last time she asked him to meet her date, the date ended up getting his ass kicked by Naraku.

"Look, if you want me to intimidate the guy, just say so." Naraku chuckled, turning off on an empty street, cruising down it.

"What happened last time was not planned, plus, you were drunk. Anyway, what do you say?"

"That's fine, mind if I bring someone?"

"If that'll keep you from killing my someone, sure, do what you want." Kagura chirped happily.

"What time?" Naraku asked quickly.

"About seven. It's going to be a late night."

"Fine." Naraku said, closing his phone.

Jordan laughed, muffling her squeals as Gabe straightened his emo Mohawk with Sesshomaru's hair iron.

"Damn, this thing has to be near Jesus' status to make that guy's hair look flawless!" Gabe growled, adding gel to his hair and straightening it to make it stand up.

"Gabe, he's going to be pissed, stop using his gel." Jordan said, snorting when Gabe rolled his eyes.

"Now Jordan, you must know that I, Gabe, am not a fool. It doesn't take an excessive amount of hair gel to make my hair look smooth, sexy and yet, dangerous." Gabe said, his voice almost sounding exactly like Sesshomaru's. Jordan was on her knees, leaning against the cabinets as she fell into a laughing fit.

"You sounded just like him! Hahaha!" she squealed from her hand. Gabe laughed as he turned the hair iron off, smirking proudly at his standing on end mohawk.

"Let's get out of here, Rin should be up before too long." Jordan said. Both teenagers snuck out of Sesshomaru's huge room, closing his door quietly while creeping down the hallway.

Naraku waited patiently in Erica's driveway, tapping the steering wheel on with his fingers. He yawned loudly as the passenger's door open as she got in, smiling and waving.

"Hi." She chirped. Naraku smiled back.

"Hey, so you don't mind the double dating thing do you?" he asked. Erica shook her head.

"No, I like it. Makes me less nervous." She stated.

"Alright, well, Kagura said to meet her oh shit." Naraku stopped as "Starstruckk" came on. It talked about tight shorts, which was what Erica had on.

"I love 3OH!3!" she chirped, clapping quietly.

"Oh…ok." Naraku said, backing out, cringing every time they whistled on the song.

"L-O-V-E is just another word I never learned to pronounce." Erica sang, smiling at Naraku, who glanced at her.

"Are you sure you didn't write this song?" Erica asked him with a giggle. Naraku froze. The lyrics pretty much explained him.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure." Naraku said back. Speeding down another road, Naraku felt a hand rest on his leg, making him tense up slightly.

"Levi told me about earlier." Erica said.

"I knew it was him that told everyone." Naraku growled irritably.

"Well, it's really no offense to you, he and Jordan are in a fight, so he's going to do things to annoy her."

"It's annoying me."

"I know, but I'm sure you asked Jordan if she told everyone first?" she asked.

"I did."

"See? It all leads back to her eventually. I really wish that Levi would realize that Jordan is, well," Erica paused.

"Jordan is what?" Naraku asked curiously.

"I wish he would see that Jordan is right and he's wrong in every sense of the word." Erica finally said while exhaling.

"Eh, Jordan said that he'd learn the hard way."

"The hard way is too harsh for him. Oh well, it's his choice."

"I agree."

Jordan and Gabe danced around in the kitchen to 3OH!3, making Rin clap and laugh as they did goofy moves. Gabe pretended to fall when Jordan stuck her leg out in front of him. Rin giggled as Gabe did a slow motion fall, sliding on the floor.

"Hahaha!" Rin giggled. Jordan continued doing the "White boy" while Gabe got back up, "Driving the bus." He "drove" over to Jordan and "ran her over." Rin laughed hard as Jordan screamed as she went down in slow motion.

"I'm not your boyfriend, baby! I'm not your cute little sex toy!" Gabe sang as Jordan stood up, hurrying over the stereo, turning the music off before answering her phone.

"Yes?" Jordan asked, taking a deep breath.

"You sound out of breath, what have you been doing?" Sesshomaru asked suspiciously.

"Uh, dancing." Jordan chirped as Gabe started doing the robot around the kitchen.

"Why?"

"Well, a storm is coming and Dish TV is out and Rin wanted to see us dance."

"What were you dancing to?"

"Inappropriate songs."

"Jordan,"

"3OH!3."

"Ah, them."

"Oh, the lyrics go right over her head, dude! Come on!" Jordan whined.

"Boop…bleep…bloop." Gabe said, moving his arms down.

"So what else have you done? Play violent video games? Vulgar music? Raid my room?" Sesshomaru asked with a yawn.

"Err…yes, yes and no."

"Ask him to buy a purple," Gabe stared, only to get kicked in the leg by Jordan.

"Shut up!" Jordan hissed.

"Buy a purple what?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Nothing! He said buy a purple dress for Rin!" Jordan corrected quickly. There was long pause on the other end of the phone. Jordan looked at Gabe worriedly, wondering why he was so quiet.

"What's he saying?" Gabe whispered.

"Nothing." Jordan said.

"Jordan," Sesshomaru's voice rang calmly.

"Yes?"

"You've been in my room, haven't you?"

"Uh, haha, no?" Jordan said back uncertainly.

000000000000000000000

Naraku woke up on Monday, yawning loudly. He definitely didn't feel like going to work. He forced himself to move and walk to his bathroom to shower. He finished up quickly, getting dressed and walking to his kitchen to eat and get some coffee.

He pulled into the parking lot, feeling a little better than he did a few hours ago. He got out of his car, locking it and walking inside the school and to his room. The bell for first hour rang and Naraku frowned. No Jordan. He waited a few more minutes, up until the final bell and still no red headed teen to be seen.

"Hm, how curious." Naraku said, getting up to begin his lesson.

First hour and second hour were slow and tiring for the fairly new teacher. He sighed with heavy relief when his favorite hour came rolling by. Josh and his friends walked to the back, waving at Naraku who smiled back. Levi and Nick were next; they seemed to be all right with each other.

"Come on Jordan," Gabe whined, half dragging the limp girl in with him. The two teens found their desks and Jordan collapsed in her desk while Gabe sat civilly at his.

"Where were you first hour?" Naraku asked Jordan, poking her with a pen.

"Don't fucking touch me." She growled dangerously.

"Watch your language, now, where were you?" he pressed on.

"Nurse's office." She replied.

"Oh, alright." Naraku said, standing up.

"What are we learning today?" Josh asked.

"Cultural norms. Today is going to be about tattoos." Naraku said, getting a few interested replies.

"I have one on my upper right arm, see?" Josh stated, rolling his short sleeve up and showing a beautiful cross that said, "Savior" on the ribbon.

"That's a nicely done one. Anybody else have one?" Naraku asked, remembering his spider on his back.

"Yeh, I have a Straightedge tattoo on my right wrist." Nick said, pulling off his wristband and flashing the three X's and the word "Straightedge."

"I have a flower anklet." Terra said, lifting her right leg and showing the rose anklet tattoo. Naraku nodded and looked at the boy behind her, Thomas.

"No, I'm getting one on my next birthday with my dad." He said.

"Anybody else?" Naraku asked, deciding on showing his.

"I have blue flames on my crotch." Levi chirped, making the class erupt with laughter. It wasn't really what he said; it was how candid he was about it.

"Nah, I'm kidding, but I have this tribal barbed wire on both wrists." Levi said, pulling both wristbands off and showing the class.

"What about you, Mr. S?" Josh asked. Naraku smirked.

"Yes, I do, hold on a second," Naraku said, getting up from the desk and turning around, lifting his shirt and hair to show it.

"Whoa!" Levi and Nick cooed.

"What's the story to that? You and your friends were hanging out until you started drinking tequila?" Gabe asked as everyone laughed. Naraku laughed too, putting his shirt down and tucking it back into his nice black pants.

"No, this girl claimed to love me no matter what, then she called me a spider, a creepy and possibly deadly creature, so I thought it was really sweet of her and got a black tarantula on my back. My twin sister, Kagura, got a black widow on her back." Naraku explained, getting a few gasps and laughs from the students.

"Are you two identical?" Terra asked.

"Oh my God, no! If one is a dude and the other is a chick, then they're fraternal, not identical!" Jordan snapped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know!" Terra yelled back.

"Don't apologize for being dumb, just stop." Jordan said back, putting her head on her desk.

"Jordan, that wasn't very nice." Naraku stated. He saw her middle finger pop out from her hair and an eerie silence followed. No one seemed to notice her gesture but him.

"Ugh, Jordan, stay after class. Anyway, now a good majority of the class seems to have a tattoo, now, what do you think about the people who say that getting tattoos is a sin, defiling the body that God gave you?" Naraku asked.

"God gave us the body, and he also gave us the tattoo artist, so he's pretty much saying, "Do what you want." I mean, I'm a hardcore Christian, but I don't think that tattoos are a sin." Josh explained, getting a few nods and agreements.

"I'm atheist, I don't believe in God. My parents gave me this body and I'll do with it what I please." Gabe stated quickly.

"God doesn't believe in atheists either, but he still loves you." Josh spoke softly.

"Josh, shut your mouth!" Gabe said.

"What're you going to do about it, girl?" Josh asked with a laugh.

"I'll smack you in the mouth, you stupid ape." Gabe commented back.

"Calm down." Naraku ordered.

"Haha, we're just playing, Mr. S." Josh insisted.

"Back on the subject, I really don't care about what people think. I mean if I want to do it, I'll do it." Levi said, glancing over at Jordan, who grumbled, "You sure do."

"Also, another point, what about the cultures that require tattoos? The tribes that give tattoos as badges of accomplishment, do you think that they should be shunned?" Naraku asked.

"God loves them too." Josh said with a laugh as Gabe threw a paper ball at him.

"I don't think that they count, really. They're in a different country, a different culture, so we can't hate on them just because they like eating other people and getting raw tattoos on their entire body." Nick stated, getting a few giggles.

The conversation stayed pretty civil and entertaining, very open-minded. It impressed Naraku beyond what he was already thinking about with this particular group of students. He watched everyone file out and turned back to Jordan, who was sitting sideways in her seat, doubled over in pain. Naraku sat down next to her, in Nick's seat, and rubbed her back lightly.

"You really aren't feeling well, are you?" he asked softly.

"No, not really. Sorry for snapping earlier, I hate stupid people."

"A lot of people don't know the difference between fraternal and identical."

"She does. She was in my Psychology class and she answered that question. She was pretending to be dumb because she likes you."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, it's just annoying to me." Jordan said back, finally leaning up, wincing slightly.

"Ah, well…do you have any tattoos?" Naraku asked with a smirk.

"Not yet." She replied, smiling back and winking. Jordan stood up with Naraku, who let her go with a warning. He decided not to get on her about the middle finger.

"I'm way too nice." He said to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Spirit Week

AN- Chapter ten, party time!

**Monday- 80's Day **

Naraku sighed as he sat at his desk, impatiently waiting for his student helper to show up so he could make her grade the papers. He frowned when he saw a few of his kids walk in to set their stuff down, dressed in leather and fishnets and their hair flying all over the place. Even the boy had makeup on. Naraku blinked as he cocked his head to the side.

"Did I get up on the wrong side of the decade?" he grumbled to himself.

"Sex, drugs and rock n roll, boy! You know what I'm talking about!" Jordan shouted as she walked into the classroom and making Naraku do at least two double takes.

"Jor…Jordan?" he asked cautiously. Her red and gold hair was flared up; she had on a ripped black, Dr. Feelgood Motley Crue T-shirt with a black fishnet shirt underneath. She had on studded wristbands on both hands and tight red leather pants with three studded black belts on. She even had the black combat boots. Then Naraku worked up the courage to look at her face. She had on black eyeliner; dark and thick around her eyes and cherry red lipstick to match her hair and pants, and two green lip rings to match her eyes.

"Haha, what?" she asked him, smiling widely. Naraku blinked.

"What the hell are you wearing?" he finally asked, almost choking on his breath.

"It's 80's Day! You know, Spirit Week, different theme everyday?" Jordan quizzed, finally kick starting Naraku's memory.

"Oh yes…how could I forget? I didn't think you'd be into it." He replied calmly.

"Haha, I love Motley Crue, how could I not be fascinated with the 80's? Man, I wish I was born back then." She said with a daydreaming gleam in her eyes.

"I don't really remember much." Naraku said with a shrug.

"Because you weren't born early enough! I wish I was born earlier, like my parents." She corrected.

"Eh, it's nice to know that you wish you were old." Naraku chirped with a grin.

"Ew, I'd never sleep with you, no matter what age." She spat at him playfully.

"If you were there during the 80's, you'd be so drugged up and drunk that you'd sleep with anyone." Naraku stated as the bell rang. Naraku noticed that only four of his students, not including Jordan, dressed up for the day. Good. Fewer distractions. Naraku had to force himself to tear his eyes away from Jordan. She made the fishnets and tight leather pants look damn good.

"Ew, what are you wearing?" Inuyasha asked Jordan with disgust as he walked up to Naraku's desk.

"I'm wearing what your mom wore back in the 80's, bitch." Jordan replied.

"She cussed." Inuyasha chirped.

"I didn't hear her." Naraku replied with an evil smile.

"Oh please, anyway, I brought that test you wanted signed by my parents." Inuyasha growled, handing him the paper.

"How do I know this wasn't forged?" Naraku asked the boy, who rolled his eyes. Jordan leaned over, making Naraku shiver. She was so close to him.

"Haha, he definitely didn't forge it. Too nice of handwriting." Jordan said, leaning away.

"My dad signed it, I'll tell him you said that." Inuyasha said bitterly.

"You should tell him that he's a creeper, too." Jordan growled, scooting over to Naraku's computer.

"Not now, young lady. Grade these, then get on." Naraku scolded, handing her the small stack of papers. Jordan sighed.

"Can I at least play some music?" she asked sweetly, her innocence showing through the seductive makeup. Naraku sighed, tearing his eyes away from her again.

"Fine. Make it appropriate." He said as she got on the computer.

"Motley Crue, huaaaaaahhhhh!" she replied, doing her rocker scream, making some of the students nod and agree.

"Yeah! The Crue!" the boy who looked like a girl yelled back. She played "Livewire" first, dancing in her seat while grading papers. Naraku started writing notes on the board, rolling his eyes when he heard students snickering, meaning that more than likely, Jordan was doing something she wasn't supposed to.

"God, you need a pole in here for me today, Mr. Saitou! I just want to strip!" Jordan called out. Naraku turned his head and felt his face burn. Jordan had grabbed the back of her seat while standing behind it, doing slow, powerful thrusts while cranking her other fist with the movements. Naraku shook off whatever feeling overwhelmed him and sighed.

"Are you done grading those papers yet?" he asked, his voice sounding a little more forceful than he wanted it to. Jordan nodded.

"Yeh, want me to pass them back?" she asked, still dancing as she grabbed the stack.

"Yes, and try not to turn anybody on while you're at it." Naraku shot back.

"You mean like I did you?" she asked with a laugh, doing a crazy rave dance while going in and out of seats and rows, jumping over empty seats so she wouldn't have to walk as far.

First hour was frustrating for Naraku. He liked Jordan, she made the hardest hour of the day bearable, but today, she made the hardest hour of the day very, very hard. Naraku just couldn't get the image of her dance behind the chair out of his head. In second hour, Naraku had about ten people dressed for the occasion, but nobody was as serious about it like Jordan was. Now, it was third hour.

"Oh fuck me," Naraku whispered to himself when Terra came in, looking like a hot and ready stripper from the Sunset Strip. She usually looked pretty, but today she looked at least 23. Then Jordan came in with Gabe, looking even better than she was in first hour.

"Oh fuck me sideways." Naraku groaned, letting his head fall down as he felt the familiar tug between his legs. He then started thinking about things that turned him off.

_'Wrinkled old ladies in bikinis, wrinkled old ladies in bikinis,' _he began chanting mentally, hearing Jordan laugh at Gabe.

"I look like some punk rock loser, Jordan!" Gabe whined, poking his spiked mohawk. He had on leather and fishnets with the studded belts.

"You look good, buddy! Trust me!" Jordan insisted. Naraku took deep, steady breaths before looking up. Almost everybody had dressed up except for Josh, who insisted he couldn't find a wig.

"Loser!" Gabe hollered.

"Man, Gabe, don't make me come over there and scissor kick you in the head!" Josh hollered.

"Bring it on, sweetheart!" Gabe replied, winking seductively at Josh.

"I will…after class." Josh said back. Naraku sighed. Hopefully tomorrow's theme wasn't as distracting as it was today. He took one last, longing look at Jordan before turning around and starting the notes.

**Tuesday- Dance Off Day**

Naraku sighed as he sat at his desk, awaiting his wonderful helper student again. She was very distracting yesterday, and he hoped that today wouldn't be bad, but a part of him was wishing it were Stripper Day or Fuck Your First And Third Hour Teacher Day.

"What the hell?" Naraku grunted, looking up when he head "Thriller" playing on the school's PA system while people were yelling happily in the hallway. He stood up and peered out of his door, feeling his mouth drop open as a group of seniors was doing the dance down the hallway, headed by Gabe, Jordan and the brown-headed girl who Naraku found out was named Nya.

"They're pretty talented, aren't they?" Sesshomaru asked Naraku, who nodded, still staring at the group as it continued the dance, making no noticeable flaws, if any.

"Yes, very talented." Naraku repeated as Jordan began leading the group down another hallway, out of Naraku's sight.

"Heh, I'm going to miss her when she leaves. She's the energy of this school." Sesshomaru commented as he turned away to go start the next song for the next group. Naraku rolled his eyes. Sesshomaru was trying to make him say something creepy and it wasn't going to work, even though it almost did.

Naraku didn't see Jordan first hour, since the dance off was supposed to happen in the gym while the rest of the school watched. He saw her, but he didn't talk to her, knowing he would say something awfully dirty to her. He pretty much clamped his mouth shut third hour while they took their test. In fifth hour, the dance off was decided. Seniors won, juniors tied with freshmen for second and sophomores took dead last.

**Wednesday- School Colors Day**

"Two-Some Day? Sounds pretty dirty." Naraku said as his third hour chuckled. Gabe was nice enough to write down the remaining days for Naraku so he wouldn't be so surprised again. The school colors were red, black and white. Naraku decided to stick with jeans and a school T-shirt, only having to pay a dollar for doing so. He almost wanted to pay a dollar every day so he wouldn't have to dress up.

"It's when two people get together and dress up as a famous two-some. You know, Batman and Robin, Shaggy and Scooby Doo, Tom and Jerry, not necessarily cartoons either. Hahaha, Jordan, what did you and Gabe do last year?" Levi asked with a laugh.

"Uh, we did the grouchy old couple. Gabe was the grouchy old man and I was the grouchy old woman, we got second place." Jordan laughed.

"Who won?" Naraku asked.

"Um, I can't remember." Jordan said to Gabe.

"Let's see, it was…Hansel and Gretel." He replied. Naraku frowned.

"That's lame. So, when is Two-Some Day, Friday?"

"Yeh, it's the best day of them all." Josh commented as everyone agreed.

"So, who are you teaming up with Jordan?" Nick asked.

"It's a secret, but trust me, I'll be getting first place this year, I'm tired of second." She responded with an evil smirk.

"Maaaan, I need a partner! Mr. Saitou, please?" Gabe asked, begging with his eyes.

"Talk to me after class." Naraku said.

"Ok!" Gabe replied.

After class, Gabe stayed, begging Naraku to be his partner. At first Naraku was hesitant, but then he learned of the prizes. If you're a teacher and get first, you get to choose a free parking spot and get to order around the principal for three days. That was enough temptation.

"Fine, but what are we going as?" Naraku asked with a sigh.

"You're going to say no, but I was thinking…Wicked Witch of the West and a Flying Monkey? Don't hit me!" Gabe asked, wincing. Naraku began laughing hard. One, Gabe was scared shitless of him and two, that was a perfect first place winner right there, but one problem, who was going to be the witch and who was going to be the monkey?

"I'll be the monkey if you agree!" Gabe quickly spat. Naraku exhaled. Great. It was his turn to be a chick.

"That's fine, we should win with this idea, but it's two days away."

"I have enough makeup and money for the costumes, we just have to do it today or tomorrow." Gabe insisted.

"Today, after school, I'll go with you." Naraku said as Gabe smiled.

"Yes! Thanks! Oh, and if you can, please get Jordan to spill the beans about who her partner is and what they're doing?" Gabe asked.

"I will, just don't tell her I said yes to you." Naraku said, watching Gabe run out of his room.

"What am I doing?" Naraku asked.

**Thursday- Mismatch Day**

"You didn't dress up today?" Naraku asked Jordan as she walked into the room.

"Nah, I didn't feel like it. So, did you say yes to Gabe?" Jordan asked with a smile.

"He didn't tell you? I said no."

"You said yes. I'm not dumb. Gabe was blushing all day yesterday and he could barely talk to me without excitement after he went shopping with his sister."

"Ugh, damn."

"Haha, and I'm not telling you or anybody else who my partner is, they're pissed off enough."

"Oh, I'm willing to bet my life that it's Sesshomaru. How you convinced him to agree is beyond me, but I know you and how you talk, you could motivate a Christian to bow to Satan."

"Haha, why would I ask him? He's got no humor and what I have planned is hilarious."

"Oh? You didn't ask him? Now I find that hard to believe."

"You think you're smart."

"You think you're sly."

**Friday- Two-Some Day**

"Alright, so, you think we can win?" Gabe asked, getting into Naraku's car, his skin painted blue, his wings and tail in place. He looked like an actual Flying Monkey from the Oz. Naraku wasn't feeling too happy with himself. His hair was wild, his skin was green and he had to go buy an old fashioned broom.

"We should, this is hilarious." Naraku replied, finally laughing when he looked at himself and Gabe. They both had been up for hours, getting everything perfect.

"I'm so scared, I have no clue what Jordan did and who she's with!" Gabe whined.

"She's with Mr. Taishou, I'm pretty sure of it. She cannot be so confident unless it's him." Naraku said, speeding away towards the school.

"Yeah, I guess, but I'm so nervous."

"Don't be, we've got this, I'm positive, if not, I'll be highly pissed off." Naraku said happily, making Gabe laugh.

They walked inside the school and into the gym, walking to the set of doors that led to a hallway where the contestants were supposed to go to avoid being seen. Naraku smirked when he saw Nick and Levi, dressed up as Tom and Jerry. Nick had on mouse ears, his whole face and clothes painted brown with a little tail. The same went for Levi except he was gray with a white belly and cat ears and tail.

"Hahahahahaha! Dude, you guys are awesome!" Levi laughed, pointing at Naraku and Gabe.

"You guys better win, that's so cool." Nick said with a smile.

"Thanks, you guys look good too." Gabe said, fist bumping them both.

"Who else is in this?" Naraku asked.

"We are." An arrogant voice chirped. Inuyasha and Kagome were in elegant dress, both looking flawless.

"What are you two supposed to be? Arranged marriage of brother and sister?" Levi asked spitefully.

"We're going to kick ass, so shut up!" Inuyasha hollered.

"Good God, boy, how many times a day do I have to tell you to watch your language?" Naraku snapped at Inuyasha, who looked at him and started laughing.

"I didn't even recognize you! Hahahah!" Inuyasha replied as Kagome began laughing too. Naraku leaned forward, smirking.

"It doesn't matter, Gabe and I have this won." Naraku growled back.

"Eh, it's hard to say, where's Jordan?" Nick asked, looking around.

"Who cares? Default, we win." Gabe chirped.

"Alright, we're going to call all of the students inside, who wants to go first?" the coach of the dance team asked.

"We will!" Nick and Levi chirped.

"Ok, you two are Tom and Jerry, who wants to go next?" she asked.

"We do." Inuyasha stated.

"Prince and Princess." She looked at Naraku and Gabe.

"Want to go third?" she asked.

"Sure." They chirped.

"Alright, Wicked Witch and Flying Monkey, haha, Gabe, Mr. Saitou, you both look adorable. Haha, I'm sure you'll do well." She said.

"Coach, who is Jordan with and what are they doing?" Gabe asked.

"I can't say, I've been tipped not to." She replied as someone came on the PA and told everyone to file into the gym.

"Haha, ok, when we go out, I'll be chasing you and you can trip me or some lame shit like that." Levi said to Nick who laughed.

"He cussed!" Inuyasha barked, pointing angrily to Levi.

"I didn't hear him." Naraku replied candidly.

"Oh, dude, you've got to ride your broom out!" Gabe said to Naraku, who drew the line at riding brooms.

"I will do no such thing." He replied.

"Come ooooon! I want to win! Ride that broom and pretend it's Erica or something! Damn!" Gabe snapped.

"He cussed!" Inuyasha growled.

"I didn't hear him, and no, I will not ride the broom." Naraku said.

"Please? I want to win, I'm going to be dancing like a monkey, you can at least ride the broom!"

"Ugh, fine." Naraku finally agreed. He felt retarded now.

Everyone was in the gym and ready for the show. The group had yet to see Jordan and her known unknown partner, Sesshomaru. Nick and Levi smirked when they heard "First contestants, come on out!"

"Yeaaah!" they chanted, running out and Levi chasing Nick, both doing zigzags and trying to escape. Nick tripped Levi, who slid across the floor to the stage, both climbing on.

"Tom and Jerry, everyone! Tom in his spare time enjoys sleeping, eating and chasing mice! Jerry likes moms, ugh, grow up, Jerry!" the girl said with a smile, reading off a note card. Nick and Levi bumped paws and laughed hard, as did the crowd. The girl waited for everyone to calm down before calling out the next couple.

"The Prince and Princess!" she called out as Inuyasha and Kagome walked out. Levi and Nick started booing and putting their thumbs down. Naraku looked at Gabe and sighed.

"Do I really have to ride the broom?" he asked with a whine.

"Yes! Ride it!" Gabe said with a reassuring smile.

"Please don't make me."

"Look, I know it's embarrassing, but no one cares, they're just here for a good laugh, and we're going to give it to them! Come on, they just called us!" Gabe shouted, running out and getting low and acting like a monkey.

"The Wicked Witch of the West and her loyal henchman, the Flying Monkey!" the girl called out as Naraku swallowed his pride and got on the broom, "flying" out of the doors. He saw everyone stand and roar with laughter and clapping as Gabe was dancing around him in circles, both hitting the stage and jumping on.

"Oh my, was it a far flight from Oz?" the girl asked Naraku.

"Yes, my pretty." Naraku said in the microphone as everyone began howling with laughter once more.

"Oh, you guys have got this! I swear it!" Levi said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"We had better, this broom smacked me in the nuts." Naraku growled as Gabe began laughing.

"Hahaha, and now, last but certainly not least…" the girl paused as the doors flew open, showing Sesshomaru in a purple suit, a purple hat, gaudy sunglasses, one hand a cane and in the other a huge wine glass that said "Pimp" and holding onto his arm was Jordan, dressed in a short skirt, fishnets on her legs, a thin shirt with fishnets and a red boa around her shoulders.

"Pimp and Hoe!" The girl said trying not to shriek with laughter as everyone began rolling, holding their stomachs and crying with laughter as the two made their way up. Jordan accidentally tripped Sesshomaru, who caught himself and pretended to smack her, making everyone lose it once more.

"That cunt! Hahahahahahahaha!" Gabe howled, almost fallings to his knees. Levi and Nick were rolling back and forth, their legs kicking with joy. Inuyasha and Kagome looked utterly shocked. Naraku hit Gabe with his broom.

"Don't bow, they're competition." Naraku said as Gabe stood up, wiping tears.

"Haha, too good, I hate her." Gabe giggled as Sesshomaru and Jordan walked on stage.

"Haha, you, hahha, I can't!" the girl said, falling into another fit. Sesshomaru looked over at Naraku and snorted.

"That's pretty good, think it can beat ours?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes hidden from view with the gaudy sunglasses.

"Heh, we'll see." Naraku replied. It was pretty damn funny, and he wanted to laugh, but he wanted to win more.

"You bitch, is that even appropriate?" Gabe hissed to Jordan, who smiled.

"I'm not showing anything, plus, it's all in good humor." She replied.

"Alright, I'm going to hold my hand over each couple, and I want the crowd to scream for who they think was the best." The girl announced, walking over to Nick and Levi, who were shaking their heads. They knew they were going to lose, but they weren't expecting to be stomped.

"Tom and Jerry!" the girl shouted. The crowd was loud, but Levi and Nick knew that it was going to be louder for the Wicked Witch and Flying Monkey, and probably even louder for Pimp and Hoe.

"Prince and Princess!" Dead silence, little coughs and a sneeze followed by a lazy "Wooo."

"Haha, losers." Levi whispered to Nick.

"The Wicked Witch of the West and her Flying Monkey!" The crowd went wild. People were screaming, some were still laughing as they whistled and hollered.

"Oh, the loudest so far, and how about…haha…Pimp and Hoe!" Naraku groaned as he thought a riot was going to break out. People were climbing over others, clapping, whistling, hollering, screaming, and making any noise they could. It went on for a good two minutes as Jordan and Sesshomaru hugged and laughed, patting each other on the back.

"I'm going to say Pimp and Hoe won it, but not without competition, ahahaha!" The girl laughed.

"Man, that's pretty good, I can't deny it! Haha!" Gabe laughed as he hugged Jordan.

"I saw you and Mr. Saitou running out and he was riding his broom, I'm surprised you didn't win!" Jordan said to Gabe and Naraku, who both shrugged.

"I can only imagine what you did to convince him!" Gabe laughed as Jordan pulled on her hair.

"Ugh, I have to serve a detention for saying "shit!" It was either not be in the competition and not serve, or be in it and serve! I told you, I wanted first!" Jordan laughed.

"Don't forget, Saturday morning. Hoe." Sesshomaru growled playfully as Jordan laughed.

"I hate you." She replied as she walked away with him.

"Damn. Damn. Damn it!" Naraku huffed, but he then started laughing uncontrollably. He held it in for so long that he just couldn't anymore.

The first six weeks have come and gone.


	11. Chapter 11

The Second Six Weeks Starts

"Why do they have the year split into trimesters? I don't get it." Naraku asked as he mindlessly scrolled down the screen, reading over articles that interested him. Jordan sat beside him, cutting out flashcards that she made for another class.

"I don't know, but I'm glad they do because after this six weeks, I'm out of here." Jordan replied happily. Naraku frowned as he turned to her slowly.

"You're deciding to leave this trimester? What about the dance team?" Naraku asked quickly. Jordan looked at him and shrugged with a sigh.

"I mean, it's not set in stone yet, I may just come the second trimester." She reassured him. Jordan liked Naraku, he was a cool, laid back guy who was witty and sly, the only thing about him that bothered her was his addiction to sex.

"Oh, I see. Well, if you do decide to stay the second trimester, will you be my student helper again? Third hour, that's when I have Inuyasha, Kagome, and oh, look at this, Kikyo, too." Naraku laughed, letting Jordan look at his schedule for the second tri.

"God, we have so many Japanese people here, why?" Jordan snorted, looking down the list and smirking.

"I don't know. I'd enjoy it here if not for Inuyasha running his damn mouth all the time and his older brother feeling the need to be a dick." Naraku growled, turning back to his computer as Jordan snorted.

"Sesshomaru isn't that bad, well, not to me half of the time."

"Hahahaha, half of the time? Maybe it's because he likes you and hates me with a burning passion."

"He doesn't hate you, really, he doesn't. He just thinks you're overly arrogant."

"Psh, heh, as if he has room to talk."

"True. But hey, he pays me immensely for babysitting, I could quit my job at the theaters and just babysit once a month and I'll make it with extra on the side."

"Hm, maybe I should start babysitting for him instead of teaching."

"Hahaha! No! My job!"

"Oh great, there's the bell. Time for the little shits to come in." Naraku groaned, getting off his computer and moving next to Jordan, arranging his papers.

"You're the one who wanted to be a teacher." Jordan scolded.

"I wanted older students, juniors and seniors." Naraku replied, writing something down in his grade book.

"Hm, I wonder why?" Jordan asked spitefully while playfully elbowing him.

"Ugh, don't you have a test to study for, hoe?" Naraku growled back as Jordan began laughing uncontrollably. She patted him on his strong back, smiling sweetly.

"Oh, you're such a sore loser! Come on, you have to admit, that was funny as hell." Jordan said, writing things down on her flashcards. Naraku chuckled as he looked over at her.

"Fine, I'll admit, Sesshomaru in a purple pimp suit is hysterical. And in the word hysterical is the root "hyster," which has to do with the female anatomy, the uterus." Naraku stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"So…Sesshomaru in a purple pimp suit is a uterus to you?" Jordan asked curiously, making Naraku snort as he smiled.

"Yes, if you want to put it that way."

"So if he's a uterus, you want to impregnate him or something?"

"Jordan," Naraku warned.

"What? It's what you do to things with a uterus, isn't it?" Jordan asked back with a smile. Naraku stared at her silently before busting out with laughter. He shook his head as he leaned back in his seat.

"You are way too good at that." Naraku laughed as kids started filing in.

"So I've been told. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Go for it."

"You want to hang this weekend?" The question made Naraku stop breathing for a moment. He leaned forward in his chair, frowning slightly.

"May I ask for what special occasion?" he replied uncertainly. Jordan shrugged back at him, face full of innocence and fun.

"Um, nothing really. I mean Gabe and I have nothing to do. You don't have to I was just,"

"I'd love to." Naraku interrupted quickly.

"Cool. Where should we go?"

"Let's see, my place, your place, Gabe's place, or somewhere with a roof, it's supposed to storm."

"Do you have a PS3? Xbox 360? Wii?" Jordan asked curiously. Naraku assumed it was to be at his place then.

"I have all of them."

"Shut up. Really?"

"Mhm. What? Did you think that all I do is women and read?"

"Haha, maybe."

"We'll talk more about this later." Naraku said as the final bell sounded. He got up and walked to the front of the class.

"Pop quiz!" Naraku chirped happily while clapping his hands. The class instantly groaned as Jordan's laughter was heard.

"Hahaha! You're lame!" Jordan said with a laugh as everyone got out a pencil. Naraku walked over to Jordan, who handed him the quizzes gracefully.

"Thank you, and can you look up something for me?" he whispered, leaning over the desk. Jordan nodded.

"Mhm, what?" she asked.

"I need you to look up random funny facts about stupid things, I can tell it's going to be a long day."

"Mr. Saitou, have you ever been to fmylife?"

"Fmylife?"

"Yeah, it's a website where people write little stories about bad things in their life, it's hilarious." Jordan laughed. Naraku nodded his head.

"Sounds like a plan," he replied, handing out the quizzes.

"I'm so ready to get out of this school, Mr. Saitou." Jordan called, getting on his computer and clicking on the Internet.

"I know you are, Jordan. Oh, and by the way, I alternated the quizzes, there are three different types, so try not to cheat because you will definitely fail." Naraku announced as he walked back to his seat, sitting next to Jordan, who was on the website, snickering. Naraku read the first one and felt his whole day become so worth living.

"Where has this been all my life?" he asked with a smile.

"On the Internet, haha, check this one out!" Jordan laughed, pointing at the screen.

_Today, I had my boss and his family over for dinner. Our kids played while waiting for dinner to be ready. Just as we were sitting to eat, our 8-year-olds ran out and my son says, "Look at Baxter! I found underwear with a tail hole!" They had found my crotchless panties and put them on the dog. FML._

Naraku covered his mouth as he fell into a silent fit of laughter. Jordan laughed quietly with him, causing some of the students to look over curiously and try to see what it was that the teacher and his helper were looking at. They continued taking their quizzes, instantly looking over when they heard something hit the desk. It was Naraku's head. He had laughed so hard that he forgot the desk was there, slamming into it, causing Jordan to squeal while falling to the floor.

"Ow, Goddamn desk." Naraku chuckled. He definitely felt stupid now.

"Mr. Saitou, you cussed." Inuyasha called out.

"I didn't hear me." Naraku replied as he and Jordan snorted. The two of them read a few more pages, laughing heartily. They didn't care about being quiet anymore. Jordan scooted over and began grading the quizzes that were turned in.

"Is, haha, is everyone done?" Naraku asked, still smiling widely. He saw a few hands rise in the air, telling him that they weren't done yet. He nodded and took some of the quizzes, grading them as well as Jordan, who put smiley faces on the A's and angry faces on the F's.

"Don't do that." Naraku scolded as Jordan made a horrible looking face on Inuyasha's failure.

"Haha, hold on…FML." She chirped, writing the letters on his paper.

"I can get in trouble, stop that." Naraku laughed, snatching the paper from her.

"Haha, he deserves it." Jordan giggled as Naraku began scribbling the crude pictures out.

"He does, but I don't deserve getting ripped apart by his brother."

"I guess so." She replied.

Naraku sighed heavily as the bell rang, it was now second hour and no Jordan around to keep him entertained. He decided not to give the pop quiz to his second hour, considering they all did their work.

"You know, you guys should be my advanced, not my first hour." Naraku said out loud as they smiled back at him appreciatively.

00000000000000

Naraku yawned as his cell phone rang. He wasn't tired. It was just a yawn of laziness. It was about one in the afternoon on Saturday.

"Ahh, hello?" he answered, sounding groggy.

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you?" Jordan asked.

"No, I'm just having a lazy day. When are you and Gabe coming over?"

"I was just about to ask you when you wanted us to come?"

"Anytime, do you remember my address?"

"Yeah, it's right around where Gabe used to live, I think he lived a few houses down from you, right?" she asked, getting a "Yeah" from Gabe in the background.

"Oh, good. See you in a few?"

"A few minutes, I'm speeding horribly."

"Be careful, the pigs like hanging around my house."

"Ahaha, ok! Be there in a minute!" Jordan laughed as Naraku closed his phone, deciding that he was already dressed for the occasion. A black T-shirt, dark blue jeans, black Chucks, yeah, good enough.

Jordan turned onto the street, managing her speed pretty well. She saw Naraku's Viper and smiled, carefully turning into the driveway, next to his car. She got out and closed her door, waiting for Gabe to walk over to her. Both teens stopped when they heard someone calling to them. Jordan turned around and gasped. A cop.

"Young lady, I'm going to have to ask you your age?" he said as Jordan and Gabe looked at one another uncertainly.

"Eighteen. We both are." Jordan said carefully. The cop looked at her, then at Gabe, then back at her.

"I'm going to have to see your license, both of you." He finally said as both teens rolled their eyes, taking out their chained wallets with studs, flipping them open, pulling out the card and handing it to him. He took them both, looking over them carefully, then handing them back, and shaking his head.

"Just be careful, ok?" the cop said.

"Sure." Both teens replied, nodding their heads. When he got in his car and drove away, Jordan looked at Gabe, her mouth wide open with shock.

"He wasn't fucking kidding when he said they like hanging around his house." Jordan said, walking up to the door. Gabe laughed loudly.

"Haha, maybe he thought we were underage strippers or something!" Gabe said.

"Yeah, what act are we putting on? Screamo rockers?"

"Hey, that's sexy." Gabe responded as they both pounded the door obnoxiously. Naraku flung the door open, staring at them while shaking his head.

"I saw that you had a run in with the cops." Naraku chuckled.

"Are you a pimp or something? He was making sure that we were legal." Jordan asked as Naraku let her and Gabe in.

"No, they think that I am paying hookers to come over here, but the funny thing is, I don't." Naraku replied.

"Talk about being lame. Haha, aaww." Gabe chirped, finding a framed photo of Naraku and his sister in graduation gowns and caps with a man and a woman behind them.

"I do miss being eighteen." Naraku chuckled as Jordan and Gabe found the photo very entertaining.

"Well, I can tell what age you started growing that forest of hair from." Gabe commented.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's this? Baby picture!" Jordan called, grabbing the dreaded photo from its hiding place behind the other photos.

"Oh, Jordan, don't!" Naraku whined as she showed it to Gabe, who laughed.

"Hahaha, he doesn't look like a womanizer here, does he?" Gabe asked Jordan who laughed in response.

"Nope, he looks hardcore cute." Jordan replied, putting the picture down, seeing Naraku's cheeks burning red as he stared at the wall with a full pout. Jordan and Gabe glanced at one another before staring back at him, smiling slightly.

"What?" Naraku asked them, still pouting vaguely.

"That…was…adorable." Gabe said steadily as Jordan nodded.

"Yes, even I was amazed at how cute even a twenty-five year old grown ass man could look." Jordan said with a laugh, making Naraku groan and turn around to try and hide his humiliation as the two teens laughed heartily at him.

"Aaww, dude, come on, we're just teasing! Haha!" Gabe reassured the older man, who let out a breath, turning back around and frowning.

"You guys are jerks." Naraku finally spat, making Jordan and Gabe break out into laughter once more.

"Haha, I'm sorry, it was cute. Haha, so what should we do now?" Jordan asked. Naraku looked at his watch and sighed.

"You guys want to go out for lunch? It's only a little after two." Naraku suggested.

"Alright, sounds good!" Gabe chirped as he and Jordan followed Naraku out of his house. Naraku jingled his keys at Jordan, who groaned and pocketed her own keys.

"I'll drive. Let's see what you think of your Mustang after a ride in my Viper." Naraku purred, getting in the driver's seat. Gabe climbed in back quickly laughing as Jordan groaned. She didn't want to be in front and Naraku "accidentally" grab her hooch, "mistaking" it for the shift.

"Dude, this is niiiiiice." Gabe sang, clicking his seatbelt and rubbing the interior of the car with impression. Naraku turned the car on and let the engines roar, looking at Jordan, who stared back.

"Ok, so your car can purr like a cat, but mine can roar like a lion." Jordan said with a smirk as Naraku backed out, driving the speed limit until he got on his favorite road, immediately speeding up and flying down the road.

"Damn Jordan, you got some competition." Gabe chuckled from the back seat.

"Uh huh, we'll see about that." Jordan said back, avoiding looking at Naraku, knowing that he was just smiling arrogantly.

"Always go slow on this road right here, it's Piggy Central out here." Naraku warned as he turned onto the road where five cops were just cruising around.

"Haha, Goddamn, you weren't kidding at all." Gabe giggled from the back.

"I never joke when it comes to the whereabouts of cops." Naraku said, turning off from the road and heading down the street, wondering where to go.

"Where do you guys want to go?" Naraku asked.

"It doesn't matter." They both replied cheerfully. Naraku shrugged and stopped at a light, going straight and turning into the parking lot of his favorite restaurant.

"It's been a while since I've been here." Gabe said as he got out. Jordan was smiling as Naraku was twirling his keys in his hand. They flew off and hit the car, scratching it slightly.

"Ah, shit." Naraku groaned as Jordan began laughing, pointing bashfully at him.

"Way to go, A-hole! Hahaha!" Jordan laughed as Naraku walked past her.

"It's nothing too bad, shut up." Naraku spat playfully as they all walked inside the restaurant.

"Table for three in nonsmoking, please." Naraku said to the waitress who winked at him as she led them away.

"Oh boy, here we fucking go again." Jordan mumbled, making Naraku chuckle to himself. Gabe was snickering as well as they sat at the table with an extra chair.

"Can I get you some drinks?" she asked.

"Mountain Dew." Jordan and Gabe chirped.

"Same." Naraku said. She walked away and Naraku rested his elbows on the table, exhaling.

"Man, this week was tough, I had a lot of tests." Gabe said, putting his phone on the table. Jordan agreed.

"Yeah, it was pretty crazy, but I'm sure I did pretty well." Jordan said.

"Haha, when I was your age, I always said that when I became a teacher, I would never assign homework and only give one test. Now I understand why my teachers did those things. Teenagers are assholes." Naraku stated.

"Yeh, we are." Gabe agreed as the waitress gave his drink to him. Jordan took a sip of hers and looked at the menu.

"Hey, I think I found some bulbs for the black light over here." A manager said to the waiter. Naraku watched as Jordan whipped around in her chair worriedly, gulping as Gabe patted her back.

"Hey, it's cool." Gabe said, as Jordan turned back around, obviously distraught.

"Something wrong?" Naraku asked her. Jordan waited for the manager to say, "Ah, hell, nope, it doesn't fit," before answering.

"I'm fine." She responded, whipping out that wonderful, flawless smile, making him believe that nothing really was wrong for only a moment.

"If you say so, I won't push the subject." Naraku responded in a serious tone to let Jordan know that he definitely wasn't buying it. Gabe exhaled as he saw the waitress walking up.

"Are you guys ready?" she asked, pen and paper ready.

"I'll have the barbeque chicken sandwich with fries." Jordan said, smiling again.

"Oh, I don't know dude, one more second for me." Gabe said.

"I'll have the rack of ribs and extras fries…please?" Naraku said, winking back at the waitress.

"Oh, good God, really?" Jordan murmured, hiding behind her hands.

"Damn! A whole rack?" Gabe asked, obviously missing the joke. He was focused on his menu instead of listening.

"Yes, I'm excruciatingly hungry today." Naraku replied slyly, his eyes gleaming mischievously. Gabe blinked and Jordan laughed as the inference went right over his head.

"Mr. Saitou, he wasn't even paying attention, leave him alone." Jordan giggled.

"Can we share the rack? I'm not too hungry." Gabe chirped, still not getting the fact that he was being made fun of.

"Hahaha! I didn't think you were into racks, Gabe, but sure, I'll share. We're sharing, so get him extra fries too." Naraku said as the waitress smiled, nodding as she walked away.

"Oh wait…oh shit! I get it now! Crap." Gabe whined as he put his head down on the table as Naraku and Jordan had a good laugh at him.

"You two are jerks!" Gabe mumbled from the table.

"So, are you going to go tap her? She just went to the bathroom." Jordan asked as Naraku looked over at it quickly then shook his head.

"I brought you two here to hang out, not to ditch you for a blow job." He said, taking a drink of Dew.

"You mean you wouldn't go all the way?" Gabe asked. Naraku shook his head again.

"I've got more class than that. I'd take her home, fix dinner for her, be sweet and charming and then…fuck her brains out." He said, pausing for a drink.

"Wow, I was expecting you to be the guy getting busy in the Burger King bathroom or something." Jordan chirped as Naraku chuckled.

"No, no, I don't do that." He reassured them.

"Too bad you aren't gay." Gabe said with a defeated exhale.

"Eh, you'll find someone exactly like him except they'll be gay. Well, according to the statistics that I just made up to reassure you." Jordan stated with seriousness. Naraku laughed as Gabe shoved Jordan playfully.

"I enjoy you two, I really do. I don't need a TV, I just need to stuff you two in a box and set it in my living room." Naraku stated.

"Haha, that'd be a little cramped, but ok, as long as I'm getting paid." Gabe chirped.

"Oh, food, food, food, food!" Jordan chanted as the waitress came up.

"You child." Naraku said.

"Yum, yum, oh look Gabe, here comes your rack that you're sharing with Mr. Saitou! Haha!" Jordan giggled.

"Shut up! Mr. Saitou, why did you have to make that joke?" Gabe whined while poking Jordan with his fork.

"I thought you were paying attention Gabe, and please, both of you, call me Naraku. Mr. Saitou makes me sound old and it looks odd enough that I'm here with you two weirdos." Naraku said, biting into a fry and smirking.

"Ok…Naraku." Gabe said.

"You know, Naraku, this is really cool of you." Jordan chirped.

"Yeah, Naraku." Gabe added with a snicker.

"Alright, drop it." Naraku sighed with a smile. These two could call him a monkey-faced asshole and be completely serious about it and he would still smile.

"Oh, hey, room for one more? Thanks!" A woman chirped, her black hair in a bun as she scooted in the seat next to Naraku. Gabe and Jordan instantly stopped chomping on their food, staring at the woman silently.

"Ugh, Kagura, what the hell? Go away!" Naraku snapped.

"Ahhh!" Gabe exclaimed, food still in his mouth as he tried to swallow it.

"Mmm! It's your twin!" Jordan finally choked.

"Aaww, you told them about me?" Kagura asked her brother, elbowing him playfully.

"No one wants to hear about hookers at the dinner table. Go away." Naraku replied.

"No! I want to meet these two." Kagura insisted. Gabe and Jordan looked at one another before turning back to the older adults.

"Riiiiiight." They both said, returning to their dinner.

"See?" Kagura asked. Naraku just glared daggers at her.

"You cunt." He growled, returning to his own dinner as Jordan and Gabe snorted cheerfully.


	12. Chapter 12

We're Not Crazy

Naraku sighed heavily as he noticed half of his fries were gone. Kagura was eating them and talking up a storm with Gabe. Jordan seemed horribly preoccupied with the manager, who was trying to fix the black light behind her. Jordan bit into her chicken sandwich, chewing slowly, her eyes showing slight worry as the manager smirked.

"Finally! Turn it on!" he called. Jordan turned around and froze in her seat, keeping her arms right in front of her.

"Jordan?" Naraku whispered, almost mouthed to her. She looked up; face going completely innocent and she smile.

"Hm?" she asked.

"Never mind." Naraku said back, knowing she didn't want to and wouldn't tell him.

"Hahaha! I have this cute friend, he's gay, I think he'd love you." Kagura purred happily.

"Oh, you mean the one with syphilis?" Naraku asked curiously, purposely asking to ruin his sister's conversation. He dipped his fry in the ketchup, eating it and smiling sincerely as he waited for a reply.

"Ugh…yes." Kagura replied, eating a fry with distaste.

"No thanks." Gabe sighed, finishing up his fries and taking a drink.

"I love this song! Oh I say, "Yup, yup, photofinnish!" Jordan chirped, dancing in her seat as she finished up her sandwich, going for her fries. Gabe smirked as the song went quiet, then coming back faster than ever.

"Shush, baby, shut your mouth, 'cause you're not part of this, this time!" Gabe sang, dancing in the same style as Jordan.

"Do you guys go to rave parties?" Kagura asked them curiously.

"No." Jordan said, almost sounding offended.

"I want to." Gabe chirped.

"I was just thinking, you guys dance so well, for sitting at the table, that is." Kagura said.

"They're on the dance team at school." Naraku said, getting up and stretching.

"I'll be back." He said, making his way for the bathroom.

"Hahaha! Make it fast!" Gabe laughed as Naraku turned around to glare at him, but he stopped when he saw the back of Jordan's arms. She had rib-like designs on them, her skin obviously two different colors, dark and light. Gabe noticed what he was looking at and stood up, running up Naraku, putting on a fake smile.

"I have to go too!" Gabe chirped, grabbing Naraku by the sleeve of his shirt and leading him to the bathroom.

"Well that was weird." Kagura said, drinking the rest of Naraku's Dew. Jordan ate a few fries, shrugging.

"I'm not surprised." She said back as Kagura laughed.

"He does fuck anything that moves." Kagura agreed.

Gabe let go of Naraku when they got inside of the bathroom. He turned to his teacher with a serious look on his face.

"Look, don't say anything, just listen, alright? You didn't see shit and don't talk about what you didn't see." Gabe ordered, almost scaring Naraku. This kid, shorter and so much smaller than him, was actually scaring Naraku.

"Heh, I'm not buying it. What's wrong with her?" Naraku asked sternly. Gabe clenched his fists, dark eyes becoming furious.

"There's nothing wrong with her, just drop it!" Gabe snapped. Naraku put his hand on Gabe's shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

"I'll give you credit, you've got guts, I won't ask about what I did not see, alright?" Naraku asked calmly as Gabe exhaled, nodding.

"Now, if you don't mind, I have to use the bathroom." Naraku said, fiddling with his jeans. Gabe couldn't help it, he was quite curious.

"Uh, uh, me too!" he chirped.

Jordan laughed as Kagura unleashed her arsenal of embarrassing stories of whom? Naraku.

"Hahaha, he did what?" Jordan laughed as Kagura nodded.

"Yes, he knew what was going to happen, but Naraku is, how should I say this…impulsive. So he put the egg in the microwave and nuked it for about twenty minutes, but it didn't take that long for the fucker to explode." Kagura giggled.

"What an idiot. Haha, I blew up a grape in the microwave, but that's about it." Jordan said as Naraku sat back in his seat, picking up his glass and face showing utter annoyance.

"Bitch, go buy your own shit and stop mooching off of me!" Naraku snapped. Jordan felt Gabe place himself beside her, face full of amazement.

"What?" Jordan asked him as the siblings bickered back and forth. Gabe held his finger up as he sent his thoughts on a text. Jordan nodded and waited for her phone to vibrate. When it did, she opened it and felt her face drip to the floor with embarrassment and horror.

'He's fucking HUGE! You said he hit you in the head with it and you didn't suffer from a concussion? Holy shit!' It read. Jordan groaned as she slapped her forehead, staring at Gabe while shaking her head.

"Haha, what?" Gabe asked with a smile.

"You looked? And decided to tell me? You sicko." Jordan stated with a smile.

"What?" Naraku and Kagura both asked. They weren't paying a lick of attention.

"Nothing!" Gabe snapped back.

"Oh, it's something, alright." Jordan laughed, finishing off her drink.

"I'm tired of you. Let's go, children." Naraku said, pulling out his card and walking up to the waitress. She did her business and before Kagura could ask for a dollar, Naraku was out of there, dragging the two teens with him.

"Where are we heading next?" Naraku asked as Jordan sat next to him, buckling her seatbelt. She looked back at Gabe, then back at Naraku.

"We don't care. Whatever you want." She said to him. Naraku yawned as he looked at his watch, flinching slightly. It was almost four. They wasted two hours at a restaurant.

"Well, the sky is getting darker, the storm is on its way, how about we go rent a movie, go back to my place, and probably not watch it?" Naraku suggested, backing out and swinging out of the parking lot.

"Haha, sounds good!" Gabe laughed as Jordan agreed, rolling down the window and letting in the breeze.

"Let's not make a career out of this, shall we? I would like to make it home before it starts raining." Naraku said as they all got out.

"Alright, I know the head manager here, he can give us a discount!" Gabe stated as he ran inside to greet the manager. Naraku and Jordan watched as Gabe found the manager in the back, giving him a hug and talking with him cheerfully.

"You guys get around, don't you?" Naraku asked, heading for the action movies. Jordan shrugged.

"He does, I don't. I have a question," Jordan said.

"Shoot,"

"Have you ever had a serious girlfriend? You know, one that you didn't just kick out after sex?" Jordan asked Naraku, her voice sounding bitter. Naraku exhaled as he looked at the Transporter 3.

"Kagura is a lying bitch. I've had two girlfriends, both I was extremely serious about, and both claimed to be extremely serious about me, both ended up cheating on me because I…well, they were both really dumb reasons." He replied seriously and as bitterly as Jordan was asking it.

"Oh…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to sound so nasty about it, it's just that, men who treat women as objects, I can't stand them." Jordan said, taking the Transporter 3 from his hand and putting it back.

"I was looking at that, and I don't treat them as objects. I invite them over, talk, have dinner, usually take them to a movie, whatever, and then we do it. Never have I just did them and then kicked them out. Plus, I do my friends, not some random person." Naraku said.

"That one sucks. Trust me. Not worth anything and I know, I'm sorry." Jordan reassured him.

"I had a feeling it was lame. Are you not curious about why they cheated on me?" Naraku asked, a small, evil smirk appearing on his face. Jordan shrugged.

"I can only imagine." She replied with a laugh.

"Girlfriend number one was into dark things, she was a borderline Satanist in my opinion, but I didn't care. She was into me because, well,"

"You're a very dark and mysterious person." Jordan finished, finding another movie, scrapping it and going for another.

"Exactly. So, one day, she met this guy, hardcore Christian, while I was at work. I came home, and evidently, she had found Jesus." Naraku said, his voice hinting amusement. He glanced over at Jordan, who was doing her best not to laugh.

"Found Jesus?" Jordan asked, trying not to laugh yet. Naraku nodded.

"Yeah, I found the bastard too, hiding in my closet, butt ass naked." Naraku responded as Jordan muffled her laughter, Naraku looking at her.

"Hahahaha! I'm so sorry, that's horrible of me for laughing!" Jordan said as Naraku patted her on the back.

"It's alright, I laughed too. Hard. She cheated on me because once she "saw the light," I was much too dark for her."

"What? Was the guy's divine instrument glowing or something?"

"Hahahahaha! Surprisingly no." Naraku laughed.

"Haha, alright, so, why did the second one cheat on you?" Jordan asked. Now she was definitely curious. Naraku exhaled, as he couldn't find a good movie.

"Girlfriend number two was what I like to call a hippie." He began.

"From Satanist, to Christian, to hippie, this is gold." Jordan snickered.

"She was a very laid back girl, probably from all the pot and acid,"

"Hahaha,"

"I mean, every damn day, she had something in her system, so finally I told her to either clean up or it was over between us."

"Did she?"

"Mhm. She cleaned up and we went steady for a while, I thought she was the one,"

"Aaawww, this isn't a heartbroken story is it?" Jordan asked him worriedly. Naraku looked at her curiously.

"No, well, it did break my heart, but I'm glad she wasn't the one."

"Oh, why?"

"Because, guess who she found when she stopped doing drugs?" Naraku asked with a growl.

"Jesus?"

"Him and my ex, then they decided that men suck, and they started dating each other." Naraku replied as Jordan let out a squeal, as she tried not laughing.

"Hm, I haven't really found anything. You?" Naraku asked Jordan, who shrugged.

"Let's go for some old school movies."

"Sounds good."

Naraku flew down the back road, trying to beat the rain. It started drizzling slightly, but nothing serious yet. He sped onto his street, pulling into his driveway and turning the car off.

"Yay! Finally!" Jordan laughed, getting out so Gabe could climb out. They all ran inside his house, taking off their shoes so they wouldn't ruin Naraku's nice carpet.

"Alright, what movie are we going to watch first?" Naraku asked curiously, turning his TV on.

"Taken!" They both chirped. Naraku nodded and put it in his DVD player, turning around quickly.

"Drinks?" he asked.

"On the rocks, please!" They called, following him into the kitchen as he opened the fridge.

"Choose whatever." Naraku replied with a smirk.

"Oh, Gabe, Dr. Pepper, please." Jordan said as he grabbed two, handing one to her and opening his own. Naraku put a bag of popcorn in the microwave, exhaling slowly.

"You ok?" Gabe asked him as he turned around.

"Yes, why?" Naraku asked.

"You just seem a little gloomy."

"No, I'm fine." Naraku reassured him.

The three of them walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch and pressing play.

"I've yet to see this, is it good?" Naraku asked.

"It's awesome, I love this movie." Jordan said. Naraku nodded, frowning as he heard the storm getting worse and just as the movie started getting good for him, the electricity went out, making the three of them groan.

"Are you serious? I was starting to get anxious." Naraku sighed, noticing just how dark his house was.

"Um, Naraku," Jordan called out.

"Yes?"

"I have to use the bathroom and I have no clue where anything is." She answered. Naraku stood up; he knew his house well enough.

"Here, grab the back of my shirt, and I shall lead you." He said, feeling both hands grasp his shirt as she stood up.

"To the bathroom, not your bedroom." Jordan giggled as he started walking.

"Thanks for clearing that up for me, bitch." Naraku chirped as Jordan laughed. He walked down the hallway, passing up the guest room, his room and his office that he rarely used. He found the bathroom and grasped Jordan's arm leading her inside. He walked out and heard her laugh.

"What?"

"Cell phones have light, I'm lame!" she laughed, pulling her phone out and flipping it open. Naraku chuckled and walked down the hallway, back into the living room.

"Hey Mom, no I'm fine. I'm at a friend's house with Jordan. Yeah, I'll be home, I just going to wait for the storm to die down a little, love you." Gabe closed his phone, exhaling.

"It's nice to know that you're close to your parents." Naraku said, taking a drink.

"Eh, I don't see why some of my friends are so rotten to their parents." Gabe said back. Naraku nodded. He was rotten to his father for a reason.

"Hey Naraku, do you have any Tylenol? My head is killing me." Jordan asked from the hallway.

"Uh, it's in my bathroom through my room."

"Of course it is." She said back with a groan as Naraku and Gabe snorted.

"She really doesn't trust me too well, does she?" Naraku asked Gabe.

"It takes her a while to warm up to anyone, and you being a sex addict doesn't really help." Gabe snickered as Naraku stood up, walking down the hallway.

"Wait here, I'll get it for you." Naraku said to Jordan, whose face was highlight by her cell phone.

"Oh…ok." She said timidly. Naraku pulled out his own cell phone to help find the right bottle.

"Is there a certain amount you need?" he called out after finding the bottle.

"Two please." Jordan called back. Naraku grabbed two of the pills, walking into the hallway, grabbing her hand and putting them into it. He turned around and felt her hand grab his shirt.

"Sorry, I'm still not used to this yet." She chirped.

"No problem." Naraku said back, leading her to the couch as they both sat down.

"Hey Jordan, so has Mr. Taishou told you much more about the senior trip to Florida?" Gabe asked, closing his cell phone.

"Um, he said that some of the teachers are still fighting over what beach to go to," she paused to take a drink.

"Ugh, typical. What beach would you go to Naraku?" Gabe asked.

"Well, definitely not Panama, I mean, if you're going to party, go there, but since this is a school thing, I would try to find a beach that won't be so crowded. Not Destin, either, it's just as bad as Panama." He said.

"Ah, I guess so. Isn't there anyway for you to convince them, Jordan?" Gabe quizzed.

"Uh, well, no, not really. My job is to convince seniors, not teachers." Jordan said back.

"As if you can't convince Sesshomaru? Jordan please, haha, just give it a try." Naraku stated.

"Eh, true." Jordan replied, eating some popcorn.

"What is your relationship with him anyway? I've never seen him be near as kind to anyone but you." Naraku asked curiously.

"Oh, you think that him and I are…ew, no. He's more like my jerk older brother." Jordan explained as Gabe started laughing.

"Hahaha! Emphasis on jerk! He's so mean to her, but then he's the charming brother, then he's back to being a jerk." Gabe giggled.

"I see. Heh, that's quite funny."

The three of them sat in the dark, talking for hours while the storm raged outside. Once it finally cooled down, Jordan and Gabe decided to leave before it started back up.

"Well, maybe I'll have my electricity by morning." Naraku said as they headed for the door. He felt both of them latch onto his body, hugging him tightly.

"Thanks for hanging with us, we're both geeks, so we hope we didn't bother you!" Gabe said.

"Haha, I like you both, so I enjoyed it. We should do it again, maybe next time it won't rain." Naraku said as they let go of him.

"Haha, I know right! Good night!" Jordan said as she and Gabe ran to her car in the drizzle.

"Good night." He called back, closing his door. He walked to his room and got undressed, leaving on his boxers and falling onto his bed, feeling quite content. For the first time in a long time, he didn't need sex, just sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Please Don't Leave

"I'm not giving you a final exam, so stop complaining, Levi." Naraku said as he continued writing notes down on the board.

"Oh hell yeah!" Levi chirped, bumping his friends' fists. Naraku sighed heavily. It had been almost six weeks since his last lay and he was getting grouchy. Ever since he discovered that the only reason Jordan wouldn't get so close to him, physically, emotionally or mentally is because of his love for sex. It made her uncomfortable around him, and for some odd, God-forsaken reason, even thinking about having sex just to please himself made him feel remorseful.

"Um, hahaha, Mr. Saitou, what's that say? Your handwriting went from perfect and beautiful to a pile of shit." Levi chuckled as Naraku stepped back, blinking simply. He was right. Everything was fine until he let his thoughts get the best of him.

"Eh, don't worry about it, Levi, you don't even take notes." Naraku replied, erasing the sloppy words and rewriting it.

"I'll get it," Terra said when there was a knock on the door. It was Jordan who was looking quite grim as she closed the door behind her.

"Something wrong?" Naraku asked her. He then saw the angry flash of her eyes as she crumpled up the piece of paper in her hand.

"Something's wrong with Mr. Taishou," she mumbled, walking back to her seat.

"What's wrong with him?" Naraku asked worriedly.

"He needs pot! He's so uptight with me lately, I…ugh." Jordan growled, ripping the paper up and throwing it away before sitting down, and just as her round ass hit the seat, the door flung open and Mr. Taishou strode in, his silvery white hair flowing behind him.

"Jordan, I don't believe I dismissed you from my presence." He said coldly. Naraku turned around and refrained from just kicking him in the face. They were both the same size, Naraku was sure he could take him.

"I'm eighteen and I couldn't give a damn. I dismissed myself because I was about to curse you." Jordan replied dryly.

"Curse me?"

"Yeah, my grandpa is an Apache witch doctor, I'm going to have him bring some heavy shit down on you this weekend."

"I'm sure my gardener would be thrilled. Now, back down to my office, Jordan." Sesshomaru replied with equal dryness and sarcasm.

"No. I'm done. Find someone else to bitch at."

"Watch your language and start walking to my office, please, before I get pissed."

"Oh, you mean you're not pissed now? I must be losing my edge."

"Now!"

"Suck it!" She snapped back at him. Sesshomaru closed his mouth, glaring intensely at her.

"Oh, you're definitely not leaving this next trimester." He finally bit out.

"I wasn't going to anyway. Dance team."

"I'm sure your mother would be very happy to hear about this."

"I'm sure she will, we've got fireworks and cake mix, I've got music, we'll throw a party." Jordan said back. Naraku slammed his book down on his desk.

"I'm tired of this bullshit. Jordan, go down to his office and smart off there! I'm trying to teach a lesson!" Naraku snapped irritably, causing both fighters, amber eyes and emerald, casting dark glares at him.

"Shut up!" they both snapped at the same time.

"Dude, Jordan, seriously, just go." Gabe said soothingly. Jordan sighed as she stood up, storming out of the room with the principal following, their bickering heard down the hallway.

"If that annoying prick would just leave her alone and let her fucking graduate, we wouldn't have to listen to this horseshit! Damn!" Naraku yelled, slamming his door closed, turning around and seeing the shocked stares of his students.

"What are you guys doing? Waiting for a sign from God? Here's one, there's an assignment on the board, do it!" he said crossly, walking back to his seat and exhaling as he started grading tests from his previous classes.

"Fuck that shit." Levi and Josh grumbled, closing their books and putting their heads down. Gabe started on his assignment, occasionally glancing at his cell phone and shaking his head. Naraku stood up and headed for the door.

"Can I rely on you to be silent while I'm gone? It'll be a few minutes." Naraku called out as everyone looked up, nodding and saying nothing. He walked out and sighed, knowing that he wasn't their favorite right now, but he didn't care. He walked down the hallway, past dozens of rooms and two other hallways. He took a left and found himself heading for the office where Jordan and Sesshomaru were bound to be fighting with samurai swords by now.

"Hi, Mr. Saitou, are you ok?" a voice chirped. Naraku turned his head and frowned. It was Kagome. Since when did that little bitch whore of Inuyasha's even care about Naraku? He was quite sure that Inuyasha had told her plenty of things about him.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Naraku said with a smile, walking into the office where he checked his mail, frowning when he saw a note in it.

_'Saturday, all day, I need you. –Ashley.' _

"That stupid bitch is going to get me fired." He grumbled, crumpling the paper and tossing it.

"Jordan, please don't leave!" Sesshomaru's voice rang. He was begging her? Naraku frowned, stepping closer to the door.

"Sesshomaru I'm getting out of here! Quitting dance and I'm done! I'm done with school, I have way more credits than needed, there's nothing else for me to do here!" she said back.

"Look, I know you are, and I understand that, but,"

"But you need me to talk people into doing things, yeah, I got that, anything else?"

"…" Dead silence. Naraku shook his head as he walked away. He wasn't interested anymore.

Naraku sat at his desk the next day, a small stack of papers awaiting his student helper, whom he hoped was in a better mood today. She finally walked in, looking pale and gloom, sparking slight worry and curiosity in Naraku. She sat down next to him slowly, eyes dazed with pain and confusion.

"Uh, I'll grade these," Naraku chirped, pulling the stack away from her, but she grabbed a pen and decided to help anyway.

"I just want to leave." She finally said, her hand accidentally brushing his as she placed the graded paper in the pile.

"What did you do to your arm?" Naraku asked, seeing the brace on her right arm.

"I was trying to spin myself with my hands. You know, get in a handstand and start spinning, well, I got distracted and fell on it wrong, sprained my wrist and did something to my elbow." She explained, sounding a little more cheery.

"And what would that distraction be?" Naraku asked, placing another paper in the pile.

"Mr. Taishou's bitching. He wouldn't give it up." She replied.

"Did he at least help you up?"

"After he realized that I was writhing in pain, not because he was annoying me."

"Did you cry?"

"When I'm in pain, I don't cry, I cringe and grit my teeth."

"Oh? A trooper, are we?"

"I have the entire dance team as my witness."

"Heh, I'm only teasing. So, I guess this means that you can't be in the dance competition on Saturday, correct?"

"Yeah. Oh well, Gabe is a lot better at the dance than I am, anyway. He'll lead them to victory." Jordan said.

"Ah, is he now? I'm not surprised." Naraku said.

"Jordan, oh, your arm, I," Sesshomaru said as he almost jogged into the room. He stopped whenever Jordan glared at him.

"It's ok, the doctor said I was imagining things, just like you predicted." Jordan chirped happily, her smile locked in place. Naraku felt his eyebrows rise as Sesshomaru showed another rare emotion…remorse.

"Can we talk alone?" he asked her. Jordan leaned back in her chair, smirking.

"No, you want to talk, you can tell me in front of him. Naraku doesn't care, right buddy?" she asked, looking at Naraku, who stared back while chuckling.

"I couldn't give a rat's ass." He replied sarcastically, leaning back in his chair as well. Sesshomaru glared at him, but looked back at Jordan.

"If you want to graduate, go ahead. I won't stop you." Sesshomaru spoke, his iciness returning.

"Psh, you weren't going to stop me in the first place." She shot back as he left the room. Naraku snorted as he pulled out his book.

"You're going to get yourself killed." He said.

"Eh, obviously not. It was my arm, not my neck."

"He'll ream your neck out himself." Naraku replied shortly.

"I suppose." She replied.

When the students filed into the room, Naraku passed out a study guide. Yes, he was giving a final exam to every class except his seniors. The class groaned, but he didn't care. They were a bunch of assholes, well, most of them were. He sat back down and looked at Jordan, who was asleep, her head turned towards him.

"Heh," he huffed, turning to his computer.

Sesshomaru sat in his kitchen, reading a book and eating a salad. Rin was taking a nap, so he had some quiet time to himself. He turned the page, enjoying the deathly silence of his huge estate. Just as the white haired man finished his salad, he heard knocking on his front door, which made him frown. He wasn't expecting guests. He looked down at himself to see if he was good enough to be seen. His silk button up, long sleeved, white shirt, not tucked in and the top three buttons were undone. He had on black slacks and black dress shoes.

"Good enough." He mumbled, walking to the door and opening it.

"Oh, Jordan?" he asked with confusion, hands flying up to button his shirt up, leaving the top one still undone.

"Hi, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" she asked, instantly turning red.

"No. What are you doing here?"

"Look, I know that you signed my graduation forms already, but, I've decided that I'll stay another trimester and finish out the dance team. But I'm not coming to school for a whole day." Jordan said, handing him her papers. Sesshomaru nodded and moved aside.

"Come on in and let's get this done civilly." He said, closing the door behind her. Jordan walked through the entrance and turned into the living room, collapsing on the couch as Sesshomaru placed himself beside her carefully, pulling a pen out of his pocket and setting the papers on the glass coffee table.

"So, if you don't want to come all day, I assume half-days. Do you want to come eight to noon, or noon to three fifteen."

"Obviously the shorter half." Jordan said, leaning forward as Sesshomaru scribbled down his name. He turned and handed her the papers. Jordan took them and sighed.

"Why did you change your mind, if you don't care about me asking?" he asked her. Jordan set the papers down and shrugged.

"Sesshomaru, you have this wondrous ability to piss me off and then make me feel horrible about it. So, I started thinking that you're nice to me, I mean, you overpay me for God's sake, the least I could do was go to school for twelve more weeks."

"Oh, I see. So, your arm is…sprained?"

"Wrist is sprained and my elbow is messed up."

"How long before you can go back to dancing?"

"I can dance right now, just not very well. The doctor said it'd be a few weeks before the pain is gone. Maybe a little longer for it to heal completely."

"Ah. I'm sure that's hard for you."

"Eh, it is, but I don't have to go to practice, so I can kill time at my house for once."

"Jordan, would you like to stay for dinner?" Sesshomaru asked quickly. Jordan rolled her eyes.

"Is it that hard to say, "I'm sorry, Jordan"? Jeez, I thought we were cool." She replied with a whine.

"It's quite hard for me to apologize for something that is not my fault."

"You were distracting me!"

"You've been dancing since you were twelve. A tall, handsome man scolding you should be less than petty of a distraction." Sesshomaru retorted smoothly, his arrogant smirk causing the familiar flame of fury to spark in Jordan's eyes.

"You weren't just scolding me! You were waiting for me to get on my hands before you started yelling!"

"It does seem that way, doesn't it?"

"Fuck you and your couch! No, I'm not staying!" Jordan spat, standing up to leave, but Sesshomaru caught her by her left arm, laughing his ass off.

"Hahaha! You are so easy to infuriate! I was joking, calm down and I am sorry." He said while ruffling her red hair. Jordan pouted as he led her into the kitchen, sitting her down at the island as he walked over to the fridge.

"You do want to stay, no?" he asked.

"Sure. What's for dinner?"

"What do you want?"

"What do you have?"

"What does it matter?"

"Just answer me, Sesshomaru."

"You answer me, I asked first."

"I forgot what you asked."

Naraku sat in his living room, mindlessly changing the channels of his TV. He definitely needed some. He could feel himself getting grumpier. He sighed when his cell phone rang from an unknown number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Uh, hello, is Pinky there?" someone with a heavy Indian accent asked. Naraku felt his face twist. Who the hell is Pinky?

"Wrong number." Naraku said, clicking his phone off.

Jordan and Sesshomaru laughed as Naraku hanged up on them. Jordan snorted when Sesshomaru was sifting through the papers, handing her Naraku's information, which included his home phone number.

"Nice." Jordan snickered, dialing the number.

Naraku was in his kitchen fixing up chicken for his dinner, taking a drink of beer. He groaned when his house phone rang. He picked it up with a sigh.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Is Pinky there?" a southern girl asked. Naraku realized that he was being prank called.

"Speaking." He replied with a smirk.

"You're not Pinky." Jordan laughed loudly.

"How bored are you?"

"Pretty damn bored. I'm at Sesshomaru's house, he made me do this."

"That's nice." Naraku chirped as he hung up.

"He didn't sound too happy." Sesshomaru said, taking a bite of chicken. Jordan nodded.

"Hahaha, nope." She agreed.


	14. Chapter 14

The Second Trimester Begins

"Jordan, why not third hour? That's where I have all of my annoying kids." Naraku asked with a whine. Gabe was at a dance competition and because of Jordan's injury, she couldn't go, so she decided to hang out with Naraku.

"Because I won't come to school until noon, third hour starts at eleven. I'll just be your helper for fifth hour. Plus, I think you can handle them fine." Jordan replied. She and Naraku were playing Destroy All Humans 2. They realized that they made quite the team when it came to chaotic games.

"Ugh, why not come all day?"

"Yeah right! I'm not going to waste more than seven hours of my life doing nothing! Shit, die!" Jordan snapped, zapping a cop that was shooting at her.

"You're going to be sleeping in." Naraku replied sharply.

"Duh." Jordan replied haughtily. Both players groaned when a tank blew them up.

"Damn it. I need a beer. Thirsty?" Naraku asked, standing up from the couch, stretching before walking to his open kitchen.

"Uh, what do you have?" Jordan asked, walking into the kitchen as he opened the fridge.

"Let's see, Mountain Dew, Dr. Pepper, Budweiser, Jack Daniels,"

"Haha, rub it in. Dew please." Jordan said as he handed the can to her, walking back into the living.

"Alright, let's get these sons of bitches." Naraku chirped, getting back into game mode.

"We need music, take it away, Jimi!" Jordan called, turning on Naraku's stereo and putting in a CD.

"Let me stand next to your fire! Ah move over, Rover, and let Jimi take over!" Jordan sang, dancing a little before sitting back down next to Naraku and grabbing her controller, restarting the game.

"I had no clue that you liked Jimi Hendrix." Naraku said with a chuckle.

"When I see him in Heaven, I'm going to dry hump him." Jordan replied as she blew up ten cop cars at once.

"Haha, Jordan. Oh, behind you." Naraku said, lifting the cop with his alien's mind and throwing the pig down the street.

"Thanks, homie." Jordan chirped.

"After we're done with this mission, do you want to go out for lunch?" Naraku asked curiously, taking great pleasure in killing every cop that crossed his path.

"Sure, but you're not paying for me this time." Jordan said back.

"And why not?"

"I have money, I'll pay for myself."

"I have money, too."

"I can see that, smart ass." Jordan laughed.

"Fine." Naraku sighed, smirking when the screen alerted them of the completed mission. He paused the game and turned off the TV and stereo, but Jordan had raced to the door with her keys.

"You've been drinking, I'm driving!" she called, running off to her Mustang. Naraku closed and locked his door behind him.

"It was one beer, calm down." Naraku replied, walking to the passenger side of her sports car. He sat down and closed the door as she started up the car, backing out and taking off for the back road.

"I don't care. It's my life." Jordan replied, her speed getting insane by the second, going well beyond 110mph. She slowed down significantly when she reached Swine Avenue. Four cop cars were cruising behind her.

"I don't have donuts, get off my ass!" she shouted with her window rolled down. Naraku was laughing as he looked in the mirror. The cops were in their own little world, going straight, as Jordan turned left.

"Uh, same place?" she asked him.

"Sure." Naraku replied. She pulled into the parking lot, backing into a spot and turning the car off.

"I swear, you're the only person I know who backs in to park." Naraku commented as they got out of the car.

"I got it from my dad. I can't help it." Jordan stated proudly as they walked in.

"Ah, so, you get your beauty from your mother and personality from your father?"

"Uh, I kind of look like my mom, but more like my dad. I'm part Native American."

"And you have green eyes? Awkward."

"Yeah, thanks, you too." Jordan said as she and Naraku were seated next to the window. They both ordered Mountain Dew and sighed heavily.

"Hello?" Jordan answered. Naraku looked at her curiously.

"First place? That's awesome, Gabe! I told you!" Jordan chirped, winking at Naraku who asked if it was first place or a joke.

"Ok, good luck in hip-hop!" Jordan said, closing her phone.

"First place in what?" Naraku asked, taking a sip of Dew.

"Jazz. He's going for it in hip-hop. He's going to do the move that I almost snapped my arm with." Jordan explained.

"Oh is he? Let's pray that Sesshomaru doesn't show up and start bitching about his underwear being too damn tight." Naraku commented as Jordan snorted, trying to keep her drink in her mouth.

"It's alright if you're a spitter, I don't mind." Naraku purred seductively as Jordan covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to laugh or spit. Naraku watched her intensely, seeing as the mere sight of him sent her into horrible fits of laughter. After what seemed like forever, Jordan finally settled down enough to swallow her drink.

"I don't mind spitters, but I do adore swallowers." Naraku chirped, smiling as he took a drink. Jordan snorted as she covered her mouth, this time squealing a little.

"Hahaha, I hate you so much!" she giggled, wiping tears from her eyes with her napkin.

"Hm, I know. So, Jordan, what are you going to do when you get out of school?" Naraku asked.

"You go from hilarious to dry teacher in seconds. Why not stay funny?" Jordan asked with a whine.

"I take that as a "I don't know." Alright, I was just wondering." Naraku said with a smirk.

"I really don't know. I mean, who wants to hire a girl with crazy red and gold hair and snakebites?"

"The movie theaters."

"I did this after I got that job."

"Heh, you'll be surprised. Can I ask you something?" Naraku asked, his eyes catching an older couple.

"Yeah."

"Are they your parents?" Naraku asked, nodding behind Jordan a few tables down. Jordan turned her head and saw the woman with sharp green eyes and the man with the high-defined cheekbones, dark hair and dark skin. Jordan looked at Naraku and sighed.

"Creepers." She said as Naraku chuckled.

"Do they often follow you?" he asked curiously.

"Only when Gabe isn't with me." She replied.

"Do they know about me or are you telling them that I'm some random friend?"

"They know about you and about my random friend." Jordan replied. Naraku took a hesitant glance at her father before back at her.

"He looks stern." Naraku said.

"Nah, he's a jokester. My mom is lighthearted. Don't worry." Jordan reassured him.

"I'm not worried, just a little curious."

"Ugh, here they come." Jordan growled, turning away as the man and woman walked up to their table, smiling warmly.

"Jordan, I thought you were at a friend's house." Her mom chirped. Jordan looked up and shrugged.

"We got hungry." Jordan said back. Her father sat next to Naraku, look at the two younger adults. He and Naraku stared at one another, almost looking skeptical.

"Hi, I'm Jack." The man chirped happily, his smile mirroring Jordan's. He held his hand out to Naraku, who blinked before shaking the hand firmly.

"I'm Naraku Saitou, your daughter's teacher." Naraku said, getting a curious stare from Jordan's mother and a confused stare from Jordan herself.

"Oh you're the teacher that Jordan likes to talk to. I didn't think that you were so young. I'm Julie, by the way."

"Jack and Julie, please go away!" Jordan whined.

"I just noticed that all of your names begin with "J." Was that on purpose?" Naraku asked curiously.

"Hahaha, no. I just wanted a boy named Jordan, so I named her Jordan." Jack chirped, wincing as a leg shot up and kicked him in the knee.

"Oh, Jordan, you act like we're interrogating him or something." Julie said with hurt.

"So, how old are you?" Jack asked Naraku, innocently sipping on his water. Naraku cleared his throat before answering.

"Twenty five. You?" Naraku asked back just to be a smart ass.

"Forty six. So, twenty-five huh? A little old for an eighteen year old, aren't you?" Jack asked seriously. Naraku and Jordan both let out groans.

"Ugh, Dad," Jordan growled, hiding her face in her hands.

"Not really. Especially since we're eating out." Naraku replied candidly.

"Ooh, he's a sexy one, hm?" Jordan's mother whispered to her daughter, who turned around, facing the window and mumbling something.

"You a virgin?" Jack asked.

"Not even close." Naraku replied.

"Are you gay?"

"I prefer young, feisty women."

"Hahaha! I like him!" Jack laughed, standing up with Jordan's mother.

"We're leaving now. You two have fun. And don't worry, we know you won't touch her." Julie giggled.

_'Oh, but I want to so bad.'_ Naraku thought, idly glancing over at Jordan, who was waving back to her parents. Naraku captured her figure in his mind, making him smirk wickedly.

"Ok, creeper, you passed the test. My dad likes you and my mom loves your voice." Jordan laughed, wondering where the waitress went.

"My voice? That's it?" Naraku asked.

"Well, you do know what they say about men with deep voices," Jordan trailed off, taking a drink. Naraku saw that Jordan looked utterly unimpressed.

"My balls are huge!" He spat, taking a drink as well. Jordan was unprepared and spat on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. Naraku smirked. He got her.

"Haha, asshole! Ready to order? I'm starving!" Jordan said loudly, catching the waitress' attention. She walked over and the two ordered.

"Why do you like long hair?" Jordan asked curiously. Naraku shrugged.

"Well, the girls need something to hang on to." He replied with a smirk. Jordan giggled a little bit.

"You are not as good as you think you are, sir."

"And you would know this how?"

"I'm taking an educated guess."

"Go through college and grad school before talking to me about educated guesses." Naraku stated proudly.

"Oh yes, Mr. Smart Ass, I will."

"And you can tell me that I'm _better_ than I think I am in about, oh, say, seven more years...in my bed."

"Hopefully you'll be married by then."

"I'm never settling down."

"Why not?"

"Eh, if I do, I'm sure I'll find someone prettier, smarter, whatever and cheat on her."

"You're such a gentleman." Jordan giggled.

"Yes I am."

Naraku and Jordan continued talking and eating, and for the first time, Naraku felt Jordan's wall come all the way down and he saw something in her that seemed so familiar. She was dark.

"So, you've been really grumpy lately. How long since your last lay?" Jordan asked, biting into her chicken sandwich. Naraku took a bite of steak, frowning slightly.

"Going on seven weeks." He replied, ignoring the grumpy comment.

"Is this the longest?"

"My longest was three months."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I keep scrutinizing you and you're really not that bad."

"No, it's about time that I calm down, not settle down." Naraku replied, finishing his steak and going for the fries.

"I see. Well, hopefully we can be friends, even after I graduate."

"I have your number and you have mine, I don't see why not."

"Really? You don't mind?"

"No, maybe next time Gabe won't be too busy kicking ass at a competition."

"Mhm!"

Naraku's eyes snapped open quickly. The last thing he remembered was watching a movie with Jordan and then feeling very sleepy. He had fallen asleep sitting up with his head tilted back. He looked over and saw Jordan passed out on the other end of the couch, arms and hair hanging off the side. Naraku looked at his cell phone and flinched. It was almost three in the morning.

"Oh, Jordan, hey, Jordan," Naraku called, waking the young girl up. She sat up, her hair wild and out of place.

"Oh shit, what happened? What time is it?" Jordan asked, standing up.

"It's almost three in the morning." He replied.

"Crap, I'm sorry, I'll go now."

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No, I'm ok. I'll, ugh, too tired."

"Jordan, come on, follow me." Naraku said, leading her down the hallway and into his guest room. She collapsed on the bed.

"Thank you! I'll be out of here early." She said to him as he was leaving the room.

"Jordan, you can sleep in until one for all I care. I'm not going to kick you out."

"Mmm…good night."

"Good night."

Monday morning was the worst for Naraku. New classes, new students and of course, his dickwad students stayed while the nice ones left. And he no longer saw Jordan in the morning, or in the afternoon. He wouldn't be seeing her until fifth hour, the last hour of the day. He frowned when he saw Gabe walking in, a paper in his hand.

"Oh, Mr. Saitou! I want to be your student helper for first hour!" Gabe sang.

"There is a God. I need someone for third hour though, you willing to switch?" Naraku asked.

"Uh huh! All of my classes are lame, I'm just here for the dance team." Gabe replied as Naraku signed his name next to third hour.

"Thanks, see you later!" Gabe called, running out of the classroom. Naraku sat down and exhaled slowly. He heard two girls whispering as they walked in.

"Oh my God, he's hot." One said.

"I want to sit next to him, come one." The other chirped. Naraku looked up as they sat down. Both were the same height, with the same long, straight brown hair and the same blue eyes. Naraku cocked an eyebrow. Twins.

"Oh boy," he mumbled, turning around to his computer screen.


	15. Chapter 15

Getting Closer To Break

AN- I listen to music when I write, so sometimes the songs influence my writing. I just realized that they actually explain my characters pretty much to a T. Haha it's hilarious.

Naraku- The Stroke by Billy Squire (My reasons for this song? Just listen to it. You'll know what I mean.)

Jordan- Livewire by Motley Crue (She loves the Crue and this song is just crazy and upbeat.)

Gabe-

Sesshomaru-

Levi-

Naraku sighed as third hour rolled around. He could not believe that six weeks of the second trimester just flew by like that. Christmas, New Years Eve, all the good stuff had come and gone. Naraku didn't care for his family too much, only to have been invited to Gabe and Jordan's mixed family celebration. Jordan and Gabe didn't even invite him, either; Jordan's mother had taken quite the liking to him and convinced him to come join them.

"Haha, my family is crazy, sorry." Gabe giggled as he walked into the room, sitting next to Naraku.

"Nah, but Jordan's mom seemed to like me." Naraku replied.

"I'm sorry." Gabe replied.

"Don't be. I was quite flattered. Not to mention every girl was staring at me. Except Jordan, she seemed to enjoy avoiding me the whole time." Naraku replied bitterly. Gabe gulped slightly, rubbing his head.

"Well, uh, she…it wasn't you, it was where you were located." Gabe said slowly.

"I was in the party room like everyone else."

"Which was dark, except with glow sticks and black lights. She doesn't like those."

"Why not? I don't get it! Who has a fear of black lights? Honestly?"

"She doesn't fear them…ugh, it's not my place to tell you. Ask her yourself." Gabe replied. Naraku shook his head and groaned as the bell rang.

He wasn't too happy about school starting back up, either. The "break" was barely eleven days long. Eleven? Really? Eleven! Naraku could tell every single student was thinking the same thing throughout the day, so he decided to be lazy. They were ahead of the teaching schedule anyway. One lazy day was not going to kill them. Naraku was relieved when fifth hour rolled around, then again, he wasn't too happy with Jordan either.

"Hi!" Jordan chirped as she ran up to him, giving him a hug, but Naraku didn't return the affection. He gently pushed her away, sighing under his breath.

"Don't touch me." He growled. Jordan frowned, stepping away.

"What? Is everything ok?" Jordan asked him worriedly.

"No." he replied with a smile, glancing at her. Jordan stopped for a minute before pointing to her chest.

"Did I do something?"

"Yes."

"Oh…ok." She said shyly, backing away and grabbing the pass.

"Where are you,"

"I have to go talk to Sess…Mr. Taishou, he told me to come fifth hour." Jordan replied sternly. Naraku shook his head. She had no right to be mad…did she?

"Bullshit." Naraku mumbled as he started writing notes on the board as the class filed in, groups at a time.

Jordan knocked on Sesshomaru's office door, waiting for him to open it or call her, either one. The door opened and Jordan felt her mouth drop open. It wasn't Sesshomaru, or his secret whore that nobody but Jordan believed existed, but a tall, built man. He was older, silver white hair pulled into the topknot. He looked exactly like Sesshomaru, but tanner.

"Oh, Jordan, hello." He chirped.

"Damn. Does he think this is funny?" Jordan asked with irritation.

"Yes I do. Sit down." Sesshomaru said from behind her, pushing her inside. Jordan sat in the chair, keeping her comments locked in her mouth. The elder man sat beside her, smiling warmly at her.

"Bad day?" he asked cutely.

"It was fine until you showed up." Jordan replied bitterly, getting a hearty chuckle.

"Father, leave her alone. Now, Jordan, we have decided on a beach and I think you'll be surprised." Sesshomaru said, cupping his hands together, resting them on his desk.

"By surprised you mean pissed, don't you?" Jordan asked.

"Yes. Panama City."

"What?" Jordan growled. That was party central for Spring Break. The teachers obviously want the students to go get wasted or something.

"Majority vote. I can't do anything about it." Sesshomaru replied calmly.

"Jordan, you need to relax." Sesshomaru's father chirped.

"When I want to talk to you, I will look at you." Jordan said sternly, keeping her eyes on Sesshomaru, who glared at his father silently.

"Alright, I'll spread the word. Bye." Jordan said, getting up and going for the door.

"Bye." Sesshomaru said back, deciding not to anger her anymore.

Jordan walked back to Naraku's classroom, her hand freezing before grasping the handle.

"Psh, no thanks." Jordan mumbled, walking away and deciding on walking around and finding other teachers to hang out with.

Naraku was sitting at his desk, listening to the idle chatter of the students as they awaited school to get out. He was writing down a list of things to get at the store after school. He realized that Jordan had been gone for a while. He pulled out his cell phone and sent her a text.

Jordan was sitting in her old algebra teacher's room, talking with him about the trip. She pulled out her cell phone and frowned.

'I know he didn't want you that long. Where are you?' it read. Jordan closed her phone and saw her teacher smiling at her.

"Is that your teacher?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yeah."

"He has no clue where you are, does he?"

"Nope."

Naraku rolled his eyes when Jordan sent a reply saying, 'Well, on my way back to your classroom, I ran into the wall, now I can't remember where your classroom is…sorry. :D'

"Aaww, Jordan, that's not very nice. He's obviously worried. Go back to his room." Her teacher said.

"No. I did something wrong and I'm not going to sit in there and be ignored." Jordan replied defiantly.

"Maybe if you go back, you can fix it and not be ignored."

"I don't want to go back."

"Ok."

Naraku began impatiently tapping his desk, looking at the clock, then going back to read, still tapping constantly. He finally realized that he felt bad. He had forgotten about the incident months ago at the restaurant, when the awkward coloring on her skin appeared when the black light shone on it. Naraku was thinking about sending her another message, but he wasn't one to take care of such things over the phone, it was cowardly.

"Hello," Jordan said, sitting right next to him and looking down.

"Jordan, why don't you like black lights?" Naraku asked just as the bell rang. Jordan waited until everyone was out of the room, her face distraught.

"Because…I can't, I have to go to dance." Jordan said, standing up and walking to the door.

"Jordan, if you don't want to say, just say so." Naraku called to her.

"Ok. I don't want to tell you, I don't know if I should." She shot, walking out of the room, running down the hallway. Naraku felt as if a spear just plowed through his chest. He thought that they were close.

"I thought wrong…bitch." Naraku growled, taking a few breaths before grabbing his keys. He didn't even take the short cut to his car; he didn't even want to look at her.

"Oh, Mr. Saitou, a word please?" Sesshomaru called sarcastically.

"What, asswipe?" Naraku snapped. Sesshomaru smirked at the reaction.

"Oh my, you and Jordan had your first fight, didn't you?" Sesshomaru asked, trying his hardest not to laugh. Naraku's face said it all.

"Look, asswipe, I have things to do and people to see, either you get your point across or I'm leaving." Naraku responded angrily.

"That's the second time you've called me an asswipe."

"Aaww, that's cute, you can count."

"All I have to say to you is if you hurt her, whether physically or emotionally, you can _count_ on me to be there, and I'll leave it to your imagination to finish up that threat. Good day." Sesshomaru countered, putting on his sunglasses as he walked away to his silvery white Escalade. Naraku felt more in disbelief than in danger. Did Sesshomaru really care that much about Jordan?

"She did say he was like a big brother to her. Heh, maybe he doesn't feel the same, maybe more." Naraku mumbled, getting in his own car.

Later on that day, Naraku had decided to invite over a friend who happened to be a girl. He needed to get his mind off of his life and this girl's hands were working wonders, slowly clawing her way down his half unbuttoned shirt to the top of his pants.

"It's been a while, sweetie, been busy?" she asked with her lips pressed against his. Naraku shrugged.

"Busy is putting it mildly." He replied, kissing her neck.

"Expecting someone?" she asked with slight irritation as a knock was heard. He sat up from his bed, walking down the hallway and not even bothering with his appearance.

"Yes?" Naraku snapped as he opened the door. He felt his balls hit the ground, as well as his mouth.

"Oh…sorry, I just came by to apologize for earlier. It's just weird for me to explain it to people because, well, just because, ok? The only people who know are my parents and Gabe, who has been my friend my entire life." Jordan said, knowing she interrupted him, but at this point she didn't care.

"Jordan, it's alright, you,"

"Who is she?" his friend with benefits asked skeptically. Jordan felt her eyebrows rise slightly, she didn't know what to do first, explain or laugh. Naraku was the first on the case.

"She's my student, don't be rude." Naraku said back, casting a worried look at Jordan, who shrugged.

"I'm leaving now. Sorry to interrupt." Jordan said, turning around to go back to her car. Naraku followed her, not sure why he was.

"We weren't doing anything, I mean, I know you don't care, and we really weren't,"

"Yet. I think I came in the nick of time. Bye." Jordan replied with a smile, but this smile struck him oddly, meaning it was bothering her.

"Jordan, you're still angry, I can sense it, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. I promise."

"Liar, liar, liar, liar! Stop lying and just tell me!"

"Don't worry about it, really, I'm angry, just not with you."

"Come in and tell me about it." Naraku ordered. Jordan glanced at his friend, who was glaring back at her before smirking at him.

"Um, what about her?" Jordan whispered. Naraku looked back at his friend and glared.

"What are you still doing here? You can leave now." He said as the girl looked at him with disbelief.

"Ugh, are you kidding me?" she screamed.

"No, I'm quite serious." Naraku replied as the girl went in to grab her purse as she stormed out.

"I'm never touching you again!" she yelled, climbing into her blue car.

"Feeling is mutual. Come on Jordan," Naraku chuckled.

"Don't let him touch you either, bitch! He's just out for pussy; he doesn't care about your feelings! Bitch, you don't even look sixteen!" she hollered as she drove away. Jordan was in the midst of laughing as she and Naraku walked inside.

"As you can tell, I was quite desperate." Naraku chirped as Jordan laughed.

"Just a little." Jordan agreed.

"But she never complained before. Hm."

"So why'd you kick her out?"

"Uh, well, you were right there, I'm not going to just send you away."

"You could've." Jordan replied as she sat at the kitchen table as Naraku sighed, leaning against his counter.

"Jordan, I can't really explain it, but you're…the thought of you while I'm…" Naraku paused, seeing Jordan's face twist as she tried not to laugh.

"While you're what?" Jordan asked.

"Look, you're like a walking cockblock to me and I don't know why." Naraku finally said, his words spilling out like a glass of spilt milk. Jordan couldn't hold it any longer as she began laughing.

"Whyyyyyy? I don't get why!" she giggled. Naraku shook his head.

"No clue. Today was the first day I almost had it, and then you showed up and sex was the last thing on my mind." He explained.

"I'm so sorry, hahaha!" she replied. Naraku sat down and yawned, stretching his arms and causing his shirt to unbutton down the rest of the way.

"Niiiiice! Hahaha!" Jordan replied. Naraku groaned when he saw that the buttons had ripped off.

"Damn." He growled.

"Nice chest, Hulk." Jordan giggled. Naraku took the shirt off and shook his head as he walked back to his room. Jordan saw the tattoo on his back, through the thick vines of black hair. Naraku pulled on a shirt and walked back out.

"So, why were you angry?" he asked.

"Eh, Levi's pregnant girlfriend tried to fight me, but I don't hit kids, so yeah, I was a little upset."

"Oh, lame."

"Mhm."

That night, Naraku was relaxing in his bed, nothing but boxers on as he read a book. He inhaled through his nose, turning the page and exhaling. He actually liked this book, a collection of bad days written in poems. They were quite funny. He leaned back on his pillow, his skin catching the gentle breeze of his ceiling fan. He looked at his cell phone as it vibrated, wondering whether he should answer it or not.

"Hello?" he yawned, still reading the book.

"I need some money, brother." Kagura chirped. Naraku rolled his eyes as he closed his phone.

"I knew I shouldn't have answered." He growled, turning the light off, setting his book on the nightstand and falling asleep.

The next day, Naraku was waiting for fifth hour. It was the last hour of the day, the kids were actually kind of smart and Jordan was always a promising comedian. He smiled as she bounced into the classroom, sitting down beside him and smiling.

"Guess what?" Jordan asked.

"I despise guessing games." He replied dryly.

"We're going to Panama City Beach for Spring Break, I announced it to the seniors last hour."

"What? That giant party pad?" Naraku asked with disbelief.

"Yeh…hahah! Oh well, not my decision!" Jordan giggled.

"That's ridiculous. Fucking stupid." Naraku replied with a smirk. He was actually glad, though crowded and noisy, Panama was a promising place for the future Spring Break drunkards.


	16. Chapter 16

You Just Made My Day

AN- I accidentally claimed Sesshomaru as one of my characters last chapter. Haha, oops. I blame it on the long day. But, let's face it; in all of my stories, he is my bitch most of the time. Haha, oh well, sorry if you're a big fan of his.

And I claimed Naraku too…damn. I need to stop that. Hahahaha! Well, we're all aware that I did not create them, therefore I do not own, therefore I am.

Naraku passed out the tests for fifth hour as Jordan was grading tests from previous hours. She worked quickly and effortlessly, lost in her own little world, which got Naraku's dark mind reeling. He sat down next to her and cleared his throat.

"How long have you been working at the theaters?" he asked quietly. Jordan continued grading and writing down the scores.

"Uh, two years. Why?" she asked back.

"How much do you make an hour?"

"Nine something…yeah, I'm a shift manager. Nine an hour."

"That's not too shabby. Now, onto my actual question, how would you like to make, let's see…more than thirty an hour?" Naraku asked as Jordan looked at him uncertainly.

"What? Are you going to pimp me?" she asked with a smirk, returning to her grading. Naraku shrugged.

"Maybe. And I'm sure you would make more than thirty an hour if I pimped you. Anyway, I told you that I had a second job, pretty much a random job, but it's good money."

"I can tell, Viper."

"Haha, interested?"

"Maybe a little."

"I'm in need of some help with my job. Well, not really, but it does get incredibly boring."

"What about Gabe?"

"I've already asked him, he's really interested."

"So, the three of us doing random ass jobs?"

"Mhm. You don't have to, it can be just me and Gabe."

"Ugh, you've learned to talk like me. Alright, I'll bite, what do we do?"

"We mostly work with computers, but once in a while, we get to stalk people, which is always fun."

"You mean like the show Cheaters?"

"Uh huh. It's hilarious." Naraku chuckled. Jordan shook her head. She wondered how that was hilarious, but the show was pretty funny itself.

"Fine. When can I start, and one more question, who the hell pays us?" Jordan asked skeptically. Naraku eyed her carefully, motioning for her to move closer. He leaned in her ear slowly.

"A friend of mine, please trust me, it's not illegal." He whispered. Jordan nodded and shrugged.

"So, they are your boss and you'll be mine?"

"Yes…essentially."

"Hahaha! Really, this is horrible, but sure, I'll put in my two weeks' notice."

"It's fun and completely pointless, but I do love the money." Naraku replied with a smirk. Jordan gathered up the graded tests, smiling as well.

"You really are a mystery. I feel like I should get a talking dog and a Mystery Machine when I'm around you."

"Ah, I am one mystery that you will never solve, you meddling kid."

"Hello, hello!" a man chirped as he walked in the room. Naraku frowned. Sesshomaru? No, this guy was too manly to be Sesshomaru, even though he looked exactly like the young principal.

"Oh God, get out." Jordan whined.

"I will, but I'm supposed to send you two down to the gym." The man replied, his hands in the pockets of his nice black pants. Jordan and Naraku looked at one another before looking back.

"I just can't leave these kids unattended." Naraku said back.

"Oh, that's where I come in. I stay here and you go down, Sesshomaru's orders." The man replied with a smile. Jordan stood up with Naraku.

"Oh yeah, send a Chi Mo down to watch the kids, that's smart." Jordan stated sarcastically as she walked out with Naraku, who shook his head.

"Sesshomaru's twin? Father?" Naraku asked curiously.

"Father. His name is Inutaisho, but I prefer Chi Mo." Jordan bit back.

"Is he that creepy?"

"He's creepier than you were when I found out about your love of sex."

"Hahaha!" Naraku couldn't understand why she was so creeped out about it.

The two walked into the gym, where the entire senior class was waiting and there were other teachers there as well. Jordan exhaled. Speech time again. Sesshomaru walked up to her and handed her two papers stapled together.

"Just go over it and don't complain, alright? I don't make the rules, but I did tweak some of them to your favor." Sesshomaru said to her.

"I assume I'm here because I'm their escort?" Naraku quizzed lazily.

"You assume correctly." Sesshomaru replied, handing the microphone to Jordan.

"Haha, you know I don't need this." Jordan giggled, walking in front of the bleachers where faces looked down on her eagerly. Jordan read the first few statements on the paper, rolling her eyes.

"Testing, testing, testing. Just kidding. Alright, as you obviously know, we're taking a senior class trip to Florida, and as you know as well, it's Panama City Beach, so, listen up," Jordan paused to read the rules quickly.

"No drinking, no drugs, no partying, no sex, no hookers, aimed at you Mr. Saitou, no late nights out, no clubbing, no bar hopping, no hanging out with college students, no hanging out with drunk college students unless accompanied by a teacher…what? Why can't we hang out with sober ones instead?" Jordan asked, looking over at Sesshomaru who shrugged.

"I didn't write that." He said simply as the audience giggled amongst themselves.

"Anyway, other than that, you're free. Haha, also, if you're going to get drunk, go clubbing or whatever you're going to do, make sure your wasted asses are in the room before midnight, alright? Now, onto my favorite part of the whole rules paper…driving." Jordan stated as the crowd laughed and agreed with her.

"You have three options, one, you can drive down yourself, two, you hitch a ride with someone else, teacher or student, or three, you can ride the bus. Now, here comes the fun part,"

"Jordan, be gentle about it." Sesshomaru called out calmly.

"Ugh, if you're going to drive, you must have a teacher in the car with you. If you're going to ride with a teacher, same thing, what the…duh! Haha, who wrote this? Anyway, if you're going on the bus, you're obviously going to be around teachers." Jordan continued.

"How many people in a group?" someone asked out loud.

"No more than five, including the teacher." Jordan replied.

"Oh, cool." The replied.

"So, if you are driving, here are some more rules for you. No tailgating, definitely no tailgating the bus or other students, haha, it doesn't say teachers, hint, hint. More rules, no speeding, no racing and definitely no road games such as Road Rage, Red Rover and please try not to get in front of people and slow down. Also, no sign language…that's the middle finger, Mr. Saitou." Jordan said to Naraku, who rolled his eyes in response as the audience giggled.

"Other than all of those lame rules, you're free to do as you please." Jordan finished as Sesshomaru walked up to her. He patted her back as she handed him the paper, pointing to something on it. He frowned and immediately looked furious, walking away to go find someone.

"Eh, you guys can go to your lockers now, there's only five minutes of school left." Jordan said as everyone stood up, smiling and talking excitedly about the trip. Naraku walked up to Jordan and frowned.

"What was on the paper?" Naraku asked as Jordan laughed.

"Something he definitely didn't want me to know about. I'll tell you later, I have to go get ready, bye." Jordan giggled as she walked to the locker room.

It was early Friday night, Naraku was sitting on his couch, flipping through the channels. All of the channels he got and nothing was on. What were the odds of that? He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he pulled it out, answering it.

"Hello?" he answered with a yawn.

"Hey buddy, it's been a while since I've worked you, need some money?" the man asked with a laugh. Naraku exhaled slowly, wondering if he did or not.

"Well, there is a school trip coming up. We're going to Panama City, so maybe I should start saving some money on the side. Sure, what do you have for me?" Naraku said, tapping his leg with his free hand.

"I've got one, but it's pretty random and pretty lame if you're on your own."

"I've gotten two new recruits by the way."

"Oh, you're going to love this, hahahaha!"

"Sounded sarcastic."

"Do you know that closed down hospital just outside the city?"

"The closed down insane asylum? Are you serious? You're sending me on a ghost hunt? Damn it, Bankotsu, this is utterly lame." Naraku whined, rubbing his face.

"Haha, what? You scared? I guess I can just ask Kagura, she's always needing money." Bankotsu replied with a chuckle.

"No, I'll take it, but this is really dumb, you realize that, don't you?"

"Of course I do or I would never have accepted it. It's one night and there are no such things as ghosts."

"I wish there was, it's going to be a waste of life. So when, tonight or tomorrow?"

"Tonight if at all possible."

"Give me a few minutes." Naraku said, cancelling the call and calling up Jordan.

"Yes?" she answered happily.

"Is Gabe with you?" Naraku asked.

"Duh! We're joined at the hip! What's up?" Gabe asked. Naraku figured that he was on speaker.

"How would you two like to start working tonight? I think you'll enjoy this." Naraku asked coolly.

"Sure, what? And don't we need to sign something?" Jordan asked.

"Psh, hell no. And we're going on a ghost hunt." Naraku said with slight bitterness to his voice. He heard dead silence on the other end.

"Hahahahahaha!" Jordan's laughter was the first sound he heard.

"Haha, what kind of Looney bin do you work for? Hahaha, that's awesome!" Gabe laughed loudly. Naraku sighed loudly.

"Look, it's good money. I take your joyous laughter as a yes?" he asked.

"Hell yeah, we'll be over in a half hour! Hahaha!" Jordan giggled, clicking him off.

"This should be interesting." Naraku chirped to himself, walking to his bedroom to change his clothes. He shed his shirt and pants, finding a plain white T-shirt and slipping it on over his built torso, pulling his long hair behind him, pulling some of his hair into a lazy ponytail, leaving it all behind his shoulders. Next he pulled on some worn light blue jeans that were sort of loose on him. Naraku then pulled on some white running shoes and shook his head. This was what he enjoyed wearing, plain things, nothing fancy.

"I wonder if they're hungry, I am." Naraku wondered to himself, walking out of his room and down the hallway further to his office. He walked into the rarely used room and opened a drawer in his desk, pulling out a flashlight. He then grabbed his video camera and walked back out into his living room, searching for his keys. He found them under his coffee table and stuffed them in his pocket.

"Shit, where's my wallet?" he growled, checking the couch, the table and walking back to his bedroom, checking the room and his office. He spent the next twenty minutes frantically searching his house for his wallet until he heard the doorbell ring. He opened the door and felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"Are you Naraku Saitou, age twenty five, one hundred and seventy-five pounds, gender is a female who is not an organ donor and looks really creepy in this picture?" Gabe asked as he had Naraku's wallet flipped open, checking out his license.

"No." Naraku retorted, taking the wallet from Gabe and stepping on the side to let him in.

"Jordan went to go get some money, she'll be back in a few." Gabe said as Naraku checked his wallet.

"I have money, she didn't have to." Naraku said, putting the wallet in his back pocket. Gabe cocked his head and checked Naraku out.

"Wow, I think this is only the second time I've seen you dressed so…plain." Gabe said, shoving his hands in his pockets. Naraku looked down at himself, then back up.

"Do I look that bad? I prefer this to dressing up." Naraku replied candidly. Gabe waved his hands and smiled.

"No, no, you look good, it's just…you look really good." Gabe responded cheerfully. Naraku blinked as he leaned against the wall.

"Oh, thanks." He said unsurely. He wasn't used to getting hit on by guys. Not that it never happened before, just not very much. Gabe shrugged, knowing he just freaked Naraku out. He still couldn't keep his eyes off of his teacher though. The older man's muscles along his arms, shoulders and chest shone through the shirt quite visibly.

"It's Jordan, I'll get it!" Gabe chirped, running to the door and opening it. Jordan walked in and smirked as she saw Naraku.

"Wow, do you work out a lot?" she asked him, walking up to him and boldly poking his chest, abs and grabbing his arms, gently squeezing them.

"Hahaha! At least I didn't touch you!" Gabe laughed heartily. Jordan turned her head to Gabe, still smiling and still grasped onto Naraku's strong arms.

"What? You noticed it too?" she asked him.

"Duh." Gabe replied. Jordan looked back at Naraku, who looked as if two gay guys had just hit him on. Jordan stepped back and laughed.

"Sorry." Jordan chirped. Naraku shrugged as he walked to the door.

"Yes, I do work out some. When I'm watching TV and the show goes on commercial, I usually do some pushups, or crunches, and there is a pull up bar in my bedroom." Naraku responded, opening the door, motioning for them to walk to his car. The two teens walked to his car while he closed and locked his door, climbing into his beloved Viper.

"Are you guys hungry?" he asked, putting his seatbelt on and starting up the car.

"Yeah, I am." Gabe said from the backseat.

"I could eat, but I'm not starving." Jordan said, brushing her light blue jeans off. She was in a plain black T-shirt and black Chuck Taylor shoes. Gabe was in the same attire as Jordan was, except his jeans were darker and tighter.

"So, where shall we go? Somewhere quick, preferably." Naraku said, turning onto Piggy Lane. Three cops were driving the opposite way from him. Jordan looked at Gabe and shrugged.

"Somewhere quick? McDonalds?" Gabe quizzed. Naraku didn't care. He was hungry. Jordan smirked.

"Yeah, I'm craving their nuggets!" Jordan said.

"Alright." Naraku agreed, turning down the slightly crowded street, cruising down the road and turning into the parking lot. He decided to go for the drive thru, asking everybody what they wanted.

"No, I'm paying for myself." Jordan said.

"Fine, give me your money." Naraku said as she handed him a ten. He quickly pocketed it and handed Gabe his chicken sandwich, fries and drink.

"Please, try not to get anything in my car. I love it dearly." Naraku announced when he drove away, eating a few of his fries.

"How much do you love it?" Jordan asked with a giggle.

"I make love to this car, on this car, in this car, not to mention that I'd be nothing without it." Naraku stated with a chuckle when he saw Gabe sit forward.

"Where, exactly, do you make love in this car?" Gabe asked with a whine.

"Not back there." Naraku replied, taking a drink of his coke, almost losing it through his nose when he saw Jordan throw a small, quiet fit next to him.

"Damn it." She growled.

"Not there, either." He purred, turning onto the Interstate ramp, speeding up and merging with the traffic. It was a bit busy, being as it was six in the evening on Friday, but Naraku had seen worse.

"Oh my God, the driver's seat?" Gabe and Jordan asked horridly as Naraku laughed heartily.

"Oh hell yeah, and it usually sounds like this to anyone listening," Naraku cut off, honking his horn in a fast, steady beat, causing some of the traffic in front of him to speed up slightly.

"Hahahaha!" Gabe laughed, trying not to spit up his drink all over the nice interior of the car. Jordan was also laughing while shaking her head.

"Oh gross." She replied.

"More like Oh Go by The Pack is playing! Turn it up!" Gabe said as Naraku turned up the volume, frowning slightly. This song was about guys wanting to fuck girls, why on Earth did Gabe like it?

"Gabe, I thought," Naraku began.

"I like dancing to it!" Gabe interrupted.

"Gotta hit that bitch, oh go!" Jordan sang, dancing in her seat to the song. She had a chicken nugget in her mouth as she continued dancing.

"Oh wow, so, where are we going again?" Gabe asked, throwing his trash in the paper bag.

"Have you ever been to the closed insane asylum just outside the city?" Naraku asked back, searching the bag for his sandwich. He pulled out and handed it to Jordan.

"Can you unwrap that for me so I can pass this dickhead up?" Naraku asked, speeding up and cutting over into the fast lane.

"Want me to hold it to your mouth, too?" Jordan asked playfully.

"That'd be nice." He replied, taking the sandwich with his free hand and biting into it.

"So, did you two bring any flashlights?" Naraku asked, wondering whether he should stop somewhere and get them some.

"I got mine!" Gabe replied, pulling his from his belt. Jordan laughed as she pulled her huge one out.

"Got my kill-light." She chirped, waving the huge black flashlight in a circle.

"Damn that's huge." Gabe laughed.

"Thank you." Jordan replied.

"Kill-light?" Naraku asked with a chuckle.

"Bikers, like the Sons of Silence, carry these huge ass flashlights around because one, they aren't considered a weapon, and two, they hurt when you hit someone with them." Jordan responded as Naraku shook his head with disbelief.

"Where the hell do you learn this shit?" Naraku asked, wondering if he skipped over biker class in high school unintentionally.

"On this TV show where they talk about different kinds of gangs, and the Sons of Silence was one of them." Jordan said back innocently. Naraku felt his mouth drop. What channel was he constantly skipping over that talked about gangs?

"Well now," Naraku responded, unsure of what to say, but Gabe and Jordan giggled at him anyway as he finished up his sandwich, taking a drink and sighing.

Naraku sighed as he turned off on an exit, slowing down on the ramp and listening to Gabe and Jordan's conversation. He continued on down the road, seeing the sun becoming dimmer by the minute. He found the easy to miss road, turning onto it and sighing.

"So, basically all we do is go in there and jump at things we think we hear." Naraku said with a smile.

"Are we seriously getting paid to do this?" Jordan asked, frowning slightly.

"If I'm lying, then I'm crying and I haven't shed a tear." Naraku replied, holding his right hand in the air.

"I don't get why." Gabe said, finishing off his drink, knowing that he would have to take a piss sooner or later.

"I don't ask questions, I just do what I'm told. Apparently people have money to throw around, but I'm not complaining. It's fun, trust me." Naraku said, getting out of his car along with the two teens. They walked up to an older couple, both smiled at Naraku.

"Back again, I see?" the man asked, shaking Naraku's hand.

"Heh, well, I'm with friends this time." He replied, pointing to the two teens, who were checking out the huge hospital. Three stories tall, it was an aged white, peeling off from weather and time. Some of the windows were boarded up and busted out. Gabe smirked as Jordan nodded her head. This was going to be fun.


	17. Chapter 17

A Ghost In My Pants

Naraku handed the second camera he pulled from his trunk to Gabe when the doors were closed and locked from the outside behind them. Gabe opened it and turned it on as Jordan had already waltzed down the hallway, finding a wheeling restraining bed and jumping on it, riding it back down the hallway, giggling when Gabe squealed.

"Ahhh! Oh shit, dude, I didn't know that was you! Oh, shut up, Jordan!" the boy breathed heavily as Jordan giggled at him. Naraku walked over to Jordan.

"Jordan, you don't know where that's been, come on," Naraku said, holding his hand out. She grabbed it and jumped down as he kept her from slipping by keeping a firm grip on her hand. He let go when she was fine on her own.

"Well, it's been in here, I know that much." She replied. Naraku smiled before saying anything.

"We're going to start from the top and work our way down to the basement, and please, stay together and if you want to explore, make sure it's not too far from where I am." Naraku ordered as he walked down the hallway, easily finding the huge staircase and walking up, each step creaking throughout the dark, silent hospital.

"Smells like ass." Gabe commented,

"Maybe that's because you're face is right in Naraku's ass." Jordan snickered.

"Dude, shut up, I can't see shit!" Gabe snapped.

"Wow, not even from that view? Get in there a little closer." Jordan giggled.

"Stay away from my ass." Naraku said loudly, his voice echoing throughout the halls.

"Hahaha, let's pray that there are no gay ghosts here." Jordan said.

"You'll know if there is. There's a ghost in my pants, stop it! Haha, that tickles, you're naughty, ewwww, stop it! You naughty little kitten." Gabe recited in his gay voice, making Naraku and Jordan start laughing loudly.

"Haha, you're way too good at that." Jordan snorted. Naraku decided to keep his comments to himself. They finally reached the very top floor, Gabe turned on the camera and Jordan started talking to it with an Australian accent.

"G'Day, mate! We're here, on a ghost hunt, trying to find out what poor tortured sons of bitches are still here! Look at that, a message written in blood!" Jordan said, pointing to the wall where the word "Death" was written in something red. Naraku chuckled to himself as he walked into a room, the two teens following him. He turned around in time to see Jordan hunched over, walking in the same pose as the late Steve Irwin himself.

"Danger, danger, danger!" Jordan continued, pointing to the warning sign on the wall that said "Danger." Gabe snorted as he continued filming Jordan, who was hopping around. She saw Naraku and motioned for Gabe to zoom up on him.

"Look over there, Naraku Saitou, a very dangerous creature to come across. One hundred and seventy-five pounds that could kill a man in seconds…I'm gonna touch 'em!" Jordan said, running over to Naraku, poking him in the stomach before running back over to the camera.

"Ahhh! He's angry, he's angry!" Jordan yelled as Gabe started laughing.

"Alright, let's film something worthwhile." Naraku said.

"Can we put this on Youtube? That was fucking awesome! Hahaha!" Gabe laughed loudly. Naraku rolled his eyes.

"Sure, after the couple who hired us to do this watches it first." Naraku replied, walking out of the empty room and going back into the large, filthy corridor.

"I hope they have a since of humor." Jordan giggled.

Next they walked into a room that had a few restraining stretchers in it, empty boxes and filthy walls and floors. Jordan flicked on her flashlight and shone it on the ceiling, grimacing slightly.

"I see underwear." She chirped as Gabe aimed the camera up.

"Is anyone here listening? You forgot your underwear!" Gabe called out, faking his fear.

"Do we have to talk to the ghosts?" Jordan asked out loud.

"You can go ahead, I'll just watch." Naraku retorted.

"Should we start cursing at them or something?" Gabe asked Jordan.

"Fuck you, bitch!" she yelled loudly. She waited for a reply. Nothing. Dead silence, except for Naraku's muffled laughter.

"There's nothing here, I don't even feel scared." Gabe stated as he followed the two out of the room. Naraku tripped over a box, but he caught himself, looking back at Gabe.

"Did you get that?" he asked.

"Yeh." Gabe replied. Jordan was standing on another abandoned stretcher on wheels, moving her legs side to side, causing the stretcher to move as well.

"Jordan, if you fall and break your neck, I'm not calling the ambulance until the ass crack of dawn." Naraku warned.

"Ok." She replied, continuing the movements for a few seconds longer before jumping down, doing the Party Boy dance in front of the camera.

"Oh yeah, shake that ass," Gabe said as Jordan started to get low on the floor. Naraku turned around and felt himself get warm, seeing her dance, whether seductive or not, turned him on.

"I'm sure you just turned a ghost on or something." Gabe stated. Naraku turned back around, just in case Gabe decided to start recording crotches for some reason. He continued walking down the stairs, seeing as how nothing was on the top floor, most of the rooms were locked.

"Woooohooooo! Crikey! Did you see that? Eerie shadows following us! And look, it's Naraku again! He can spit poison that can kill twelve people in minutes…I'm going to pick him up!" Jordan ran after Naraku again, who wasn't even paying attention. He gasped when he felt arms wrap around his waist and he let out a yelp when the arms lifted him to where his feet didn't touch the ground. He was put back down and Jordan was groaning.

"If he weren't so damn tall, I thought you were Asian, you know, not a monstrous beast." Jordan whined, rubbing her back. Naraku smirked as he turned to look at her.

"Just because I'm Asian, that doesn't mean I'm short, in any aspects of my life. That's a common stereotype." Naraku replied.

"She still made you scream, haha!" Gabe snickered as Naraku felt his face burn.

"Yeah, but he still broke my back." Jordan growled, stretching by bending over and keeping her legs straight. Naraku couldn't help it. His eyes went straight to her ass as he closely inspected every curve in her body, praying that Gabe wasn't recording him at the moment.

"Hey, what's this room?" Gabe asked, clear across the hallway. Jordan straightened up just as Naraku went by her.

"I have eyes, too." She said to him quietly. Naraku froze.

"My apologies, your eyes weren't visible, just your ass was. I got confused, being a man and all." Naraku replied sarcastically as Jordan laughed. They walked over to the room Gabe was at and looked in. There were countless beds with restraints and Naraku sighed.

"I think this was the hospital wing, if I remember correctly." Naraku said, his flashlight slowly scanning over every corner of the huge room. They walked in and spread out. Naraku looked around, getting a cold chill. He knew that whenever he got a chill, something was about to happen. Naraku saw Gabe the furthest away, recording Naraku and Jordan, who was weaving in and out of the beds slowly.

"Ah, duuuuude!" she called, picking something up.

"What?" Naraku asked, walking over to her.

"Straightjacket! Help me get in it." She called as she slipped her arms in it.

"No, Jordan, it's filthy, take it off." Naraku said.

"Yes, Mother. Look, please? I've always wanted to try one on." Jordan said.

"And on this episode of What Not To Wear, Jordan picks out a straightjacket and Naraku does not approve." Gabe said loudly as Jordan nodded. She smiled when she felt his strong hands tighten the straps, locking her arms inside.

"Oh shit, shake that ass while moving like a gypsy!" Jordan chanted while trying to dance. She did well, minus the straightjacket. Her being tied up was just another turn on for the poor sex addict, who sighed heavily, turning away and pretending that an empty box was more interesting than a hot girl dancing.

"Dude, I want one!" Gabe whined when he saw how much fun Jordan made the jacket look.

"Why?" Naraku asked, tripping over another damn box. He caught himself and shook his head.

"For the shits and giggles. Haha, it looks so fun!" Gabe laughed as Jordan fell on the floor, trying to get back up. Naraku pulled her up effortlessly with one hand, the other quickly loosening up the straps.

"Alright, you've had your fun with the filthy jacket." Naraku exhaled.

"My turn!" Gabe sang.

"No." Naraku replied. Gabe exhaled loudly, but said nothing more as they checked out the other rooms, still nothing unusual happening. Naraku led them back down to the main floor, the third floor and searched in and out of the visiting rooms.

"Hey Gabe, I'll do the camera work for a while," Jordan said, taking it from him and zooming out, seeing the whole dark room. The next thing Jordan knew was that she was flying forward and being dragged across the floor.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Shit!" Jordan yelped as she stopped on the floor, the camera a few feet away from her.

"Jordan? Are you ok?" Gabe asked as he ran over to her. She nodded as she jumped up, smiling.

"Haha, yeah, I just tripped, go me!" she giggled, face flushed. Naraku wasn't buying it. If she tripped, she should've been running at full speed to be able to slide more than ten feet across the floor, but she was standing still.

"Jordan, I think you've annoyed some spirits." Naraku chucked, helping Gabe brush her off. Gabe handed her the camera as she snorted.

"Took them long enough to respond." Jordan chirped. She didn't look or sound shaken, so Naraku decided she was fine on her own.

"Let's go into this room, check it out, then we can make our way to the dreaded dungeon." Naraku said sarcastically.

"Oooh," Gabe replied, wiggling his fingers tauntingly.

"Crikey." Jordan said, making Gabe snort. Naraku smiled. These two sure knew how to entertain themselves.

"Oh wow, creepy." Gabe said, seeing the random messages on the wall. Jordan couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She looked around nervously, trying to stay far enough back to keep the other two in camera view.

"Jordan, what's that over there?" Naraku asked, pointing to a faint shadow. Jordan zoomed up on it and smirked.

"Oh, that's me, sorry." She replied, moving over, freezing when the shadow of her on the wall didn't move. It waved before disappearing.

"Oh shit!" Jordan yelled, stepping back.

"What?" the other two asked quickly, both whirling around to face her.

"Nothing, I thought I saw something. False alarm." She replied with a laugh.

"Jordan, let me have the camera and you and Gabe can do whatever." Naraku said as she handed it to him. He focused them into view, frowning when he realized that Gabe wasn't even there.

"Gabe?" Jordan called out.

"Jordan? Naraku? What the hell, this isn't funny!" Gabe yelled, his voice coming from the hallway.

"Stay where you are, we're coming." Naraku said.

"Oh, ok." Gabe said, sighing. Jordan followed Naraku out into the hallway where Gabe was, his flashlight scanning the floor.

"You ok?" Jordan asked him.

"Yeah, I was just following something. My shadow, I guess." Gabe said with a shrug.

"Jordan, may I ask you something?" Naraku asked as he started walking to the hidden door behind the staircase.

"Yeah," she replied.

"What was on that paper that Sesshomaru got so angry about?" Naraku asked, opening the door and turning on his flashlight.

"Oh, he had two tickets to Crue Fest this summer and he forgot to delete that off before he reprinted the rules. He wanted to take me with him." She replied. Naraku was taking each step carefully, and that whole statement almost made him stumble.

"Crue Fest? Why would he even go?" Naraku asked bitterly.

"He's a Crue fan. Trust me, I almost pissed myself with laughter when I found out." Jordan giggled.

"So he meant it as a surprise? That sucks." Naraku said, his smile becoming bigger. Good. The asshole deserved every failure he received.

"Haha, oh well. See? He's nice Jordan, date him." Gabe said teasingly.

"What? Ew, no. He's like my bro, I can't date him without feeling weird." Jordan replied.

"I advise you to turn your flashlights on and stay close to me. It's like a maze down here, and it's a bit claustrophobic." Naraku said, opening another door and walking into the tunnel. It was barely big enough for him to stand up to his full height.

"Damn, this is nuts." Jordan whined.

"Nuts? Where?" Gabe asked with a snort. Jordan and Gabe snickered and cackled for a few more minutes. Naraku decided to take them to where the dead bodies were held until someone came to dispose of them.

"This looks promising." Jordan chirped, walking over to one of the doors, opening it and pulling out the tray that dead bodies once laid upon.

"Your mom looks promising." Gabe retorted.

"I'm getting in, someone close the door please." Jordan said, climbing onto it and pushing herself in as Gabe closed the door and started to cry.

"She was so young! And juicy! Waaaahhhhhh!" he cried out. Naraku made sure to get that on camera so later on in life he could realize how lame he was being.

"Hahaha! Oooooh! I'm a ghost, in your pants! Oooooh!" Jordan called from inside of the holder.

"Hahahaha! Get out, fool!" Gabe laughed, opening it and pulling out the tray. Naraku flinched. She wasn't there. He saw the door next to it fly open as Jordan slid out on the tray.

"Brains! Braaaaaiiiiiins!" she groaned. Naraku wasn't expecting her to come out so quickly, and yes, he screamed.

"Ahhhh! Ahhh! Goddamn you, Jordan!" Naraku freaked, jumping back and breathing hard as he smiled. Jordan got off the tray and laughed along with Gabe.

"Haha, someone needs to chill out!" Jordan giggled, going to give him a hug, but he stepped away.

"You've been in a dirty ass straightjacket, slid across the dusty floor and you've been inside the coroner's drawers where he put dead bodies, don't touch me!" Naraku stated loudly as Jordan laughed.

"Someone's scared of germs." Gabe quirked.

The three walked throughout the dungeons, stopping at the place where the patients used to be tortured, but now it was just an empty room with a few metal chairs placed by one another. Naraku sat in the middle chair, Jordan on his right and Gabe on his left.

"Alright, I'm going to set this camera over here, facing us, and we can sit here for a while." Naraku said, setting the camera on another chair across the room, sitting back down.

"What're you doing?" Naraku asked as Jordan scooted her chair away from him.

"I'm filthy, wouldn't want to touch you and give you a disease." Jordan said with a laugh. Naraku leaned over and grabbed her chair, smoothly pulling it back over to himself as he put one arm around her and the other around Gabe, squeezing them tightly.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! I can't breathe!" Jordan cried out.

"You smell good. You smell like what a man should smell like. Like you showered a few hours ago and went for a small walk in hot weather. Yeah, amazing." Gabe said with seriousness. Naraku immediately let go of him and Jordan as they began laughing hysterically.

"Awkward!" Gabe giggled.

Naraku sighed as he had his flashlight on so Gabe and Jordan could see. They were both doing crazy dancing, trying to piss off whatever ghosts that were paying attention. They were mainly doing it because they were bored to Hell, but it was funny to watch.

"Man, these ghosts are lame." Gabe said, trying to catch his breath.

"Eh, I give up. What time is it?" Jordan asked as Naraku pulled out his cell phone.

"It's almost seven, a few more minutes and we can leave." Naraku said.

"Ok, let's keep dancing obnoxiously." Gabe offered, starting to rave dance crazily.

It was finally time to get out of the damned place. They weren't even scared, just bored. Naraku walked outside and handed both cameras to the elder couple who smirked.

"Get anything?" the man asked.

"I'll let you be the judge. Can you send the videos back? My friends here want to put some of the footage on Youtube." Naraku asked, pointing at the tired teens.

"Oh yes, that's fine. Here you go, and you, and you." The man said, handing each of them a wad of cash. Jordan quickly counted it and almost shit herself.

"Dear God, you weren't lying." Jordan said to Naraku, who smirked.

"Told you. Let's go, I'm tired." Naraku yawned as he and the two teens climbed into his car.

"Damn, me too, and I have to babysit for Sesshomaru again in a few hours." Jordan said. Naraku looked at her.

"Are you serious? Jordan, why did you come?" Naraku asked.

"I wanted to, and you asked me, so yeah, it's ok, Rin takes a four hour nap at noon, and so will I." Jordan replied.

"I think I'm dying." Gabe groaned as he tried to stay awake.

"Haha, I think there's a ghost in my pants." Jordan giggled.


	18. Chapter 18

Let The Craziness Begin

AN- A few of my readers have already been warned of the craziness that's going to happen over these next few chapters. Spring Break has arrived.

Naraku hugged Jordan as she smiled up at him. She graduated today, the dance team got second in the whole state and her mission in high school was now fulfilled. Gabe decided to go seven more weeks, since the seniors who went all year were allowed to start skipping and disappearing the last five weeks of school.

"Hey, don't forget, this Friday at five in the morning, the real party begins." Naraku said to Jordan as he let go of her.

"Oh hell yeah, I can't forget. It'll be cramped in my Mustang, but we're all friends. Haha, bye, Naraku!" Jordan laughed as she walked out of the classroom, his students looking at him uncertainly.

"Naraku?" someone asked.

"My first name. Get to work, your exam is in two days." Naraku ordered, sitting down at his desk. He anticipated Friday more than he had originally thought.

"Oh Friday, since it's a half day, how about we start a movie on Thursday, the day after your exam, and you can finish it up Friday while I'm gone?" Naraku asked his class out loud.

"Sounds awesome. What movies?" someone asked.

"I'll bring some in tomorrow and let you vote." He responded.

"Ok." The class chirped. Naraku sighed. Four more days.

Naraku actually prayed to a higher power that night, he wanted the next few days to just fly by, and he wanted Spring Break to be so agonizingly slow that he'll be begging to work by the last day. The next thing he knew, or thought about completely was what to pack on Thursday night. He had his suitcase laid out on his bed as he began folding jeans and shirts, both nice and casual. He knew that he'd be hitting a few clubs and just as ZZ Top said, "Girls go crazy about a sharp dressed man."

"Hello?" he answered, holding his phone to his ear with his shoulder and continuing the folding of his clothes.

"Hey, Naraku, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go get breakfast with us in the morning?" Jordan asked with a yawn. Naraku hummed as he thought about it.

"Sure, what time?" he asked.

"Not too early, five-thirty? We can eat it on the way to school, I don't care." Jordan responded. Naraku heard a bag zip up in the background.

"Do you mind if I bring snacks? I like to munch on things when I'm confined to one place for hours at a time."

"What are you, a pot head? Sure, bring enough for everyone though. That's the rule, share."

"Haha, fine. See you in the morning?"

"Uh huh, bye."

Naraku began feeling sleepy, so he finished up his packing and quickly got into bed, setting his alarm and falling asleep.

A cool hand slowly drifted from his chest, making its way down to his lower abdomen. Cool lips kissed his check as the hand glided into his shorts. Naraku flinched as he sat up quickly, looking around his dark room, breathing heavily. He felt the ache between his legs become unbearable.

"Damn it." He groaned, getting up and heading to his bathroom to rid himself of his growing problem.

The rest of his night went well, and the next thing he heard was the alarm going off at four in the morning. At first he lay there, wondering whether he should move or not, then he turned the alarm off, heading off to take a shower. He was ready to leave by five, knowing that he had a little while before he had to leave. He grabbed a few snacks from his cabinets, putting them in a backpack, along with a few books, his iPod, and a few other things like pens and paper.

"Hm?" he hummed, opening his cell phone when he got a text.

'I'll be there in a few minutes, I hope you're ready, we're starving.' The message from Jordan said. Naraku grabbed his back and suitcase just as the car pulled up in his driveway. He closed and locked his door, frowning when Jordan lifted his suitcase with no problem.

"Will it fit?" he asked.

"Yep! My trunk is bigger than it looks." She replied cheerfully, opening her trunk and putting it inside with ease. Naraku sat in the passenger's seat and smiled as Gabe and Nick sat in the backseat, looking like they died and were woken from their corpse-like slumber. Jordan got in and put her seatbelt on, backing out slowly and quickly speeding down the backroad.

"Where are we going for breakfast?" Jordan asked everyone, weaving a bit to miss an oncoming car. Naraku yawned and looked behind him again. Nick's eyes were closed and Gabe's face was having troubles making up its mind.

"Go where you want." Naraku said to Jordan who turned onto a different road.

"Eh, I don't know, where to, guys?" Jordan repeated loudly.

"McDonalds." Nick replied, his speech slurred entirely.

"Late night?" Naraku asked them.

"Ahh…nah…just didn't know that four in the morning existed." Nick replied. Naraku looked at Gabe, who was losing the battle, starting to fall asleep.

"Coffee?" Jordan asked and Gabe jerked up, licking his dry lips.

"Sounds great." He chirped.

"Same here." Nick and Naraku said.

"I think we need some loud ass music." Jordan said, pressing play on her CD player.

"Oh, I love this song." Nick chirped as Sound of Madness by Shinedown began playing. Naraku smirked. He liked it too; it had a unique sound to it. Jordan pulled through the drive thru, repeating every order perfectly. She handed the food and drinks to everyone, paying and taking off towards the school.

"Mmmm, I don't care how fat this will make me, it tastes good." Nick said with his mouth full, taking a drink of his chocolate milk. Gabe drank his coffee and bit into his Egg McMuffin.

"Yeh, this is…so good." Gabe said in between chews. Naraku had the same thing as Gabe, quietly munching on his breakfast.

"You're awfully quiet. No sex jokes?" Jordan asked him with a smile, drinking her chocolate milk. Naraku looked back innocently.

"It's not even six in the morning yet." He replied simply.

"Oh, ok." Jordan replied, mocking his harmless tone.

"So, what's Mr. Taishou going to talk about when we get there?" Nick asked Jordan, still munching on his breakfast sandwich.

"Lame shit." Gabe growled harmlessly, wiping his hands off with his napkin and taking a gulp of his warm coffee.

"Eh, he's going to tell us how we're going about driving down there. I would much rather just drive through the night and get there early, but we're probably going to infest a nice hotel and sleep for the night." Jordan replied, finishing off her food, turning left onto the familiar road leading to the school.

"How much money did we get for this trip?" Nick asked with surprise.

"Actually, Sesshomaru's creepy dad was going to pay for the hotel affairs with his own money." Jordan chirped as Naraku chuckled.

"He sounds like a nice man, Jordan." Naraku said as Gabe and Jordan both protested loudly.

"That's an act! He needs a damn Oscar award!" Gabe said boisterously.

"For sure, it's ridiculous, you should see him when Sesshomaru isn't around." Jordan added on, turning into the school parking lot.

"I wish that Sesshomaru wasn't around at all." Naraku replied with a laugh as Jordan swung around the parking lot, catching Sesshomaru and some early seniors' attentions. She then began doing smoking donuts, everyone in her car hanging on for dear life.

"Ahahaha! He's so pissed off!" Jordan laughed, finally stopping and seeing Sesshomaru's not too happy expression.

"He can't do anything to me this time, I've graduated." Jordan giggled, getting out. They all threw their trash away and gathered around Sesshomaru with the other teachers and students.

"Thanks for the show Jordan." Josh called out, waving to her.

"You're welcome." She replied, avoiding looking at Sesshomaru. One stare from him at the moment could result in her death.

"The bus went to get a fill up on gas, so, everyone here is who is going, you have your groups together?" Sesshomaru said calmly, his smooth voice causing everyone to silence themselves.

"Actually, Ashley had to cancel, so we have three in our group." A boy announced as Sesshomaru checked her off the list.

"Anyone else?" Sesshomaru asked. Jordan frowned, it may have been because he was tired, but something seemed awfully wrong with him. He was being too cool, his voice was usually smooth, but stern and right now it was soft.

"Are we driving through the night or stopping?" Josh asked him. Sesshomaru let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes before replying.

"Majority vote. Who wants to drive all night?" Sesshomaru asked as most of the hands shot up in the air, including Jordan's.

"Right. We'll see how you feel twelve hours from now. Anyway, if we still want to drive through the night, we're going to be taking breaks." Sesshomaru added on, his eyes watering a bit. Jordan and Naraku glanced at one another, both thinking the same thing. What could possibly make him cry?

"Cool, there's the bus, everyone, get into your groups and get ready to leave!" a teacher announced quietly. A few students ran off towards Sesshomaru's Escalade, yipping and laughing.

"Go ahead, I'll be right back." Jordan said to her group, slowly approaching Sesshomaru, who was preoccupied with writing something down on his clipboard.

"I would appreciate it if you would drive like a normal person today, Jordan." Sesshomaru said, not looking up. Jordan reached out and gently rubbed his arm.

"What's wrong, buddy?" she asked him soothingly. Sesshomaru bit his bottom lip, dropping his clipboard on the ground and pulling Jordan into a vicious hug, holding her tightly.

"Rin is in the hospital." He whispered, his voice quivering. Jordan hugged him back.

"What are you doing here? Go to her!" Jordan ordered him frantically.

"No, I have to be here or the trip is off. She's fine, my father is with her and he's keeping me updated." Sesshomaru replied, slowly pulling away, a stray tear falling down his face. Jordan wiped it away and patted his shoulder.

"Ugh, if it were me, this trip would be off." Jordan said to him.

"I would never hear the end of it, especially from you." He replied, bending down to pick up his clipboard. Jordan exhaled slowly.

"Alright, fair enough. Keep me updated, too." Jordan said to him, giving him one last hug before jogging off to her car. She climbed in and started the engine.

"What was that about?" Naraku asked her curiously, almost bitterly. Jordan looked at him and sighed.

"Rin is in the hospital and he's a little upset that he can't be with her." Jordan replied as Gabe jerked forward.

"What? Why? Is she ok?" Gabe asked quickly. He loved the little girl like a little sister.

"He didn't say why and I can tell that he didn't want to say, but he said she's fine, they're keeping an eye on her." Jordan replied, letting the bus and a few other students and teachers out. Sesshomaru's white Escalade stopped as he let her go. Jordan turned and realized that she was behind Levi, who waved at her through his mirror.

"Hey there, dick." Jordan chirped, waving back.

"So how are you and Levi doing now?" Naraku asked.

"Pretty good. He broke up with that prego slut and he's doing a lot better." Jordan replied.

"I can't believe he even went out with her in the first place. I love Levi like a bro, but he's stupid." Nick growled from the backseat.

"Yeah, but it's over with now, we're all friends again." Gabe said, putting his cell phone on the side of his door.

"Really Sesshomaru?" Jordan whined as the white Escalade was inches from her back bumper. She checked her speed and she was following the bus and law perfectly fine.

"Haha, he's just playing with you." Gabe said, turning around and seeing him smile and wave.

"Tell him to go ahead and pull my hair while he's up and at it." Jordan replied, getting over and letting the white haired man pass her. The students in his vehicle waved at her as they passed by, making faces.

"Heh, my Mustang can whoop their asses. Wait until we get on the Interstate, you little shits." Jordan said, speeding up to get on Sesshomaru's ass. She saw him glance up in his mirror, waving at her tauntingly.

"Oh, it's on like Donkey Kong! Wait until we get on the road!" Jordan yelled, seeing him laugh at her.

"Calm down." Naraku said, relaxing in his seat.

"I will, but he wants some, so I'm giving him some." Jordan replied.

They finally turned onto the ramp, speeding up to merge with the traffic, which wasn't too bad early in the morning. The sun was barely up over the horizon and Jordan sighed as she leaned back, letting her Mustang take the speed smoothly.

"Damn, this is going to be long as hell." Gabe whined as he sank in his seat, still texting.

"Yeah, it's a long drive, but if we can drive through the night, we should make it by noon tomorrow." Jordan said, moving into the left lane, passing a few cars before moving back into the right lane, keeping the bus in her sight. Naraku exhaled, pulling out a book and opening it, continuing his reading.

"It's The Pack!" Nick and Gabe chanted as Jordan turned the song up.

"Gotta hit that bitch, oh go! Hit that bitch, oh go!" Gabe chanted, dancing in his seat as Nick watched, laughing. Naraku exhaled as he turned the page, he was so tired, but he didn't want to sleep anymore. He didn't want to fall asleep and have another dream.

"Go, go, go stupid, go, go, go dumb, go, go, go stupid, gotta hit that bitch, oh go." Nick and Gabe chanted in the back seat as Jordan sped up and passed a line of cars, getting back over into the right lane.

"Naraku's theme song! Hahaha!" Gabe giggled.

"Oh hell no, I've got his theme song right here!" Jordan laughed, changing the song.

'Dirty Little Mind, Dirty Little Mind, Dirty Little Mind, Dirty Little Mind!' the singer screamed as Naraku groaned. He knew this song very well. The lyrics were filthy and it had a girl having an orgasm for a good chunk of the song while they sang about her dirty little mind.

"Hahaha, yeaaaah! Totally!" Gabe laughed as Nick chuckled along with him.

"Ugh, this song is not me." Naraku replied.

'And I know what she's thinking! Yes I know what's on her mind! You've got to know, my body's sinking into her mind! And I know she'll never let go, 'cause I've got her on a stick, stick, stick, stick...stick!' the singer continued as the three teens fell into fits of laughter as Naraku's face turned red, the orgasmic woman became more and more audible.

"When's do we break? Mr. Saitou won't be the only one needing a bathroom break in this car." Nick announced as Jordan shrugged.

"No clue." Jordan replied. Naraku leaned forward and changed songs before it was too late.

'Oh shit, shake that ass while moving like a gypsy!' a rapper yelled.

"Does every song on this CD have to do with sex?" Naraku asked frantically as he hit the skip button.

"Every song in America has to do with sex, drugs, or breaking up with someone." Jordan said, passing by a truck and staying in the fast lane as she passed several other cars.

"Oh my God," Naraku whined as the song he considered his true theme song came on next.

'You put your left foot out keep it all in place...Work your way right into my case. First you try to bed me you make my backbone slide, but when you found you bled me, skip on by... keep on! Stroke me, stroke me! Stroke!'

"The Stroke by Billy Squire, good choice!" Jordan laughed loudly, still in the fast lane catching up to Levi, who waved at her.

"Text him and tell him I'm in the mood for some Road Rage." Jordan said to Gabe, who flipped his phone open and sent the text. Jordan stayed by Levi's side until she saw him nod with that familiar wicked smile on his face.

"Road Rage?" Naraku asked curiously.

"Oh, you've never played?" Nick asked him.

"Not on purpose." Naraku replied as Jordan sped up, finding Sesshomaru. She saw Levi right behind her, waiting for Jordan to speed up and get in front of the principal. Jordan did just that, speeding up and moving in front of Sesshomaru, who tried to get over, but Levi was right next to him, boxing him in.

"What the…ugh!" Sesshomaru growled when he realized what they were doing. Levi sped up so he was right next to Jordan and both cars took off, as did Sesshomaru, but they immediately slowed down to 60mph, causing Sesshomaru quickly hit his breaks and as he did, the two sped off once more. Sesshomaru decided not to play their game as he kept a good distance from both cars.

"Hahahahaha! Did you see his face when we took off?" Jordan laughed heartily as everyone in her car laughed with her, waving at Levi as he got in front of Jordan. Sesshomaru smirked as he sped up, once more riding Jordan's bumper.

"Someone looks pissed." Nick sang as he saw Sesshomaru's face.

"Psh, I'll show him pissed." Jordan chirped, slowing down and watching in her mirror as Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, slowing down with her, and Jordan then sped off again.

"Damn her." Sesshomaru mumbled as the students in his Escalade laughed.

"She knows how to play, but so do I. Get back on her." Shawn, a skinny blonde boy said from the passenger's seat. Sesshomaru sped back up, riding Jordan again.

"Haha, get ready to get pissed, Jordan." Naraku chuckled as Sesshomaru passed Jordan up, who was caught behind a dump truck.

"Shit!" Jordan groaned as she passed the truck, getting behind another slow car.

"Hahaha! Here she goes!" Gabe giggled as Jordan's face went slightly red with frustration.

"Ahhhh! Mooooooove! Mooooove! You homely bitch, moooooove! Yes you, Cow, mooooooooove!" Jordan screamed. She had to go 55mph in a 70mph and it drove her nuts. Naraku began laughing as he clapped his hands softly.

"Calm down!" he choked.

"No! Move bitch, get out of my way!" Jordan growled, passing up the lady and seeing Sesshomaru's silvery white Escalade not to far ahead. She sped up to 100mph, switching into the slow lane, only to have another car slow and sit side-by-side with Sesshomaru, causing her to slow back down to 70mph.

"Oh, I see he's got a little friend." Jordan said, noticing that her former algebra teacher, Mr. Allan, was driving the other, vehicle, a red Jeep Cherokee.

"Now remember, they're going to do the exact same thing to you." Naraku said, sitting forward. Jordan flipped open her phone, put it on speaker and called Levi, who answered.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I need you to slow down in front of Mr. Allan. So when he and Sesshomaru take off, I can get behind Sesshomaru, move over, then cut in front of him, and let's teach these sons of bitches how to play!" Jordan planned.

"I'm in place, do you stuff." Levi said. Jordan flipped her phone closed and got behind Sesshomaru, riding him awfully close. He and Mr. Allan slowed down to 50mph, then suddenly took off, but Jordan's car was speed incarnate, she kept right behind Sesshomaru, passing up Mr. Allan and Levi, cutting in front of Levi and both speeding up, quickly passing Sesshomaru, who looked like he was screaming something profane if not angry. Jordan cut in front of him as Levi kept to her side. By that time Mr. Allan had caught up, riding Levi, who slowed down with Jordan.

"How do you know when someone wins or loses?" Naraku asked out loud. He was completely drawn into this game, watching peoples' priceless expressions as they become enraged.

"When you drive someone to the point that they just lay on their horn, or flip you off, that means you win and they lose." Gabe explained, seeing as Jordan was keeping her eye on Levi and Sesshomaru. Levi nodded at her and they slowed down, this time holding their slower 50mph speed for a good ten seconds, letting the traffic catch up before just flooring it and taking off.

"For Levi's car being full and not very aerodynamic, it accelerates pretty well." Naraku said, looking at Levi's blue 2004 Saturn Ion.

"Oh, that's his mom's car. His needed a new alternator." Jordan explained, seeing Sesshomaru, Mr. Allan and the rest of the traffic catch up with her and Levi. They both hit their breaks, and without meaning to, Sesshomaru habitually laid on his horn.

"Goddamn you, Jordan!" he shouted.

"You lose." Shawn chirped.

"I know." Sesshomaru groaned as he moved to the now unoccupied right lane, speeding past Jordan while holding his middle finger out, casually cruising by her and Levi.

"Ahahahahahahaha! Did you see his face? He was NOT happy about that!" Naraku laughed as Nick and Gabe chuckled, patting Jordan on the shoulders.

"Wave to Levi, it wouldn't be possible without him." Jordan said, passing him up as everyone waved. Jordan got into the right lane in front of Levi, speeding up to Sesshomaru, rolling down her window. He looked over at her in time to see four middle fingers hanging out of her window, and he saw Naraku's smug and pleased expression, instantly becoming angry.

"He didn't seem too happy at all." Nick said uneasily, thinking that the principal would run them off the road next.

"Not at all." Naraku purred, knowing that Sesshomaru was looking straight at him. The white haired bastard didn't trust him around Jordan. That much was clearly obvious. Naraku sighed as he went back to reading his book. He didn't trust himself around the red-haired girl either. His biggest worry was getting drunk around her. He was a very assertive drunk who didn't take "No" for an answer.

'_No getting drunk for me then, damn, I have issues.'_ Naraku thought, idly reading over the page before turning it.


	19. Chapter 19

Touch Me

AN- I watched the Rocky Horror Picture Show last night…Naraku kind of reminds me of the sweet transvestite from Transsexual Transylvania. Hahaha, great movie!

Naraku was still reading, almost finished with the book. He looked up momentarily to check the time. It was almost noon. He then looked at Jordan, who had put on sunglasses, was leaning back and driving with one arm while the other hand tapped her door. Naraku looked behind him and saw Nick leaned against the side with his arms wrapped around the pillow he had with him, snoozing quietly. Gabe had sunk down in his seat with his own pillow behind him, also sleeping.

"How are you doing?" Naraku asked Jordan, who glanced at him for a moment, smiling.

"I'm good. You?" she asked as he closed his book, putting it in the bag at his feet.

"Pretty good. So, when are we going for lunch? I'm quite hungry." Naraku said, stretching his arms. Jordan shrugged.

"Whenever Sesshomaru says so." She replied.

"Where is the bastard?" Naraku growled, looking around.

"Up there, three cars ahead." Jordan answered, pointing ahead of herself. Naraku saw the white vehicle leading the bus and other students.

"Oh, you have his number don't you?" Naraku asked Jordan who handed him her phone.

"Call from my phone, he knows your number and probably won't answer." Jordan said, getting over to the left and speeding up, passing up a few cars as she got back over, now behind a huge black truck, driven by Josh.

"Yes Jordan?" Sesshomaru answered calmly.

"When is the lunch break?" Naraku asked boldly. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed beneath his sunglasses.

"Why are you on Jordan's phone?"

"You probably wouldn't answer if you knew it was me. When's lunch?"

"In about an hour."

"Fine." Naraku hung up and set the cell phone in Jordan's hand as she pocketed it.

"How long?" Jordan asked.

"An hour." Naraku replied, reaching inside his bag.

"Ugh, of course." Jordan groaned, hearing Naraku open a bag.

"Cookies?" he asked, offering her the bag of mini-cookies.

"Haha, you're my hero." She giggled, reaching inside and pulling out a handful of cookies, eating one and focusing on the road. Naraku ate a few and frowned when he heard a yawn.

"I'm hungry." Gabe mumbled. Naraku handed him the bag of cookies and he squealed with delight.

"Yum, yum, cookies." Gabe chirped, munching on some and handing the rest to Nick, who quickly gobbled them up.

"Thank you, Mr. Saitou." Nick said.

"You're welcome." Naraku replied, relaxing back in his seat and exhaling slowly. He tilted his head back and soon fell asleep.

"Aaww, he's cute." Gabe whispered while leaning over to see the young sleeping teacher. His chest rose and fell slowly, a relaxed expression rested upon his face.

"Gabe, sit back before I hit the breaks." Jordan said with a smile. Gabe leaned back and put his seatbelt back on, sighing loudly.

"I'm going back to sleep." Nick grumbled, nuzzling his pillow. Gabe soon followed suit. Jordan felt her phone vibrate and she answered it quietly.

"Hello?" she answered quietly.

"We're going to take a lunch break early. I'm hungry." Sesshomaru announced.

"Ok. Lead the way." Jordan replied, hanging up soon after. She followed Levi onto the ramp at the exit. She came to a complete stop and looked over at Naraku. She soon found herself staring mindlessly at his face, which was flawless. She had let the fact that he was a dirty old geezer reincarnated into a young man's body get in front of her actually seeing him as an attractive man.

"Lame. Go, go, go." Jordan grumbled to herself, following after Levi and sighing heavily.

"Mmm…lunch?" Naraku moaned as he yawned, stretching his arms.

"Yep. Wake up!" Jordan chirped as the two boys in the back woke up, yawning loudly.

"Weeeee! McDonalds!" Nick squealed while clapping his hands.

"Hahaha, what was that?" Jordan laughed.

"Dude, they have a Playhouse! Yeah!" Nick added on, bouncing in his seat as Gabe clapped and cheered with him.

"I love the Playhouse! Hee, hee!" Gabe agreed. Jordan and Naraku groaned. They didn't want McDonalds. They wanted something else.

"Oooh, ding! Taco Bell!" Jordan chirped, turning into the parking lot.

"What?" Nick whined.

"Noooo!" Gabe cried.

"Gabe, you're Mexican, Taco Bell should feel like home." Jordan retorted.

"I want to go in the Playhouse!" Gabe yelled back.

"How about Jordan and I get something here and you two can walk over next door?" Naraku asked as the two boys nodded.

"Ok, be back in a little bit." Gabe chirped, leaving with Nick. Jordan and Naraku ordered their food and sat down, exhaling and biting into their meal.

"Now Jordan, tell me the truth, do you find me sexy?" Naraku asked teasingly, taking a drink while winking at her. Jordan bit into her steak quesadilla, smiling back at him.

"As sexy as a horse's ass." She replied sweetly, winking back at him as he rolled his eyes.

"Heh, well, that is a level of sexiness." Naraku retorted.

"Yes, yes it is." Jordan said with a giggle.

"Have you ever driven for this long?" Naraku asked her. Jordan wiped her fingers off with a napkin, nodding.

"Uh huh. This won't be my first rodeo to Florida. This is my fourth time. The past three times I've driven through the night." Jordan said back as Naraku nodded with interest.

"So you're experienced in this field. I feel much better now." Naraku stated playfully, finishing off his food and getting up to get a refill of Mountain Dew.

"Oh, can you refill mine with some Dew? I have to use the bathroom." Jordan asked, handing him her cup.

"Mhm." He hummed, walking over to the drink machine. He filled both cups up and turned around, walking back to the table. He sat down and groaned. He forgot which cup was his and they were both Mountain Dew.

"Aw, shit." He mumbled, looking at each cup worriedly. A few minutes later Jordan came out and sat down; staring at the cups, then back at Naraku.

"Ok, you spit in one and now I'm supposed to choose?" Jordan asked Naraku, who shook his head.

"No. I forgot which one was mine." He said back. Jordan sighed. Too bad she didn't wear lipstick or lip-gloss.

"Uh, I don't care. You don't have herpes in your mouth or anything, do you?" Jordan asked, grabbing a random cup.

"Who knows? A toast to my fearless friend, Jordan." Naraku chirped, taking a sip from the cup in his hand.

"You know, if we were really anal about it, we could've gotten new straws." Jordan said, standing up with Naraku and leaving to her car. Naraku followed behind Jordan and he saw her heading for a pile of melted food. He quickly ran up to her and pulled her by the arm away from it.

"Oh, I wasn't even paying attention, thanks." Jordan said to him, getting in the driver's seat. Naraku sat in the passenger's seat and exhaled.

"You're welcome." Naraku said as the car started up.

Jordan drove over to McDonalds and laughed when Gabe and Nick walked out, playing with little toys as they held drinks in their hand. Jordan sighed as she and Naraku got out to let the two climb into the back.

"I'm ready to go." Jordan said to Sesshomaru after rolling her window down. He leaned into the window and smirked.

"Still think you can drive through the night?" he asked, stray strands of his white hair falling in through her window.

"Why yes I do, Mr. Taishou. How does my cleavage look from up there?" Jordan asked, pushing the hair back behind his ear. Sesshomaru glared as he looked down.

"Saggy. Did you get a new bra? It's horrible." Sesshomaru retorted sarcastically as Jordan began laughing.

"Hey, that's not very nice." Gabe sang from the back seat. Sesshomaru looked at him and frowned.

"But I'm not nice, so it doesn't apply to me." Sesshomaru replied, reaching in and ruffling Jordan's hair before walking away. Jordan mumbled as she fixed her hair, looking over at Naraku, who was staring out his window.

"What? Hot chicks?" Jordan asked him as his head snapped around quickly.

"No. Am I not allowed to stare out the window?" Naraku asked.

"Uh, no, it's my damn window. Don't look out of it." Jordan replied. Naraku smiled as he looked down in his lap.

"Haha, niiiiiice!" Gabe laughed as Jordan took off after Sesshomaru's Escalade, riding his ass for a good ten minutes straight, honking at him and being obnoxious.

The hours and hours went by as Naraku rotated his entertainment. Read some of a book, grade some papers, eat some snacks, read the book, write something down, tell Kagura to fuck herself, eat some snacks, take a drink, daydream about getting it on with some hot chick, read more, write more, eat more, think about that hot chick and switch her out with someone better looking…Jordan, then do it all over again, again and again, harder and harder each time.

"Oh my God, are we not eating dinner or something? I'm fucking starving!" Nick yelled as he and Gabe played with their toys from McDonalds, making lame sound effects and laughing at the dialogue.

"Haha, I've finally found your weakness and it's hunger! Die of starvation! Blaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrgggggggaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Gabe said loudly as Nick laughed, knocking Gabe on the head with his toy.

"You're lame!" Nick chuckled. Jordan laughed too as she searched her CD for songs. She heard a heavy exhale come from Naraku and glanced over at him.

"You ok?" she asked him, thinking he was about to hurl all over her car. Naraku smirked as he shook his head.

"No, I'm just laughing at Thing One and Thing Two back there." He said back. Oh, he was lying his ass off. He was moaning from his little daydream and Gabe and Nick decided to start yelling insults at one another just in time.

"Oh, yeah, there's no stopping them, just enjoy." Jordan said.

"Dude, you and your dumbass fish can shut up!" Gabe hollered at Nick.

"It's a damn whale and you and you're little…whatever the hell it is, looks like a dick, but it's not one, but it still looks like one, can shut up!" Nick yelled back. The two went silent before falling into fits of laughter, fist bumping one another.

Naraku smiled at them as he looked at the time, it was almost eight at night and he was hungry. Naraku was a man and he needed three simple things, sex, money and food and right now, he couldn't do anything with any of those necessities to his life. He couldn't have sex, he ate all of his snacks and he had money, but he couldn't do anything with the money.

"Oh my God, Sesshomaru didn't crash! He's calling me!" Jordan cheered as she turned her music down, answering the phone.

"Jordan," he began.

"Where's my food?" Jordan asked. She got dead, eerie silence as a response.

"Jordan…we have to pull over and stop for the night," Sesshomaru said sternly. Jordan rolled her eyes.

"May I ask why?" she responded.

"Well, a teacher from the bus informed me that the students want to stop and I have a sick one in here with me, so please, don't argue, just do it."

"Fine, who's paying for the rooms?"

"I am, alright? Is that all you care about? Get a damn conscience!" Sesshomaru snapped before hanging up. Jordan flipped her phone closed and sped up, trying to find him.

"No one fucking hangs up on me!" Jordan barked as she cruised in and out of cars, finding his Escalade and cutting off in front of him. Naraku frowned as his cell phone rang. He answered it and sighed.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Tell Jordan to slow down and stop acting like a baby." Sesshomaru ordered.

"We're getting off on the next exit, right?" Jordan asked loudly.

"Tell her yes." Sesshomaru responded.

"Yes." Naraku said.

"Then I know where to go." Jordan said back, noticing that three students' cars were ahead of her.

"Jordan, just slow down." Naraku said soothingly.

"Tell him to speed his ass up! There are students up here that probably have no clue!" Jordan snapped back. She got over and let the white Escalade passed her up, getting in front of everyone and leading them off the Intersection.

"What did he say to you?" Naraku asked Jordan after hanging up. Jordan pulled into the hotel parking lot and found a parking space, putting her car in park. She heard a knock on her window a few moments later. She rolled down the window and Sesshomaru stood there, his arms crossed.

"Get out." He ordered.

"Yeah, hold on, let me grab my knife," Jordan replied, grabbing something and stuffing it in her pocket before getting out and closing the door. Naraku leaned over and shut the car off, wondering if he should assist Jordan.

"Should we help her?" Nck asked.

"Nah, she can handle him." Gabe responded.

Sesshomaru walked to his vehicle, grabbing his clipboard and handing it to Jordan before placing his hand on her back and gently pushing her into the building with him.

"Do me a favor and count up how many groups there are." He said to her as he walked up to the desk. Jordan quickly counted them off and told him as he told the clerk how many rooms he wanted. The clerk looked at him uncertainly, looking at both Jordan and Sesshomaru with confusion.

"Ju…just for the two of you?" he asked with a breath. Jordan rolled her eyes behind the clipboard.

"No, there are others outside. Are the rooms all available?" Sesshomaru asked, pulling out his wallet and grasping his credit card.

"Fucking ridiculous. Not even fair. I hate you." Jordan murmured to herself as she turned her back on him. God did she hate him at the moment. He was exactly the older brother figure that she never asked for, but got anyway.

"You started talking to me, not the other way around." Sesshomaru said to her as he walked outside with her.

"You could've ignored me like you did the others." Jordan responded.

"Rin had to go back to intensive care. She had another seizure." Sesshomaru said calmly. Jordan felt like a spear pierced her through the chest. She shoved the clipboard at Sesshomaru before walking away. He stared after her with worry. Usually she had some witty comeback.

"Uh oh, Jordan?" Gabe asked, knowing she was pissed just by the way she opened the door, turning the car back on to roll up her window.

"Grab your shit, we're sleeping in a room." Jordan said back, her tone covering her anger. Naraku decided not to test the waters tonight. He grabbed his bag and got out, walking after Jordan with Gabe and Nick following him. They walked inside where Sesshomaru was handing the teachers the keys to their rooms. Naraku walked up and took it from Sesshomaru as they walked by.

"Jordan, you're going to have to sleep in another room." Sesshomaru called after her. Naraku rolled his eyes, thinking Sesshomaru was implying that he would dare force himself on Jordan. Jordan turned around just to start an argument.

"Why?" Jordan and Naraku spat at the same time, both looking frightfully angry and bothered. Sesshomaru looked at both of them icily, wondering which to confront first.

"Because I said so. Jordan, you're with me! Stay!" Sesshomaru said back as Jordan grew angrier and Naraku became even more insulted.

"You dick!" Jordan spat.

"Damn it, don't think that I won't fuck you up, she's in my group, she's with me." Naraku replied calmly but dangerously. Everyone stood around, watching curiously as teacher and principal fought over who would get the girl in their room. It was funny, but weird.

"Look, my decision and order has nothing to do with the fact that you're a sex addict, or for the fact that you want nothing more than to fuck her brains out until she's either dead or completely erased into oblivion from the friction. She…stays…with…me." Sesshomaru bit back frigidly, making even the mouthy Jordan frown and keep her mouth shut. Naraku felt the eyes bearing down on him. He glanced around and narrowed his eyes before turning back to Sesshomaru.

"Maybe you're the one who wants to fuck her brains out. You seem quite adamant about keeping her away from other men. Whatever. Good night, Jordan. I'll be two doors down from you. I'm sure he can give you everything you need, one of those necessities not being ice up the ass." Naraku said back, walking away with Gabe and Nick, who looked at one another with wide eyes.

"Everyone go to bed, we're leaving early." Sesshomaru said, his tone completely calm. The students filed to the elevator, except for Jordan, who waited for Sesshomaru patiently.

"Come with me," he said to her, heading for the elevator, deciding to wait when it was less crowded. Jordan looked up at the tall man, her green eyes asking him "Why"? Sesshomaru exhaled as he looked down.

"It really had nothing to do with him. He obviously had a guilty conscience." Sesshomaru said.

"At least he has a conscience, you know, since I don't have one. Haha." Jordan replied.

"You and are always at odds with one another."

"Elevators don't go side to side."

"What?"

"Nothing. You stated an obvious fact, so I decided to join the club."

"Look, there are two beds per room, who were you going to sleep with?" Sesshomaru asked, stepping onto the elevator.

"Gabe." Jordan said.

"And Nick?"

"Well, he and Naraku could've manned up and shared the bed or did it the old fashioned way, best two out of three in rock, paper, scissors. I mean…the floor is an option."

"Nick had surgery on his back not too long ago, no?"

"Yes."

"So if he were to lose?"

"Naraku would've given him the bed anyway. Or I would have gladly let him sleep with Gabe."

"You're the driver, you need a good sleep."

"Ugh, you know what, you win, again." Jordan exhaled as she followed him down the hallway. Sesshomaru got to the door and opened it.

"I didn't want to win."

"Where are Shawn and the others?" Jordan asked him.

"In another room. I prefer being alone, but seeing as you can't handle yourself, nor can Naraku handle himself, I guess you can have the spare bed." Sesshomaru said, placing his bag on a bed as Jordan placed hers on her bed. She grabbed her pajamas and walked into the bathroom, changing into her shorts and T-shirt. She walked back out and saw that Sesshomaru had done a quick change himself. He sat on the edge of his bed with shorts and nothing else as he fiddled with his Blackberry.

"Good night." Jordan said to him as she got under the covers. He looked up and nodded.

"Same to you. They figured out what is wrong with Rin." He said back.

"What is it?"

"She has a mild case of epilepsy."

"Mild?"

"Obviously so, this is the first time it's happened."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad she's fine."

"As am I. Good night." Sesshomaru said, as he turned the light out, but his cell phone light reflected off of his chest, making Jordan frown as the dead silence bothered her.

"Do you work out?" she asked him randomly. She saw his nice smile appear, making her flinch. Rarely did he ever smile like that.

"Somewhat. Why? See something you like?" he asked back.

"I was just wondering what a pretty boy like you is doing working out. That includes sweat, you know."

"Go to bed." Sesshomaru snapped back, putting his phone down, making the room go black as he pulled the covers over himself.


	20. Chapter 20

We Don't Know

Jordan frowned as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, shaking her gently. Sesshomaru called her name a few times before turning his annoying ringer on and playing it in her ear. Jordan reached up and hit Sesshomaru in the face as he leaned back, chuckling with delight.

"Come on, wake up. I already showered and I'm going down to eat some breakfast, I advise you to do the same." Sesshomaru said, grabbing Jordan by the wrists and heaving her out of bed. Jordan leaned forward, against him and yawned. Sesshomaru didn't move, rolling his eyes as he gave her a minute to wake up.

"Ok." She finally responded, walking to the bathroom and closing the door behind her. Sesshomaru waited a few minutes until he heard the water running to make sure that she didn't fall asleep in the bathroom like she did one time when she babysat for him.

He walked down to the lobby where breakfast was being served. Sesshomaru grabbed a plate and a fork, grabbing himself a waffle and some grapes along with coffee.

"Mr. Taishou, where's Jordan?" Gabe asked curiously. Sesshomaru figured that Naraku sent him.

"I stuffed her body in a duffle bag. I'm sure if you move fast enough, you can find her before the dump trucks arrive." Sesshomaru replied with a small smile as he took a sip of coffee.

"Um, thanks." Gabe replied uncertainly as he went back over to the table where Nick was. He sat down and started eating. Sesshomaru frowned as he carefully looked around the room. No Naraku to be found. Sesshomaru took a long drink of coffee as he set his plate down, along with his cup.

"Oh, uh, Mr. Taishou, can I ask you something?" Terra asked, flipping her blonde hair behind her. Sesshomaru made a silent groan. He didn't like her.

"Make it quick please." Sesshomaru responded.

"Well, I was going to ask you if wearing bikinis was ok? If not, do you want to see if mine is,"

"Skanky? Probably is. I don't care what you wear, just don't let me see it." Sesshomaru replied as he walked away, hearing a crowd of student laugh at the huge plate of denial he just served Terra. He got on the elevator and rode it back to the floor he was on. Sesshomaru strode down to his room and opened the door slowly, letting out a breath of relief when no one was in there and Jordan was still in the bathroom. Sesshomaru saw his wallet still on the bed and decided that it was a good idea to get it.

"Oh," Sesshomaru breathed, walking over to the bed and grabbing the wallet. He turned around just as the bathroom door flew open, Jordan standing there in underwear and a bra, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Oh, I'm…accident! I left my wallet!" Sesshomaru spat out, quickly hiding his eyes.

"Haha, don't act like you've never seen this much of me. Yeah, this is basically a bikini." Jordan said unworriedly as she walked into the room, unzipping her bag and pulling out clean clothes. Sesshomaru lowered his arms and kept his gaze on the floor as Jordan pulled her black jeans on with a chain hooked on the belt loops. She pulled out an AC/DC shirt and pulled it on.

"Ok, I'm no longer almost naked." She announced as he looked up, waiting for her to get her shoes and accessories on. Sesshomaru watched as she pulled out two red lip rings, putting them in and latching them onto her lip quickly.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Mhm. Let's go, I'm hungry." Jordan said, grabbing her bag and walking out with him. Jordan left his side when they reached the lobby as she walked over to the breakfast table, grabbing a plate and filling it up with every little thing she could find. She especially piled on the grapes, eating them before they even reached her plate. Jordan found Gabe and Nick as she sat down, striking conversation with them. Sesshomaru sat down with a newspaper, eating his breakfast idly as he scanned the paper.

"Good morning," a deep voice chirped.

"Morning buddy!" Gabe said back. Sesshomaru looked out from the top of the newspaper, seeing Naraku standing behind Jordan, both of his hands on her shoulders as he looked down at her with a smirk.

"Grape?" Jordan asked him as he leaned down, taking it with his teeth from her fingers and eating it as Jordan's face went white. Gabe and Nick began laughing hysterically.

"Ok then. Fuck using our hands." Jordan said, leaning forward and grabbing a strawberry with her own teeth and biting it. Naraku patted her shoulder.

"Don't hurt yourself." He said, walking over to the food, past Sesshomaru, who held his foot out, tripping Naraku, but the black haired male caught himself, turning to Sesshomaru angrily.

"Don't hurt yourself." Sesshomaru said to him with a smirk. Naraku snorted as he turned around. Someone was getting hurt and it damn sure wouldn't be him. Naraku got a huge waffle and drenched it with syrup, turning around and pretending to trip, tossing his plate at Sesshomaru's beautiful, long, flawless hair. The waffle flew off the plate and landed in his hair, the sticky syrup already doing its damage. Sesshomaru stood up so quickly that every head in the room snapped in his direction. The tall man turned around and casted his death gaze upon Naraku, who tried to look as innocent as he could, but it was so hard not to laugh.

"Oops, clumsy me. I've been tripping over myself all morning." Naraku said, a small smile creasing across his face. Sesshomaru's jaw tightened as his amber eyes narrowed.

"I really wish you two would grow up. Come on, Sesshomaru," Jordan said softly, grabbing Sesshomaru's arm and leading him away before he lost his composure. Naraku picked up the mess and threw it away, chuckling to himself as he prepared a new plate, sitting down next to Gabe and Nick.

"Wow. Necessary?" Gabe asked.

"Not to you, obviously." Naraku responded, taking a bite of his waffle. He took a few more bites before sipping on some coffee.

Jordan kneeled next to Sesshomaru as she leaned over the bathtub, helping him scrub his thick white hair, washing out the syrup from the silver strands. She heard Sesshomaru let out a long sigh as he leaned up, wringing out his hair. Jordan could tell that he was still beyond reconciling.

"Here's a towel and I'll go grab a hair dryer from my bag." Jordan said, wrapping the towel around his head.

"Alright." He replied as she left the room. Sesshomaru ruffled his hair in the towel and stopped when Jordan came back into the room with a brush and a dryer. She hooked it up and turned it on, brushing and drying, glancing at him in the mirror. He was shirtless and had his arms crossed, angrily staring at the sink.

"Please don't kick his ass." Jordan said as he looked up, catching her gaze in the mirror.

"I can't, I'm on duty as a principal. I didn't go through college and study for hours on end just to mess it all up with one dead body." Sesshomaru replied calmly as Jordan finished up on his hair. It was thick and long, but it dried surprisingly fast. Jordan brushed his hair until it shined like it did before the damned flying waffle.

"Here is your shirt…and your jacket." Jordan chirped, as he quickly buttoned up the silky white shirt, checking his jacket for syrup and putting it on when it was clean. He buttoned up the jacket and looked at Jordan, who was studying him closely.

"What?" he asked, looking down at himself.

"Here," she said, unbuttoning his jacket. Next she unbuttoned his shirt from the top a little bit and pulled his shirt out from his pants.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she stepped back, nodding with acception.

"You look a lot better like that. A casual professional is always easier to talk to. We're going to Panama City Beach, Florida; no one wants an uptight man." Jordan said, patting his shoulder. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he followed her out of the room as she grabbed her things.

Everyone filed out into the parking lot, getting into their cars or on the bus. Jordan handed Naraku her keys, telling him to get everyone settled.

"Where are you going?" Naraku asked her.

"I'm getting something from Sesshomaru, be right back." She replied quickly as she ran over to the tall man. Naraku watched as he leaned down and hugged her, handing her something as she pocketed it. She waved to him as she ran back over as Naraku got in and started the car, Gabe and Nick talking about what they wanted to do once they reached the beach.

"Alright, let's go." Jordan said, backing out and putting on her seatbelt.

"How much longer?" Nick asked.

"We should be there by one or two, depending on traffic." Jordan said back as she sped off after the crowd.

The car was lively the whole time, everyone singing to music, then turning it down to share funny stories, or make comments about something. Naraku frowned as he closed his book. He was eager to get there and get a girl.

The next thing Naraku remembered was the car being stopped and a hand patting him on the chest.

"Hey, wake up, we're here." Jordan said as he snapped awake, looking at the time. It was a little after one.

"Wow, really?" he asked with a yawn, rubbing his face lightly.

"Mhm, come on!" Jordan replied as she got out. They all got out and went to the trunk.

"Hey, our suitcases are on the bus, Gabe, I'll grab your bag for you." Nick said, grabbing Gabe's bag, along with his and walking off to the bus. Jordan grabbed her things and Naraku grabbed his, closing the trunk for her. He followed her to the bus where she waited for Gabe and Nick. When they came out, she walked up to Sesshomaru who was in the lobby, jingling the keys at her.

"Fifth floor." He said to her as she grabbed the keys with her teeth, winking at him playfully. Sesshomaru shook his head as he dealt out keys to others.

"Someone hit five, hurry up." Jordan said as Gabe head butted the five as the doors closed.

"Hahaha!" Jordan laughed heartily.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Gabe whined as he rubbed his forehead on Jordan's breasts.

"Why would you hit it so hard? Haha!" Nick laughed.

"Hey, don't hate, Gabe took one for the team." Naraku said as the doors opened. He walked out and sighed.

"Three more doors down." Jordan said as he stopped at the correct door. Jordan opened it with the keys and walked in, her mouth hung open in surprise.

"Oh wow, Jordan, who did you blow to get this room?" Gabe asked, seeing as it was a very spacious condo, and they were only in the doorway part. To their right was a small hallway that had a bathroom and next to it, a room with two small beds in. Jordan walked out into the living room and collapsed on the couch, which was big and comfy. Naraku walked into the living room and saw a door a few feet away from the TV. He opened it and tilted his head. The master bedroom had been discovered. It had a king sized bed, big enough for at least four…plus him and it had it's own TV and huge bathroom and sliding glass doors that led out onto the balcony.

"Hey, you can have my bed, J." Nick said to Jordan who shook her head.

"This couch is amazing. It's mine." Jordan replied with a tired smile. Naraku turned around and frowned.

"You sure? You can have this room." Naraku said to her.

"Nah, I don't want it. Plus, I don't think Sesshomaru would like me in bed and you creeping around outside my door." Jordan replied with a smile, indicating that she was joking. Naraku smirked back at her.

"Don't think that because you're on a couch that you're safe from me." Naraku replied in a teasing tone, but deep down inside, he meant it. He set his suitcase in the room and walked back out, where Gabe and Nick ran out, shouting and hollering as they danced to the door in their swim trunks.

"Hey, where are you going?" Naraku asked them.

"Beach." They replied, throwing their towels over their shoulders. Nick had turned around, looking out the window to see the group of students run by. Naraku saw the scar on his back and frowned.

"All right, just don't do anything dumb," Naraku replied with a sigh.

"Haha, it's Gabe and Nick, don't expect intelligence." Jordan giggled, still relaxing on the couch with her eyes closed.

"Cool! Bye!" The two boys called, closing the door behind them. Naraku sat down on the couch next to Jordan, who was looking like she was on the verge of sleep.

"You sure you don't want the bed? I don't mind." Naraku said to her.

"I'm fine right here." She replied with a long yawn. Soon she fell asleep as Naraku turned the TV on, turning it down to where he could barely hear it himself, Jordan's light breathing being louder than the sound of the TV. Naraku looked over at her, leaning closer to lips, his urges almost overwhelming him, but Naraku stopped and scooted away from her, gritting his teeth and changing the channel. Naraku heard a knock on the door and stood up, walking over to it and opening it, Sesshomaru's figure standing there, arms crossed and a calm disposition playing about his face.

"Naraku, where is Jordan?" Sesshomaru asked as the black haired male stepped to the side, pointing across the room where the red haired teen slept soundly.

"I know that my word means nothing to you, and I couldn't care less, but I cannot force myself on Jordan and defile her for fun. She's too close of a friend." Naraku said quietly as Sesshomaru stepped inside, glancing at him.

"I know. Look, I just came to make amends with you, but only because she asked me to. I'm here to enjoy a nice, easy going vacation, and I'm sure you're here for whatever you find fun, so let's not argue. The students are smart, they'll divide and conquer the teachers if they have to and as you know, I don't like losing. Just don't forget that you are here as a teacher, not a friend, and if you have to, lay down the rules, I don't want people dying down here." Sesshomaru said as he leaned against the wall, his arms still crossed. Naraku looked at the floor, his hands still in his pocket. He thought for a minute before holding out his right hand.

"That's fine. Neither do I." Naraku said as Sesshomaru grabbed his hand firmly.

"Aaww, that's cute, now will you two ladies get a different room? I'm trying to sleep." Jordan moaned as she stretched out on the couch, nuzzling her head on the couch pillow.

Later on that day, after Gabe and Nick came back from the beach and showered, Naraku told them to get dressed. He woke up Jordan and told her to get ready as well. The three teens didn't argue as they washed up and walked out into the living room where Naraku grabbed Jordan's keys.

"I'm taking you guys out to eat. Come on." Naraku said, leading them out the door.

"Where at?" Gabe asked.

"Pineapple Willy's! Hahaha! They have the best fucking ribs!" Jordan laughed as she ran to the elevator. Nick began laughing.

"Pineapple Willy's? What the fuck dude? Haha, sounds weird." Nick said.

"Hey, Jordan's right, their ribs are unrivaled." Naraku said as they walked out into the lobby.

"I don't care, I'm hungry. Haha, Pineapple Willy's." Gabe giggled. Naraku got in the driver's seat and was surprised that Jordan was not protesting him driving her car. She got in the passenger seat and pointed at him.

"You crash, you fucking pay." Jordan said to him.

"Oh don't worry, the traffic here will be awful." Naraku replied dryly.

"That doesn't make her feel better! Hahaha!" Gabe laughed as they pulled out onto the busy street, cars honking and barely moving.


	21. Chapter 21

Go, Go, Go, Go Stupid

"These ribs are amazing!" Jordan said with delight as she pulled the meat off the bone and ate it. The four friends decided to eat outside on the long deck that sat out on the ocean. It also had a roof in case it started to rain.

"Holy shit, what do they put in this sauce?" Nick asked curiously as he took another bite.

"Jack Daniels." Naraku and Jordan replied. They were sharing a rack.

"Haha, you guys eat your ribs, I'll stick with shrimp." Gabe said.

"I'm surprised that you didn't want a rack this time, Gabe." Naraku replied with a smile, wiping sauce off his cheek with his napkin. Gabe glared at him.

"Shut up." Gabe said back, taking a few bites of shrimp.

"It's like an orgasm in my mouth times forty." Jordan said. Naraku glanced at her skeptically.

"Now how would you know that if you're a virgin?" Naraku asked her, eating a fry while watching her squirm from his question. Jordan looked at him suspiciously.

"And how the hell do you know that I'm a virgin?" she asked back as Gabe and Nick started laughing.

"Hahaha! Jordan, he's a damn sex predator, haha, he can probably smell it coming off of you!" Gabe laughed enthusiastically.

"For real! He's just showing off his heightened senses of sex! Hahaha!" Nick added on. Naraku let out a loud exhale as he took a drink. He was going to let them have their fun for now.

"It isn't that…well…alright, it's that and the fact that it's so obvious." Naraku finally said after the three teens had their shits and giggles about him being a sexual predator.

"Obvious how?" Jordan asked, still eyeing him carefully.

"Jordan, to me it is." Naraku replied with a smile.

"Haha, he's not joking." Gabe said.

"Gabe, the only reason you know is because you're my best friend! Shut up, you don't count!" Jordan said back as Gabe laughed at her.

"What about you, Gabe? My Sex Predator senses can't pick up on you for some odd reason." Naraku said sarcastically. Gabe ate a few fries before replying.

"Let me put it this way…no, I'm not." Gabe said as Nick giggled like a little schoolgirl.

"Nick?" Naraku asked.

"Nope." Nick chirped.

"Nick, sticking your pecker in a Snapple bottle doesn't count." Jordan shot out quickly, her eyes focused on her food. Gabe stood up and leaned over the wooden railing of the deck as he spit out his drink, laughing hysterically. Nick was laughing as he looked up, as if praying to God. Naraku was leaned back as he laughed, too. Jordan's reply was perfect on the timing and she didn't stumble over her words. She was smiling as she bit into the rib, Gabe sitting back down and holding his stomach as it ached from laughing so hard.

"Haha, that was too good." Naraku said as he wiped a tear away from his eye.

"Dude, Nick, she just owned your ass twenty-six times over! Hahaha!" Gabe snickered as Nick punched him in the arm playfully, pointing at Jordan.

"You'll get yours, bitch!" he said with a smile as Jordan burst out laughing in reply.

"Haha, not from you, that much I know!" Jordan finally said, finishing up her fries.

"Ah, oh well, different subject. Naraku, why did you become a teacher?" Gabe said, still snickering a bit. Naraku shrugged, his broad shoulders giving the shirt he wore a figure.

"I've always wanted to be that one teacher that everybody liked, then I decided against it on the first day of school, complements of Inuyasha." Naraku said back, wiping off his hands with a wet towel that the waiter brought them.

"Haha, that little douche bag is so stupid!" Jordan laughed as Naraku nodded his head. It was no lie.

"Stupid? No way." Gabe said back dryly. Jordan laughed as she looked at Naraku.

"Do you remember that one poem he wrote when you were teaching the poem section?" she asked him with a smile.

"How could I forget? That piece of shit was awful!" Naraku replied as he shook his head.

"Haha, what did he write about?" Nick asked eagerly.

"Something about Kagome, then…I couldn't tell you, I was confused enough." Jordan said.

"Did he just rhyme random words or something?" Gabe asked as he finished off his drink.

"Yeah, pretty much." Naraku answered with a smile. Gabe stared at him for a moment, and then looked down quickly, pretending to fiddle with his phone.

"Oh my God! Jordan!" a girl's voice called as everyone at the table turned in the direction.

"Ahh! Jaylen!" Jordan replied, running up to the girl and giving her a vicious hug. Naraku tilted his head slightly. The girl, or woman, was about his age, she had dark brown hair that was shaggy around her face and parted to the side like Jordan's and she had light blue eyes along with tanned skin.

"Who is she?" Naraku asked Gabe.

"Oh, uh, she never told you, did she? She has an older sister, well, half sister." Gabe said as Naraku felt his eyebrows rise so far up that they flew off his face. He never even knew.

"You've met Gabe, this is Nick and this is our teacher escort, Mr. Saitou." Jordan said quickly as the woman, Jaylen, held her hand out to Nick, and then to Naraku, who took it and flashed her a warm smile.

"Hello, hello," the woman purred to him. Gabe watched as Jordan rolled her eyes and looked slightly agitated.

"Every damn time," Jordan mouthed to herself, but Gabe smirked. He knew what she meant. Every woman that Naraku even glanced at became attracted to him and would follow him, laugh at everything he said, pretty much they would hit on him until he told them to fuck off or he fucked them.

"Jordan, you never told me that you had an older sister." Naraku said to her as she looked at him.

"Oh, I didn't? I can only imagine why I wouldn't mention her to you." Jordan replied, her voice drenched in sarcasm. Naraku got the hint and rolled his eyes as he leaned back, looking over at Jaylen, who was talking to Nick.

"You're so adorable." She chirped to Nick, who blushed slightly and smiled.

"Well, that's what they tell me." Nick replied as Jordan and Gabe made gagging noises, laughing when Nick shot them dirty looks.

"And you're a teacher?" Jaylen asked Naraku, who was taking a drink, nodding slightly.

"Yes." He replied.

"You look really young. How old are you?" she asked.

"T,"

"Thirty-nine." Gabe shot out quickly.

"Forty-seven." Nick added.

"I lost count." Jordan finished off as they all snickered amongst themselves. Naraku felt his eye twitch. He didn't need a bunch of teens ruining his chances with this girl, even if she was Jordan's sister, she was hotter than Jordan, something Naraku didn't think was possible…until now.

"I'm twenty-five and you are?" Naraku said, acting as if it were just he and Jaylen sitting there alone.

"Twenty-four, my birthday is in a month." She replied, taking Jordan's drink and sipping on it seductively. Jordan ripped the drink from her sister's hand.

"Get your own drink and blow it, don't touch mine." Jordan said sharply.

"Haha, ouch." Gabe giggled.

"Ugh, Jordan, I heard about getting second place. That's awesome, what songs did you dance to? High School Musical shit?" Jaylen asked spitefully.

"Uh, yeah, duh, what else? What was the first song we did?" Gabe asked Jordan.

"Dropping Acid in P.E." Jordan replied.

"Yeah, yeah, and then for the semi-finals it was,"

"Sex in the Auditorium."

"Haha, and for the finale we did,"

"Mr. Saitou's Wandering Hands."

Naraku felt his jaw tighten. Jordan and Gabe owned him over and over again and he did nothing about it.

"Haha, Mr. Saitou's Wandering Hands? Hahahaha!" Nick laughed as Jordan and Gabe shrugged.

"Aaww, that's not too nice. Well, I have to go, my fiancée just texted me, he got us a table. Bye, Jordan, I love you!" Jaylen said as she walked away. Naraku felt like jumping head first into the shallow waters below. She was taken. He looked at Jordan, who was staring back with amusement.

"Haha, I wanted to tell you that she was taken, but it's whatever. Sorry. I guess you'll have to settle with the less hot me." Jordan said with a giggle. Naraku felt his stomach sink. Now he definitely wanted to jump head first off the tall deck.

"I'm done. Let's go." Nick chirped as Naraku pulled out his card as the waiter came with the bill and took it. They stood up and walked back inside where Naraku got his card back and walked out to the car. They all got in and Naraku got back on the road, the traffic actually flowing pretty nicely back to the condo.

"I'm going to bed. Good night." Naraku said when they got inside the room. He walked to the master bedroom and closed the door behind him, leaving the three teens to shrug.

"I think he's a little angry." Jordan said quietly.

"Maybe he shouldn't hit on every chick he sees." Nick said.

"Actually, he wasn't really hitting on her." Gabe replied.

"That's why I kind of feel bad. Oh well, I'm tired too." Jordan said, walking to Nick and Gabe's room where she stored her suitcase. She changed into her pajamas and walked out into the front room.

"Good night." Nick and Gabe said, walking to their room.

The next morning, Naraku awoke and groaned as he sat up, checking the time. It was a little past eleven in the morning. He stood up and opened his door, flinching when there was no Jordan on the couch. He walked into the opened kitchen where there was a note on the counter.

'We went to the beach early to miss the crowd. We're saving you a chair.' It read, signed by all three of them. Naraku nodded as he pulled out a bowl, filled it up with some cereal and quickly ate it. Next he went back to his bedroom, changing into his swim trunks and washing his face and brushing his teeth. Naraku grabbed his towel and walked out of the condo, locking the door behind him. He rode the elevator down and walked out the back of the lobby, past the nice pools and hot tub, across the deck and out into the warm, soft sand.

"Hahaha!" Gabe's familiar laugh was heard as Naraku walked over to them. They picked out a nice spot with a beach umbrella. Jordan was walking back up from the water, her body glistened and her muscles moved as she walked back up, laughing loudly.

"Oh you fag! Dig me out!" Nick yelled, his head sticking out from the sand. Naraku could tell that Gabe took his time with this masterpiece. Instead of the usual mermaid body, or hot chick with big boobs, Gabe gave Nick a very muscular man's body with a gigantic penis.

"Hahaha! Take the picture!" Gabe said to Jordan, who had whipped out her camera, snapping pictures of the enraged Nick. Naraku sat down on a regular lawn chair, not wanting to lie down and miss the view of the ocean and women.

"Haha! Hold on," Jordan said to Nick as she began digging him out. It took her a few minutes to get his arms and torso free, allowing him to pull himself out of the sinkhole.

"Daaaaaaaamn!" Nick whined as he began dancing around, hands brushing off the sand.

"What?" Jordan asked him.

"I've got sand in places that it shouldn't be! Gaaahhh!" Nick replied as he ran down the slope, into the waves and trying to wash out the sand from his places.

"Hello sleepy head." Jordan said to Naraku, sitting next to him. Naraku put his sunglasses on to help hide his gaze at her.

"Hi." He replied, closing his phone and sighing.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about last night. I was only joking around." Jordan said as Naraku looked at her, eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"Hm? Why? What happened?" he asked, completely confused.

"You seemed angry. I thought that you were…" Jordan trailed off, trying to think of the word.

"Oh, no, I was just tired. I get really cranky when I'm tired." Naraku reassured her with a laugh. Jordan nodded back at him.

"Ok. Hold on, I'm coming!" Jordan yelled back to Gabe and Nick. She stood up and leaned over Naraku, giving him a hug.

"It's alright, I'm not angry." Naraku said as she pulled away, smiling down at him.

"We're going out to the far sandbar." She informed him.

"That's fine, I'll be right here." Naraku said as she took off towards the water with Gabe and Nick. Naraku watched as the three teens' bodies began disappearing beneath the waves as they swam out, resting at the first sandbar, splashing and laughing with one another. Naraku hid his phone beneath his towel as he walked into the water, which felt great against his skin. It was a hot day, no less than ninety degrees. He began taking forceful strokes, following the teens without their noticing him.

"Haha, dude, what the hell would we do if there was a shark?" he heard Nick ask with a laugh, indicating his nervousness.

"I'd hold one of you underwater and let him have you." Gabe replied with a smile.

"I'd punch that fucker in the nose." Jordan chirped. Naraku swam a little closer before sinking beneath the waves. He swam up to Nick and grabbed his leg, yanking him underneath.

"Ahhhhh! Oh my God! Ahhh!" Nick screamed as he went under. Jordan and Gabe watched as Naraku popped up, pushing his soaked hair from his face and laughing warmly as Nick came back up, shivering and breathing heavily.

"Hahahaha! I thought that was Jordan screaming!" Naraku said as Gabe and Jordan began giggling.

"That was pretty girly, Nick. Hahaha!" Gabe said as he poked Nick.

"Shut the hell up!" Nick spat.

"Aaww, Nick, it's ok." Jordan said, hugging him.

"Haha, I'm sorry Nick. I couldn't resist." Naraku chuckled.

"It's ok, haha, I scream like a little girl. Haha, I'll get you back, don't worry. I owe all three of you now." Nick replied, his light blue, almost gray, eyes flashing with amusement.

The four swam back to shore and walked to their towels, drying off and walking back to the building, riding the elevator back up to the room. They each took turns taking showers and got dressed.

"Hm…so, what should we do today?" Naraku asked as he sat down on the couch. Jordan stood in the kitchen, leaning over the bar counter, scanning over a map of Panama, seeing what stores or places they could go to. Nick grabbed a banana and ate it, standing next to her and reading over it as well.

"Mmmm, how about right there, isn't that a shop?" Nick asked, pointing to a picture. Jordan looked at it and nodded.

"Yeah, it's one of those shops that has a bunch of different things in it." Jordan answered him.

"Don't they have a mall here?" Gabe asked as he hooked the PS3 up to the TV.

"Yeah, but I don't want to go to the mall. I'm itching to go somewhere smaller." Naraku said as he looked over at Jordan who was twirling her red hair in her fingers.

"Let's just visit the little shops around here. There are a few within walking distance." Jordan suggested.

"Sounds cool. I'm ready." Gabe said.

There was a knock on the door and Nick walked over to it, opening it and blinking.

"Oh hey." He said as Sesshomaru walked in with a paper. He handed it to Naraku and sighed.

"Hm, oh, thanks." Naraku said to him as he scanned over the paper.

"Also, I recommend you not to go anywhere. It's going to storm for a while. Wait a few hours and then you can go." Sesshomaru said. Jordan walked up to him and smiled.

"How's Rin?" she asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"She's great and on medication to help minimize the seizures. My father is flying down here with her tomorrow." He replied.

"Oh, good. Well, the Rin part is good, you know how I feel about your dad." Jordan said as Sesshomaru smirked, opening the door.

"Haha, that I do." He replied as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

"What are we going to do for the next few hours?" Naraku asked with a growl.

"Game tiiiiiiiiiiiiiime!" Nick and Gabe sang as they ran over to the TV, turning the PS3 on and grabbing controllers. They planted their asses on the couch and began playing the game.

"Haha, nice." Jordan said as she sat down on the other couch. Naraku grabbed a glass of water and joined her.

"Oooooh! Wooooo! Oh, check this out," Gabe said as his skater did a transfer over to a building, but the skater fell off and hit face first on the cement.

"Haha! Oh yeah, that was sexy! Watch this!" Nick replied, trying to do the same trick as Gabe did, but Gabe flew his character into Nicks, causing them both to miss and die.

"Denied!" Gabe laughed heartily as Nick pushed him.

"I hate you." Nick growled.

Naraku watched them with a smile. They reminded him of brothers. Jordan seemed entertained with them too, watching their faces as they stuck their tongues out and leaned in their seats, thinking that it would improve their game playing.

"Hahaha! Gabe, what the fuck was that?" Jordan asked as Gabe's character skated into the wall.

"My new move, don't hate!" Gabe replied with a red face.

Jordan giggled and laughed as she fell on the floor. She didn't need TV; she needed Gabe and Nick in a box together. Naraku smiled with her. The two boys were a show of their own.

"Duuuuude! Cut it out!" Gabe shouted as Nick would poke him and cause him to mess up. Naraku looked outside as the rain poured down. It wasn't too late in the afternoon.

"Gaaaahhhh! Nooooooo!" Gabe whined as he died again. They switched games and Nick was laughing as he clapped.

"Loser!" Nick snickered.

"Shut up!" Gabe snapped back.

Naraku stood up as he walked to his bedroom. He was getting a headache from the storm. He closed the door behind him and collapsed on his bed, soon falling asleep.

"Oops." Gabe chirped.

"Hey, while he's sleeping, we should go get dinner or something." Nick said, standing up. Jordan grabbed her keys and nodded.

"Ok, let's go, leave a note and be quiet." Jordan said, running down to start the car.

Naraku groaned when he felt a hand rub his back. He was having a good dream and he didn't want to leave.

"Hey, Naraku, we went and got dinner. You hungry?" Jordan asked softly. Naraku pushed himself up on his side, rubbing his head.

"Mmm, yeah, sure, I'm coming." He mumbled back as Jordan stood up, walking out of the room. Naraku stood up and walked out to the front room where Gabe was failing miserably at using chopsticks for his noodles.

"Damn…damn…damn…shit…piss…whyyyyyy?" Gabe whined as he failed again.

"Haha, let a professional show you." Naraku said with a smile, sitting down and grabbing his sticks. He grabbed a huge pile of noodles and stuffed it in his mouth, chewing and swallowing.

"Yeah, I'm sticking with forks." Gabe growled.

"I almost got it." Jordan said, catching a few noodles in her mouth as the rest fell onto her plate. Naraku ate some pork and watched, as Nick was having no troubles with his sticks.

"Jordan, hold them closer together when you eat noodles." Naraku said, seeing as she almost had it. Jordan scooped them up and ate them, throwing her fist in the air.

"Oh, got it!" she said. Naraku chuckled as Gabe shot her a dirty look. He wondered what they would do next.


	22. Chapter 22

Party Time

Naraku turned over in his bed. He wasn't asleep; he had just woken up from another dream. He finally called the girl in his dream by name. He woke up to himself moaning 'Jordan.' Naraku turned onto his back, rubbing his face.

"Yeah, I know, she's a cunt." Gabe's voice was heard from the balcony.

"I mean, she hit her in the face and then tried to weasel her way out of it? No, don't think so." Jordan replied. Naraku frowned when he heard forks clinging on plates. He stood up and walked over to the sliding glass door, opening it.

"Oh, hey, good morning." Jordan said to him.

"Morning." He replied. Gabe bit into his toast as Nick took a drink of milk.

"I made you some too. It's in the kitchen." Jordan said to Naraku, who couldn't help but smile at her. She was good enough to be his wife. Always preparing meals. Naraku walked into the kitchen, grabbing a plate and filling it with the food. He walked back out onto the balcony and seated himself between Nick and Gabe, biting into his food. It tasted wonderful.

After Naraku finished his breakfast, they all decided to go to the beach for a while to relax and wake up. They then went back to their room and showered and got dressed. Jordan drove them around to different stores and Naraku took everyone out to eat for lunch.

It was later on that night, when Naraku was sitting on the couch with Gabe while Jordan and Nick sat at the table, playing with a deck of cards that he realized that he really wanted to go to a club and mingle. He stood up and yawned as he grabbed Jordan's keys.

"Where are you going?" Gabe asked curiously. Jordan threw her ace of spades down as Nick cursed, throwing his cards down.

"Uh, well," Naraku started, pausing when Jordan's green eyes seemed to rip right through him.

"Ugh, just please don't put any girls in my car. Keep the dirtiness inside the club." Jordan said bitterly as she gathered up the cards, shuffling them and dealing out to Nick, and Gabe, who decided to join at the last minute. Naraku blinked and sighed.

"Thank you, Jordan." Naraku said as he walked out and down to the elevator. Gabe looked at Jordan, whose face was unreadable at the moment as she dealt out the last needed cards, setting the rest of the deck down.

"Um, Jordan, are you ok with him just up and leaving with your car? He didn't even ask." Gabe stated as Jordan threw a card down.

"I let him go, didn't I?" she replied, getting up to get a drink. She grabbed a can of Dew for all three of them and sat back down, her jaw twitching slightly. She got back up and sighed.

"I'm going to use the bathroom. Be right back." She said, walking away. Gabe waited to hear the door close before leaning over.

"I think she's jealous." Gabe whispered to Nick.

"Jealous of what?" Nick asked. Gabe took a drink as he sighed.

"Don't tell her, but every time she finds out that Naraku is going chick hunting, she gets really mad. I think she likes him." Gabe whispered.

"Oh, you're just now noticing?" Nick asked simply. Gabe blinked.

"You noticed?"

"Well yeah. I mean, her eyes just said, "furious, jealous bitch" to me." Nick said as they heard footsteps. Jordan sat down and picked her cards up, taking a drink. She eyed the two boys carefully as she swallowed the drink.

"Jordan?" Nick asked carefully.

"I do not like him. I just wish he would grow up. I mean, ditching us, taking my car without asking, just so he can go fuck some girls? Is he fucking serious? Goddamn him! My car better be clean when I see it next! If he even thinks about putting some two-bit whore in my car, I'll kill him!" Jordan yelled, her voice getting louder and louder as she slammed her fist down on the table. Gabe and Nick looked at one another quickly before glancing back at Jordan, who was staring back furiously.

"So…you're upset about your car?" Nick asked.

"I'm upset, but not from being jealous over him. I can't bring myself to hug him for more than three seconds." Jordan said back darkly.

"Ok, ok, calm down, we were just wondering." Gabe said, throwing down a card. Nick threw his down and smirked. He won that round.

Naraku walked into the club and headed straight for the bar, ordering a small glass of the strongest thing the bartender could conjure up. Naraku sipped on it while his eyes scanned the club carefully, searching out the perfect girl. He found a girl who was dancing with a bored look on her face as she watched her friend make out with someone. Naraku made his way over to her, smiling slightly as she made eye contact with him.

"Hey," he said to her as she looked at him, her deep brown eyes staring back.

"Oh, hey, um, I'm not here for sex." She said.

"Neither am I." he replied as genuinely as he could.

"You want to go outside? It's a bit loud in here." She suggested as Naraku finished off his drink, setting the glass down and holding his arm out as she hooked her arm on his, walking outback to the beach with him as they found a table, sitting down and smiling at one another.

"You're pretty confident. Sure you don't want sex?" she asked him.

"This wouldn't be my first, and yes, I'm sure. Also, I don't believe I caught your name?"

"Kaylee."

"Ah, Kaylee, well, I am Naraku."

"Chinese?"

"No, Japanese."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Haha, you're pretty cute and I love your voice. Deep and smooth."

"Thank you and your voice is very sweet." Naraku replied. He saw her blush as she looked down at his chest. Naraku made sure that his muscles were easy to spot as he leaned back to stretch and flex.

"So, what brings you to Panama? Parties?" Kaylee asked him.

"Uh, no, I'm a teacher from up north and I'm down here with the senior class as part as a school trip." Naraku responded. He saw her body relax as she leaned forward with interest. Oh yes, no one would ever suspect a teacher.

"A teacher? Really? You look so young, though."

"I am twenty five, but being young helps me connect with the students a little more. I've done what they're doing right now and I am probably still doing it. I've made quite a few good friends this past year." Naraku replied sincerely, seeing Kaylee nod as her eyes showed complete interest and awe.

"Oh wow, you're so cute! What's sensitive guy like you doing here?"

"Eh, I just came here to get away from the students. They are my friends, but it'd be wrong if I just started drinking in front of them and having a good time while they're bound down by rules."

"So where are they right now?"

"Back at the condo, playing cards and listening to music. They'll probably take a trip down the beach to the store, but I know them, they won't do anything stupid."

"That's really cool of you. Letting them have some time without a teacher breathing down their necks, even though you're a friend."

"Aw, thank you, it's really nice to hear someone say that to me."

"God, you're so cute…do you mind if I kiss you?" she asked. Naraku smirked. He got her.

"Sure, I don't mind." He replied as she scooted over next to him. Naraku felt her soft lips against his and he purposely let her dominate the kiss, giving her a false sense of security. She slowly moved onto his lap, still kissing him and her hands tangled in his hair. Naraku smirked when she leaned back, tracing his chest with her fingers.

"I know you're not here for sex, but," she trailed off as Naraku turned his 'innocent young teacher' act back on.

"Oh, I don't mind, if you want to, then I do." He replied with reassurance.

"Good." She chirped, leaning back down on him to start the fun.

Jordan and Gabe were still into the card game; Nick decided to stop before he got super pissed. He retrieved a bowl and poured some Cheetos inside it, sharing it with his friends.

"Oh, good game." Jordan giggled as she lost to Gabe.

"Yeah, that was intense. Hey, what time is it? I'm bored." Gabe asked.

"Past midnight. Damn. Hey, I'm going to prank call Naraku." Jordan said, whipping out her phone and calling him up.

Naraku was into his time with Kaylee. They were both unzipping each other and getting ready to ride each other to Heaven…until his damned phone went off. Naraku pulled it out.

"Sorry, it's one of my students," he said to Kaylee, who smiled as she panted.

"Go ahead, I don't mind," she replied with an exhale. Naraku flipped open his phone and tried to sound like he wasn't doing anything serious.

"Hello?" he asked as Kaylee began to trace his ear with her tongue.

"Naraku, it's past midnight, and I tried to sneak out, but Sesshomaru told me to get my ass back inside, so, can you go to the store and get me some tampons?" Jordan asked sweetly as Naraku stared straight ahead with slight anger. Kaylee's hand was inside his shirt, gliding over his skin as she kissed him on the neck.

"Is it urgent or can it wait?" he asked, holding back a moan as her hand went inside his pants. Jordan blinked. She was getting a feeling that he was not happy with her at the moment. She smiled and sighed.

"Well, I guess it can wait, but not for too much longer, please? Oh and can you bring me some chicken? I'm really hungry for some chicken. And some candy, like, uh, I don't care, something sweet, please?" Jordan asked, putting the phone on speaker. The three teens felt their mouths drop open when they heard a muffled moan and a feminine giggle, along with the same girl asking, "Did that feel good, teacher?"

"Wow." Nick whispered as he held back laughter.

"I'll…ungh…I won't be too much…ahh…longer!" Naraku replied, knowing that he slipped badly. The three students muffled their laugher. Jordan recovered quickly to push the envelope.

"Hey, are you ok? You don't sound to good." Jordan asked as she covered her mouth with a pillow, laughing quietly.

"I'm fine! I have to go,"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Jordan called out as she heard him let out a frustrated whimper.

"What, what, what?" he asked with a whine.

"Haha, what's her name? How old is she?" Jordan asked quickly as the phone cut off.

Naraku pocketed his phone as Kaylee got back up on him, smiling at him while giggling.

"I think they suspect something now." She said to Naraku.

"I'm sure they do, but I don't care." He replied.

"So, teacher, how did I do? Did I pass?"

"A+."

Jordan and Gabe laughed as Nick was shaking his head, smiling widely. He was more disturbed than entertained. Jordan was enjoying it the most. She didn't even know she was interrupting until he started talking.

"Hahaha! Oopsie!" Jordan giggled as she ate a few Cheetos happily.

Naraku sighed heavily as he drove down the road. Even at three in the morning, traffic was still awful. He turned he radio up a bit to help down out his thoughts. He knew that Jordan didn't need anything from the store, that she was just trying to ruin his night, but she failed that time. He pulled into the garage and walked into the lobby, taking the elevator up. Naraku walked into the room quietly, setting Jordan's keys down and seeing her asleep on the couch, the remote grasped in her hand tightly and the TV still on.

"Hm," Naraku huffed as he walked over to her, taking the remote from her hand and pulling a blanket over her.

"Mmm…don't touch me, I don't know where you've been." She grumbled, turning away from him and pulling the covers over her entire body and head. Naraku turned the TV off and walked to his room to shower off and go to bed.

The next morning, Naraku heard the condo door close and he assumed that they left for the beach again. Naraku frowned when he heard lowered voices and a familiar laugh. He leaned up and walked over to his door, opening it and seeing Sesshomaru and Jordan on the couch as she helped him put something together.

"Haha, no, take this…don't give me attitude." Jordan said as Sesshomaru leaned forward, completely taken in by the contraption.

"What are you doing?" Naraku asked them with a growl. Jordan looked up, but Sesshomaru kept his focus on whatever it was he was putting together.

"We're building a shark." Jordan replied as Sesshomaru tried putting the dorsal fin on it, watching with displeasure as the whole thing collapsed. Jordan was still in her pajamas, shorts and a t-shirt with the thin blanket pulled over her lap.

"Haha, Sesshomaru, you're adorable when you're stupid. Follow the directions." Jordan said, helping him start the little stick shark back up.

"I did, I just didn't put it in gently enough." He replied calmly.

"That's what she said." Jordan said back, biting her lower lip, her teeth clinging with her lip rings.

"Shut up." Sesshomaru grunted as he leaned back, stretching his arms.

"Must you do that here?" Naraku asked, realizing he was still watching their antics.

"You didn't have to be out all night, and we're not even being loud." Jordan replied sternly, letting Sesshomaru take over as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"To wash up and get dressed. I think you can handle it yourself." Jordan said back.

"Don't leave me here doing something so stupid by myself." Sesshomaru called with a whine.

"You bought it!" she yelled from the bathroom. Sesshomaru let out a huff before returning to his work on the stick shark.

"Out late?" Sesshomaru asked, his focus on the shark. Naraku crossed his arms and leaned in the doorway.

"She knew exactly what I was going to do. She willingly let me go." Naraku said back.

"What? Is she your Sex Patrol or something? I don't give a damn what she lets you do, I care what you let yourself do."

"And you shouldn't, considering it has nothing to do with you."

"Next time, wait until after midnight, otherwise, I have no problems."

"Oh, alright." Naraku said, walking into the kitchen to get something to eat. He got a bowl of cereal and sat down on the other couch just as Jordan came jogging out in blue jeans and a red Rolling Stones shirt. She sat next to Sesshomaru and patted him on the back.

"It's looking good." She said.

"Thanks…shit." Sesshomaru growled as the shark fell apart again.

"Hahaha! Aawww, epic fail!" Jordan giggled as she leaned forward, starting it back up.

"Why are you two doing this?" Naraku asked as Sesshomaru leaned back. He was dressed casual; blue jeans, a black Motley Crue t-shirt and black Converse shoes. Jordan wasn't kidding. The icy bastard was a Crue fan.

"Jordan loves puzzles and building things, I saw it and bought it, thinking it was going to be simple enough." Sesshomaru replied as Jordan worked quickly and diligently, almost completely finished with it.

"Oh, I see." Naraku replied quietly. He didn't know that Jordan liked puzzles. He himself loved puzzles.

"And it's a shark! I love sharks! It's my dream to ride one!" Jordan said, still focused on the structure.

"That's what she said." Sesshomaru shot quickly.

"Haha, ride it hard. I really do, though." Jordan giggled. Naraku frowned. He didn't know that it was her dream to ride on the back of a shark either. He realized that there were plenty of things that he didn't know about her.

"Done! Epic win!" Jordan cheered as Sesshomaru grumbled something under his breath.

"Good job. Now take it apart so Rin can do it when she wakes up." Sesshomaru ordered.

"You seem to be better at taking things apart than I am." Jordan chirped with a smile. Sesshomaru stared her in the eyes for a moment before smiling, shaking his head as he began taking it apart. Naraku stopped chewing his food. It happened right in front of him. Jordan ordered him to do something and he did it…and he _smiled_ while doing it! Naraku guessed that he'd have to be a charming girl to ever have that effect on the icy bastard, who was already finished with the demolishing of the shark.

"Did they have any others?" Jordan asked as she and Sesshomaru stood up.

"Dolphins, whales, fish…octopus," Sesshomaru listed.

"Ooooh! I want the octopus! Where did you get it?" Jordan asked, reminding Naraku of an eager child. Sesshomaru stopped at the door, leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm not saying." He replied before closing the door behind him. Jordan stood in place, frozen with her mouth and eyes open with shock. She slowly turned to Naraku, whose own mouth hung open, the chewed up cereal falling into the bowl as he stared back with disbelief.

"Did…did that just happen?" she asked with horror. Naraku blinked and licked his lips before coughing.

"Uh, yeah, I think so." Naraku replied.

"Ahhhhhh! Ahhhhhh! Gross! He did it to piss me off, too! Ahhhhh! I think I'm melting!" Jordan shrieked as she ran to the bathroom. Naraku heard water running as she called Sesshomaru quite a few colorful names as she scrubbed her forehead. Naraku walked to the sink to clean out his bowl, shaking his head.

"Wow." He whispered.

"That mother fucker! I can still feel it burning into my skin! Naraku, bring me a knife or some hydrogen peroxide or something! Ahhhh! Nasty, nasty, nasty!" Jordan hollered.


	23. Chapter 23

Or So Help Me God

Naraku cocked an eyebrow as he made sandwiches for everyone. Gabe and Nick were coming up from the beach to eat, while Jordan sat on the couch with Rin, building the shark and other puzzles that Sesshomaru went out and bought. Naraku sighed heavily. He asked Jordan about the kiss and she blew it off, saying that Sesshomaru did it to piss her off and shut her up, but Naraku had his suspicions. There were plenty of ways to piss Jordan off and Sesshomaru went beyond extreme.

"Then again," Naraku mumbled to himself. He remembered how Sesshomaru took away some of her high school credits for doing donuts in an empty parking lot. Or he gave her a detention for saying "shit" and he was the one who made her say it. Sesshomaru always went to the extreme to piss her off.

"Ah, dude, check out my octopus!" Jordan said, running up and grabbing her plate alone with Rin's. Naraku looked up and smirked. A stick octopus sat on the table, along with a shark, a whale and a fish, Rin was finishing up the dolphin. She put the fin on the dolphin and bit into her sandwich.

"Thank you!" Rin chirped. Naraku smiled back at her.

"You're welcome, sweetie." He said, frowning when he heard Jordan snort and start coughing as she choked on her own sandwich. She coughed a few times and took a drink of Dew, waving her hand at Naraku.

"I'm ok, I'm ok!" she said, giggling a little bit.

"You won't be after you're done watching her. So what? I said "sweetie." Grow up." Naraku said back, biting into his own sandwich as Jordan was thrown into another fit of giggles.

"Haha, it just sounds so…" she began.

"Weird? Creepy? Pedophile-like?" Naraku listed off her favorite insults after swallowing his food, taking a drink as he walked over to the other couch, sitting down and sighing heavily.

"No. Sincere." Jordan said.

"So me being sincere is funny?"

"Yes, because usually when you say "honey," or something along those lines, it's sarcastic, but not that time."

"Oh, well pardon me." Naraku growled back.

"Get over it." Jordan bit back, finishing off her sandwich.

"Jordan, when is Sesshomaru coming back?" Rin asked. Naraku snorted when he saw Jordan's face redden with anger.

"I hope he gets eaten by a shark." Jordan shot back. Rin's eyes filled with tears and Naraku hid his smile but biting into his sandwich. Jordan looked down and exhaled.

"What?" Jordan asked her.

"I don't want him to get ate by a shark! I love him!" Rin cried loudly. Jordan huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jordan replied, standing up to throw her things in the trash. Naraku chuckled to himself. Jordan obviously didn't care how Rin felt about Sesshomaru.

"Haha, Sesshomaru is such a douche!" Nick laughed as he and Gabe came inside.

"Shhhh! His spy is in here!" Jordan hissed. The two boys saw Rin and shrugged, grabbing their plates and biting into their sandwiches, keeping quiet. Jordan walked over to the door when there was a knock. She opened it quickly.

"Jordan," Sesshomaru began only to have the door slammed back in his face. He let out an annoyed growl as he opened the door, no Jordan to be found.

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru asked quickly as Rin ran up, barely tall enough to hug him around the waist. She settled with hugging his legs.

"Bathroom." Nick and Gabe chirped. Sesshomaru sighed and looked down.

"Jordan said she wants a shark to eat you!" Rin cried defiantly as Sesshomaru felt his face twist. He honestly wanted to laugh.

"I want a shark to eat her too." Sesshomaru replied, peeling the small girl off of him and walking to the bathroom. He pounded on the door.

"Get out of there!" he hollered as Nick and Gabe snickered.

"What?" he snapped at them.

"Wrong bathroom." Gabe stated, pointing to Naraku's room. Naraku sat on the couch, writing things down on a paper. Sesshomaru walked over to the closed bedroom door, grabbed the doorknob and stopped, looking back at Naraku.

"It is clean, is it not?" Sesshomaru asked Naraku who didn't even look up.

"Well, there may be a few thongs hanging from the ceiling fan and a few used condoms here and there." Naraku replied dryly as he continued reading the paper, leaning forward and writing something down. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he opened the door, walking over to the bathroom door and knocking on the door.

"Jordan!" he called.

"Yeah?" she asked, coming up from behind him. Sesshomaru growled as he turned around.

"I…hold on," he said, walking to the bedroom door and closing it.

"Ooooooh! Nick! Get the camera!" Gabe sang with a laugh.

"Don't get too frisky, I do have to sleep in there." Naraku added on. Sesshomaru walked up to Jordan and lowered his voice.

"I need to ask you for a huge favor," he began quietly. Jordan nodded.

"Ok, what?" she said back. Sesshomaru paused when he heard the doorknob turn. He held a finger up to silence Jordan as he stepped backwards, getting into what looked like a kicking stance. Jordan sighed hopelessly. He was going to give someone some sweet chin music once they walked in the door.

"Hey," Naraku said as he opened the door, only for Sesshomaru to jab kick the door closed, sending Naraku flying onto his back and staying there to try and realize what just happened. Sesshomaru straightened his posture and brushed off his shirt…then he snorted, covering his mouth with his hand. Jordan smiled as Sesshomaru bent forward, hair falling forward with him as his shoulders moved, indicating that he was laughing. He stayed like that for a few more seconds before standing back up, flipping his hair behind his shoulders and trying to fight away the smile.

"Better?" Jordan asked him.

"Yes, much better. Anyway, I was wondering if you could…" he trailed off, obviously fighting with saying the rest of the sentence.

"What?" Jordan asked, stepping forward.

"You know how to get to Destin, don't you?" he asked quietly.

"Mhm, it's about an hour away from here." She replied.

"Will you just go with me? I'll explain on the way there." He said, crossing his arms. Jordan smiled widely.

"Sure. Now?"

"Mhm."

"Ok. Let me get my shoes on." Jordan replied, opening the door, seeing a fist. Jordan leaned to the side and pushed her hands out into his stomach, knocking Naraku back onto his ass forcefully as he rolled onto his back. Naraku just lay there again, wide eyed for two reasons. One, he almost hit Jordan and it was meant for Sesshomaru, and two, Jordan just took him down with some Tai Chi martial arts.

"Hahaha!" Sesshomaru laughed warmly. Naraku groaned as he finally sat back up.

"Where…where did you learn to do that?" Naraku asked Jordan, who pointed at Sesshomaru, who was raising his hand proudly.

"And you're teaching her this because?" Naraku asked as Jordan held her hand out to him, helping him to his feet.

"Jordan doesn't like creepy people, and neither do I. That and she promised me hot sex if I taught her a little bit of Tai Chi." Sesshomaru explained sarcastically.

"She seems to promise that a lot, do you ever get some?" Gabe asked slyly as Sesshomaru headed for the door, casting an icy glare at Gabe before disappearing out the door. Naraku frowned when Jordan pulled on her shoes, running off after him.

"Where are you going?" Naraku called to her.

"Oh, with him! Here," Jordan replied, tossing her keys to Naraku who caught them without saying another word.

"Hahaha! Did you see the way he looked at you? Haha!" Nick laughed as Gabe shook his head.

"He looks at me like that all the time." Gabe said while rolling his eyes. Naraku gnashed his teeth together a bit before closing the door, sighing heavily. She just ups and runs off with Sesshomaru…leaving Rin behind with him?

"I'll get it." Nick said as there was another knock on the door. Nick opened it and Naraku frowned. Sesshomaru. No, not him, it was his look-alike, Inutaisho, who was smiling widely.

"I'm here to pick up the pinkling." Inutaisho said, pointing to Rin who ran up to him happily.

"Uncle, where are Sesshomaru and Jordan going? Are they going to see sharks?" Rin asked.

"Um. No. Why? Come on, oh, thanks for watching her by the way." Inutaisho said to Naraku.

"Oh, no problem." Naraku replied as he slowly closed the door.

"Why can't we stay there? He's cute!" he heard Rin chirp happily.

"Oh, is he? I didn't notice." Inutaisho replied humorously. Naraku shook his head while smiling.

"Wow, even little girls." Gabe commented with a smirk.

"No, the girls I do are perfectly legal and consensual. Shut up." Naraku replied as Gabe and Nick snickered amongst each other.

Naraku waited for Gabe and Nick to get ready before taking them out shopping and looking around different sites. Naraku was inside a shop, waiting for Nick and Gabe to finish getting their fake tattoos.

"Haha, Nick, what're you getting?" Gabe asked as he held his pants down a little, getting the tattoo on his inner hip. Nick was getting in the middle of his chest.

"I'm getting a shark eating a stick person." Nick replied with a smile.

"I'm getting a Tequila glass! Hahahaha!" Gabe laughed as Nick snorted.

"Haha! You're lame!" Nick laughed. Naraku rolled his eyes. He wondered if they knew that those tattoos lasted for at least three or four months before they start fading. Naraku was browsing around in the home decoration part. He saw a few cool looking seashells and saw the ultimate money waste. Hermit crabs. He saw them hanging off the sides of the wire cage, each one with their shells painted in acid colors. One had a Spongebob on its blue shell. He saw a Patrick and a Squidward as well. Naraku smiled when he saw NASCAR numbers and colors on some of the other crabs.

"Haha, what?" Naraku chuckled to himself when one crab's shell was painted purple with the singer Prince's symbol. Another crab was green with a gold money sign. Naraku snorted when he saw a dark blue one with a hand giving the middle finger.

"Hey, Naraku, we're done!" Gabe called.

"Coming." Naraku said back, grabbing the keys out of his pocket andnwalking outside.

"Haha, mine is awesome, shut up!" Nick said to Gabe.

Later on that night, Naraku yawned as Nick and Gabe walked to the door, talking with one another casually.

"Where are you going?" Naraku asked curiously as he poured himself some lemonade in a glass.

"Mr. Allan and his group are down at the pool, we were going to go hang down there, too." Gabe said.

"Oh, ok." Naraku said, taking a drink. He wasn't going. He wanted to watch some TV and finish up a book. He sat down on the big couch that Jordan slept on and turned the light and TV on as he opened his book, crossing one leg over the other. He let out a long breath and frowned when he heard loud screaming and cheering as people went running to the elevator.

"Hm, college kids I assume." Naraku said, turning a page in his book. He cleared his throat and took a drink, hearing another crowd scream happily. Then the door opened and in walked Jordan and Sesshomaru as they shook their heads.

"Jordan, I know you're going to college, please don't be like that." Sesshomaru stated as he carried a bag into the kitchen, setting it on the counter as Jordan joined his side, opening the bag. Jordan put the jug of milk in the fridge.

"And your unnecessary candy," Sesshomaru said as he handed her the box of Nerds.

"Haha, you're unnecessary." Jordan said back, opening the box and eating some of the small candies.

"We'll see about that next time." Sesshomaru replied.

"Um, yeah, who needed me to come with him? Yeah, you did. Case dismissed." Jordan announced as she finally realized that Naraku was sitting on the couch, reading his book quietly.

"Hi Naraku!" she chirped happily. Naraku barely moved. He just let out a big sigh as he turned the page.

"Hello." He said back uninterestingly.

"Oh…ok." Jordan said, looking at Sesshomaru and shrugging. Sesshomaru walked to the door and yawned.

"Good night." He said, closing the door.

"Where have you two been?" Naraku asked, looking up from his book. Jordan smiled as she grabbed her camera, running over to him while turning it on.

"We went to eat at Fudpuckers and they had baby alligators there!" Jordan said as Naraku looked over each photo. Jordan was holding one that was a foot long up to her face, kissing it on the nose.

"I hope you cleaned your hands and face." Naraku commented when he saw a picture of Sesshomaru flinching away from one that Jordan was holding…it was three feet long, easily.

"Damn! Jordan, why didn't you let it eat him?" Naraku asked with a laugh.

"It was heavy! I didn't want to drop the poor thing!" Jordan said back as Naraku gave her the camera.

"Poor thing? Jordan, it would take your arm off if given the chance." Naraku responded.

"So? The little one was cute, though. It kept making little guttural chirping noises."

"What is with you and dangerous predatory animals?" Naraku asked as he grabbed her camera again, sifting through the pictures and seeing one of her with a huge, yellow python wrapped around her arms and neck as she held its head in her hand, sticking her tongue out.

"I like predators…shut up." Jordan shot quickly, seeing Naraku's arrogant smirk as he continued looking at the pictures.

"Is that why you're not afraid to be alone with me?" Naraku had to ask.

"Haha, shut up." Jordan replied, taking a sip of Naraku's lemonade.

"You don't know where I've been."

"What I don't know can't hurt me." She replied slyly.

"Oh my God, Jordan, really?" Naraku asked with disbelief. It was a photo of her at an aquarium with sharks in the tank. She was pretending to kiss its nose.

"What? I love sharks." She replied, giving Naraku the most innocent child face of disbelief he had ever seen in his life. He almost wanted to take her and show her the kind of predator he could be, but Naraku forced those thoughts away quickly.

"Where is Gabe? And Nick?" Jordan asked, moving away from Naraku. She was getting that feeling from him again. That feeling like she shouldn't even look at him or he would attack her.

"Down at the pool with Mr. Allan." Naraku responded, knowing that Jordan was uncomfortable. He was pretty much a predator on a chain. He could tell from her body language, how she moved away, how she was gripping her pants in her fists tightly and she couldn't even look at him let alone in the eyes.

"Oh." She replied, green eyes staring at the TV.

"Go down there and have fun. I'll stay here." Naraku said, noticing her relax at the statement and stand up.

"I'll be down there for a little while. Bye, bye." Jordan said as she headed for the door. Naraku felt his heart sink a little. She didn't even want to be in the same room as him. Naraku stared down at his book, gripping it tightly. He was angry with himself. Somehow, one way or another, Jordan was a mind reader or maybe she could sense his dirty thoughts, and it always pushed her further away from him.

"Naraku," Jordan called, feeling bad for just ditching the guy. Yeah, he was a dirty creep, but he had always been good to her as a friend. His thoughts were his own and she shouldn't punish him for them.

"Hm?" Naraku asked, looking up at her.

"Come with me. It's uh…the college guys, they keep hitting on me and I don't want to be a bitch, well, I do, but then I don't." Jordan lied, hoping he'd take the bait. Naraku nodded as he stood up, setting his book down and walking over to her.

"Alright." He said uncertainly. He knew she was lying. Jordan was a wonderful liar until Naraku caught onto her one flaw. She'd have one hand in a fist, while most people would be relaxed. Jordan opened the door and walked out as Naraku closed the door behind him. He kept his pace behind hers, hands in his pocket as he stepped on the elevator. Jordan pressed the lobby floor and looked at Naraku.

"Are you ok? You're tense." Jordan said simply.

"I'm fine." He replied calmly.

"Come on, there will be chicks down there." Jordan said with a giggle.

"Haha, I'm too tired." Naraku said back, walking off the elevator.

"Whatever." Jordan sang, following Naraku out to the pool. Jordan looked down at her arms and gasped quietly. The lights around the pool and over the pool were mostly black lights, a few were regular ones, but not enough. The rib-like designs showed up on her skin, clear as day in the dimmed lights. The colors of her skin went in patterns, dark, light, dark, light and so on. And she knew that if they were on her arms, they were on her face as well.

"Jordan?" Naraku called out, noticing that she just disappeared from sight. He walked back to the lobby where she stood, looking at her arm and rubbing it softly.

"Jordan, the party is this way." Naraku said as she turned around.

"Actually, I'm really tired."

"So you brought me down here for nothing?"

"Uh…uh…no." she finally said timidly as she followed him back over. Naraku kept his hand on her back, leading her back over to the pool. He noticed that she started to become more and more reluctant as they walked under the lights. She pushed back against his hand and he grabbed her arm.

"What is the matter with…" He cut off. All over her face, her neck and bare arms were the awkward designs he saw months ago at the restaurant. He didn't say a thing as he positioned her in front of him so no one could see her from the pool and the deck. Naraku blinked as the one word came to mind. Chimera. She was a chimera!

"C…Chimera," was the only thing Naraku could say, the only word he remembered from his vast vocabulary. Jordan looked up at him with disbelief.

"You know of Chimerism?" she asked him quietly.

"I saw a special of it on the Health Channel way back at the beginning of the school year. I had a suspicion, I saw your arms at the restaurant, but I didn't really think much of it." Naraku replied, his memory coming back to him, as well as his speech. Jordan shrugged and sighed.

"Well, now you know why I don't like black lights. They show what I really am."

"Which would be?"

"A monster." She replied morbidly.

"You're no monster. You like strange, monstrous creatures like sharks, snakes, alligators…me, but that doesn't make you a monster. Why are you afraid to show this? I think it's rather cool looking on you." Naraku said honestly. She looked like some beautiful demon woman that would kill and eat him. Naraku shut that last part out.

"I did show it and people called me a monster. So I had to move to a different school."

"Oh, fuck them. They don't matter. Come on, let's go back upstairs."

"Ok." She replied, following him back to the elevator. Naraku glanced at her and as soon as they appeared, they disappeared.

"Does Sesshomaru know?" Naraku asked.

"Hell no. He's an ass." Jordan shot out.

"I know that." Naraku replied.

"Hey, don't tell anyone, or so help me God, I will rip your manhood off and you will never fuck another chick ever again." Jordan growled dangerously.

"I won't. I need that." Naraku said, his hand hovering protectively over his crotch.


	24. Chapter 24

Jacked

AN- Sorry, I've been on vacation, so I'm back and ready to write. Enjoy.

Naraku sat at the table with Jordan, dealing out the cards. They both were eating chips and chatting lightly.

"So, Chimerism is nothing serious?" Naraku asked curiously, eating a chip.

"Not in my case. I just have two different sets of DNA. My hair and skin are different from my blood and spit. And if I have kids, they won't be related directly to me, they'll be my nieces and nephews." Jordan explained as Naraku frowned with confusion.

"How is that?" he asked, laying down a card as Jordan put one down, winning that round.

"Because…um…how should I put this? Oh, ok, I'm my own twin. When I have kids, they'll come out from the DNA set of my fraternal twin, so they'll be my twin's kids, not mine."

"Oh, I see. That's quite interesting. So, since you and your twin were both girls and you fused early on in the womb, you came out as a single girl with two DNA sets."

"Mhm."

"So if Kagura and I fused…what would've happened?" Naraku asked.

"You probably would've come out half male and half female. One side of your body would have half a uterus and an ovary; the other half would have testicles. You also would've had visible markings like mine, but they show with and without black lights."

"Thank God that didn't happen. Do all markings look like yours?"

"Nope, they can be blotchy, half and half, or even checkerboard pattern."

"Wow. This is really interesting and sorry if I'm asking too many questions."

"It's ok. I don't mind. I actually like the fact that you're interested, not creeped out."

"Haha, nah, I'm supposed to creep you out, not the other way around."

"Heh, ok." Jordan said, throwing a card down as Naraku groaned.

"Eh, good game." He finally said, holding his hand out as Jordan shook it.

"Well, I'm going to bed, make sure that Gabe and Nick get in here before midnight." Naraku said with a yawn as he stood up.

"Ok. Good night." Jordan said, gathering up the cards. She watched as his form disappeared into the room, the door closing. She heard him talk on his phone for a few minutes before the light went out.

The next morning, Jordan woke up early, before everyone else…at least she thought she did. She wrote a note on the counter, informing him that she was going to the store and she would be back shortly. She walked to the door and opened it, blinking simply at the sight before her.

"Um…hey, is there a guy named Naraku here?" a girl asked. She looked a little older than Jordan with dyed red hair, shaggy, a little shorter than Jordan's hair.

"Uh, yeah, hold on," Jordan said, but Naraku appeared suddenly and smiled widely.

"Sorry Jordan, I'll take her from here. Where are you going?" he asked curiously.

"The store. Be back in a little while." Jordan replied with a smile, walking down to the elevator.

"Who was that?" the girl asked.

"My student, no one special." Naraku replied quickly. Jordan stopped walking for only a moment, wondering what he meant by "no one special."

Later on, Nick and Gabe got into their trunks, heading out for the beach. They got four chairs, saving two for Jordan and Naraku. They put on sunscreen and lay on their chairs, soon relaxing into the warm sun's rays.

Sesshomaru walked out onto the beach in a T-shirt and jeans. He was leaving his group with Mr. Allan while he ran some errands. Sesshomaru saw Nick and Gabe, but no Jordan or Naraku.

"I won't be very long." Sesshomaru said to Mr. Allan.

"Ok, we'll probably be here for a while." Mr. Allan replied. Sesshomaru nodded as he put his sunglasses on, turning around and looking up the side of the building. He froze in place, mouth slightly open. He saw Naraku on the balcony in a robe, but that wasn't it. He had a girl pressed up against the wall, obviously having sex with her. Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he saw the girl's red hair.

"Jordan," he whispered fiercely as he took off running to the building. Mr. Allan saw him running and shrugged, thinking that he was late for grocery shopping or something odd like that.

Sesshomaru was sure that he knocked over the old couple that he passed in the lobby, but he didn't care. The only thing on his mind was "Kill that perverted asshole!"

"Damn him, damn him, damn him, damn him…_Goddamn_ him to Hell!" Sesshomaru spat as he jumped off the elevator, racing down to the room. He grabbed the doorknob and panicked when it was locked. He began pounding on the door.

"Naraku! Get your ass out here now! Naraku!" Sesshomaru hollered angrily, still pounding on the door. He stepped back, getting ready to kick down the door.

"Here, let me get that for you," Jordan said, popping up with keys and arms full of grocery sacks. Sesshomaru fell back against the railing, gripping it tightly.

"Jordan?" he asked exasperatingly and with much relief.

"Hold on," she said back, putting the grocery bags down and putting the key in the lock. Sesshomaru heard the click and bent down, picking up some of the bags as he followed her inside. They both rolled their eyes when they heard a girl squeal with delight as Naraku began laughing.

"I thought he'd be done by now." Jordan growled as she quickly began putting things away in the cabinets. Sesshomaru helped her and gave a relieved sigh.

"I thought it was you he was," Sesshomaru trailed off, catching Jordan's heated glare.

"I have more respect for myself than that." She spat back at him.

"Excuse me, I was down at the beach and I looked up and saw him on the balcony with a red-haired girl and I…got angry." Sesshomaru said as Jordan looked at him with a smile.

"Understatement of the year." she stated.

"Immensely pissed." He corrected.

"Why?"

"Because, Jordan, I know you, and just the thought of you with him is disgusting."

"What about the thought of me with another man?"

"As long as it isn't Naraku."

"What? Think I'm not _worthy_ enough for her?" Naraku asked as he closed the bedroom door behind him. He was in a white robe, hair messy and a smug smile plastered on his face.

"That's putting it mildly." Sesshomaru replied darkly. Naraku saw that Jordan had shrunk behind Sesshomaru. She was busy opening a box of donuts. She got it open and ate a donut, stopping in mid-chew when Naraku took the box and without a word being said, walking back to the bedroom with it. Jordan finished off the donut quietly, returning to putting things away.

"You're just going to let him walk away with them?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm not going in there. It's ok, I'm not hungry."

"Thank you for helping me yesterday."

"Mhm. I'm going down to the beach, where are you off to?"

"Ironically enough, the store."

"Oh. Yeah, it's crowded. Good luck."

"Thanks. Bye."

Jordan got into her bathing suit and grabbed her towel, heading down to the beach. She found Nick and Gabe, making sand castles with Rin as Inutaisho sat and watched. Jordan felt her eye twitch, but she sat in the chair furthest from him and let out a big sigh.

"Nick, get you and your stupid ass tattoo away from me!" Gabe shouted when Nick tried to smash his sand castle.

"Shut up, Tequila Glass!" Nick snapped back.

"Psh. So, Jordan, where were you yesterday?" Gabe asked curiously. Jordan put her sunglasses on and shrugged.

"Sesshomaru needed some assistance." She replied.

"What?" Nick asked with a laugh.

"He dragged me to a suit fitting store and basically gave me a fashion show. He even shook his ass on the catwalk. Ridiculous." Jordan replied, her hand impatiently tapping the chair.

"Lies!" Gabe shouted.

"Whatever." Jordan grumbled to herself.

Later on that night, the three teens sat in the living room, watching TV and snacking on cookies that Jordan had baked. Naraku was in his room; sleeping off whatever energy he had lost that day. He showered and changed the sheets on his bed, soon falling into a dormant slumber.

"He ate your donuts?" Nick asked, biting into a cookie.

"Mhm." Jordan replied, her mouth full of cookies.

"That dickwad. Nobody…steals…and eats my donuts. You should've kicked him in his oversexed crotch." Nick growled, taking a drink of milk.

"Eh, it's all good. He's having fun, let him." Jordan replied. She wasn't too angry, as long as he stopped hitting on her, she didn't care what he did, until…

"Oh hey, sleepy head." Gabe chirped as Naraku came out from the room, dressed up nicely and looking like a tame schoolteacher. Jordan eyed him carefully, slowly biting into her cookie. She didn't like his whole, "I'm a nice teacher" act at all.

"Hey yourself. I'll be back in a little while." Naraku said quickly.

"And just where do you think _you're_ going with _my_ car?" Jordan's iced voice shot out. Naraku stopped dead in his tracks, hand frozen on the doorknob. He frowned slightly when one name came to mind. _Sesshomaru._ She sounded just like him with that tone of voice.

"Out." He replied coolly, turning around to flash her a charming smile. That always worked, but Jordan stood up from the couch swiftly, striding over to him with a stone cold expression on her face. Naraku opened the door but Jordan slammed it closed, glaring up at him.

"I'm not kidding. Where?" she asked again, jaw clenched. Naraku decided to turn his burners on as well.

"To a few clubs, maybe the store." He said back.

"So, picking up girls and buying them things only to bring them back and fuck them in here?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"…" Jordan stared at him silently, waiting for a, "Just kidding with you, honey," but Naraku stared back. He was serious.

"Save that cookie, Jordan will need it in a minute." Gabe whispered to Nick who was watching the scene unfold.

"I promise that the girls I'm picking up are clean, good girls. And I'll bring them back to prove it." Naraku pleaded. Jordan was still stunned that he was being serious. Finally she grew another backbone and Naraku watched with slight fear for the first time…Jordan looked like a furious bitch.

"Like fucking hell you will in MY car! Go find someone else's car to fuck up! I worked my ass off for my Mustang and I'll be damned to let you go pick up Naraku Sluts in it! Give me my keys!" Jordan shouted as Naraku took a step back. He was sure as shit that a whole would rip open in the floor, allowing demons from hell to spill out of flames and drag him back to Satan.

"And what shall I do for a car?" he asked calmly, handing the keys to her hands, which shook with anger.

"Oh, I don't know. You're a smart guy." Jordan said back tranquilly, opening the door for him.

"Heh, I guess I am. Good night, don't go anywhere, and if you do, I'll write you each up for an early morning detention, and Jordan, I guess I can't do much to you, can I?" Naraku said as he walked away. Jordan closed the door and threw her keys on the floor.

"It had better not be him." Jordan breathed heavily as she opened the door after a soft knock.

"Hey Jordan do you…what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked, seeing her flushed face.

"Hm? Nothing." She replied, her celebrity smile flashing at him brightly. Sesshomaru knew better, but decided not to push her.

"Can you help me practice? No one is down there, and I prefer nighttime." Sesshomaru whispered, seeing Nick and Gabe. Jordan nodded.

"Yeah, give me a minute." She said, walking to the bathroom and leaving the door open.

"And you two are?" Sesshomaru asked as Gabe picked up the Mustang keys.

"Going to a restaurant. We're hungry." Gabe said as he and Nick slipped by.

Naraku sighed as he stood in the parking garage, his mind working and going through possibilities. Rental cars were probably all picked through, considering it was Spring Break. He didn't know anyone to borrow from, and then his eyes rested upon the Escalade. Custom silvery-white paint that made the vehicle glow made the Escalade even more irresistible.

"Heh, it's decided then…hm?" Naraku heard Gabe and Nick's voices as they entered the garage. Naraku quickly hid behind his new prey, Sesshomaru's Escalade, and waited for the boys to back out and drive away.

"What're you doing, Mr. Saitou?" a voice asked as Naraku turned around. A tall, skinny boy with bleach-blonde hair asked, a guy and a girl with him.

"Uh," Naraku sighed. It was the group of students with Sesshomaru, who was, luckily, not with them.

"Well?" Shawn asked.

"Looking for a car. Hey, you guys want to make fifty bucks?" Naraku asked.

"Each or as a group?" Shawn replied.

"Each."

"Sure. What's up?"

"Can you get me Sesshomaru's keys?"

"Here you go, we were about to sneak, but the store is an easy walk away. Money?" Shawn said as he handed Naraku the keys. Naraku pulled out his wallet and paid them each a fifty, smiling with victory as he climbed in, turning the Escalade on and hearing it purr to life.

"Oh, this is perfect." Naraku chuckled as he drove away.

Sesshomaru stared at the water uncertainly for two reasons. One, he couldn't swim worth a shit and two, Jordan had decided to explain to him about her condition…after he saw the horrific rib-like designs all along her body and shaping around her eyes. She looked like she belonged in a cannibal tribe that tattooed every place available on their bodies.

"Ok, the markings are gone." Jordan said as she lowered herself into the pool, regaining her normal body color. Sesshomaru sighed, one problem down, one to go. He could float, he knew that much, but only for a few seconds.

"Jordan, one question," Sesshomaru stated uncertainly as he began to feel woozy.

"No, I will not let you drown." She said quickly.

"I was going to ask you why you were upset?" he said, lowering himself waist deep, still holding onto the side. Jordan let out a huge sigh as she positioned herself next to him.

"Look, just don't worry about it, I took care of it. Ready?" Jordan said. Sesshomaru nodded halfway, and then began shaking his head "no."

"Oops." Jordan chirped, prying his hands from the side of the pool, still holding on his hands, which gripped hers tightly. Jordan had to hold back a laugh. His face was serious, but his eyes screamed, "Save me, save me!"

"Jordan," he spoke quickly, but she pushed him out further, hands still clasped around his.

"I'm not going to let you drown. If I didn't think you were ready, I wouldn't do this." She replied soothingly, almost motherly. Sesshomaru blinked. She reminded him a lot of his late mother, but in a younger, fiery way.

"I can't feel my legs." Sesshomaru stated as Jordan snorted.

"You're fine, it's just fear." She said.

"I fear nothing."

"Oops." Jordan said again, letting go of his hands. Sesshomaru immediately tried to reach back out for her, but then he realized that he wasn't sinking. He looked at Jordan, who smiled back approvingly.

"Congratulations, you're treading water." Jordan chirped with a warm smile.

"Great. Can you," he trailed off as Jordan reached out and grabbed his hands, pulling him back to the edge.

"What?" Jordan asked him worriedly, seeing his distraught expression as he looked away.

"I just feel…weird."

"I don't understand."

"A grown, twenty-five year old man, a principal, asking his eighteen year old student to teach him how to swim."

"I'm not your student anymore, but I've always been your friend."

"Friend?" Sesshomaru asked her. He never really had friends, nor did he ever have someone claim to be a friend of his. Jordan nodded.

"Uh huh. I mean unless,"

"May I tell you something, meanwhile, you don't let go of me and help me swim a lap?" he asked, feeling safer with her.

"Sure, left side or right?"

"You can take my left."

"Ok, so…it's alright, I promise to save you before brain damage sets in." Jordan said jokingly as Sesshomaru immediately clung back to the edge.

"I just need to mentally prepare, bare with me."

"Want me to sing you a song?"

"No."

Nick and Gabe chatted as they pulled into Pineapple Willy's. Naraku and Jordan got them hooked on the food and sound.

"You should try the ribs, seriously." Nick said to Gabe who nodded.

"Hey, let's share a rack." Gabe joked, turning the car off.

"Haha…oh shit!" Nick spat.

"What?" Gabe asked.

"Isn't that Mr. Taishou's Escalade?" Nick asked, getting out and closing the door, running over to the vehicle.

"Oh wow, yeah, so what? He and Jordan went out on a date." Gabe chirped, rubbing the Escalade carefully.

"But they went to the pool, remember? They were in the pool when we left." Nick whispered as they walked inside, getting a booth. They ordered their drinks and Gabe sighed.

"I don't see them and…" he trailed off. Nick looked over at what Gabe was staring at and shit himself a nice brick or two.

"You're hot, I can't wait until after dinner." A girl with bleach blonde hair purred at a big man with long, wavy, black hair.

"Same here, sweetheart." Naraku replied with a wink.

"Shit me proper…he did not steal it!" Gabe whispered hiding his face behind the menu. Nick held his up and gulped.

"I think he did. Wow, desperate times call for fucking retarded decisions, don't they?" Nick asked back as Gabe nodded.

"Wow." Gabe exhaled.

Jordan exhaled as Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Don't fucking do that again!" he spat angrily. Jordan felt bad for him. He was trembling and she had played a prank on him, letting out her breath and sinking below the water, taking him with her, but right after his head sank, she pulled him back up and out of the water. Now they both lay on the concrete, his arms around her as he called her every colorful name in the book.

"It's alright, I told you I would never let you drown. You deserve better." Jordan said, finally prying his muscular arms off from around her waist.

"Better?" he asked, his lip quivering as his limbs shook. Jordan placed his dry towel around him and began rubbing his arms and shoulders to help warm him up.

"Yeah. Great white shark, out of the blue, just come and eat you." She replied with a laugh. Sesshomaru shook his head with disbelief. He admitted to her that he never had a friend, and never wanted one, especially a girl. He was fearful of liking her to the point of no return, AKA love, and she would be his one and only weakness…not including water. He also couldn't believe that the one friend he decided to have was Jordan, crazy, lighthearted and his (secret) favorite quality of all…caring.

"You alright? Did I scare you that much?" she asked worriedly, inches from his face.

"I was deep in thought, get out of my face." He growled back dangerously. No matter how far he pushed…she always cared.

"I'm just worried. I didn't mean to scare you too much, just a little push from the nest wouldn't hurt." She replied.

"You didn't push me from the nest, you dragged me, Sesshomaru, who cannot swim, underwater with you."

"Nest, underwater, same difference. Let's go, enough practice." Jordan said.

"No, we're done when I say we're done!" Sesshomaru shouted, picking her up from behind and tossing her effortlessly into the pool. Sesshomaru smiled wickedly at first, then he frowned. She sank to the bottom, not moving.

"Jordan!" Sesshomaru shouted as he dove in after her, forgetting that he didn't know how to swim, but before he knew it, he grabbed her and resurfaced, holding onto the side and Jordan turned away, her body shaking. Sesshomaru heard a squeal and mentally panicked. He didn't know how to make anyone stop crying.

"Hahahaha! Good job, grass stain!" Jordan laughed, turning around and patting him on the shoulder. Sesshomaru felt his face drop as Jordan climbed out, grabbing his hand and helping him in.

"You…were acting?" he asked quietly.

"Sometimes, fear is overcome when someone we care about is in danger. We call that courage…or love." Jordan said, drying off with her towel idly. Sesshomaru huffed.

"I'll stick with courage…I don't love you." Sesshomaru replied, his proud, "I'm an asshole, you're an asshole," attitude back in place. Jordan shrugged.

"You weren't hugged enough as a child. It's ok to love someone and not want to have kids and spend your life with them. We call that friendship." Jordan giggled as Sesshomaru flipped her off.

They walked back up to their rooms, dressing and meeting down in the lobby. Sesshomaru was hungry and Jordan was, too. He walked into the garage and Jordan knew something was wrong as he frantically checked his pockets.

"Forgot my keys." He groaned. Jordan looked at his empty, reserved for Sesshomaru, parking space.

"Um…looks like you Escalade went for a nice walk on the beach…or someone took it." Jordan pointed out, seeing his face become instantly furious.

"SON OF A BITCH!" he roared furiously. Jordan frowned and stayed quiet. She had a guess of who had it.


	25. Chapter 25

I Never Apologize When It's Not My Fault

"Where the hell is my Escalade? Where? I'll kill them! Whoever took it is dead!" Sesshomaru hollered heatedly as Jordan rubbed his back gently, trying to calm him down, but it wasn't working, so she moved her hands to his neck while standing behind him to avoid getting hit, rubbing his neck and getting his ears as well. Jordan wanted to laugh when he almost melted to the ground. Sesshomaru had his weaknesses; just no one had the balls to figure them out.

"Mmm…how did you know?" he asked, almost whispering. Jordan rolled her eyes.

"When you get angry or stress, I notice that you rub your neck when you try to relax and calm down." Jordan said back, moving to his shoulders for a moment before dropping her hands to her side. He turned to her, his brilliant golden eyes staring at her.

"Please, if you know or have any clues to who did this, tell me. That Escalade isn't just a vehicle, it's to commemorate to the success that I worked night and day, dusk until dawn to obtain. Jordan, please," he begged.

"I have a thought, but I don't know for sure." Jordan said, looking away, but Sesshomaru could read her thoughts clear as day.

"Naraku. Now why would he take it?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"Because I wouldn't let him take my Mustang." Jordan replied.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him to find another car to fuck up."

"So…mine is going to be the Sex Machine?" Sesshomaru groaned with disbelief.

"More like the Mystery Machine, Shaggy. I have no clue what he plans on doing with it, or in it."

"I can guess three things and they'll happen without a doubt."

"Hold on, hello?" Jordan answered her phone.

"Guess who we just found?" Gabe asked.

"Naraku driving Sesshomaru's Escalade with a skank in the passenger's seat?" Jordan asked with a smile. There was a silent pause on the other end and she heard Nick say, "How does she do that?"

"Uh, yeah, we're following him in the Mustang right now." Gabe said after Jordan put him on speaker.

"Follow him without him noticing. I want to know everything that happens to my vehicle." Sesshomaru ordered.

"But it's almost midnight." Gabe retorted.

"I don't give a fuck!" Sesshomaru shouted as Jordan held her phone away from him.

"Just try to be unnoticeable." Jordan said calmly.

"He's coming your way." Gabe said.

"He's going to be my pretty little bitch." Sesshomaru growled as he paced back and forth.

"Well, I can't stop him. Hurry up." Jordan said. She could stop Sesshomaru easily, but Naraku had no reason to steal Sesshomaru's most prized possession.

"Jordan…should I? I could get in trouble and lose my job." Sesshomaru stated as the Escalade pulled in, stopping when Naraku saw Sesshomaru and Jordan waiting for him.

"Is kicking his ass worth four plus years of studying?" she asked Sesshomaru as Naraku pulled in the parking spot, eyeing them in the mirror. He was alone. No chicks. Sesshomaru sighed as he walked to the door. Naraku climbed out and they stood face-to-face, eyes bearing into one another. Naraku handed Sesshomaru the keys.

"Thanks." Naraku chirped as he walked away.

"You're…welcome." Sesshomaru replied through gritted teeth. It took everything he had and more to resist blasting the black haired man in his smug, pussy-eating face.

"I don't care what anybody says, you're a good man. Good night." Jordan said, patting Sesshomaru on the shoulder before walking away with Gabe and Nick. Sesshomaru grinded his teeth before walking out of the garage, seeing the bar not too far down the road. He decided to walk there.

"You're an idiot." Jordan stated to Naraku, who crossed his arms and stared back at her with a serious attitude.

"Yes Mother." He said back. Nick and Gabe decided to let them go and if it got serious, they'd intervene.

"I'm just looking out for you! It's hard being friends with two guys who hate each other and do God awful things to one another!" Jordan said back.

"I don't need to be looked after! I'm a grown man, I can watch myself! If it weren't for you, he wouldn't even have known it was gone! If it wasn't for him not keeping an eye on his students, I wouldn't have gotten a hold on his keys!" Naraku yelled back, arms still crossed, but he gripped his own arms tightly.

"If you're a grown man, you can make clear decisions! You chose to take the keys and drive away! Without permission! That's stealing!"

"Borrowing without consent." Naraku retorted smugly. Jordan felt her eye twitch. There were two Naraku's. There was the sweet, charming and witty Naraku, then the sex addict, arrogant Naraku.

"Ok, fine, you win. I'm not in the mood for this shit. I'm going for a walk." Jordan said calmly, heading for the door.

"Avoid the clubs, you fucking monster." Naraku called after her. Jordan froze at the door as she heard Gabe's voice.

"What? No, no, no! Fuck no! Naraku, that was Goddamn low! That has nothing to do with this!" Gabe shouted at Naraku, who looked at him.

"No, I think it's right on the dot. Bye Sesshomaru Skank." Naraku continued as Jordan ripped open the door. Again, his words caused her to stop in her tracks. Naraku was right. She was a monster…when angry. Jordan threw the door open wider, cracking the door's hinges as she turned around.

"As long as I'm not a fucking Naraku Tramp, I can sleep like a baby! The entire time you've known me, you've been slowly trying to get me in bed, and now that you know I won't ever sleep with you, you're just pissed off! I would stab you, but I think you'd like it too much!" Jordan hollered loudly, turning around and storming out the broken door. She saw some doors open as teachers and students came out to see what the commotion was.

"Jordan?" Levi asked, but she stormed past him and got on the elevator, disappearing into the night.

"What the hell happened?" Mr. Allan asked, walking into the room and seeing the broken door.

"Jordan broke the door." Naraku grumbled as he looked away.

"Yeah, because you're a fucking dick." Nick stated.

"Hey, watch your mouth!" Mr. Allan scolded him.

"Whatever. Fuck this shit." Gabe growled, him and Nick walking to their room, closing and locking it.

The next morning, Gabe woke up and began making coffee while searching for some food. He noticed that the couch was empty, but he assumed she slept on the couch in Sesshomaru's condo; maybe she even slept with him to add insult to injury. Gabe smirked at that thought. He'd fuck Sesshomaru too if given the chance. He was tall, good looking, in shape, rich…forget the fact he was an asshole at heart.

"Morning." Nick yawned as he walked out, only in his boxers. Gabe checked him out too. He wasn't terribly tall, average height. He had a slight build on his body, nothing serious like Sesshomaru and Naraku. Gabe felt his teeth clench at the sound of Naraku's name echoing in his head.

"Coffee?" Gabe asked as he grabbed a cup for himself.

"Sure. Where's Jordan?" Nick asked curiously, rubbing his face, which was slightly sunburned on his cheeks and forehead.

"Uh, I'm not sure. I think she slept with…at Sesshomaru's room." Gabe quickly corrected as he poured another glass for his friend, handing it to Nick.

"Thanks. I hope so, I texted her, but she didn't reply." Nick stated, taking a long drink.

"She doesn't talk to anyone, not even me." Gabe replied, taking a sip as he sat down at the table, exhaling loudly.

"What the hell happened last night?" Nick asked exasperatingly. He rested his heated head on the cool glass table, taking a deep breath.

"I don't know. Don't forget, Naraku drank a bit too much, but I don't think that's any excuse to call her names to that extent. I mean, Sesshomaru Skank? Monster? Really? I don't think so, dick." Gabe said with slight anger, keeping his voice low, not to wake the sleeping Naraku.

"I feel bad for her. She didn't even do anything. Think we should go see her and give her a hug?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, grab some donuts, she loves donuts." Gabe said, going to get dressed. Nick followed him to get dressed as well.

"I found this shark charm bracelet, think she'd like it?" Nick asked, holding it up after pulling his shorts and shirt on, slipping on sandals. Gabe did the same and looked at it.

"Found it? It looks a bit too clean." Gabe stated suspiciously as Nick's sunburned face went even redder as he looked away.

"Ok, ok, ok, so I bought it for her. She likes sharks, doesn't she?" Nick asked aggressively.

"You like her, don't you?" Gabe asked smugly as Nick's gray eyes bore into his own dark brown ones.

"Yes! Will she like it?" Nick spat, waving the bracelet at Gabe who smiled widely.

"She'll adore it. Let's go, Lover Boy." Gabe said, walking out.

"I know she doesn't like me that way, I mean, how can she? Levi, Josh, college guys, even Mr. Taishou and Mr. Dickhead, heh, haha, I'm nothing compared to them." Nick said as they walked down the walkway. Gabe felt a tug at his chest. He felt bad for Nick. Nick was right, Jordan had no interest in him that way.

"Dude, you're a great guy. You're quiet, sweet, thoughtful, you'll reel yourself in someone better than Jordan."

"Yeah, a Goddamn shark." Nick grumbled.

"Haha, nah, an angelfish…maybe a blowfish, if you catch my drift." Gabe chuckled.

"Shut up." Nick growled as they reached the door to Sesshomaru's condo. Gabe knocked on the door civilly and it opened a few seconds later. Nick and Gabe both felt their mouths drop open when a trashed Sesshomaru opened the door.

"Someone had better be dying." He snarled dangerously, his white hair messy and some strands hanging over his shoulder.

"We came to see Jordan." Gabe said back. Sesshomaru frowned as he straightened his pose. Gabe couldn't help but stare at his bare, chiseled chest. It was as good as Naraku's…maybe better.

"She's not here…what happened?" Sesshomaru asked slowly.

"She and Naraku had a fight, she left and we thought she came here. We've been texting her, but she won't reply." Nick explained quickly, his heart beating fast. Sesshomaru frowned as he let out a breath.

"Let me get dressed, hold on," Sesshomaru finally said, closing the door. It was a few quick minutes before he came out in jeans and a white T-shirt, keys in hand, BlackBerry in the other, speed dialing her phone.

"Damn, something's wrong. You two gather up some people to find her, look everywhere, ask people, I'm going to check the garage for her car." Sesshomaru said as he walked to the elevator. Nick and Gabe stopped at Mr. Allan's door and knocked.

"Please, be asleep in your car or something." Sesshomaru mumbled to himself. He got off the elevator and walked into the lobby where the clerk stopped him.

"Some girl with red hair left this for you, sir." He said as Sesshomaru took the paper and opened it, reading the note.

'I went to that beach with the cliff and the clear water…you know the place. Don't worry, I'm fine. Meet me there if you want.'

"Ugh, really?" Sesshomaru growled, calling Gabe.

The three guys crawled into the Escalade and Sesshomaru drove off to the beach she was talking about. It wasn't too far from where they were. It was dead silent in the vehicle the whole ride there.

"There she is!" Gabe stated as he pointed at the top where Jordan sat, watching other people jump off and safely land in the waves below. She looked content, not suicidal like the boys all feared she would. The cliff was high…seventy feet at least, and there were a few lifeguards at the top, teaching people how to land so they wouldn't break their bodies.

"Why is she here?" Nick asked.

"Because it's pretty." Sesshomaru and Gabe replied at the same time.

"I'm getting a bad feeling." Nick stated when Jordan stood up, brushing her shirt off.

"Yeah, me too." Gabe mumbled when Jordan starting talking to the girl lifeguard who nodded her head. Jordan walked to the edge and Gabe jumped when Sesshomaru grabbed his arm.

"What is she doing?" he asked frantically.

"Um…not jumping, I guess." Gabe said when Jordan threw a coin off, and out of nowhere, a guy and girl holding hands charged up blindly, hooking Jordan with them and leaping off.

"Oh my God!" Gabe shouted as the crowd shrieked when they all landed in the water. The three guys took off running towards the water, but a lifeguard was already carrying her out of the water, laying her on the beach. She was alive, breathing, startled, not moving as the lifeguard told someone to call the ambulance.

"Jordan, oh shit…oh, Jordan! What's wrong?" Gabe asked as he knelt beside her in the sand. She looked at him, eyes watering with obvious pain.

"I know she broke something, she landed awfully hard." Sesshomaru knelt down and was checking her limbs, jumping when she grabbed his hand, gritting her teeth as she squeezed his hand powerfully.

"Ahhh! Jordan! Let go…you're…going to…break my damn hand!" Sesshomaru whimpered as she squeezed harder, her eyes closed as she opened her mouth in a silent scream.

"It's alright, just let it out, scream, but let go before you hurt him!" Gabe said soothingly, only to start crying as she let out a horrid, pain-filled scream. The beach was dead silent, everyone becoming nervous and saddened as she continued screaming and crying, almost as if she was dying and knew it.

"Move, move, move!" a guy shouted as they carried a stretcher. Gabe looked up at Sesshomaru, who looked slightly horrified as he rubbed his right hand, the one that Jordan had a hold of.

"Mr. Taishou?" Nick asked as he turned around, looking at the couple that took her over the edge with them.

"Uh oh," someone whispered.

"They killed his girlfriend." Someone else replied.

"Gabe!" Nick called out as he grabbed one arm, Gabe taking the other as they both slammed Sesshomaru on the sandy beach as he struggled to get free. He soon stopped when Jordan was taken away to the hospital.

"Come on, let's go…quit being a dick!" Gabe shouted at Sesshomaru, who glared at him.

"I hope you enjoy detentions, Gabe." Sesshomaru spat icily as he got up.

"I love them almost as much as I love cocks." Gabe spat back as Nick giggled.

"Haha, sorry, that was funny." Nick stated.

0000000000000000000

Jordan moaned when she felt a hand gently brush her cheek. She took a few seconds to try and open her eyes and when she did, she lost all feeling in her body.

"Hey," Naraku said quietly.

"Hm, hey. Where…I'm confused." Jordan groaned as she tried to sit up.

"Don't move…broken back."

"Are you fucking serious? Damn…no more dancing."

"Actually, you're pretty lucky."

"Oh yeah, real lucky." Jordan replied dryly. Naraku chuckled.

"Well, you could be paralyzed, and you're not. You could be dead and you're not. Could be permanent damage, but it will all heal in do time."

"Ten years."

"A year or two, and no driving or airplane rides."

"I can't drive?"

"The vertebra is chipped, if you were hit at even a mere 2mph, it could lodge it into your spinal cord."

"Who told you this?"

"The doctor, who is quite interested in your Chimerism."

"Yes, monsters can be quite the freak show."

"I can't take back what I said. I can only apologize and hope that you can forgive me." Naraku said, looking down.

"Where is everyone else?" Jordan asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Trying to get everything together. We're leaving tomorrow." Naraku replied, accepting the fact that he had to prove himself to Jordan all over again, but at least she was giving him another chance.

"Where's Sesshomaru? And Gabe? Nick?" she asked, remember seeing them back at the cliff.

"They left to go get something to eat."

"Call them and tell them I want ice cream." Jordan said with a smile. Naraku pulled out his cell phone and texted Gabe, telling him she wanted ice cream.

"He said he'll bring it with some sprinkles." Naraku said as he pocketed his phone.

"I forgive you. Cheer up. I'm fine." Jordan said with a smile. Naraku cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's called morphine. Just wait until you're taken off of it." He replied slyly.

"So, if I can't drive,"

"Gabe is driving us, you're riding with Sesshomaru."

"Do I have no say so?"

"No."

"Ok."

000000000000000000

Jordan groaned as Sesshomaru and Naraku helped her into the wheelchair. She was taken off the morphine and she was starting to miss it.

"Alright, Druggy, let's go get your medication." Naraku chirped as he began pushing her down the hallway.

"Faster, I'm dying." Jordan growled.

"I wonder what you're getting." He chuckled.

"Something equivalent to morphine, hopefully."

000000000000000000000000000

"Oh my God, Jordan! A hundred and thirty pounds of pure "Help you not!" Come on, just at least put your arms around me or something!" Sesshomaru snapped as he tried getting the already drugged up Jordan, who was smiling and giggling at him while trying to fall asleep.

"Haha, somebody wants some." She said, her words slurring a bit. Naraku stood a few feet away, watching while laughing at Sesshomaru, who was about to strangle her.

"Stop laughing and help me!" Sesshomaru barked at Naraku, who smiled widely.

"Jordan, stand up." He said.

"Mkay." She said, standing up, her eyes closed. Sesshomaru glared as Jordan got in the passenger seat all on her own, putting her seatbelt on and falling asleep.

"Unbelievable!" Sesshomaru exhaled, walking to the driver's side and climbing in.

"Here, you can drive, I've never driven for hours on end before." Gabe said, handing the keys to Naraku.

"I may need to pick up a few chicks." Naraku laughed as he got in.

"I'll kill you if you do." Gabe said back.

Sesshomaru exhaled as he looked over at Jordan while stopped at a light. She was in a back brace, her face flushed as she lay against a pillow. She whimpered when he accelerated gently, the jerks of going and stopping were painful. He might as well have been shoving her with his hands.

"Are you sure she'll survive?" Lacy asked, her brown hair pulled into a ponytail. Shawn nodded in agreement.

"She looks like a ghost." Shawn stated.

"I would've sent her on a plane, if not for the taking off and landing being so forceful that it would lodge the chipped piece into her spinal cord." Sesshomaru replied, putting his sunglasses on while stopped at another light.

"How does the stopping and going not lodge it?" Shawn asked.

"My Escalade is not jet-powered, but it would be a nice asset." The young principal said back with a smirk.

"Too many stoplights." Lacy exhaled with annoyance.

"I know, we'll be out of here soon." Sesshomaru replied, turning the air conditioner on.

Hours went by and Jordan was out cold from the medicine, except for her occasional whimpering and groaning. She would wake up and let Sesshomaru know that she was alive before falling back asleep.

"Damn, she must be on some hardcore drugs." Lacy chirped with a yawn.

"That's less time I have to listen to her smart ass mouth." Sesshomaru stated positively.

"Brrr, cold." Shawn chuckled as he stretched his arms.

They stopped for a late afternoon meal. Everyone went to his or her favorite fast food places and Sesshomaru woke Jordan, who looked at him with a daze.

"Wh…what?" she muttered.

"Dinnertime."

"I'm not…hungry. Tired." She said back, starting to close her eyes again.

"No, come on, you have to eat something."

"Chicken."

"Nuggets? Sandwich?"

"Mmgh."

"Nuggets it is."

After an epic fail at attempting to eat, Jordan gave up on her nuggets. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and picked one up, holding it to her.

"It won't hurt to ask." He growled.

"Make train noises." Jordan giggled back to him. She was nodding off and could barely sit up at the table. People looked at her as if she was drunk, but the back brace was a big enough give away.

"Just open your mouth, and maybe I'll make train noises." Sesshomaru responded sarcastically.

"Hahaha, you're so funny." She giggled, face planting the table, a loud snore emitting from her.

"Hahaha!" Shawn laughed as Sesshomaru's eye twitched.

"Whatever." Sesshomaru whispered, eating the nugget.

"Stop eating my food…biiiiiiitch." Jordan mumbled, grabbing a nugget and sticking it in her mouth, trying to remember what to do next. Chew or swallow?

"Haha, she's crazy!" Lacy laughed, clapping softly.

"Then eat." Sesshomaru ordered.

"No." she replied, taking another face plan on the table.

"Un-fucking-believable." Sesshomaru exhaled, taking his own face plant on the table and exhaling loudly. It was a long trip back.

AN- I was in physical pain when I wrote this, so I had to vent it somehow. Jordan will be fine.


	26. Chapter 26

Home

Naraku walked into his house and headed for his bedroom. He started to run a warm bath in his bathroom, quickly unpacking his suitcase and getting undressed, settling down in the water while exhaling slowly. He closed his eyes and tried his hardest to hold back tears, but a few stray ones flowed down his face.

"If it weren't for me, she'd be fine." He whispered to himself. Naraku let out a quivering breath, focusing on the warm, soothing water.

Jordan walked into the front door with Gabe and Sesshomaru helping her. Her mother and father ran from the kitchen and down the hallway. They heard what had happened, but didn't know the "whole" story. Sesshomaru decided to let Jordan tell them, it was none of his business.

"My baby!" Julie cried out as she gently hugged Jordan.

"I'm not dead." Jordan growled. Her medicine wore off.

"Thank you, Gabe." Jack said as he took Jordan's things upstairs. Sesshomaru decided to leave. He hadn't really met Jordan's parents and they seemed a bit interested in who he was.

"I'm going now, bye Jordan, call me after you sleep." Gabe said as he walked out. Sesshomaru checked his watch and turned around.

"Bye Sesshomaru, thank you so much." Jordan said to him.

"No problem. Why wouldn't I help my sister? Heh, get some rest kid, you need it." Sesshomaru replied coolly, ruffling Jordan's hair with his hand before bidding her parents goodbye and walking out.

"Oh my, who was that hunk?" Julie asked her daughter teasingly.

"The principal." Jordan replied bitterly.

"Well, that other guy was a teacher and that didn't stop you." Jack sang as he walked upstairs with Jordan's bags. Jordan sighed heavily. 'That other guy' was an asshole. Sure, Sesshomaru was too, and he almost made her snap her arm, but Sesshomaru never let the words 'monster' or 'whore' fly out of his mouth at Jordan during an argument. Those words being spoken to her by someone she considered a close friend hurt her more than the broken back.

"There you go, sweetie. Do you need me to bring you anything?" Juile asked after helping Jordan upstairs and into her bed.

"Something to drink. I don't care what." Jordan said as her mother left the room. Jordan lay on her small bed with the red sheets and blanket. She stared at her wall, looking at each poster carefully. Motley Crue, Judas Priest, Ozzy, a tiger with brilliant green eyes like her own, another with two dragons, a red and a blue, twisting and twirling around each other.

"Are you sure you don't want something to eat?" Julie asked, setting the glass of ice water on Jordan's nightstand, next to the small lamp.

"No, Sesshomaru just took me to eat, I'm not hungry."

"Oh, the cute one?"

"Hm?" Jordan asked.

"Naraku is the charming one and Sesshomaru is the cute one. He kind of reminds me of an adorable, well-trained dog, almost." Julie said as Jordan stared at her silently.

"Ok Mom." Jordan finally said uncertainly as Julie laughed like a schoolgirl.

"Oh honey, I can't wait to meet your husband-to-be." Julie giggled as she stood up.

"Why? So you can seduce him and steal him from me? I think not. I'll just get an ugly one." Jordan said with a smile. Jordan had to hand it to her dad…he put up with a lot of shit from his wife and a little from Jordan time to time.

"Ugh, drugs, take me away." Jordan pleaded to the orange pill bottle as she took a pill, sipped on her water and lay on her pillow. She groaned with displeasure as she shifted on her bed, the back brace on her causing the utmost discomfort. She leaned up and found her hands working at the straps of the contraption that kept her from fully feeling the comfort of her small, but soft bed. She finally got the brace undone, lifting it off of her and dropping it on her carpet floor, hissing as the tingling pain sensation traveled from her lower back all the way up to the back of her neck.

"Anytime." Jordan told herself, praying that the pill would kick in and dull the pain so she could sleep.

Naraku sighed, as he lay on his bed in clean shorts. He was tired and he wasn't able to get much sleep because his conscience kept him awake. He couldn't quit blaming himself. He knew that the couple running up blindly, hooking Jordan with them was what happened, but she wouldn't have been there in the first place had he not call her unnecessary names. Naraku flipped open his phone and answered.

"Hello." He sighed.

"Heard about your girlfriend breaking her back. No sex for a while, right? Well, my back isn't broken, you wanna hook up?" a girl asked.

"What…I'm sorry, who the hell is this?" Naraku asked angrily, sitting up from his bed.

"Jes, the best you've ever had. I'm sure this red-head kicks the other red-head's ass, right?"

"You're out of your damn mind. She's not my girlfriend, and quite frankly, neither are you."

"You said I was."

"You never were. You were just a mediocre lay." Naraku clicked her off, laying back down and refusing to answer his phone as long as she was the one calling. Naraku frowned. He must've been drunk. He never gave out his number. He remembered the girl named Jes, the one he invited into the condo early in the morning. She had dyed red hair like Jordan, but she didn't pull it off nearly as well.

"Hm?" Naraku looked at his phone as it rang one last time. It was Jordan's number. He could've sworn she had her phone on her when she fell, but maybe she didn't…that's why she didn't return calls that day, it wasn't on her.

"He…hello." Naraku answered nervously.

"Hey, I found my phone. It was in my other pants' pocket. So, uh, how are you?" she asked, her words slurring a bit, but Naraku could tell that she was alert of what she was doing.

"I've been better."

"Tired?"

"You could say that."

"Come here…over here and hang with me. Everyone else is busy."

"Uh, what? Over to your house?"

"Yeah, I obviously can't go to yours."

"Is your dad going to do the Stranger Danger dance again?"

"I hope so, I need a good laugh. Come on, hurry up, before the medicine kicks in."

"Sounds like it already has."

"Tick, tock, Naraku." Jordan said back, disconnecting the call. He stood up and quickly got dressed, wondering if maybe it was the medicine talking.

"Oh well." He breathed, grabbing the keys to his beloved Viper, which he missed oh so much.

It was a ten-minute drive to her house with his car. It would've been less if not for the traffic blocking him from speeding carelessly. He pulled into the driveway and noticed that her Mustang was not there. Naraku got out and walked up to the door, knocking on it. Julie answered with a smile.

"Oh, hey. Jordan is upstairs, but I'm not sure if the lights are on…if you catch my drift." Julie giggled as Naraku walked in.

"And my fears are recognized. I knew she was drugged up when she called me." Naraku growled as he walked upstairs. There was no reason for anyone to tell him where Jordan's room was. The sign said it all. 'Crue Fans Only…All Others Will Be Fucked.'

"Aaww, I'm a fan, no fucking I guess." Naraku said to himself, knocking on the door.

"Huh?" Jordan's reply came.

"It's me." Naraku said back.

"Come on in, Me. Haha!" Jordan laughed as Naraku walked in. He closed the door and found the chair at her wooden desk, sitting in it and staying quiet.

"Stranger danger!" Jordan giggled, waving her arms as she lay on her back. Naraku rolled his eyes. Jack was hard to read. He couldn't figure out whether her dad liked him or not.

"So, why am I here?" Naraku asked, sitting in the chair backwards.

"I've heard you give a mean back massage." Jordan said, sitting up slowly, wincing slightly. Naraku gasped quietly.

"No." he said quickly.

"No you can't?"

"No I won't. I am not going to massage your back."

"Do it, now." Jordan ordered.

"Fine, but leave your shirt on." Naraku agreed, walking over to Jordan, who was now lying on her stomach. He cracked his knuckles before leaning down and gently working on her back. He found quite a few knots and kneaded them, Jordan mumbling something to him.

"Repeat that." Naraku said, stopping his work for a moment.

"I said you're really good at this and I can only imagine why."

"Aren't you glad, though? If not for practice, you would not be getting my massage at its golden point."

"Meh, true." Jordan said. A cautious knock was heard, making Naraku jump slightly.

"Jordan, does your friend want something to drink?" Jack sang with a laugh.

"You can come in, we're not doing anything." Jordan called back.

"Water would be fine." Naraku added on.

"I'm not coming in." Jack growled, walking back downstairs.

"Haha, you might want to test the water, make sure it isn't poisoned." Jordan giggled.

"What did I do?" Naraku whined, pressing harder on her back. She whimpered slightly, hands gripping the blanket tightly.

"Sorry."

"It hurts, even without you doing anything. Ok, lay down, your turn." Jordan said.

"Uh, uh, what?" Naraku stuttered as Jordan stood up, pushing him onto the bed.

"Calm down." Jordan growled, pushing Naraku's hair to the side and laying into him with her hands.

"I'm just going to blame it on the medicine and enjoy this while I can." Naraku purred with content. He nuzzled his face into her pillow and focused on the hands exploring his back.

"Let's see, where are your weak points?" Jordan asked, her hands gliding down his sides, moving straight up his back.

"I'm not telling." Naraku replied.

"How about here?" Jordan asked, rubbing his shoulders.

"Nope. My weak points aren't on my back."

"Lower abdomen, inner thighs, hips," Jordan listed off as Naraku rolled his eyes.

"As it is the same for every other man on the planet." He mumbled.

"Oh really?"

"I'm quite sure if you started rubbing the inside of Sesshomaru's legs, he'd enjoy it. As would Gabe, Nick, Levi and every other man."

"Sesshomaru prefers his neck and the back of his head."

"The back of his head?"

"Mhm, like this," Jordan said, tangling her fingers in his black hair.

"Haha, I didn't know Sesshomaru liked his hair being pulled."

"I pulled his hair once…I ran like Hell."

"Did he chase you?"

"Bitch, please. Unlike the dumb ass hot chicks in horror movies, when I run, I don't look behind me, therefore I don't trip."

"Heh, you're so smart." Naraku said, getting up from the bed so Jordan could sit down. She collapsed on her stomach and let out a shaky breath. She was in plenty of pain.

Naraku found her bookshelf and pulled out a book on ancient Egypt. He skimmed through it and turned his head, seeing Jordan dead asleep on her bed. Naraku put the book back and pulled the covers up over Jordan.

"Good bye." She whispered to him.

"Talk to you later." Naraku said, walking out and going downstairs. He got in his car and wondered why he never got his glass of water.

"Oh well." Naraku said, backing out of the driveway.

School started the next day and Naraku sighed when most of the seniors had skipped, as did most of the teachers. Word of Jordan's accident had spread quickly, and people asked him about it, since he was there, but he never saw it. He just caused it. The rest of the year went by quickly, nothing serious had happened, a few fistfights in the hallway that Naraku had the pleasure in stopping. That was it. He was glad when Sesshomaru, "It's about five minutes before the bell, but go ahead and go, have a good summer, see you in the fall." spoke the magic words over the intercom. Everyone left, talking and smiling and praying that the summer went by slowly.

"Hello?" Naraku answered his phone as he waited for everyone to exit his room.

"Hey, hey, Gabe finally posted our ghost hunt on YouTube! Haha, it's fucking hilarious!" Jordan laughed.

"Do I look good?" Naraku asked with a smile.

"Amazing." Jordan chirped.

"Really?" Naraku asked skeptically.

"Well, there are a few…weird shots. I mean, you look fine, but there's something that keeps showing up around you. Gabe went through and cleared it all up, but this thing around you won't go away." Jordan stated, taking a drink.

"Around me? Sure it isn't my shadow in the background."

"Is your shadow orange?"

"I hope not."

"Ok then, it's not your shadow."

"Is it a bright orange?"

"More like a orange shirt that's been through the dirt."

"Hm, weird."

"Yes, very." Jordan said, biting into a sandwich.

"So, I'll see you and Gabe in a bit, alright?" Naraku announced as he walked down the hallway, Sesshomaru standing there, as if waiting for Naraku.

"Ok, bye, bye." Jordan said back, her mouth full of food. Naraku pocketed his phone and stopped in front of Sesshomaru, who had his arms crossed and a calm, bored expression played about his face.

"Have you checked your mailbox today?" Sesshomaru asked him. Naraku glanced down the hallway, which had a few students left, the rest were on the buses or in their cars, speeding away to enjoy their break.

"No, I didn't really feel the need to. Should I?" Naraku asked back curiously. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I think you should. You'll love it. I think it's quite funny, myself." Sesshomaru replied as Naraku opened the door, heading down the narrow hallway and into the room with the mailboxes. He reached inside his and felt his face twist with confusion when his hand grabbed a solid, rounded object.

"Haha, I've been laughing about this all morning." Sesshomaru chuckled, leaning against the wall as he watched Naraku pull out a golden apple.

"What the _fuck_ is this?" Naraku asked with complete confusion. He thought it was some lame prank students pulled off at the end of the year.

"Hahahaha!" Sesshomaru's laughing fit began again. Naraku frowned, there had to be more, otherwise Sesshomaru wouldn't have even cracked a smile. Naraku reached inside the mailbox again and pulled out a nice envelope. He opened it and pulled out a letter and a nice little diploma.

"Dear Naraku Saitou, blah, blah, blah, you were nominated without your knowing it to win the Teacher of the Year reward, blah, blah, blah, we are glad to inform you that you won in a landslide victory against sixty-seven other teachers in your county." Naraku read quickly, skipping over most of it. He looked at Sesshomaru, who was looking like a hot mess as he continued his silent, joyous, almost mocking, laughter.

"Who the hell nominated me and how did I get so many votes?" Naraku asked Sesshomaru, who was still chuckling slightly.

"Haha, well, who do you think would've been as so kind to have nominated you?"

"Jordan? Why would she…do that? I'm such an,"

"Asshole? Yes, you are, but so am I. She nominated me a year ago when I taught her, and I won. She does it without you knowing, goes around and asks people to vote for you and say nothing. The next thing you know is you're checking your mailbox, and there's a golden apple inside it. Think of it as a sweet, but really awkward prank and compliment." Sesshomaru stated as Naraku cocked an eyebrow.

"Well if you can win, I'm not so surprised I won anymore." Naraku said coolly.

"Haha, unbelievable. Good bye." Sesshomaru chirped as he left. Naraku grabbed the apple, staring at it awkwardly. Was it encased in real gold or was it just exceptionally shinny?

Naraku got into his car and drove off to Jordan' house. He quickly pulled into the driveway and got out and walked to the door, opening it and walking in. He was such a usual guest he now had the privilege of walking in without announcing. He was quite sure that was another way of saying, "I'm too lazy to come to the door and greet you."

"We're in the kitchen!" Jordan announced as Gabe's laughter sounded through the house.

"We've been here all day!" Gabe added as Naraku walked in, seeing Jordan at the table, sitting on a cushion in the chair, a chicken salad in front of her as she munched away on it. Gabe sat beside her on a laptop as he worked on something.

"Jordan, weren't you eating when you called me earlier?" Naraku asked, setting his bag on the floor next to the chair he sat in.

"Mhm!" she replied happily, getting up and placing the empty dish in the sink, opening the fridge, grabbing the leftover chicken wings and putting them in the microwave, heating them up.

"Damn Jordan, calm down!" Gabe exhaled as he looked up from the laptop.

"I haven't eaten much for the past few months, my appetite left me, I lost twenty five pounds and I fucking want it back! I look anorexic!" Jordan whined, turning around to face Gabe. Naraku looked at her and silently agreed with her. She was pale, her hair lost its red and was now a reddish-brown, almost rust colored, and worst of all, her curves were gone. Her weight and muscle is what gave Jordan her figure and being bed-ridden for three months took it away.

"I know, I look fucking ugly, don't I?" Jordan asked Naraku with a smirk. Naraku blinked simply.

"You look fine to me." He replied innocently. Jordan stared at him skeptically for a moment longer before turning around to her heated up chicken. She pulled out barbeque sauce, poured it over the boneless wings, grabbed a fork and dug in. She grabbed a can of coke and handed it to Naraku. Jordan grabbed one to add to the five others sitting in her spot on the table.

"Jeez, I think you've gained your weight back." Gabe stated.

"Bullshit. Did you see the way Naraku looked at me? He looked like he was about to throw up, and he's seen the worst of the worst." Jordan replied, her mouth full of BBQ-sauce drenched chicken as she snapped open the coke, drinking it viciously.

"Yes, but gaining it back in one day isn't going to help." Naraku scolded, stealing a wing as she stabbed at his hand threateningly with her fork.

"Oh shit, dude, where have you been? She's been on this food binge for three days." Gabe replied, clicking away on the laptop.

"And what are you doing?" Naraku asked Gabe.

"Fixing up the video." He replied.

"More like fucking up the video. It was fine ten minutes ago." Jordan shot.

"I'm trying to get rid of the shit, shut up." Gabe snapped back. Naraku cocked an eyebrow. They sounded like a married couple for a moment there.

"Whatever." Jordan replied, throwing the dish and fork in the sink, opening the cabinet and pulling out Chips Ahoy chocolate chip cookies. She ripped open the package and continued her snacking.

"You're going to get sick." Naraku said, taking a drink of his Coke.

"Nah, I'll be fine." Jordan replied with a laugh.

"Thanks for the golden apple, by the way, you awkward jackasses." Naraku spat out with a smile as Gabe and Jordan began laughing hysterically.

"I was wondering how long you were going to keep it inside!" Gabe laughed.

"Haha, that's what she said!" Jordan snorted as Naraku rolled his eyes.

"Is it real gold?" Naraku asked curiously.

"Yeah, twenty four karat gold." Jordan stated.

"You lie!" Naraku said with disbelief.

"I do not!" Jordan sang back.

"Wh…why? I don't deserve it after what I did to you." Naraku said quietly.

"Dude, the award is held for teachers who do well in the classroom, not on how social you are outside the classroom. You being an asshole outside the room have nothing to do with your teaching skills. Shut the fuck up and say thank you." Jordan said back. Naraku stood up and hugged her.

"Thank you, hoe." He chirped teasingly.

"You're welcome, dick." Jordan replied.

"Will you two shut up and help me?" Gabe asked with a smile.

"Aight, bitch." Jordan chirped.

"Make me." Naraku growled.

"Oh my God, we need to go on another ghost hunt!" Jordan giggled as Gabe played the newly renewed video. Naraku cocked an eyebrow. He looked damn good in those jeans he wore.

AN- No, not the end. That would've been the lamest ending ever…except for my other stories.


	27. Chapter 27

Going To the Mall

"Jordan, what's wrong?" Naraku asked the young girl, who was idly brushing her rust colored hair.

"I need my hair redone. This rusty bike chain color is getting on my nerves." She replied, sitting back against the couch. They were at her house again, waiting for Gabe to come over before they decided on something to do.

"Oh. Well, maybe we can take you to get your hair done today, if your back isn't hurting you." Naraku suggested, mindlessly flipping through the channels on the TV.

"It's always hurting. I shouldn't even be walking around anywhere, let alone sitting in salon chairs for hours."

"Would it take that long?"

"No. Maybe an hour."

"A simple trim and coloring shouldn't take more than an hour."

"Maybe I don't want the same hair."

"Why not?"

"Haha, I'm joking, I miss the craziness. Hey Gabe!" Jordan chirped when the skinny guy made his way into the living room.

"Hey, so what're we doing today?" Gabe asked.

"Taking Jordan to get her hair done." Naraku said, finally turning the TV off.

"Haha, yay! I need a trim on my emo cut." Gabe chirped. Naraku blinked when both teens looked at him, their expressions blank and their eyes moving to his long, black hair.

"No." Naraku said, shaking his head. If there was one thing in the whole wide world that Jordan and Gabe could never influence about Naraku, it was his hair. It was long, thick, wavy and soft and he wanted it that way and he would be damned if two former students would change it about him.

"Come on, just a trim, not all of it." Gabe said.

"No. No. No." Naraku growled defiantly while crossing his arms. He was wearing an ocean blue T-shirt and jeans.

"Oh, fine, jeez." Gabe sighed.

"Alright, let's go." Jordan chirped as she stood up, heading for the door.

"Young lady, aren't you supposed to be in your back brace?" Naraku asked, blocking her way to the front door. Jordan groaned in reply.

"Naraku, please, don't make me wear it! It's so uncomfortable." She pleaded him. Naraku stared down at her for a moment and exhaled.

"Fine, Jordan. Let's go." Naraku breathed as he opened the door, walking out to his Viper. Jordan opened her Mustang door and grabbed something, closing the door again. She then got in the passenger side of his car after Gabe climbed in.

"Haha, what is that?" Naraku asked as Jordan flashed her handicap tag to hang on the rearview mirror.

"I like to think of it as the best parking space." Jordan laughed in reply as Naraku sped down the road. He then slowed down, remembering that the slightest bump could paralyze Jordan from her mid-back down the rest of her body.

"Stop being so cautious around me, it's annoying." Jordan sighed.

"I'm going eighty in a forty five, how is that cautious?" Naraku asked.

"You go at least a hundred-ten on a normal occasion." Gabe laughed from the back seat.

"Look, I just don't want to…whatever, you want me to speed, I'll fucking speed." Naraku stated, feeling his car hit two hundred without even having to look at the speedometer. He slowed down to the speed limit when he turned onto a more crowded street.

"That's more like the Naraku I've come to know and love. Oh look, a cop." Jordan pointed, as the cop seemed to be following them, but it turned off at a gas station.

"Alright, I will drop you two off and call me when you're done. I won't be too far." Naraku said as he let them out.

"Where are you going?" Jordan asked him curiously.

"It's a surprise. See you in a bit." Naraku chirped happily with a smile. Gabe and Jordan shrugged as he drove away, wondering what the surprise was.

"Strippers." Jordan laughed.

"Hopefully male." Gabe added on as they walked inside the salon.

Naraku put his sunglasses on as he pulled up to a stoplight, wondering what the looks that Gabe and Jordan shot him had meant.

"They probably think I'm getting them strippers or something." He grumbled to himself, chuckling at the thought of him pulling up to the salon with strippers waiting for the two teens in his car.

Jordan sat in the chair as the hair stylist snipped away at her hair, trimming it back up to the shaggy hair that it was once before.

"So, what color did you say again?" the lady asked, getting the ends of Jordan's hair with a razor, making it look frizzy.

"Crimson red with gold tips on my bangs and the ends of the rest of my hair, please." Jordan chirped as the lady chuckled.

"Crazy one, aren't you? I like it; I'll be right back. I have to go mix the colors." She laughed as she walked away. Jordan blew a strand of hair out of her face as Gabe walked over to her with his newly trimmed hair put into a Mohawk.

"So, what do you think he's doing?" Gabe asked Jordan who winced slightly. The chair was killing her and wearing the back brace was sounding like a great idea, too bad she left it at home.

"I don't know. It's so hard for me to read him lately. Usually I can just tell, but now all I feel is remorse and frustration from him. It's annoying, I miss the old him. The one before Spring Break." Jordan said with a pout.

"I think he's sweeter now. I like him sweet." Gabe retorted. Jordan nodded, she liked his sweet side too, but it was almost father-like, strongly brotherly. She had a father and Sesshomaru was as close as a brother she could have, she didn't want another. They were overprotective enough.

"I guess so." Jordan exhaled.

"Ok, let's get this rusty hair shinning again!" the lady chirped as she led Jordan over to the sinks to start the coloring. Gabe gave a worried look her way. Bending over those sinks was going to be a killer.

"She may not walk out of here." Gabe murmured as he texted Naraku for a favor.

A little while later, Gabe looked up from his cell phone when a familiar red color caught the corner of his eye. He looked up and saw Jordan's renewed hair, looking like she did months ago, well, for the most part. She still looked pale, and she had some weight to gain, but her new hairdo made her look less like a corpse.

"Hey, is he here yet?" she asked as Gabe stood up, looking at her hair closely.

"Is it bad?" she asked him worriedly.

"Nope, better than before. I think she made it…poofier. Poof!" Gabe giggled, patting her on the shoulder.

"Poof." She replied with a nod.

"And there he is. Let's go, did you pay?" Gabe asked.

"Yes, Gabe! It was one time!" Jordan snapped with a smile.

"You walked out of the store with the cart! I'm just making sure you don't do it again." Gabe said back as Gabe got into the car. Jordan sat in her seat and turned to Naraku.

"Ok, what's the surprise?" she asked as he leaned back, grabbing something and handing it to her.

"Oh thanks, I've always wanted one." She growled sarcastically as she held her back brace.

"Hey, I'm just the delivery boy. Yell at Gabe." Naraku insisted innocently as he helped her strap it on over her torso. Next he ran his hand through her hair and smiled.

"Looks even better than the first time. And you look happier, too." Naraku stated as Jordan nodded.

"Poof." She giggled, showing with her hands that it was fuller than usual.

"Haha, we're lame." Gabe giggled as Naraku looked back at him.

"Nice fohawk."

"Mohawk."

"Mohawk is completely bald except the hair in the middle of the head, fohawk is when it's short, bussed hair on the sides and long in the middle, AKA, emo hair." Naraku explained as-a-matter-of-factly as the two teens groaned.

"He's still in teacher mode, give him eleven more minutes." Jordan stated as she put her seat belt on, cursing when it was having troubles going over her brace. Naraku reached over, grabbed it and clicked it in as Jordan sighed heavily, looking at him exasperatingly.

"Stop it." She breathed.

"Stop being so hopeless." He shot back.

"Come on you two, get along. Naraku, she's not used to being helped and Jordan he's just trying to be nice." Gabe explained.

"Sorry." Jordan said.

"Sorry." Naraku replied.

"Now, make out." Gabe laughed spitefully as Jordan's hand flew back as she tried to hit him.

"What's the surprise?" Jordan asked Naraku, whose only reply was a conceited chuckle.

"I guess that's his way of saying, "I'm not telling." Cold, bro." Gabe stated, Naraku still chuckling.

"You'll see later. Now, where are we off to?" Naraku asked.

"The mall!" Jordan sang.

"You sure you can walk around the whole time?" Naraku asked.

"Did you bring my baby bottle and blanket?" Jordan asked back.

"Yeah, it's in the trunk! What's the deal?" Naraku asked Jordan.

"I don't like being cared for. I can take care of myself." Jordan said back while crossing her arms.

"Well, get used to it, because that's the kind of person I am. I have few close people in my life, and I take care of them."

"Then get used to denial from me, because I can take care of myself. If I need help, I'll ask for it."

"You should be grateful."

"You should just stop. Jordan does what she wants." Gabe interrupted quickly.

"Oh? I do what I want, too. I'm not going to let someone seven years younger than me tell me to stop doing what I want. Especially someone who is borderline crippled." Naraku said.

"Fine! When I start to hurt, you're fucking carrying me! And when I start crying, you grab the pills from my pocket and give them to me! And when I get loopy, you deal with it!" Jordan stated loudly.

"Fine, I will." Naraku replied calmly as he drifted into the handicap parking spot. Jordan put the tag up on the mirror and got out. Gabe was feeling a bit uneasy about these two being together. Jordan can smile and say that she forgives him all she wants, but Gabe knew that deep down inside, Jordan was seething about what Naraku had said to her. Gabe could also tell that if not for Naraku's love of his own body, he'd be cutting himself and drinking profusely.

"Oh, lucky you, I can use their electric wheelchairs! Be right back!" Jordan laughed as she walked over to the woman who asked to see proof of Jordan being crippled, as if the back brace didn't say enough. Jordan pulled out official papers from her wallet and the woman gave her keys to a wheelchair.

"Haha, what?" Gabe laughed as Jordan turned it on and wheeled down the hallway, pulling off lame donuts before wheeling back to Naraku and Gabe with a huge smile on her face. Gabe looked enthusiastic and Naraku looked like he wanted wring someone's neck.

"What?" Jordan asked him, having a feeling that he wanted to carry her when she got tired.

"Nothing. Where are we going?" he asked, his face lightening to a slight, "Maybe I'll just kick her instead," look.

"Gabe, you have the honors." Jordan passed it off.

"That way, Captain!" Gabe shouted, jumping on the back and pointing to Hot Topic.

Naraku watched as they wheeled away to the darkly colored store. He was trying to come to a conclusion about his feelings. Jordan, although a broken back, was even more difficult to handle now and she had no problems accepting help from Sesshomaru the other day, even though she was fully capable of open a soda can.

"She doesn't forgive me. She's just a liar." Naraku grumbled to himself as he began walking.

Jordan's eyes lighted up when she saw lip rings with small studs on them that matched the belt she was wearing at the moment. She then wheeled to the music section to see if she could find more music to listen too.

"Jordan, look at this shirt!" Gabe called as he showed her a black T-shirt with Michael Myers' mask spray-painted in white on it.

"Oh, dude, I have one like that, except it's Jason's mask!" Jordan said back.

"Oh yeah, you do." Gabe stated as he continued looking around. Jordan picked up a CD and heard a laugh behind her.

"Haha, it's the crippled lady!" Levi chirped as he hugged Jordan.

"You should break your back and get one of these, they're fun." Jordan said back, seeing Nick buy something and walk over to her.

"Here you go," Nick gave her two of the studded lip rings she was looking at a little bit ago. Jordan looked up at him and smiled.

"Aaww, you didn't have,"

"So? I did anyway. Don't feel bad." Nick responded quickly, giving Jordan a hug, wishing the back brace didn't feel so harsh against his stomach.

"Thank you, though." She said to him as they all walked, and Jordan wheeled, out into the more spacious corridor of the mall. Nick watched with a warm smile as Jordan switched out the lip rings, putting the ones he bought her in professionally and smiling at him.

"How do they look?" she asked.

"Crazy as shit." Nick giggled.

"Good." Jordan nodded back, her hand accidentally hitting the knob and immediately jerking forward.

"Hahaha, good one!" Levi laughed as he sat down on the bench with Gabe.

"Ow, yeah, epic fail." Jordan laughed in response, rubbing her neck.

"You ok?" Nick asked with a smile.

"I can't get any worse." Jordan replied, finally realizing that Naraku wasn't there.

"Yeah, he's not answering." Gabe said, pocketing his phone. Jordan frowned at him with confusion.

"Naraku? He's been gone for a while?" Gabe's words made Jordan immediately panic mentally. He must think she was being cross with him because she's mad at him. She really wasn't, she just hated being cared for. She was the one who cared for others.

"Uh, oops." Jordan whispered to herself. Gabe nodded as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Go get him before he hangs himself." Gabe exhaled as Jordan rolled her eyes, wheeling away.

"Hahahaha! Wheel chair on the loose!" Levi laughed loudly as Jordan held her middle finger in the air.

Jordan saw him sitting on a bench next to the indoor fountain, fiddling with his phone. Jordan got off the wheelchair and walked over, sitting next to him.

"Ready to talk?" he asked, still reading a message.

"I, uh, yes." Jordan exhaled. Naraku put his phone away and leaned forward.

"The reason I want to help you is because I feel awful, alright? The way I acted was immature and…I'm sorry, I really am, Jordan, and you can say that you forgive me, but I know you don't. I see it in your eyes, the way you look at me, the way you act whenever I come around, it's uncomfortable." Naraku explained.

"You were insanely uncomfortable down there, Naraku. It's like you were a whole different person. There's you, the nice Naraku, then this, this…fucking tool who is full of himself. I don't care if you do it, I just care about who you become when you do it."

"Jordan,"

"I'm a monster, Chimera means monster, but only by clinical labels and Greek mythology, you, Naraku Saitou, are a monster, not all the time, but you have crucial moments."

"I know. And I can go into this whole speech about my issues, but it's bullshit. So, I don't know what else to do. I'm so confused." Naraku groaned, hiding his face in his hands as Jordan rubbed his back.

"I'm not the most wonderful person either, Naraku. Please don't get bent out of shape about it. Look, let's just have a good time, alright?" Jordan asked, but it wasn't working. Naraku was still hiding in his hands, letting out a huge breath.

"I'm hungry. You want to feed me? We can call it even," Jordan chirped. Naraku finally looked at her and frowned.

"What?"

"I…am…hungry…feed me, then we can call it even." Jordan repeated slowly. Naraku smiled at her while shaking his head.

"You don't get it." He sighed.

"No I do, but I can't make you forgive yourself. You do that on your own time. Let's go, I'm starving!" Jordan whined, standing up and gently pulling on Naraku's arm.

"You ate fifteen pancakes this morning, are you serious?" he asked with disbelief.

"That was this morning! This is noon! Lunchtime!" Jordan replied, getting on the wheelchair and smiling at Naraku.

"What?"

"Get on."

"No."

"Do it!"

"Fine." Naraku sighed, getting on and gripping the back of the seat as she took off. It was pretty fast for such a small vehicle, and he felt dumb, but it was fun.

"Hey, you found him!" Gabe laughed.

"Food Court, now!" Jordan called out, turning down the corridor, Naraku still hanging on.

"What do you want?" Naraku asked, getting off and making sure his ass crack wasn't showing.

"Something that will fill me up." Jordan said back.

"Specifics, please?"

"Chinese or something close to that."

"That'll fill you up…for twenty minutes." Naraku grumbled as he pulled out his wallet.

"Chicken, noodles…egg rolls!" she listed off with a laugh.

"Got it." Naraku replied, smiling at the cashier.

Naraku ordered his food and Jordan's food, walking over to the table where she was "parked," patiently waiting for him in a chair at a table. He sat down and handed her a fork.

"Thanks, oh and you got me Mountain Dew. You are good." Jordan chatted lightly.

"You and I are a lot alike, so I just went with my gut instinct." He said back with sarcasm.

"Haha, you've got some guts, kid." Jordan replied.

"Hey, hey," Gabe sang, sitting down with a Subway toasted sandwich.

"Where are Nick and Levi?" Jordan asked.

"They had to leave. Going out of town." Gabe said.

"Oh, ok." She exhaled.

"So, is everyone cool?" Gabe asked, feeling less tension.

"Yep, we're good." Jordan chirped. Naraku said nothing, he just continued eating.

"Naraku, you good?" Gabe asked.

"Fine." He said back. Gabe nodded and Jordan frowned. The guy wouldn't give himself a break even if his life depended on it.

"Gabe, you and me, DDR, after we're done eating." Jordan announced.

"You're on, crippled lady." Gabe laughed. Naraku opened his mouth to protest, but he quickly stuffed it with noodles and decided to say nothing.

"Yum, yum, yum, yum," Jordan sang, forking in her food. Naraku saw how happy she was, with a broken back, no less, and here he was, moping over nothing. He finished up his lunch and cleared his throat.

"Gabe, I hope you don't mind, but I want to thrash, I mean, play Jordan on DDR first." Naraku chirped slyly.

"Haha, sweetheart, you're on!" Jordan laughed, getting up and throwing her trash away. They walked, and Jordan rode, over to the arcade, got some coins and walked over to the machine.

"Let me show you something," Jordan said to Naraku as she hit a button, pointing to the top score machine…Jordan, Jordan, Jordan, Jordan, Gabe, Jordan, Gabe. Naraku cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Let me show you something," he mocked, getting on the right one, putting in some tokens and popping his collar in a playful banter.

"Get ready for the pain, woman!" Jordan laughed, putting in some tokens. Gabe laughed, too. This should be fun.

They both chose the hardest setting, Naraku stretched his arms and Jordan shed her brace, both shooting playful banter and threats back and forth. They chose a fast song and Gabe felt a bit worried for Jordan, but he knew that she would do this, even with a missing leg, no matter what.

"Hot damn, this is intense!" Gabe found himself shouting, as they were both neck-to-neck score wise. Naraku and Jordan were both concentrated on their own scores, knowing that someone had to lose; there was no such thing as a stalemate.

"How's that back feeling?" Naraku finally called out as he saw his score soar slightly above hers and staying there.

"Fine!" she shouted back, hitting more perfects in a row while her score caught up with his.

"Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, ohhhhh! Spanked by Mommy!" Gabe laughed as Jordan threw her hands in the air victoriously. Naraku panted as he smiled.

"Haaah!" Jordan laughed weakly at Naraku. She was also out of breath.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Naraku breathed, waving his hand at her.

"Take foot, plant directly up ass." Jordan giggled as she put her brace back on, sitting down on the wheelchair. Naraku saw that she was in a lot of pain, but if she didn't complain, he wouldn't either.

"Oooh, shooting game!" Gabe chirped.

"You're on!" Naraku laughed, grabbing the blue gun. Gabe glared at the pink one while Naraku laughed warmly.

"Hey, either way, I'm kicking your ass. Which would you rather be killed by, blue or pink?" Naraku asked.

"Shut up, fool! Death by pink gun, to you!" Gabe put the tokens in and shot the start button. Within the first three seconds of the game, Naraku sniped Gabe down like he was some huge ass elephant that was impossible to miss.

"Damn!" Jordan stated.

"Haha, ouch." Gabe hissed as his character came back to life. He walked down a hallway, crouched down, but then his screen went red as another bullet went through his head. He looked at Naraku's screen…he got him through the small window on the opposite wall.

"Yes?" Naraku asked Gabe, a conceited smile on his face.

"Ok bitch, I see how it is." Gabe exhaled. Game time.

"Wham, bam, thank you, Ma'am." Naraku chuckled, getting the third and final shot on Gabe.

"Hahahahaha!" Jordan giggled in the background.

"Psh, whatever, dude." Gabe stated with a smile. He was a humble loser.

"Ahaha, look at what I got!" Jordan stated, shaking the small purple dragon stuffed animal in her hand.

"Cuuuute." Gabe purred as he pet the toy.

Naraku played Jordan on a round of air hockey and he won. Jordan shrugged and laughed.

"You're more of the hands on, and I'm more of the motion." Jordan said.

"Sure, loser." Naraku said back as they walked back to the stores. Gabe ran off to buy something and left Naraku and Jordan in the game store where they had Super Smash Bros Brawl on the Wii…bad idea.

"Hey, ready for a rematch, Spanky?" Jordan asked spitefully.

"I sure am, kitten." Naraku replied sarcastically, taking a hold of the controllers.

Gabe looked at the new shirt he had bought himself. It was worth his while, the last one. He looked up in time to see the crowd inside the game store.

"Busy." He chirped.

"Bitch please, I totally dodged that!" Naraku's shout came.

"Go, go, go, go stupid! Gotta hit that bitch, oh go!" Jordan replied. Gabe squeezed in through the crowd, only to see that they were just playing a game. Naraku was Mario and Jordan was Pikachu. Gabe shook his head. It was over. Jordan was a damn near brain surgeon with Pikachu.

"No! No! No!" Naraku groaned as Jordan smashed open the glowing object, her Pikachu was now glowing and Jordan hit a few buttons and the next thing Naraku knew was that his character just had a whole barrel of ass whoop poured all over him…and then some.

"Tsssss! Burn, baby, burn! Disco Inferno!" Jordan sang tauntingly.

"Whatever, if we were on my turf, I would've won." Naraku laughed back as they walked out.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you two alone." Gabe stated in his Sesshomaru voice.

"Shut up, dick." Naraku growled playfully.

"So, what's the surprise?" Jordan asked Naraku, who frowned. He had hoped she would've forgotten for a few more hours.

"Yeah!" Gabe laughed.

"I'm hungry." Jordan yawned.

"What's new, Jordan?" Naraku asked, deciding to waste more time by going out to eat.

"No, Jordan, surprise!" Gabe whined.

"Foooood!" Jordan growled back.

"I'm not going to argue…we should eat." Naraku laughed as Gabe tried to hit him.

Naraku sighed as he tried to think of where exactly to go to eat. This was going to be a long two hours to kill, since Jordan eats like she's never eaten before and Gabe would eat fast to get to the surprise. Naraku thought of something quick.

"Noooo! Don't drive slow! I hate you!" Gabe cried as Naraku went the speed limit for once in his life.


	28. Chapter 28

Manly Name

Naraku sipped lightly on his water, closing his eyes and ignoring the eager and annoyed stares from the two teenagers. Jordan sat quietly as she looked at her menu, finding herself staring back up at Naraku a few times. She knew the feeling, she found him attractive, just creepy too. He had a strong, masculine face and a defined jawbone, broad shoulders and a deep, melodic voice. Jordan could see why every girl he looked at just melted; she just didn't understand why a girl that he could settle down with would come along.

"Jordan?" Naraku asked, seeing that the girl was staring at her menu quite intensely.

"Hm?" she replied, still staring at the menu.

"You're quiet." He replied softly, his voice sending shivers down her spine.

"Just thinking." She said back.

"Alright." He exhaled. Jordan took a pill to numb the pain in her back and decided to go with the chicken sandwich. She had a thing for chicken and she didn't know why. They ordered their food and Jordan decided to ask Naraku something she had been wondering about.

"Naraku, what was Sesshomaru like back in the day?" Jordan asked as she drank some Dr. Pepper. Naraku frowned as he leaned back against the booth seat, trying to think of where to start.

"Not much different from now, honestly. Less friendly, back then." He finally said.

"What drugs have you done?" Gabe asked Naraku, who responded by choking on his water. That question came from nowhere and struck him in the gut.

"Drugs? That I've done? Uh, well, do I have to answer that?" Naraku asked with a whine. He didn't mind admitting to anything, it was just the length of the list.

"Yes." They replied simultaneously. Naraku let out a long, exhilarating sigh, wondering how to list them off.

"Fine, pot, coke, acid, Percocet, Vicodin, Ecstasy, and countless others. Anything else?" Naraku asked with a smile as Jordan and Gabe stared back, mouths wide open.

"Heroin?" Jordan asked as Naraku shook his head.

"The only one I'm proud to say I've never tried." Naraku responded with a small smile. Jordan sighed as she went back to staring at the menu.

"What? I don't do them now; I just experimented when I was younger. Am I that awful?" Naraku asked with hurt in his voice. Jordan looked up quickly and shook her head.

"No, no, no, that's not why I was sighing!" she insisted.

"Ok, sure. So, you want to hear about Sesshomaru's first drug experience?" Naraku asked slyly as Jordan and Gabe brightened up.

"Duh." They both chirped.

"Ok, this happened back in college, about, oh, say, three years ago. I went to this party that this girl invited me to. It was her boyfriend's house, and yes, I fucked her that night, but that's beside the point. I was mingling with people, just trying to find out what their motivation was until the door opened and Sesshomaru walked in with one of the hottest girls I had ever seen." Naraku paused to take a drink.

"Did you fuck her?" Gabe asked as Naraku cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you think? I would let her just pass on by with that stick in the sand? Oh no, never, she was mine the next day. Anyway, he got a lot of attention; she got a lot of attention, let's fast forward to the kitchen. I was in there getting a drink and something to eat when he walked in, telling me not to touch the girl he walked in with. I laughed at him and told him that if I wanted her, I would get her eventually. We said some words and went our opposite ways."

"Naraku, did you drug him?" Jordan asked him skeptically.

"No, I did not. I observed him for a while and concluded that he wanted her, but could not get her. She saw him as a friend and nothing more, she was eyeing…someone else."

"Who?" Gabe asked curiously as Naraku chuckled.

"It's not easy being sexy. Anyway, he came up to me later, asking me how I did it, how could I steal attention with just a moment's glance? I just said it had to do with the way you portray yourself, don't look eager, just irresistible. Sesshomaru just decided to give up on her and try to have a good time."

"Poor guy, you took his thunder." Jordan giggled.

"No, I was just the guy to get at the time. I didn't do it to every girl I spied. To make a long story short, I walked outside to get some air, talked to a few people about psychology class, walked back in; he was passed out on the floor with a glass in his hand."

"Someone else drugged him." Jordan sighed.

"Either that or he had too much to drink, I don't know. I just woke him up and took him home and made sure that he would be fine." Naraku said simply.

"Aaww, aren't you cute?" Jordan giggled.

"The only reason I didn't stay with him was that I had two hot and ready girls waiting for me back at the party." Naraku added on, making Jordan glare and roll her eyes.

"Haha, well, that sounds a little more like something you'd do to him." Gabe chirped as Naraku continued looking at Jordan, who was glaring out the window. She was angry with him again for something that happened years ago.

"Well, he and I never clicked. We just agreed to disagree. And Jordan, don't you dare sit there and think that he never did anything to me. That asshole tormented me all throughout high school and I could've just let him lie there on the floor and get robbed, trampled, whatever else you do to someone when they're passed out." Naraku spat, simmering at the memories that he had long locked away. Jordan looked at him, her eyes watering.

"Jordan?" Gabe asked and as soon as her name left his mouth, Jordan's head hit the table as she passed out. Naraku let out a long breath. This wasn't the first time it had happened; the medicine had quite the immobilizing effect on her. The first time that she passed out, they were at the store together, her and Naraku, and Gabe was working with his uncle that day, so Naraku was especially careful with her. She was fine, walking around, making jokes and smiling, and then she just hit the floor. Naraku was scared for the first time in a long time and then just as he pulled out his phone, she slowly got back to her feet and into his arms, asking him to take her to the bed section of the store so she could sleep. He took her home instead.

"Sorry, I'm still not used to it." Jordan said as she slowly leaned back up, draining her glass of Mountain Dew, immediately catching the waiter and asking for a glass of Suicide, AKA-a mix of every caffeinated drink at their disposal.

"Why did they switch you?" Gabe asked.

"So I wouldn't start depending on the other. They switched me to one that knocks my ass out spontaneously, oh yeah, I want to do this all the time." Jordan growled groggily.

"That's lame, isn't there something else?" Gabe asked as Jordan shook her head.

"I guess not." She replied, thanking the waiter for her drink.

"What's the medicine called?" Naraku asked curiously.

"Satan." Jordan growled at him. Naraku blinked. She didn't forget about being angry with him, but she can forget the name of the medicine that shut her off so easily it was like flicking the On/Off switch of a light.

"No, that's your name. Stop being cross with me. Sesshomaru is no angel himself." Naraku growled back as Jordan's eye twitched.

"No, but he damn sure looks like an angel. Phew, is it me or is it hot in here?" Gabe giggled, trying to lighten up the mood. Naraku glanced at him with a snort.

"Really Gabe? You like him?" Naraku asked.

"I like to look at him. You're nice to look at, too." Gabe replied with a wide smile.

"Oh, so we both have repulsive personalities, but good looks. I can settle with that."

"I hang with you, not him. The only time I've hanged with Sesshomaru was when Jordan was babysitting and had me over." Gabe responded bitterly.

"Haha, yeah, they've never had the greatest history." Jordan agreed with a giggle.

"Why?" Naraku asked.

"Let's see here, sophomore year, Sesshomaru was our history teacher's student teacher, and he and I never really clicked, either. Whenever I slept, he would wake me up, so whenever he would sleep during the movies he played in glass, I through shit at him. Paper, pencils, pebbles that I picked up earlier to throw at him, yeah, haha!" Gabe laughed.

"What about you, Jordan? Did he like you right off the bat?" Naraku asked as Jordan shook her head.

"Nope, but I was always nice to him. After a while, he caught onto the fact that I wasn't hitting on him or trying to get a good grade and so he talked back to me. Then junior year he was my advanced placement history teacher, and this year he was the principal. Haha, short teaching career." Jordan explained.

"Yeah, short. Oh well. I enjoy teaching, just not some of the students." Naraku yawned as the waiter walked up with their food in his arms. He set the plates down and smiled at Jordan before walking away.

"I think he likes you." Gabe said to Jordan.

"I don't see his number." Jordan replied shortly, taking a bite of her sandwich. Naraku smirked as he ate a piece of steak. Jordan had his number and never even let the thought of dating him cross her mind. Then a question reared its head in his mind.

"Jordan, had you not find out about my favorite thing to do and how frequently I do it, would you have ever wanted to date me?" Naraku asked, pouring steak sauce on his meat, glancing up to see her staring back at him.

"Uh, well, I don't know, I mean, you're too old for me, I never would, no matter what." She said back innocently.

"No, that wasn't the question. Would you have ever wanted to, not go through with it, but want to?" Naraku asked slyly, noticing her reddened face. He smiled on the inside, meaning she had thought about it before.

"I do, all the time." Gabe chirped honestly.

"Question wasn't aimed at you, I know you do." Naraku said calmly.

"I guess so, Naraku. I mean, you're a good guy but," she cut off, trying to think of a way to put it gently.

"She's too good for you." Gabe stated knowingly as Naraku flinched, feeling like he just got pistol-whipped in the face.

"What?" Naraku asked sternly. Gabe looked at him, completely fearless and unbothered.

"Jordan is too good for you. You two can barely get through a day without getting into an argument and it's because of her beliefs in being pure and your beliefs in sexual pleasure being a natural, human thing to do…or a favorite hobby, as you call it. You two going together would be like…tainting the ways of life." Gabe explained as Jordan and Naraku stared at him, open-mouthed.

"Tainting the ways of life?" Naraku growled.

"I would go ape shit and come at you like a spider monkey if I found out that you had sex with her. It'd be like spilling nuclear waste into a clean lake; it'd just fuck things up. She deserves someone better." Gabe stated. He wasn't being harsh. He was being honest.

"Did you just refer to me as nuclear waste? Thanks Gabe, I had no clue." Naraku sighed. Jordan saw his wall building back up.

"It was a metaphor. You're an English teacher, you should get the message perfectly clear." Gabe said back with venom as he continued munching on his fries.

"Gabe, Naraku, stop. I'm tired of this, I really am." Jordan exhaled.

"Somebody should watch their mouth then." Gabe retorted.

"Somebody is about to get smacked in their mouth." Naraku snapped back, his eyes focused on his food as he continued picking and eating small pieces.

"Haha, let's go, sweetheart." Gabe bit, putting his fork down. Naraku kept a hold on his and looked at the younger man.

"I've got all the heart she needs, sweetness. I simply asked a personal question, just as you asked me about my past. I would never date Jordan, ever. And I know that compared to her, I'm nothing, but I just wanted to know what she thought of me and I already know what you think of me, so the set is complete. I shall shut up now." Naraku explained, his tone showing that he was immensely bothered. Jordan was finished and was also pondering about taking something to relax her and drug her out of reality and not have to feel anything for a while.

"Ok, I feel better. I still love you like a friend, Naraku, but I just had to get that off my chest. We still cool?" Gabe asked cheerfully.

"Much better. And yes, I know, as long as you don't lie to me anymore." Naraku said back and the tension was lifted, making Jordan sigh. No more medicine, then.

"Ok, what's the surprise?" Jordan asked, laughing when she saw Naraku's exasperated expression as his head hit the table.

"Haha, he thought that we would forget." Gabe whispered to Jordan loudly, so that Naraku would hear it too.

Jordan and Gabe fidgeted in their seats as Naraku drove leisurely down a dirt road. He was quiet, trying to wonder how to break this little "surprise" down to them. He let out a breath and decided to do it.

"Alright, a little while ago, my close friend's dog had puppies, and all but one were taken, Kagura and I have been arguing over which one of should get it and would be a better choice, so my friend said who ever can prove they're better, can have it. That's where you come in and say, "Aaww, puppies." Hello?" Naraku called out, noticing that they went dead silent with amazement.

"What?" Naraku asked snappishly.

"PUPPIES!" they screeched loudly, making Naraku wince slightly, a smile slowly appearing on his face.

"Calm down." He finally stated.

"What kind? Ahh! Labs?" Jordan asked excitedly, grabbing Naraku's arms and smiling widely.

"Lab." Naraku confirmed.

"Ahhh! Yellow? Black? Chocolate?" Jordan asked loudly.

"Black." Naraku said timidly, afraid of her next outburst.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, finally letting go of him.

"It's going to be his puppy." Gabe mumbled.

"I was going to ask you two to help me raise it. I have the patience and you two have the work ethic." Naraku said simply.

"YES!" they both screamed as Naraku almost swerved off the road.

"Indoor voices, please." Naraku stated in his teacher tone.

"Bitch please." Gabe laughed.

"You like it when I scream, though." Jordan whined innocently, almost bursting with laughter when she saw his face redden, his hands grip the steering wheel tighter and his stomach clench as he tried to push the thoughts away.

"Aaww, don't tease him like that." Gabe said, rubbing Naraku's shoulder soothingly.

"Alright, you guys can sit in here, here are my CDs and iPod, do with them what you please, I'll be back out with the puppy, without a doubt." Naraku said after he had pulled into the driveway of a nice, cozy house. Jordan figured that the person that lived there was humble and just made it through bills fine…until she saw the old school Mustang sticking out from behind the house.

"Uh oh, Jordan, don't steal it." Gabe giggled, seeing it as well.

"He said do as we please." Jordan said.

"Do as we please with his music." Gabe corrected.

"Haha, let's see what this manly man listens to," Jordan stated, unzipping the case and laughing.

"Ugh, no!" Gabe cried.

"Creed, what the fuck? Next," Jordan spat.

"Hahaha, 3OH!3!" Gabe cheered.

"Ahhhhh! Motley Crue!" Jordan cheered as he had every album of the Crue under the sun.

"Yeah, much better." Gabe agreed as Jordan pulled out an unmarked CD.

"Hm, and the curiosity sets in," Jordan said, popping the CD in.

"Is this Patience by GNR?" Gabe asked.

"Yes…wait…no…yes it is, but it's not them singing it," Jordan said, looking back at Gabe as they both thought the same thing. It sounded a Hell of a lot like Naraku singing.

"It has to be him, it has to be." Gabe said as Jordan switched the song. The rest of the CD was random songs, but it was just the first one that was Naraku, or whoever, singing. They both jumped when the driver's door opened quickly as Naraku handed Jordan a bundle of fur with a wagging tail.

"Aawwww," Jordan cooed.

"Naraku, do you sing?" Gabe asked point blank. Naraku put his seatbelt on and frowned.

"N…no. Why?" he asked.

"Jordan, do the honors," Gabe shot back as she pressed play. Naraku gave a big exhale as soon as the song began playing, starting off with the whistling.

"That was a few years ago and without my permission." Naraku growled as he backed out. Jordan petted the excited puppy in her lap, looking at Naraku with disbelief.

"THAT…was amazing. You sounded better than GNR itself!" she insisted.

"No, I did not. I was lovesi…not in the right state of mind when I sang that." Naraku retorted, keeping his stare on the road. Jordan saw his entire demeanor change. His breathing became erratic; he gripped the steering wheel with all of his might and his eyes actually watered a bit.

"Hey, what are you going to name him?" Jordan asked quickly, handing the puppy back to Gabe.

"I don't know." Naraku exhaled, shaking his head. He didn't even want the puppy; he just didn't want his sister to have the puppy. Naraku had the chance to steal something back for once and he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity.

Naraku pulled up in his driveway, getting out and walking to his door, forgetting about his two friends and the puppy. The song he sang reminded him of a bitter memory and he wasn't in the mood for anything happy. He was halfway down the hallway when he heard his name being called.

"Naraku? Are you feeling ok?" Jordan asked as Gabe closed the door, setting the puppy on the floor. Naraku nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be back out in a minute." Naraku replied, closing his bedroom door behind him.

"Maybe we shouldn't have played the CD." Gabe whispered.

"Maybe he shouldn't have let us mess with the CD's in the first place." Jordan said back, collapsing on the couch and exhaling. She felt something warm and wet touch her fingers.

"Puppy, what are we going to call you?" Jordan asked, petting its head.

"I'm going to play with him. He looks bored. Come on, puppy! Come on!" Gabe called, getting on all fours and pounding the carpeted floor with his hands. The puppy looked at him and cocked its head curiously before doing the unstable puppy run over to Gabe and nipping at Gabe's face playfully.

"Ahh! He's crazy!" Gabe laughed, easily dodging the puppy's attempts. The pup then grew smart and started nipping at his hands and fingers.

"Naraku is going to be pissed when he finds out that puppies like to use the bathroom in the house." Jordan mumbled contently from the couch. It was comfortable. She wondered how many girls were fucked on it.

"I wish I could move." Jordan whimpered. Her back was killing her and the back brace was like wearing a suit of armor to her injured back.

"Need me to help take it off?" Gabe asked, moving his hand in a circle as the puppy followed it enthusiastically.

"No." Jordan yawned, falling into a deep, comatose sleep.

00000000000 (AN- I actually used a scene switch barrier. Clap for me, bitches.)

Naraku sighed as he lay on the other couch, flipping through the channels on his TV. He had long taken Gabe home, left Jordan and the puppy alone and the puppy fell asleep on the floor, next to the couch Jordan was on. Naraku tried waking her up, but she didn't even move.

"Hey there," Naraku whispered to the puppy, which didn't move an inch from its spot, but it opened its eyes and perked its ears, staring back at him curiously.

"I saved you from my crazy bitch of a sister, the least you could do is come here," Naraku said to it humorously. The puppy's tailed wagged lazily in response.

"Heh," Naraku exhaled, frowning when he saw Jordan's finger twitch.

"Naraku," Jordan called out quietly.

"Yes?" Naraku asked.

"Can you…help me?" she asked, pushing herself up slowly.

"With?" he continued, walking over to her. Jordan whimpered slightly as she clawed at her brace.

"Get this thing off of me!" she cried with annoyance.

"Alright, calm down," Naraku exhaled, his hands working quickly, loosening the straps and pulling it off of her body. He set it on the floor and heard Jordan chuckle as the puppy attacked it, gnawing on it energetically.

"Better?" Naraku asked, his hands working on her shoulders.

"Sam," Jordan chirped. Naraku watched with amazement as the puppy stopped what it was doing, sat down like a perfect little puppy and panted happily.

"Sam?" Naraku asked as the puppy yipped in response.

"His name is Sam." Jordan stated as Naraku frowned.

"Not very manly, but he responds to it." Naraku replied, then stopping completely. Jordan just woke up and called the dog fucking Sam and it obeyed her.

"Aaww, Sam, you broke my brace. That's a bad puppy! Hahaha!" Jordan laughed spitefully as she lifted the dog in the air and holding it to her. Sam wagged his tail and licked her chin affectionately.

"Hey, you want to go home?" Naraku asked as Jordan put the puppy back on the floor, allowing it to chew on her brace.

"If you want me to." She said back. Naraku sighed, seeing as it was almost midnight.

"I think you should. Come on, I'll take you." Naraku insisted. He didn't want anybody, except the puppy dubbed Sam until Naraku found a better name, in his house tonight. He was tired of everyone around him.

AN- I know, but I promise, the funny will be back…eventually. What would you do for a Klondike bar? That's right, nothing.


	29. Chapter 29

Doing Our Thing

Naraku lay on his bed in nothing but boxer shorts. He was reading a book in the quiet, trying to shut away any thoughts. Naraku frowned when he heard a thump and then annoyed whining. He rolled over to the side of his bed and looked over to see the young black lab puppy trying to jump up and join his owner.

"You're pathetic, but I give it a few days before you can get up here yourself." Naraku said to Sam. The puppy sat down and panted while happily wagging his tail.

"Come on, stupid." Naraku exhaled, scooping up the furry animal with one hand and placing it on his bed. Sam watched as Naraku settled his head back on his pillow, holding the book on his stomach as he continued reading. The puppy waltzed unsteadily up to Naraku and settled down against him, his small black head on Naraku's shoulder.

"Leave it to me to get the gay puppy." Naraku grumbled to himself, only to wince as Sam nipped Naraku's ear harshly.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow!" Naraku hissed as Sam lightly nipped him everywhere, yipping loudly at Naraku as if to say, "Who's gay now?"

"Bad dog!" Naraku exhaled, pointing his finger at Sam, who lunged at his finger, but Naraku learned his lesson and pulled his hand back quickly. Sam fell into Naraku's lap, rearing up, tail wagging as he licked Naraku's chin.

"Ugh, you're lucky I hate my sister, you'd be gone." Naraku growled, laying back down, picking up the book he dropped and returning to his reading. Sam snuggled next to Naraku's hip this time around, soon falling into a deep sleep. Naraku lowered his book, momentarily glancing at the pup before his eyes went back to the book. A few minutes later, his phone vibrated on his nightstand. Naraku opened his phone and read the message from Jordan.

'Ok, you've gotten me to the point where I want to pull my hair out. Why won't you talk to me? What did I do?' It said. Naraku could sense Jordan's worry through his phone and he hadn't replied to her in three days. Naraku let out a heavy sigh as his fingers hit the buttons on his phone.

"Please, just leave me alone for a while." He whispered to himself, returning to reading his book…after petting Sam's soft head.

Jordan lay on her own bed in her room, reading up on college grounds and dorm rooms, wondering which college she should go for and she wondered about ever seeing her friends. She opened her phone and held back tears.

'You bring back unwanted memories. I'll talk to you when I am ready.'

"Dick, why didn't you just tell me that three days ago instead of ignoring me completely?" Jordan shouted at her phone, sitting up and slamming the college papers down on her bed.

"Jordan, sweetie, whose ass am I kicking today?" Jack chirped as he barged into her room because her door was wide open.

"No one's ass! I'll kick yours if you don't stop coming in here unannounced! Just because the door is open that doesn't mean it's Open House Night and everyone and their dog is invited!" Jordan hollered at her father, who responded with a calm smile and chuckle.

"I love you, too. Talk to me when you're ready." And with those words, he left her room, walking downstairs. Jordan felt bad, but she needed time alone, away from her dad, who liked Naraku and constantly asked where the guy was and if she had done anything to anger him. And like an angel sent from God, Sesshomaru's named showed up on the screen of her phone, bringing a sense of calmness to Jordan.

"Hello?" she answered bubbly, trying to hide any trace of her anger.

"Are you doing anything important at the moment?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Uh, no, why?" Jordan replied, gathering up the college papers in a nice stack and placing them on her desk. Next she sat down in the chair and inhaled slowly.

"You're lying, but anyway, the concert is tomorrow, and it's quite a long drive up there, do you want to just come over tonight so we can leave early tomorrow?" Sesshomaru asked. Jordan smiled.

"Sure, when do you want me?" she asked back, looking around her room to try and spot a bag to use.

"Anytime. It's been a little while since it was just you and I. So, in about an hour or so?"

"Yeah, give or take a few minutes."

"Alright, see you then."

"Bye, bye." Jordan chirped, setting her phone down and walking to her closet, opening the door and grabbing her backpack. She packed all the necessities she needed and grabbed her keys, smiling from the inside out. It had been quite a while since she had driven her beloved 2010, Pull-Me-Over-Red, Mustang. She let Gabe borrow it for the four months she wasn't supposed to drive, but now it was safe and she was going to drive it like she stole it all the way to Sesshomaru's mansion.

"Hey, Dad, I'm leaving for Sesshomaru's, concert is tomorrow. I'm sorry for snapping at you, you're just trying to help." Jordan said to her father, who was sitting on the couch, watching TV. He got up and gave her a warm hug.

"I have to remember that you're an adult and that you can kick asses on your own. Have fun and don't forget that you owe me for everything, so, just get me a shirt." Jack said back humorously. Jordan smiled as she opened the door.

"Got it! Bye!" Jordan called, getting into her car and turning it on, almost giggling like a schoolgirl as she revved the engine. It still roared like a lion. Jordan backed out and drove on down the street, heading for the Interstate. Jordan rolled down her windows and stopped at a red light, getting a weird feeling. She felt inclined to look out her right window and she did so. Black Viper.

"Are you fucking serious?" she grumbled, wondering if it was him or if someone else just happened to have one.

"And just what are the odds?" Naraku growled, seeing Jordan's face as she looked at him. She turned back just as the light went green, taking off like she had three hundred pounds of cocaine in her car and the cops were after her. Naraku sped off after her, wondering where she was going.

"Douche bag, just leave me alone." Jordan growled, glancing in her mirror and seeing him behind her. Jordan turned onto the Interstate ramp, sparking Naraku's curiosity. Where was she going?

Naraku made sure to stay behind her, noticing that she was actually going somewhere instead of trying to throw him off her trail. He followed her every move, her every lane switch, knowing that she was calling him every name in the book. She probably called him 'Creeper' more than the others. His curiosity grew intense as Jordan drove onto the next exit. He sped up, easily staying on her tail as she found a back road. The race was on. Just as she turned onto the road, Jordan's Mustang flew away so gracefully and yet powerfully.

"Haha, oh Jordan," Naraku cooed teasingly as he flew after Jordan's red Mustang, catching up rather easily, but unable to really tell which driveway she was going to turn onto. She took a sharp right turn and drove up the driveway, knowing that Naraku followed her perfectly fine. Jordan parked out front of the huge mansion, grabbed her bag and got out of her car, hearing Naraku's door slam shut.

"Jordan, what're you doing here?" Naraku asked curiously as Jordan slammed her door and walked up to the door, knocking, no, pounding on it, pretending that it was Naraku's face.

"Are you trying to knock my damn door down?" an angry Sesshomaru asked as he opened the door with nothing on but a towel wrapped around his waist. His wet, white hair clung to his back and some strands dropped in front of his chest.

"Get out of my way before I knock you down." Jordan mumbled as she pushed past Sesshomaru, who was just now noticing Naraku.

"Oh my…what the hell?" Naraku asked with disbelief.

"It's not what it looks like. I just got out of the shower, I was expecting her to be a little late." Sesshomaru said back as Naraku walked up.

"I need to talk to Jordan, do you mind?" Naraku asked Sesshomaru, who was about to move aside to go get dressed, but Jordan's angry voice came first.

"No. I bring back bad memories or whatever. Well, ok, that's cool." Jordan growled calmly as she walked by with a glass of water, knocking down another pill. Sesshomaru looked at Naraku icily.

"What did you say to her?" Sesshomaru asked as Naraku rolled his eyes.

"Nothing. I just told her I needed time to myself." Naraku said back.

"Have fun." Sesshomaru shot back, closing the door. He walked into the living room and saw Jordan sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels.

"Want to talk?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Will you please go get fucking dressed?" Jordan asked back as Sesshomaru smirked evilly, planting himself on the couch and pulling Jordan into a tight, warm bear hug.

"Mmm, sure, be back in a minute." Sesshomaru chirped as Jordan wriggled and writhed in his iron grip.

"Get off me!" she snapped sharply. Sesshomaru kept his arms clamped around her.

"Just answer me this first," he offered as Jordan let out a long breath against his chest.

"What?" she asked calmly, only to start yelling again when Sesshomaru forced her onto her back, still hugging her tightly while laughing.

"Do I smell nice, Jordan? Do I? Do I? Do I?" he asked annoyingly as Jordan tried to free her pinned arms from his hug.

"Stop, stop, stop! I hate you! Quit being a dick!" Jordan shouted as Sesshomaru sat back up, pulling her with him.

"And you say that I'm the uptight one," he sang as he walked away, his footsteps heading upstairs. Jordan tried to fix her hair as she grumbled to herself.

Naraku quietly cursed under his breath as he drove back home, speeding horribly on the Interstate, weaving in and out of cars. Him being alone with Jordan was considered suspicious, but Jordan in the same room as a naked Sesshomaru was nothing to even bat an eye at?

"Bullshit! Fucking bullshit!" Naraku finally hollered, feeling slightly better from letting it out, but only slightly.

He pulled into his driveway and walked up to his door, knowing that no one was there to say, "Hi," or give him a hug, kiss and lead him to his bedroom, but he had a hyperactive, black Labrador puppy running up to him with his boxers in its mouth instead.

"Hello Sam," Naraku exhaled, bending over and grabbing his boxers and realizing that the puppy had no intentions in letting go. Naraku pulled and was shockingly surprised when he was yanked to the floor by ten pounds of fur and slobber, which held its butt in the air, tail wagging tauntingly as Naraku glared at it.

"I hate you." Naraku growled, letting go of the boxers as Sam ran off with them. Sam yipped happily as he ran back to Naraku, who hadn't moved off the floor. He was still lying on his stomach, his face against the floor as he let out a depressing sigh. Sam pawed at Naraku's head. Nothing. Next he started chewing and yanking on his long, wavy hair. No response. Sam licked Naraku's hand and still received no reprimand, so the puppy crawled onto Naraku's muscled back and curled up, falling asleep.

Jordan looked up from her phone when Sesshomaru walked back into the room with a plain black T-shirt on, dark blue jeans that hugged his figure just enough to show that he had one and black Chucks.

"I'm dressed." He announced, flipping his flawless hair behind him.

"That's nice." Jordan chirped absentmindedly. She was preoccupied with the game on her phone, but she felt Sesshomaru rest his chin on her shoulder as he watched her antics. Jordan sighed as she lost, flipping her phone shut and looking at Sesshomaru, who stared back blankly. He was waiting for something. Jordan hugged her brotherly figure tightly.

"I've missed hanging out with you." She said to him quietly. Sesshomaru blinked. It wasn't quite what he was expecting, but it was somewhat better. Sesshomaru patted her back lightly before she leaned away.

"Same." Sesshomaru finally admitted. He had quite missed her red hair brightening the room.

"So, where's Rin?" Jordan asked curiously.

"With my father for the next week so I can actually do something with my one and only friend." Sesshomaru replied comically as Jordan laughed lightly. He was milking it so bad. Jordan wondered what he wanted.

"Sesshomaru, what are we going to do now?" Jordan asked, realizing that it was only seven at night. He smiled lightly as he turned the TV off, standing up and stretching.

"Well, I do have an idea, but I don't think you're up for it." He said simply.

"As long as you carry me up to the bedroom, I'm up for anything, Spanky." Jordan retorted, still as witty as ever. Sesshomaru chuckled as he pulled her off the couch. He walked into the kitchen with Jordan following him eagerly. She was hungry.

"Oh my God, chicken!" Jordan cheered, reaching over Sesshomaru's shoulder and grabbing the dish with the beloved meat inside of it. She shoved it in the microwave and heated it up, grabbing the barbeque as Sesshomaru watched blankly and with slight confusion. He had no idea about her eating binge, but he had noticed her enormous weight loss a few weeks ago and now he saw that she had gained some back, her curves looking back to normal.

"Yesssss!" she chimed happily, pouring the sauce onto the chicken before she started forking it in like she was in a professional eating contest. Sesshomaru watched quietly and still quite vacantly as Jordan cleaned the house of chicken. She placed the dish and fork in the sink, cleaning them quickly and turning around, hands on her hip.

"I'm still kind of hungry." She stated.

"…" Sesshomaru felt his mouth drop open slightly.

Naraku was in his kitchen, fixing up a chicken salad to eat as he threw small chicken scraps to Sam, who was lying on his stomach, stretched out and licking the floor as he devoured the chicken scraps. Naraku vaguely thought of Jordan catching the chicken before it hit the floor and eating it herself.

"You know, Sam, I really don't make a habit of talking to dogs, but since you seem to adore me no matter what I do to you, I guess I can make an exception." Naraku stated with a chuckle as Sam looked up at him, eagerly awaiting another scrap.

"Haha," Naraku laughed, grabbing a fork and walking over to his table, Sam running after him, doing the retarded puppy run, slipping and falling all over the tile floor. Naraku sat down and idly poked at his salad, throwing more scraps to the puppy after a little while. He cleaned his dishes and sat down on his couch, turning the TV on and laughing heartily when he had finally found the channel that showed Gangland, and better yet, it was about the Sons of Silence, the gang that Jordan spoke about on their ghost hunt. Naraku laughed even harder when the bikers actually carried around gigantic flashlights and called them "kill-lights" just as Jordan said. Naraku frowned when he heard a car pull up in his driveway and Sam let out a little growl as a knock was heard.

"Huh? Uh…hi," Naraku said shyly as arms wrapped around him tightly. He could see the red hair, even in the dark and he hugged her back.

"I was just watching Gangland, too." He said with a laugh as Jordan started giggling.

"Our favorite show. Hey, I have to go, Sesshomaru is getting impatient, but I just came by to say I'm sorry and if you have to sort stuff out, that's fine with me." Jordan said to him.

"You just reminded me of," Naraku began.

"Aawww! Sam! Haha, cute!" Jordan accidentally interrupted as she picked up the black lab puppy as Sam licked her affectionately. She put the puppy down and patted Naraku's shoulder.

"You don't have to tell me anything. Ok, I have to go, see you in a few days!" Jordan called as she ran back to Sesshomaru's Escalade.

"Wait! A few days?" he asked.

"Yeah! Crue Fest 2 is out of town! Remember? Text me later! Bye!" Jordan yelled back as the Escalade drove off. Naraku closed his door and sat back down, noticing that he felt a Hell of a lot more peaceful inside. It took him three failures, but Sam finally clawed his way on the couch by himself. He settled down next to Naraku, who mindlessly stroked his head as he watched TV.

Sesshomaru looked over at Jordan, who seemed a lot more at peace. She was no longer grinding her teeth or being fidgety in her seat. He came to a stop, letting out a big breath and catching Jordan's green eyes with his amber ones.

"What?" she asked him.

"Nothing. You're quiet." He said back.

"Oh, ok then. Too quiet, am I?" Jordan stated as she turned the radio on, messing with the bass and getting the song to sound "raw."

"Moving to the country, I'm going to eat me a lot of peaches! Peaches come from a can, they were put there by a man, in a factory downtown!" Jordan sang as Sesshomaru groaned.

"What is this shit?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Haha, Presidents of the United States of America!" Jordan replied loudly.

"Alright smart ass." Sesshomaru said back.

"No seriously, that's the band's name. Haha, millions of peaches, peaches for me! Millions of peaches, peaches for free!" Jordan sang jokingly.

"Why is this on the radio? It was made back in the 90's." Sesshomaru sighed.

"It's Friday night, they go old school!" Jordan said.

"We're listening to heavy metal on the way up to Crue Fest." Sesshomaru growled warningly. Jordan mocked him silently.

"Whatever, whatever. We'll see. Now, let's go in, I'm hungry!" Jordan chirped, getting out of the vehicle and running up to the restaurant doors, Sesshomaru walking in behind her casually. They were led to a booth, sitting across from one another and ordering their drinks.

"May I ask what is with you and this need to eat?" Sesshomaru asked, as his glass of water was set next to him, Jordan's Dew next to her.

"I lost weight that I didn't want to lose, so I want it back." She said quickly.

"Oh," Sesshomaru replied, his attention quickly being drawn sideways when he heard familiar voices.

"Hey bitches," Inuyasha chirped, slamming his hands down on the table.

"Go away." Sesshomaru growled icily. Inuyasha looked over at Jordan and slid into the booth next to her.

"I'm hungry, too." Inuyasha said back venomously. Sesshomaru felt his eye twitch slightly, seeing Jordan's face twist with displeasure. She sighed heavily, disappearing underneath the table then reappearing as she slid back up next to Sesshomaru, pulling her glass to herself.

"Might as well have a little fun before we leave." Jordan whispered in his ear amusingly. Sesshomaru snorted quietly and conceitedly. She had a point.

AN- Eh, just a fair warning to whoever is coming in late and to my wonderful friends who think romance is great…**NO ONE GETS A **_**HAPPY ENDING**_** AT THE END OF THIS STORY, BITCHES**!

Haha, reviews and comments appreciated.


	30. Chapter 30

Play With Me

Sesshomaru crept down the hallway at eight in the morning after staying up late and play Rockband 2 with Jordan for hours on end. He slowly turned the doorknob to the room Jordan was sound asleep in and moved in stealthily. He held his secret weapon, an air horn, in one hand as he steadily pulled the blanket back from her head. Sesshomaru took one look at her peaceful expression before holding the horn next to her face and unleashing its Hell.

"What the fuck! Sesshomaru!" Jordan hollered as she shot up out of bed, hearing Sesshomaru's laughter as he took off running. Jordan was hot on his trail though, sprinting after him angrily.

"Rise and shine!" Sesshomaru called after her, skipping steps as he ran downstairs.

"You can't hide!" Jordan barked back as she leapt downstairs, making sure to land right and not fall to her doom. She made it to the bottom floor, taking off after Sesshomaru.

"Get ready, we have to leave in a few hours!" Sesshomaru shouted, still running for his life. He was gutsy, but not stupid. Jordan felt a burst of speed and energy hit her as she was within range and she launched herself at Sesshomaru, spearing him to the floor. Sesshomaru groaned as he turned over on his back, Jordan leaping up and performing the "suck it" sign.

"Wooooo! Yeah, baby, yeah! Waking me is a privilege, not a rank, bitch!" Jordan shouted playfully as Sesshomaru smirked back at her. Jordan helped him off the floor and walked into the kitchen, only to feel two hands grab her arms and pull her away from the beloved fridge.

"No, no, no. Shower first and when you get out, I'll be making breakfast, not chicken." Sesshomaru stated, turning her back towards the wide hallway that led to the stairs.

"You're no fun." Came her lazy response as she walked back upstairs. Sesshomaru decided to use the shower in the basement. He was much faster than she was in the morning, though he just got smashed in the hallway. Sesshomaru jogged downstairs to his basement, which was just another apartment.

Naraku scrubbed his thick hair energetically, making sure to get it all clean for today. He and Gabe were going to hang out today and make sex jokes about Jordan and Sesshomaru, or see a movie; whichever exceeds in the entertainment department…probably the sex jokes. Naraku rinsed his hair thoroughly and professionally before turning off the water and stepping out, wrapping one towel around his waist and using another to start drying his hair off with.

"Sam, go lie down!" Naraku ordered loudly, hearing the puppy whining and scratching at the bathroom door. The puppy just sat down and stared at the door instead.

"God, you are dense." Naraku mumbled to himself, draping the towel around his shoulders as he began brushing his teeth. His phone vibrated on the counter and he answered it after spitting out the toothpaste.

"Hello," he answered, glaring at the door as Sam began whining loudly again.

"I'm at the store, need anything?" Gabe asked curiously. Naraku thought about it for a moment and sighed.

"Dog food." He said, frowning when Sam yipped happily and went silent after he said that. Could the creature understand him or was he just imagining things?

"Oh, I know the best kind for him, ok, see you in a bit!" Gabe chirped. Naraku set his phone down and continued brushing his teeth.

Jordan walked downstairs in her black jeans and black Dr. Feelgood T-shirt. She had yet to put on shoes or anything since they weren't leaving yet. She heard Sesshomaru talking on his phone seriously, meaning he was talking about his other job. She walked into the kitchen and smiled mockingly at him.

"Say one thing and I swear to God and Satan no one will find your body and lay you to rest." Sesshomaru growled at her, covering up his phone so the person he was talking to couldn't hear him. Jordan motioned a zipper over her lips and threw away the key, sitting down and silently laughing at him. Sesshomaru was, again, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, his hair wrapped in another towel as he cooked breakfast on the stove, at the same time making an important business deal with a very important person.

"No, that's perfectly fine, next week is better for me anyway. Why? Well, I promised to take my friend somewhere and I never break a promise." Sesshomaru said, almost sizzling like the eggs he was cooking when he heard Jordan's snort from behind him.

"Yes, it's a she…no she's not my girlfriend. No I'm not married…haha, I'm not into that kind of thing, either. Alright, next Saturday it is." Sesshomaru said, clicking the phone off and setting it down on the counter.

"Hahahaha!" Jordan laughed heartily as Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Nosy people annoy me." He growled, scraping the eggs onto a flour tortilla, rolling it up capably, and placing a few sausages on the plate before handing it to Jordan.

"You outdid yourself." Jordan chirped. Sesshomaru waited for her to eat a sausage before saying anything.

"How's my sausage?" he finally asked as Jordan almost choked on the food. She shook her head.

"I've tasted better." She replied idly as Sesshomaru shrugged.

"We can't all be like Naraku, I suppose. I'll be back." Sesshomaru said, dodging a fist.

Naraku sneezed quickly and suddenly, scaring Sam and Gabe who were next to him on the couch.

"Somebody must be talking about you." Gabe laughed.

"Ugh, what?" Naraku asked as he got up to wash his hands.

"When you sneeze, that means someone is talking about you." Gabe chirped.

"The only time I want someone talking about me is when they're talking about my," Naraku cut off. He needn't say more as Gabe's face flushed red.

"You mean there isn't anything more interesting about you?" Gabe asked suspiciously.

"Of course there is, but it's all a matter of opinion." Naraku replied, drying his hands off as he grabbed his keys.

"Aaww, poor Sam is going to be alone." Gabe said as he pet the puppy.

"As long as he can break into my dirty laundry, he'll be fine." Naraku replied dryly as he opened the door, Gabe following behind him. Naraku locked his door before settling down into his Viper, Gabe already with his seatbelt on.

"So, you can sing, can you play guitar?" Gabe asked Naraku.

"Yes I can. I was playing the guitar on the song. You?" Naraku said back, trying to switch the subject.

"A little. Can you play the piano?"

"I can, but I prefer something with an edge to it. The piano is more of Sesshomaru's cup of tea." Naraku replied, still trying to switch the subject from him to something else.

"Can Sesshomaru play the guitar?" Gabe asked. He knew he was being annoying, but he didn't care. Naraku nodded as he came to a stoplight.

"He can play it quite well, I was always surprised that he chose electric guitar, before I found out that he liked Motley Crue. Now I know where he got the growling riffs from." Naraku said back with a smile, putting on sunglasses when he noticed that the sun was a bit bright. He rolled down the windows and sighed heavily.

"I've seen him play the piano, never the guitar. I want to see you play the guitar, Naraku! Please?" Gabe pleaded as Naraku shook his head.

"No." he said back.

"Please?" Gabe pushed as Naraku sighed.

"Fine, but later on, alright?" Naraku said.

"Thank you!" Gabe cheered.

Jordan laughed as Sesshomaru slipped on his tiled floor in the kitchen. He caught himself, of course, but seeing his hair fly was most entertaining. Jordan had already cleaned her plate and was full…for now.

"Don't hurt yourself." Jordan giggled as Sesshomaru looked at her.

"The last time I uttered that phrase, I had a waffle drenched in syrup flung at my hair." Sesshomaru growled.

"Haha, it looked like an accident to me." Jordan retorted as Sesshomaru glared at her.

"You know it wasn't."

"I also know who was the one who cleaned your hair, yeah, me." Jordan replied as Sesshomaru shrugged in defeat. Jordan walked up to Sesshomaru, brushing a wrinkle from his shirt, which was the same album as hers, just different design.

"Get a life! That's my album!" she shot as Sesshomaru mocked her.

"Go get in the car, we're leaving." He replied sharply. Jordan ran upstairs and felt a sharp, stinging pain her back as she fell. Jordan caught her fall as she stood back up.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked her as he started to walk up.

"Yeah, I just tripped." Jordan replied as she walked down the hallway. Jordan grabbed her bag and quickly walked downstairs where Sesshomaru was waiting with his own bag.

"Overly excited?" he asked curiously, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Hell yeah!" she replied, running to his silvery-white Escalade only to hear Sesshomaru clear his throat loudly.

"What?" Jordan asked. Sesshomaru jingled his keys and pointed to the side of his mansion where his garage was.

"I wanted to take another car." He replied simply. Jordan followed him over and felt her mouth drop open.

"I hate you so much." Jordan growled as Sesshomaru laughed, climbing inside his own Mustang…except it was an older, more priceless version of hers. A Pull-Me-Over red, 1970's Boss Ford Mustang, to be exact.

"I know you do, get in." Sesshomaru laughed in reply.

Gabe laughed as he looked through Naraku's CDs again. The other CD cut off him and Jordan the other day.

"Ooh, old school Green Day." Gabe chirped.

"Meh, they're ok." Naraku said back.

"Presidents of the United States of America…yessssss." Gabe sang.

"No." Naraku growled.

"Yes!" Gabe shouted, putting the CD in.

"So, do you think they really are going to a concert?" Naraku asked as he pulled onto the Interstate, speeding up immediately.

"Oh this song is bangin'," Gabe snorted as he turned the 'Peaches' song up.

"I take that as a yes." Naraku yawned.

"Haha, trust me, if they wanted to date or whatever, they would've done it and I would've found out about it." Gabe said back.

"That's true." Naraku replied.

"Oh my God, that car is boss!" Gabe chirped, pointing to an old school Mustang.

"Haha, very good, Gabe. Ford Boss Mustang…1970 I believe." Naraku said, getting a good look at it as he sped up to try and pass it.

"Jordan would love it! Haha…ha…ha…that is Jordan." Gabe stated with disbelief. Naraku pulled up next to the Mustang, frowning when he saw Sesshomaru cruising in the driver's seat, sunglasses and a smirk on, as Jordan seemed to be telling him something funny. Her eyes were also covered with sunglasses, but Naraku could tell that she had the "Oh shit" look on her face when she saw him. She then smiled and waved at Naraku.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked coolly, looking over at the Viper with its windows down, seeing Naraku and Gabe staring back uncertainly.

"Oh, hi there, you homely bitch," Sesshomaru said, waving at Naraku arrogantly. Naraku glared back at him and sped up to try and pass and get in front of him, but Sesshomaru wasn't in the mood to play as he sped up and cut off the Viper.

"Haha, uh oh, I think he's mad." Gabe said to Naraku who was watching in front of him.

"And?" Naraku asked with fake curiosity. He loved pissing Sesshomaru off almost as much as he loved sex. If that wasn't love, then Naraku had no clue what love was.

"Well, it's too bad that our stop is here, wave to them." Naraku said, waving at Jordan with Gabe. When Sesshomaru looked over at Naraku, both men, black haired and white haired, shared a warm flip off and fuck you session before speeding away to their destinations. Naraku got off the ramp and chuckled lightly to himself.

"Isn't he a sweetheart?" Gabe laughed.

Jordan looked at Sesshomaru with a bright smile on her face. Sesshomaru thanked the lord for his sunglasses at that point.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Hahaha, you have an interesting way of saying good bye to people." Jordan giggled.

"He did it, too." Sesshomaru replied conceitedly. Jordan leaned over and gave Sesshomaru a hug, feeling him tense up.

"Hello," he said uncertainly.

"You need a hug. You really do." Jordan said to him.

"I need Prozac when I'm around you." He growled back, but Jordan could tell that he didn't mean it. There was no iciness in his tone. She learned that the only time to take him seriously was when he was being cold and even then, she couldn't take him seriously.

"Jordan, you must be really excited," Sesshomaru finally said.

"Naw, Motley Crue is only my most adored band of all time!" she corrected.

"There are other bands there, you know."

"As long as it isn't Poison or the Jonas Brothers, I'll be ok."

"Hahaha!"

Naraku and Gabe sat down inside the dark theater, pulling out the candy and drinks out of their shirts and pants, laughing at the looks some people were giving them.

"I hope it's good." Gabe chirped, opening his candy.

"I've heard some good things about it." Naraku replied, opening his Mountain Dew and taking a few sips of it.

"It better be, it cost me an arm and a leg." Gabe whined.

"Yeah, that was pretty damn expensive, thank God it was just the tickets and not the food." Naraku said back, winking at a few girls who turned to face him at the sound of his voice. Gabe felt his face flush when he saw one of the girls wave at him and smile.

"Oh, hi," Gabe said back.

"Are you gay?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" Gabe asked.

"It's a shame, you're so cute." She said back, flipping her dark brown hair behind her shoulders. Her friend next to her had bleach blonde hair and had her eyes on Naraku.

"I don't think he is." The blonde purred, winking back at Naraku.

"No, I'm quite the opposite." He said back, seeing the look in her eyes. She wanted him, but Naraku found himself not interested. Usually he'd slip out with her or give her his number and hit her up later, but Naraku leaned back in his seat and stared up at the screen as the previews began playing, soon forgetting about the girl.

"Hey, you didn't hit on her." Gabe whispered to Naraku as the loud explosive previews drowned out anyone trying to listen. Naraku ate a few more pieces of his candy, looking at Gabe simply.

"I did not. Problem?" he asked.

"Aaww, Naraku!" Gabe laughed, patting Naraku's muscled chest.

"What?" Naraku asked curiously.

"My little sex addict is all grown up and not having sex with every girl he sees." Gabe giggled. Naraku sighed heavily.

"I'm not a sex addict." Naraku growled.

"No?" Gabe retorted humorously, only to stop when Naraku looked at him seriously.

"No, I'm not. Just because I enjoy it, that doesn't mean I'm addicted. I haven't had sex since Spring Break, four months ago. An addict would've broken down a lot sooner than that." Naraku explained simply as Gabe nodded in agreement.

"Ok, you have a point, Sex God." Gabe laughed, seeing Naraku smile at that old nickname.

"Haha, I can live with that label." Naraku said back at Gabe.

Sesshomaru yawned as he leaned back in his seat, cruising on the road quietly. He glanced over at Jordan, seeing her flip her phone closed and sigh heavily, looking back at him. Sesshomaru looked back at the road quickly, feeling her stare at him.

"Hey buddy, you ok?" she asked him.

"I'm fine, just a little tired."

"See? We could've slept in this morning, but oh no, we have to bother Jordan." She growled at him. Sesshomaru snorted arrogantly.

"It was well worth your reaction, minus the tackle." Sesshomaru retorted with a smile. He felt her hand start working on his shoulder, moving up his neck and to the back of his head and behind his ears.

"Mmm, what's this for?" Sesshomaru asked, feeling a lot more relaxed.

"You'll see in a minute," Jordan said back. Sesshomaru felt a little awkward, but he let her do whatever she wanted, as long as he never had to hear her cry like she did on the beach ever again. He felt her hands leave his shoulders as she crossed her arms.

"So," he began.

"You will never have to hear me cry ever again. Oh, and you seem really stressed, what's wrong?" Jordan stated as Sesshomaru almost swerved off the road. How did she even know what he was thinking about?

"Uh, you, what? Stressed? Yes, a little stressed, but nothing I've never felt before. How did you know that I,"

"Know what? Haha, you're crazy." Jordan giggled as Sesshomaru clamped his mouth shut. Crazy? No, he wasn't, but maybe she was.

Naraku sighed as he and Gabe walked into his house behind him, both being greeted by the hyper puppy.

"Come on, you promised! You promised to play me a song!" Gabe reminded Naraku, poking the older male's arm boldly. Naraku looked at Gabe and smiled.

"Alright, come on," Naraku said, walking to the back room, his office/room that is never used. He opened the door and walked over to the corner, grabbing the guitar and the pick. He sat down in the chair and Gabe sat on the floor, holding Sam in his arms. Naraku took a few minutes to tune it up and let out a breath, looking at Gabe.

"Is there a specific song you're wanting to hear?" Naraku asked curiously, gently strumming all of the strings and releasing a beautiful sound. Gabe bit his bottom lip while trying to think of a song.

"Uh, no, I just wanted to hear you play, maybe sing?" Gabe pushed.

"Oh, now you want me to sing and play? Would you like me to strip down into a leopard-print thong, play the guitar and sing a song?" Naraku asked with a chuckle.

"Do you have a leopard-print thong?" Gabe asked back seriously.

"No. Now, a song, a song, hm, I can't think of one," Naraku groaned. He knew plenty of songs, just didn't know any at the moment.

"Ok, here, if you can tell me why you got all pissed a few days ago about the song, you don't have to show me anything." Gabe offered sternly, knowing that it was very tempting. Naraku sighed.

"I told Jordan about two serious girlfriends, but I left a third one out. I'm not going to tell you her name, what she looked like or anything like that, but I will tell you that I liked her a lot and Jordan reminds me of her…a lot." Naraku stated, setting his black guitar down next to him.

"Do you still talk to her?" Gabe asked.

"I told you all I'm going to tell you about her, don't push your luck. Anyway, I asked her out, she said yes and then cheated on me. I caught her and she asked me how it felt, then she walked away as if nothing happened."

"Did you cheat on her, and for the record, Jordan would never do that."

"I know, and no, I never cheated on any of the three girlfriends, they were the only girlfriends I ever had. All the other girls were just,"

"Fuck buddies."

"More or less. My best friend, the one who gave me the dog and sends us on our retarded "missions," recorded me without my permission, singing and playing that song and was going to send it to her from me on her birthday…he had no clue what had happened."

"Uh oh," Gabe gasped, completely enthralled by the story, even though Naraku was leaving out every detail he possibly could.

"But I intercepted it and now we are here."

"So, you're basically a hopeless romantic?" Gabe asked.

"No. I'm not hopeless. Even though it still angers me, I don't think about it unless I hear the damn CD."

"Why not get rid of it?"

"The CD has really good songs on it, just not that one."

"Ah, well, can't argue with good music." Gabe chirped with a smile.

"Yeah. Shut up. Don't repeat any of this to your twin, either." Naraku growled dangerously. Gabe laughed in response.

"Oh, sweetie, calm down. I know a lot of things and still haven't told her." Gabe admitted.

"Like?"

"I'm not telling you."

"I just told you something, you owe me."

"Ugh, fine, you promised me, but whatever. Nick liked Jordan for a while, and Jordan still thinks he does, but Nick just informed me that he found someone better out of town."

"And how is this information going to help me out?"

"You never specified, you just asked for an example."

"True. I'm bored."

"Yeah, lucky Jordan and Sesshomaru, going to see Motley Crue."

"I'll bet they'll kill each other before Vince Neil even says, "How's everybody doin'?" Haha, either that or Sesshomaru will knock out the first guy that hits on her. Then she'll yell at him for being a dick and he'll yell at her for some lame reason," Naraku listed off lazily.

"Haha, and the world will keep on turning." Gabe finished as he and Naraku walked into the living room to watch TV.


	31. Chapter 31

She Might Be Dead

"Sesshomaru, why did you even care to talk to me in the first place?" Jordan asked curiously as she followed him into the hotel room. They both figured that the concert was going to run late and Sesshomaru wasn't one to drive in the night when he's tired.

"Because you cared to talk to me. I won't lie, the first twelve weeks I thought you were hitting on me." He replied simply as Jordan smiled.

"Maybe I was." She said back in a fake teasing tone. Sesshomaru sat on the end of the bed and sighed heavily.

"I thought you were, honestly. Everyday I dreaded coming into class, not just because of you, other girls were doing it too, but I was beginning to think I wasn't meant to be a teacher."

"Hahaha, just because a bunch of little girls think you're hot?"

"Just because a bunch of little girls found me, a person they've never met, more interesting than their own lives."

"I don't hear the Jonas Brothers complaining like you."

"The BJ, oops, I mean JB, aren't hot like me." Sesshomaru stated arrogantly.

"Haha, you're so full of shit." Jordan replied happily.

"You think they're hot?"

"No, I don't think they're the least bit cute and I meant that you're full of shit about yourself."

"Oh? I am?" Sesshomaru asked calmly, casting simple, but endearing glance at Jordan. Jordan smiled, confirming to Sesshomaru that his looks won't get him anywhere in that conversation.

"That face may convince your Mom, but it won't do anything to me." Jordan snickered as Sesshomaru stared at the wall with slight disgust.

"I don't need it to work on you, so I'm not too broken up about it."

"But your pride is crushed a bit, no?"

"Bitch, please."

Naraku slept soundly on his couch. It was late in the afternoon; Gabe had gone home and left Naraku bored and all by himself. Sam lay on the floor next to him, gnawing on one of Naraku's shoes.

"Mmm, Sam, go do that somewhere else." Naraku mumbled, turning on his side, nuzzling the pillow softly, and falling back asleep. Sam's tail wagged lazily, making a steady thumping noise on the floor, but he stopped chewing on the shoe. Sam's tail wagged faster when he felt Naraku's hand pet him gently and stroke his silky soft ears.

"You want to go for a walk?" Naraku asked, yawning loudly. Sam yipped in response as Naraku sat up, looking down at his shoe.

"Thank you, Sam. I've always wanted one all chewed up and useless." Naraku growled, getting up to go find a pair that had yet to be chewed on. He slipped on a pair of running shoes and fixed his hair a bit before walking out and putting on Sam's ruby red collar and hooking a matching leash onto him. Sam's tail wagged so hard that his entire body was moving.

"Haha, weirdo." Naraku chuckled, walking out and locking the door behind him. He walked down the sidewalk leisurely, Sam sniffing at everything they passed. Naraku looked down the street of nice houses and nice cars parked in the driveways. This neighborhood was meant for families, not crazy, young bachelors such as himself.

"Sam, bad dog." Naraku said as the puppy tried to run up into someone's yard. The dog panted and continued walking with Naraku happily.

"Aaww, puppy!" a young girl shouted. Naraku was interested at first, but then he backed off, seeing at the girl didn't look a day over sixteen at the very most.

"Hm, yes, a puppy." Naraku stated, looking down at Sam who was becoming very excited at the sight of another person. She was a short, skinny girl with her light brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. She had on short jean shorts with a tight fitting, low cut T-shirt. She had light brown eyes and fair skin.

"What's his name?" she asked Naraku.

"Sam. I've been trying to think of something better, but he reacts to Sam." Naraku stated as the girl picked up Sam, standing up to face Naraku. Sam licked her face affectionately as his tail wagged happily. Naraku had never wanted so badly to be a dog, or a puppy, before in his entire life.

"I think Sam is cute. Oh, I'm Ali." The girl said, shaking Naraku's hand firmly.

"Naraku." He said back as Ali put Sam back on the ground.

"Well, I just moved into that house down there with my family, and I assume you live around here?" she asked curiously. Naraku smiled.

"Yes, back there." He replied, not really telling her where he lived. Naraku knew a slut when he saw one. Especially a slut that knew what she was doing.

"Oh, well, can you tell me anything positive about this neighborhood? It looks a bit boring to me." She stated, crossing her arms and pressing up her boobs, putting on a bit of a pout. Naraku was unmoved by that gesture.

"I prefer this neighborhood quiet. And it's not too far from my job." Naraku replied, looking down and making sure Sam was on his best behavior and the puppy was lying down on the warm cement.

"Oh, well, I'm used to noisy ones I guess. My parents chose this place because it's less than ten minutes from school." Ali replied with another pout. Naraku wanted to pound his head on the cement. He forgot that he was a teacher.

"Which happens to be where I work. How odd. Well, I have to get Sam's walk in before I leave, see you in a few months." Naraku chirped humorously, walking past her.

"Wait! Are you a teacher?" she called after him.

"Yes." He said back, watching her run up to him eagerly.

"I hope I have you as a teacher, you seem really cool, and between me and you…you're hot." She ended in a sensual whisper. Naraku blinked, giving her the blankest stare he could.

"Trust me, that's no secret. Good day." Naraku retorted, walking away and letting out a small snort of mocking laughter when he was far enough away from her.

Sesshomaru watched with slight amusement as Jordan's face lit up when she found their spot…right up front next to the stage.

"Yes! I can only pray that he decides to crowd surf or something!" Jordan shouted happily over the crowd. Sesshomaru petted her on the head in response as he took a sip of the cup of beer he had bought. Jordan had way too much energy for one person, and too much extra for him to handle.

"I thought you liked Nikki." Sesshomaru said back.

"I like all of them." Jordan replied back.

"Even Mick?"

"Especially Mick!" she shouted back at him with a smile. Sesshomaru shook his head as he took another sip of beer. If he were gay, and had to choose from Motley Crue, it would have to be Nikki. Maybe it was because he was similar to Jordan. Sesshomaru had no clue why he was even thinking about it and sighed.

"I want to mosh!" Jordan whined, seeing a group of people not too far away start pushing and shoving one another.

"Then go." Sesshomaru suggested, only to regret saying it when Jordan looked at him darkly.

"I can't." she said back to him.

"And so I forgot, I'm sorry." Sesshomaru replied as she shrugged.

"I forget too. Damn, I'm thirsty." Jordan stated.

"You should've let me buy you one."

"Let's see Jordan, would you like beer, beer or hardcore beer?" Jordan mocked.

"Would you like beer?" Sesshomaru asked with a smirk, offering her his drink. Jordan did a double take before staring up at him curiously.

"Did you, high and mighty, Mr. I Follow The Law, Sesshomaru, just offer me, a minor, a drink?"

"Just one sip, don't make a frat party out of it." Sesshomaru retorted as she took the cup from and took a huge drink, draining more than half of it. She handed it back and shook her head.

"Tastes worse than it smells. No thanks." She replied with disgust as Sesshomaru stared down at his almost empty glass.

"No more alcohol for you until you're thirty." Sesshomaru finally said as Jordan hugged him.

"You don't mean that." She replied, quickly turning around when the crowd grew restless and crazy.

Naraku got into his car and backed out, driving down the back road, speeding insanely until he turned off on the cop infested road. He slowed down as usual, eyes scanning ahead. Naraku glanced up in his rearview mirror and saw a black Suzuki behind him. Naraku sped up and switched into the turning lane to turn left, as did the Suzuki. Naraku tapped his door with his left arm, keeping his right hand in control of the car. The green arrow gave him the go and he did…quickly, looking up to see the car behind him. Naraku smirked. He could lose them so easily, but he was also curious as to see who it was.

"Oops." Naraku chirped, turning his right signal on, only to speed off straight and seeing the Suzuki freeze on its turn, then it did a crazy turn, speeding off after him. Cars behind the Suzuki honked angrily, but the person driving had their sights set on Naraku.

"What the hell? I swear, if it's my new, slutty, underage neighbor, I'm going to go on a murderous rampage…and she's first." Naraku growled to himself, pulling into the parking lot of his favorite restaurant. He sat in his car and glared as he saw the Suzuki parked a few spots away from him. He waited for a moment before getting out and heading towards the restaurant doors. He got a table by himself and exhaled slowly, opening the menu.

"Oh, hey there," a familiar voice chirped. Naraku lowered his menu and forced a smile on his face.

"Hello," Naraku said back. Ali sat down across from him and leaned down, purposely making it easy to look down her shirt. Naraku kept his eyes elsewhere as he returned to his menu.

"So, do you eat here often?" she asked curiously.

"I guess so." Naraku responded idly. He kept his focus on the menu.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Is that really a question you should be asking someone you just met?" Naraku asked skeptically. Now he was getting angry. He slept around, yes, but he never went illegal and girls trying to push themselves on him were annoying.

"Haha, yeah, I don't want to be sitting here and your girlfriend or wife show up and,"

"Kick your ass? Yeah, I have one of those." Naraku decided to lie. He saw Ali freeze up as she leaned back, her breasts no longer exposed to his sight. She looked around nervously before calming down and continuing her poking.

"Is she coming here?" she asked.

"I like to think of her as a surprise. I don't know when or where she'll show up."

"What does she look like? Is she pretty?"

"She has her own brand of beauty."

"As long as she doesn't have twenty piercings in the face or something. Girls like that scare me."

"Oh, here, I found a picture of her," Naraku chirped, finding one that Jordan took of herself on his phone. He handed the phone and about lost his composure when Ali's face went white.

"Oh, she's…"

"Beautiful, no? Haha, I remember this one time when this girl rubbed my arm and she just blasted her in the face." Naraku chuckled. He had to let it out, Ali's expression of fear and disappointment was too much to pass up.

"Well, I have to go, it's been nice. See ya." Ali grumbled as she got up and left the restaurant. Naraku began laughing quietly to himself until saw another girl looking at him with a smile.

"You sure do know how to handle them, don't you?" she asked curiously.

"She's underage, slutty and pushy…not my cup of tea." Naraku said back, pocketing his phone.

"I've seen you in here with the red-haired one and her friend a lot. You aren't dating, are you?" she asked skeptically, as if she knew the answer was no.

"Haha, not a chance in Hell. She just happened to have piercings in the face. I don't think Jordan would be too happy if she found out that I was parading her picture around like that." Naraku said back with a shrug.

"It worked. Well, goodbye. And by the way, I'm Detective Lorner, I've been following you around for quite a while." The woman said with a small smile. Naraku gulped slightly, but he knew he was in the clear. He had done nothing wrong.

"Black Suzuki?"

"No, that was the girl. I switch cars every other day. I'm not on the clock, so, I decided to tell you that you passed. You're such a sweet guy; I don't know why anyone would think there is something off about you. Have a good day." The lady said, walking away and leaving Naraku dumbfounded. Today was becoming more and more awkward.

Naraku ate his food and drove around aimlessly for hours before heading home quickly to let Sam out before the puppy ruined something valuable. Naraku opened his door and heard the puppy's paws hitting the floor as he raced towards his owner, showing true happiness for Naraku coming back home.

"Calm down, you act like I've been gone for ten years." Naraku said to Sam, who was jumping so high he was almost face to chest with the towering teacher. Sam followed Naraku around eagerly until the man bent down and scratched his head, then Sam calmed down and let Naraku have some space. Naraku looked at his watch and noticed it was late at night. Almost ten.

"Sam, let's go." Naraku sighed, walking to the back door and opening it, letting the little puppy disappear into the darkness of the yard. Naraku heard his little paws rustling around in the grass as he searched for the perfect spot. A few moments later, the puppy hopped back up on the deck and walked in through the door, Naraku closing it behind him.

"Hm," Naraku frowned as he pulled out his cell phone. It was from Jordan.

'I really wish you were with us, Naraku. Next Crue Fest, you, Gabe and me, ok? Maybe Sesshomaru, if he's not being a dick.' It read. Naraku felt a flutter of happiness rise in his chest. Seeing Motley Crue with two close friends and a tag along to pick on? Sounded awfully fun to him.

'Do we have to have the tag along?' he asked back. A few minutes later, he opened his phone to the reply.

'Yes. You'd be surprised to see a frat boy Sesshomaru like I am right now.' Naraku chucked as he read that. Frat Boy Sesshomaru? Of course he'd love to see that, just to ruin his life at the height of his happiness.

She and Naraku replied back and forth to one another before Naraku admitted his fatigue and bidding her a goodnight. He snuggled under his covers, laughing quietly as Sam tried over and over again to leap up onto the bed. Naraku snapped his fingers and Sam trotted over, letting Naraku pick him up and place him on the bed. Sam settled on the other pillow and instantly fell asleep.

Sesshomaru and Jordan were laughing amongst each other as the tall man had a bit of troubles opening the door. Jordan moved him over and did it herself, seeing as Sesshomaru was buzzed and she was fine. She opened the door and snorted as Sesshomaru pushed her in the room.

"Shhh, the ghosts may get us." Sesshomaru shot at her teasingly.

"Haha, shut up!" Jordan said back, collapsing on the bed. It was dark in the room and she heard Sesshomaru stumble over something and curse quietly.

"What did you do?" Jordan asked him with a smile.

"Tripped over air, shut up." Sesshomaru snapped back playfully.

"Epic fail." Jordan laughed, only to regret it when Sesshomaru's weight collapsed on top of.

"What the hell is wrong with this bed?" Sesshomaru asked seriously.

"You're on top of me! Get off, fat ass!" Jordan whined, pushing the heavier man off of her.

"Oh, sorry." He mumbled, nuzzling the pillow with his face. Jordan sighed and turned the light on as she stood up, unzipping her bag and pulling out her pajamas.

"Sesshomaru, are you just going to crash in your clothes?" she asked, quickly slipping off her shirt and pulling a plain white t-shirt on. She dropped her pants and pulled on her old basketball shorts from her freshman year.

"No, I'm moving." He responded, rolling over too fast and falling off the bed.

"Hahahaha! Are you alright?" Jordan giggled.

"She asked right after laughing. Yes, I'm fine. I thought the bed was bigger." Sesshomaru groaned, standing up and grabbing his bag.

"You're wasted." Jordan laughed.

"Dropping my pants, turn around." Sesshomaru ordered calmly. Jordan turned around and giggled.

"As if I haven't seen you with nothing but a towel on."

"But you haven't seen me completely naked."

"Did you free ball it?"

"No, but I still don't want you watching." Sesshomaru retorted, pulling on shorts over his boxers. He shed his shirt and crawled back into bed.

"Move over," Jordan yawned, relaxing on one side.

"Can you hand me my BlackBerry? It's right next to you." Sesshomaru asked. Jordan grabbed it from the nightstand, handing it to him. He messed around with it for a few minutes as Jordan watched him intensely. The light reflected off of his face, showing off his brilliant eyes. Jordan had never seen anyone with eyes like his before.

"You're cuter than the Jonas Brothers." Jordan stated, seeing his face twist with confusion. He then smirked and sighed.

"I know that. I'm much more attractive." He replied arrogantly. Jordan smirked. How big could his head get before she popped it?

"Haha, I could never tell the difference between them. Whenever I talk about one, I'm just like, "That one, over there." They're lame." Jordan replied.

"People get my father and I confused all the time."

"Because you do look alike. I have to wait a second to make sure who it is first."

"I suppose that's true. Alright, goodnight." Sesshomaru exhaled, putting his phone down and snuggling beneath the blankets. Jordan nuzzled beneath them and felt a hand grab her arm.

"Oops, you know what, put a pillow between us." Sesshomaru said, placing one there himself.

"What were you reaching for?" Jordan asked.

"I was trying to pull the blanket down a bit." Sesshomaru replied, turning on his side and facing Jordan. Jordan turned towards him, too. She could tell that they wouldn't be sleeping for a while.

"So, what are you planning on doing when you get back in town?" Sesshomaru asked her quietly.

"I'm getting some money. I need it."

"Do you need some?"

"Not from you. I can get my own."

"Another ghost hunt?"

"Haha, you really should come on one with us for shits and giggles. It's fun."

"It would be fun without Naraku creeping around in the dark with us."

"Why are you so against him? I never understood why you two hate one another."

"We just can't seem to see eye to eye. He does what he wants and I do what I want." Sesshomaru replied, the room growing quiet. They both closed their eyes, trying to sleep before the long drive back. Jordan opened her eyes when she heard Sesshomaru snickering, trying to quiet himself in his pillow.

"What?" Jordan asked groggily.

"Shh, listen," Sesshomaru whispered. Jordan was confused at first, but she soon sighed heavily when she heard thumping and a woman moaning loudly,

"Ugh, Stiffy, you woke me up for this?" Jordan asked with a groan.

"Haha, I tried to be quiet and for the record, if she wasn't faking so badly, I would be hard, but I'm not. My head hurts too much." Sesshomaru responded, his silky smooth voice calming Jordan.

"Yeah, no one can make that much noise and mean it." Jordan agreed. The room went quiet again, until the woman started screaming louder. Sesshomaru snorted loudly. Jordan began giggling with him. She knew that if not for the beer, he'd be dead asleep or bashing the frisky couple under his breath.

"So, if I decide to go on one of those ghost hunts, what can you promise me?" Sesshomaru asked with a yawn.

"Uh, fun."

"Liar. Well, I'll go if you want me to. I've nothing else to do."

"Why can't you just say, "Jordan, I want to go, count me in," instead of making it sound like I'm forcing you?"

"Goodnight." Sesshomaru replied, falling back asleep. Jordan rolled her eyes. He could never admit to anything, and yet she was the liar?

"Lame." Jordan whispered to him before falling asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Trapped In A Building

Naraku sighed as he pulled on a pair of jeans, buttoning them up and putting on a belt, smoothing out the wrinkles. He looked at himself in the mirror without a shirt on. He was looking good now that he had more time to work out.

"Heh, I'd fuck me." Naraku chuckled conceitedly, pulling on a black T-shirt that hugged his figure a bit. He slipped on shoes and grabbed his keys, walking into the kitchen, Sam whining and nipping at his heels.

"Here Sam, try not to eat my clothes." Naraku said, throwing a few dog treats to the puppy. Naraku locked his door and got into his car, turning it on and backing out. He answered his phone while speeding down the wonderful back road.

"Naraku, can you pick me up? Jordan is out with Sesshomaru and I wouldn't dare interrupt brother/sister time." Gabe stated bitterly as Naraku frowned.

"Sure. I'll be there in a few minutes." Naraku replied. Within a few minutes, he was at Gabe's house and the young man shot out his front door and into the car so quickly, Naraku had to blink to realize that he was ready.

"I can't stand Sesshomaru. No one can fucking touch Jordan when he's in town." Gabe snapped irritably as Naraku smiled.

"I'm sorry, haven't I been standing on a soap box and preaching that every damn day?" Naraku asked arrogantly.

"Yeah, but I thought he only did it with you. She was my damn friend before she was his!" Gabe hollered. Naraku could tell that he was horribly bothered by it all.

"Well, when we partner up, you can take Jordan and I'll take Sesshomaru." Naraku stated unwillingly. Truthfully, he wanted Jordan, seeing as he hadn't any alone time with her for a long time.

"No, when we get there, we'll solve it fairly." Gabe responded with a huff. He knew Naraku wanted to be with Jordan, Sesshomaru wanted to be with Jordan and Jordan wanted to be with himself.

"Ok then." Naraku replied, speeding off to their destination, an old hotel that had been out of business for a while. It was going to be reopened in a little while, but the owner was a big believer in ghosts and wanted it checked out first. Naraku laughed at this so hard when Bankotsu called him up. People were so dumb.

"At least we have a place to sleep. Didn't you say they cleaned it up?" Gabe asked Naraku, flipping his phone closed. Naraku nodded.

"Yes, completely renovated and redecorated and updated. Our job is to go in there and see if there are any pissed off spirits." Naraku chuckled.

"There had better be and I hope they torture Sesshomaru." Gabe growled as Naraku laughed heartily.

Naraku pulled up to the hotel, seeing Sesshomaru's Escalade sitting there, him and Jordan leaning against it, talking idly. Sesshomaru was dressed in a white shirt and blue jeans, looking casual, as was Jordan. She was clicking her kill-light on and off, giggling at something Sesshomaru said.

"Alright, we're going to split into two teams, and since we can't seem to settle this civilly, I say we settle this like men and woman…rock, paper, scissors." Naraku said with a teasing smile. Sesshomaru looked none too amused by the proposition.

"Who said we couldn't settle it civilly?" Jordan asked curiously, unaware that every man there wanted her to go with him for his own reasons. Sesshomaru, Naraku and Gabe all stared at her possessively, making Jordan sigh heavily as she opened the door of Sesshomaru's Escalade. She grabbed one of his pens and ripped a piece of paper into three pieces. She wrote something down on each piece and grabbed her hat from her seat.

"Ok, Gabe is my witness, Naraku you're mature enough to handle unbiased outcomes, and Sesshomaru, since you've proven yourself to be wonderful, you get to pick one out of the hat. Whatever name you get is the person you're with for six of the twelve hours we will be in there, fair?" she asked, dropping the paper in the hat.

"Fair." Sesshomaru said, turning his head and grabbing a piece from that hat, reading it and his face going from calm to furious.

"What?" Gabe asked. Naraku knew that face anywhere.

"Naraku," Sesshomaru read off with a scowl.

"Unbiased and completely fair. Let's go." Jordan said, snickering with Gabe as they entered the building first. Naraku and Sesshomaru stood next to one another, staring at the dark hotel.

"Is it me or do you feel like we just got tricked?" Naraku asked Sesshomaru.

"I think so. Oh well." Sesshomaru replied, walking in with Naraku right behind him.

"Where did they go?" Naraku growled.

"Probably to find the best room." Sesshomaru replied.

Naraku and Sesshomaru explored the first floor, both holding flashlights and seeing a camera already set up in every room and hallway.

"Convenient." Naraku chirped.

"Something had better happen. I'm bored." Sesshomaru stated, following Naraku out of the lounge room and into the first hallway of rooms.

"Yes sir. I shall call on the spirits to come and show you a good time." Naraku said back sarcastically. Sesshomaru glared at his back angrily.

Jordan and Gabe were roaming around the top floor, snickering and giggling as they found a room and crashed in it.

"So, you wrote Naraku's name down on all of them?" Gabe asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm tired of them both fighting over me, especially when neither of them are getting anything out of it." Jordan exhaled, spotting her flashlight on a camera.

"They're going to watch us sleep?" Jordan asked.

"Yeh." Gabe replied, standing up.

"Haha, they won't be getting any action from us. Well, maybe if we drugged Naraku and Sesshomaru, they'd," Jordan trailed off and ended with a snicker.

"Haha, wow, there's something I'd get hard over." Gabe laughed.

"Gabe, honestly, who do you think would be top?" Jordan asked with a smile as she and Gabe walked out of the room and into another one.

"Uh, well, ooh, that's a hard one."

"That's what she said."

"Shut up. Anyway, I don't know. You know Sesshomaru better than I do, who do you think?" Gabe asked back.

"Haha, that's why I asked you, I have no clue who would be top."

"Well, because I don't like him, I think Sesshomaru would be bottom." Gabe chirped.

"Hahaha! God, it's so hard to tell because they're both so,"

"Dominant. Alpha male persona." Gabe replied, shinning his flashlight around the room.

"So, bottom is insulting?"

"Bottom is submissive."

"Then it would be Naraku on the bottom." Jordan replied seriously.

"What? Why?"

"Sesshomaru is the principal, the alpha, and Naraku is the teacher, the beta."

"Ah, yeah, I guess that makes since. I wouldn't mind being bottom to either one, maybe even this "Frat Sesshomaru" you speak of." Gabe purred with a giggle.

"Frat Sesshomaru is awesome. Haha, I'd take him if he weren't so old." Jordan admitted.

"Whoa, Jordan, actually admitting, on camera, that you would do Sesshomaru."

"No, I admitted, on camera, that I'd do Frat Sesshomaru if he weren't so old. I'm saving myself for someone more around my age."

"Seven years is not that bad, Jordan." Gabe chirped.

"So then you wouldn't have a problem with me doing Naraku?" Jordan asked skeptically.

"Jordan, girl, you know that he's a completely different story."

"Haha, I was joking, though I saw you checking him out."

"Have you seen him? He looks damn good tonight."

"Eh, I was too busy solving everyone's Jordan problems." Jordan growled as Gabe giggled.

"They're fighting over the Top Brother spot."

"I don't want them to."

"They're going to anyway."

"True."

Naraku and Sesshomaru were walking down the long hallway, both deathly quiet. They decided not to talk and get through these six hours calmly. Sesshomaru opened the door to the kitchen and stopped, letting Naraku run into him.

"Ow. Move next time." Naraku grumbled.

"Be silent." Sesshomaru ordered, slowly shining his light across the room. It was a bit chilly in there, so Naraku shook off the chill and also looked around carefully. They both heard a clang and turned to the right, shinning their light on the counter.

"Did you hear something?" Naraku asked.

"Just you pissing yourself over nothing." Sesshomaru retorted.

"Look, douche bag, if you want this six hours to go by peacefully, I suggest you start treating me with respect."

"Is that a threat or a suggestion?"

"A threatening suggestion."

"More like playful banter."

"We'll see about that."

"I guess we will."

"You'd better pray there aren't any waffles down here."

"I'm praying to God and Satan."

"And make sure your keys are in your pocket, too."

"Look Naraku, if you want me to kick your ass, all you have to do is ask nicely and refer to me as 'master.'"

"Master, please, quit being such a dick."

"Maybe later, grasshopper."

Jordan and Gabe found a random room to chill in for a while. They both sat in chairs with their flashlights off. Gabe lightly tapped a beat on the table as Jordan spun her flashlight around on the table next to him.

"Do you think they've killed each other yet?" Gabe asked with boredom, blowing a strand of hair from his face.

"Nah, I give them eleven more minutes." Jordan replied, looking up. She was getting an odd feeling that she couldn't quite describe.

"Damn, I wish something would happen." Gabe groaned.

"Hey, I'll be right back, ok?" Jordan said.

"Sure, call me if you need me." Gabe said, keeping his head on the table. Jordan grabbed her flashlight and left the room. She felt a panic rise in her chest as she continued on down the hallway. She turned her flashlight on and walked into another room. Jordan looked around and sat on the bed, frowning at the feeling she was getting. She closed her eyes.

Sesshomaru sat in a chair and turned his flashlight off, hearing Naraku sit in the other chair across from him. Both could barely see, but they glared at one another anyway. Sesshomaru looked down for a moment and heard something move from across the room. Both men ceased breathing, looking over and clicking on their flashlights, aiming them at the nightstand.

"Did you," Naraku began.

"Figment of the imagination." Sesshomaru quickly dismissed it, turning his flashlight off. Naraku followed suit, staying quiet for a few moments more until the heard scratching on the wood of the nightstand. Both men grew deathly silent again as they aimed their flashlights in the direction of it, clicking them on. There were claw marks on the side of it.

"I don't think those were there before, were they, Mr. Attention to Detail?" Naraku asked. Sesshomaru clicked his flashlight back off and snorted.

"I don't recall, to tell you the truth." Sesshomaru replied. He was lying. They definitely weren't there before.

"Whatever." Naraku whispered quietly, closing his eyes to help focus on his other senses. They heard a thump upstairs and dismissed it, thinking that Gabe and Jordan were getting restless and playing "Throw shit at each other in the dark."

"I wish they would stop, that's really obnoxious." Naraku growled.

"Put Jordan and Gabe together and you get Obnoxious. They'll get bored of it in a minute or so." Sesshomaru said back. They grew quiet again, listening to the thump, then the sound of something scooting, a few more thumps, then more scooting.

"What the hell are they doing? Moving the furniture?" Naraku growled. He was in charge of anything that they broke, so he was being anal for a reason.

"To be honest, I don't think that's them. Hold on," Sesshomaru said, calling Jordan's cell, but she didn't answer.

"Jordan isn't answering." Sesshomaru stated as Naraku texted Gabe.

'We aren't even in the same room. I'm sitting in one room and Jordan went off on her own a few minutes ago.' Gabe replied innocently. Naraku almost jumped up when he read it. Off on her own? Gabe was on his own, too?

"Sesshomaru, I'm going to find Gabe, you get Jordan." Naraku said.

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru asked, standing up.

"That's where you come in…find her." Naraku shot back, leaving the room with Sesshomaru right behind him. Naraku felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"You go find her, she's been wanting to talk to you, anyway." Sesshomaru stated, going up the stairs. Naraku pulled out his phone and began texting her.

'Where are you?' It read. Jordan had to stare at it a little longer to realize that it was asking her that. Naraku was asking her where she was. Jordan looked around quickly and frowned.

'Not quite sure. Fourth floor, I think.' She replied, walking out into the hallway.

'Meet me on the second.' He said back. Jordan walked down the two flights and saw him waiting for her. Naraku walked up to her and let out a huge sigh.

"What?" she asked him.

"Nothing I just…ow!" Naraku hissed, flinching back suddenly. Jordan frowned. She hadn't even touched him.

"Ow?" Jordan asked, putting her hands up to his face.

"Yeah, big fucking ow! Feels like my face is on fire!" he groaned as Jordan held her flashlight up to his face.

"Oh my God, stop, stop, here, hold this," she said to him as she handed him her flashlight.

"What? What's wrong with my face?" Naraku asked urgently. His face meant a lot to him, apparently. Jordan exhaled.

"It's cut, come on, find a bathroom." Jordan said, walking into a room and across it to one of the private bathrooms. She turned the light on and Naraku looked in the mirror, his eyes widened slightly with shock. There was a nice, straight cut from his ear to the corner of his mouth on the right side of his face. It wasn't deep, but it stung and it was bleeding. Jordan grabbed a blue towel from the rack and gently dabbed at it. Naraku wanted to do it himself, but Jordan looked concentrated and he realized that it had been a long time since someone even cared for his well-being.

"I must've hit something without realizing it." Naraku said.

"An hour with Sesshomaru and he already has you doubting? It happened right in front of me." Jordan replied sternly, getting the towel a bit damp to clean off the somewhat dried blood.

"You didn't see anything." Naraku said back.

"I saw you wince and complain about your face burning."

"Hmph." He huffed back in reply. Jordan put the towel down next to the sink and looked up at him, seeking out his eyes, but Naraku was looking at the wall, his face in full pout.

"What's wrong? Do you not like me now?" Jordan asked him. He looked at her, face filled with innocence, almost like a child would look at his mother.

"No, that's not it. I just…no one has ever really cared for me." Naraku grumbled, back into his pouting face.

"No one?" Jordan asked.

"I've always taken care of myself and others. No one really offers to help me. That's why I've liked you since day one. The very first day you offered me, out of all of your teachers, your assistance. I've never had anyone offer me anything." Naraku explained, gently touching the cut on his face.

"Oh, haha, I didn't know that's all you needed. Naraku, I'm here to help, I'm always here for you, but don't forget, I'm here for other people too. So reserve me while you can."

"Oh my God, it's not fair," Naraku exhaled.

"What?"

"Why couldn't you be older? It's not even fair." Naraku replied, running the water and splashing some on his face. Jordan laughed nervously while rubbing her arm.

"Blame it on my parents." She said back with a smile. Naraku dried his face off and snorted. It really was their fucking fault for not conceiving her at least five years earlier. He could've avoided a lot of heartbreaking if that had happened.

"Well, there are others out there," Jordan chirped positively.

"Let me know if you have a twin," he shot back playfully.

"Haha, no." Jordan giggled as she turned the light out, turning around to go back to the ghost hunt. She felt strong arms wrap around her chest and bring her back to him.

"Sorry, I just really need a hug." He whispered.

"Sesshomaru is awesome at hugging." Jordan whispered, turning around and hugging him back.

"Sesshomaru is a dick bag and I can only hope to see him burning in Hell with me." Naraku growled back.

Gabe and Sesshomaru walked around aimlessly, both just waiting for something to happen. Either a ghost come out and attack them or finding Jordan and Naraku, either one would be wonderful.

"These ghosts are gayer than I am. Boring as Hell." Gabe growled as he and Sesshomaru turned a corner.

"It would be nice for something to just ahhh!" Sesshomaru yelped as he felt something push him. He hit the floor and frowned when he heard snickering.

"For something just to come up and ahhh, push you." Naraku's deep voice mocked as Gabe laughed heartily.

"Aren't we mature?" Sesshomaru replied, already back to his feet, brushing his shirt off.

"Oh lighten up, damn it." Naraku said back.

"Seriously, who woke me up with an air horn?" Jordan asked as Sesshomaru smirked to himself in the dark.

"Can we stay together?" Gabe asked.

"No, I want split again." Jordan chirped. Sesshomaru went to call Jordan, but he saw in the dim light, Naraku poke her in her side, making her cringe and giggle.

"Ticklish?" Naraku asked.

"Haha, I would say something back, but it'd be dirty." Jordan replied.

"I like dirty." Naraku retorted honestly.

"Oh please, there are rooms here, get one." Gabe called out.

"Come along, Jordan," Naraku laughed.

"Oh I do say, Mr. Saitou, you're quite eager for nothing to happen." Jordan stated dangerously.

"I'm eager to do something, instead of standing around a flashlight and singing songs with the ghosts." Naraku said back, his voice disappearing down the hallway with Jordan's.

"Odd." Sesshomaru chirped.

Naraku and Jordan sat in chairs next to one another in the almost black lobby. Naraku had his flashlight positioned in between his thighs with the light aimed at the ceiling as he made shadow puppets, Jordan snorting at each one.

"Aaww, Sam!" Jordan chirped when Naraku shaped his hand into a dog.

"No, this one looks too smart. Woof." Naraku said back with a smile.

"Haha, Sam is smart, he's just…young."

"He's stupid, don't lie." Naraku retorted, making a dinosaur.

"Haha, hold on…my name is Terra and when I grow up, I want to be a whore." Jordan mocked in a babyish voice, laughing when Naraku's dinosaur ate her Terra-Hand.

"Yum, yum…oh, he died." Naraku said sadly.

"How?" Jordan asked curiously.

"Herpes." Naraku retorted as Jordan began laughing quietly.

"Haha, that's hot. Oh, what's this," Jordan cut off, showing off her middle finger.

"What's this?" Naraku asked back, performing the universal sign for hand job.

"Denial, that's what this is!" Jordan laughed, showing both middle fingers in the light.

"Who said I was asking you? I was asking the ghost."

"I'm going to laugh when you sleep tonight and get ass raped by a ghost."

"That's not nice."

"It's hilarious."

"Hm, oh look, it's the dinosaur, he liiiiiived!" Naraku exclaimed quietly, showing the dinosaur again.

"Yay! Oswald, you made it out!" Jordan giggled.

"Haha, the ghosts probably think we're crazier than shit."

"Crazy bitch, crazy bitch, crazy bitch!" Jordan stated, waving her arms.

Naraku frowned when he saw something moving. He grabbed his flashlight and aimed it at the table, which was jiggling slightly. Naraku felt Jordan's hands grasp his shirt as she leaned over.

"Holy shit," she whispered.

"Should we move?" Naraku asked, only to hear something whiz by his head and smash on the wall.

"Haha, I take that as a hell yes!" Naraku laughed nervously as he and Jordan ran out of the lobby hurriedly.


	33. Chapter 33

Get Out of My Head

"Holy shit from Jesus' ass! Insaaaane!" Jordan breathed as she and Naraku figured that they outran whatever was in there. Naraku panted as he laughed slightly.

"This is much more exciting than the insane asylum, I'll tell you that much." Naraku finally said after catching his breath.

"Oh yeah, no doubt." Jordan agreed.

"We heard you guys scream, is everything ok?" Gabe's voice chimed as he came from the stairway. Naraku and Jordan looked at one another curiously.

"We didn't scream. Something happened, but we just high-tailed it out of there." Naraku insisted as he saw Sesshomaru disappear into a room for a moment before walking back out.

"You sure Jordan didn't scream? It sounded like a girl." Gabe pressed on.

"I yelled "Holy shit," but that's it. What scream are you talking about?" Jordan asked back. Gabe and Sesshomaru looked at one another for a moment.

"It sounded like you were being attacked." Sesshomaru explained.

"I didn't scream, I yelled words." Jordan insisted. Naraku watched as Sesshomaru turned his attention on him.

"Maybe it was Naraku after all," Sesshomaru chirped, his mocking smirk visible in the dim light.

"Oh well, so, switch teams?" Jordan suggested.

"Sure." Naraku said, motioning for Gabe to come with him. Jordan and Sesshomaru walked downstairs, both taking each step carefully in the dark. Jordan soon felt a calming feeling wash over her when she felt Sesshomaru accidentally brush her arm.

"Was that you?" he asked quickly, finally hitting the bottom floor.

"Yeah, oops." Jordan said back.

"You were in the lobby, no?"

"I'm not going back in there." Jordan shot quickly, feeling the fear build back up. Sesshomaru turned around and smirked.

"Scared?"

"After what just happened, yeah."

"Come on, I'll be right next to you." Sesshomaru insisted, hooking her arm with his and pulling the reluctant Jordan with him.

"Naraku was right next to me and I didn't feel any safer." Jordan shot.

"I'm not Naraku." Sesshomaru stated simply, his flashlight catching the broken vase on the floor. Jordan looked around carefully, unknowingly gripping him tighter to herself. Despite the slight chill of the room, he was quite warm.

"Ok, nothing is here, let's go." Jordan suggested with a smile. Sesshomaru pulled her back, his arm around her shoulders and holding her close.

"I can't believe you're actually scared of something." Sesshomaru chuckled with amusement.

"I'm not even going to try to convince you. Let go of me." Jordan snapped, pushing him away from her as she turned on her flashlight, storming out of the lobby.

"Oh, Jordan, calm down," Sesshomaru said after catching up with her. He grabbed both of her arms and got her to stop walking.

"You're right, I'm just imagining things flying across the room." Jordan growled as Sesshomaru finally realized that she was genuinely spooked.

"I'm sorry, Jordan. I seriously thought you were just messing around." Sesshomaru stated, pulling her into a warm hug. Jordan half-hugged him back. He was pushing his luck with her.

"Well, I wasn't. Let's go." Jordan said, walking down the hallway and walking into a random hotel room. She sat on the bed and held her head in her hands, cringing slightly as Sesshomaru watched with slight worry. Was she that scared?

"Jordan," Sesshomaru began, but he stopped when she lay back on the bed, turning on her side and gripping the blanket tightly.

"You're in pain. Don't you have any medicine with you?" Sesshomaru asked, sitting down beside her and rubbing her back lightly.

"I stopped taking it."

"Why? You need it."

"Because it would make me spontaneously pass out wherever I'm at and it didn't take away the pain at all, it just made me loopy and high." Jordan said back through gritted teeth. Sesshomaru laid into her back with his hands.

Naraku and Gabe each checked rooms on the third floor. They talked idly, but nothing important came up in the subjects they brought up. Gabe shone his flashlight up and saw the cut on Naraku's face.

"Oh my God, your face," Gabe gasped as Naraku smiled.

"Nice, isn't it?" Naraku asked arrogantly, forgetting about the cut.

"There's a cut! A big one!" Gabe shouted as Naraku nodded.

"I know, but it's nothing serious."

"Did it happen in the lobby?"

"No, when I went to go find Jordan, it just,"

"Appeared?"

"Sure, for lack of better terms."

"I'm sorry." Gabe sighed as Naraku shrugged, walking away. Gabe aimed his flashlight as Naraku's ass, taking in the sight with a smile.

"Gabe, stop it." Naraku called back.

"Haha, sorry." Gabe snickered, taking one more look before running after Naraku.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, realizing that he had fallen asleep, and his hand was still on Jordan's back. She was also asleep. He saw her shiver as she pushed herself up, looking at him tiredly.

"What time is it?" she asked. Sesshomaru looked at his watch with the flashlight.

"A little past six in the morning. We slept all night."

"Good, I'm going back to sleep." Jordan yawned as Sesshomaru stroked his long hair gently.

"That's fine. Me too." Sesshomaru said back, putting his head down.

Naraku nodded awake, groaning as he rubbed his neck. He fell asleep sitting up in a chair and his neck hated him for it. He stood up and saw Gabe on the bed, out cold. Naraku checked his watch and blinked. It was seven…time to leave.

"Gabe, wake up, let's go." Naraku said, patting Gabe on the shoulder.

"Coming," Gabe yawned. Naraku walked out of the room and opened his phone. He walked down the stairs and stopped walking when he saw Jordan sitting on the floor. She looked awful.

"Jordan, did you sleep there all night?" Naraku asked, kneeling down next to her.

"No, I slept in a bed." Jordan said.

"You look like you're lying."

"Ask Sesshomaru, he slept with me." Jordan said back as Naraku rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" Gabe asked.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." Jordan said with a smile as she stood up. They all walked outside where they were greeted by the owner of the hotel.

"Did anything happen?" he asked eagerly.

"We'll let you be the judge of that." Naraku said back with a yawn. The man saw the cut on his face and nodded in response.

"I sent your payment to your boss. You guys and lady have a good day." He chirped.

"Yeah, you too." Gabe exhaled, walking to Naraku's car. He saw Jordan climbing into Sesshomaru's Escalade and he glared tiredly at it before relaxing in his seat. Naraku got in and turned the car on, quickly speeding away to drop Gabe off so he could go home and sleep.

Naraku finally busted into his house, Sam happily greeting him. Naraku petted him before walking to his room and collapsing on his bed. He frowned when he felt a small weight shift in the mattress, feeling a cold, wet nose sniffing his face and a tongue licking him.

"Sam, you got up here all by yourself? Heh, good boy." Naraku mumbled, ruffling the puppy's ears, soon falling asleep with Sam nuzzled on his muscled back.

A while later, Naraku was coming back from his comatose sleep, but he was still too tired to do much. He still felt the puppy snuggled against him, still asleep. Naraku let out a sigh when his cell phone began ringing from an unknown number. If it was someone selling something, he was going to track them down and kill them.

"Ugh, hello?" Naraku answered groggily.

"It's your favorite boss in the whole wide world. Anyway, I was calling to ask you if you would like to come to dinner?" Sesshomaru asked. Naraku looked at his alarm clock and blinked. It was four in the afternoon.

"Not to sound ungrateful or anything, but why me?" Naraku asked, turning on his back and letting Sam snuggle on his chest as he idly massaged Sam's ears with his free hand.

"Because, though I hate to admit it, Jordan adores you. I'm also inviting Gabe. He and I have our differences, but I honestly have nothing against him, I'm sure he doesn't feel the same. So, dress nice, it's a very nice restaurant."

"Oh, what restaurant?"

"Gabe and Jordan insisted on Papa Vino's. It's really quite delicious."

"I haven't been there in ages. Alright, so I'll meet you there?"

"At six. Bye." Sesshomaru replied, disconnecting the call. Naraku exhaled as he put his phone on his nightstand, now giving his puppy a massage with both hands. He couldn't help it, Sam was irresistibly soft, especially his ears, which were his weak spot.

"Sam, how do you put up with me? I'm gone all the time." Naraku asked the puppy. Sam looked at him with his deep brown eyes, licking his lips slowly. Naraku chuckled as he continued rubbing Sam's ears for a few minutes more before getting up to take a quick shower and get ready.

Naraku got in the shower and washed himself quickly and thoroughly before going to his hair, which was going to take some attention. He worked at it professionally and quickly, getting out of the shower and hooking in the blow dryer and grabbing a brush.

"Hey, Sam, no!" Naraku whined as Sam waltzed in and grabbed the towel wrapped around his waist, pulling it off and running away with it. Naraku ran after the puppy, butt ass naked, all through his house. He grabbed the towel in the living room and tugged at it as Sam yanked it powerfully. Naraku finally got it from the puppy, wrapping it back around his waist and walking back to the bathroom, closing the door and finishing up his hair.

"Haha, now you're just showing off." Naraku said to Sam, who leapt up onto his bed and sat down, tail wagging. Naraku pulled on nice, black pants and a royal blue; button up shirt, leaving the shirt out of his pants. He figured casual, yet very nice looking.

"What?" Naraku asked Sam. The dog had its head cocked in confusion as Naraku checked himself out in his mirror.

"I have to look nice, alright? Stop looking at me like that." Naraku growled. Sam panted innocently in response. Naraku checked the time and sighed. It was a little after five. He figured he'd leave now and make it on time.

"Sam, be good, don't eat my clothes." Naraku called as he left the house. He didn't know why he bothered talking to the dog. He got in his car and drove down the back road, yawning loudly and turning on some music.

Naraku pulled up in the parking lot and saw the silvery white Escalade and Jordan's Mustang a few slots down, an empty one right next to it. She was no longer using the handicap because she didn't consider herself handicapped. Naraku pulled in next to her car and got out, walking into the bustling restaurant. It wasn't awfully busy, but it wasn't dead either. Naraku saw Jordan and Gabe munching on bread and chatting lightly.

"Hello." Naraku chirped as he sat down across from Jordan, scooting in his chair.

"Hey. You look nice." Jordan chirped, passing the bread to Naraku who ripped off a piece and ate it, taking a drink of water.

"Thank you. You look great." Naraku said back. She had in small lip stubs, almost invisible. Her hair was straightened and tamed looking, aside from her usual spiciness. She had on a silky red short-sleeved blouse that hugged her figure and nice black pants and black dress shoes. Nothing serious, but she looked amazing to him.

"Want some garlic sauce?" Gabe asked Naraku who shook his head.

"No, this bread is fine without it." Naraku said back, ripping off another piece and eating it hungrily. He hadn't eaten since earlier the day before, so he was hungrier than a hippie that just smoked a big one.

"Where did Sesshomaru go? He just disappeared." Jordan stated curiously, sipping from her water.

"Don't know, don't care." Gabe growled, looking around for him anyway. Gabe was dressed in the same attire as Naraku, just with a nice white shirt instead. He was looking through the menu while munching on some bread.

"Sorry, I had an important call to take." Sesshomaru announced as he sat down next to Naraku, taking a drink of water.

"I'm ready to order, I'm starving." Jordan announced as everyone rolled their eyes. No big surprise there.

"Has Naraku decided what he wants?" Sesshomaru asked, his gaze catching Naraku's.

"Yes, Naraku has. Let's order, I'm pretty hungry myself." Naraku replied dryly. The waiter came up and took everyone's orders and brought them more bread. Naraku could tell everyone was hungry, since nobody wanted to really pass the bread.

"So, Naraku, this is your one and only chance to convince me to give you, oh, say, three senior classes this upcoming year. You may start." Sesshomaru stated coolly. Jordan chuckled lightly. This was his nice side to other people. Jordan looked at Naraku and shivered. His stare was focused at a table that was behind Jordan, and he wasn't staring, he was glaring. His entire body had tensed up and just as Jordan went to turn around, Naraku turned his head and anger upon Sesshomaru.

"To be honest, I don't care what you offer me, you're not going to give me three senior classes." Naraku bit out coldly. Sesshomaru put his glass down and turned his head to Naraku, both of their gazes meeting.

"I'm trying to be nice. Now, convince me." Sesshomaru ordered.

"No. I'm not going to beg you to give me three senior classes. Either you give them to me on your own will or you don't." Naraku said back, his eyes meeting Jordan's.

"Naraku, just tell him what you want. You don't have to beg, just tell him." Jordan pleaded soothingly.

"I don't want anything. I can settle with what I get." Naraku told her, his voice calm, but the anger was still visible. Naraku frowned when Jordan looked behind her, green eyes scanning over each table. Every table was filled with normal looking people with their families and friends. Jordan saw a woman look at her and smile, but she wasn't looking at Jordan at all.

"Friend?" Jordan asked Naraku curiously, seeing that he was staring back at the woman, his anger gone. His face now resembled Sesshomaru's when in a bad mood.

"Heh," Naraku forced out a mocking laughter, closing his eyes and taking a drink of water.

"Uh oh, here she comes. What is it this time, Naraku? Did you hit on the wrong woman?" Sesshomaru asked.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll shut your fucking mouth right now." Naraku stated icily. Gabe frowned as the woman made her way over to their table and he saw how bothered Naraku was about her.

"Is it that chick you told me about?" Gabe asked Naraku. Naraku gave him a short nod, one that no one saw.

"I thought you looked familiar. Hi, how are you?" the woman asked Naraku, petting his shoulder familiarly.

"Fine." Naraku said back, gently brushing her hand away from him. Jordan looked at the woman skeptically. She had dark brown hair and bright green eyes. She actually looked Naraku's age.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" she asked, looking around the table. Sesshomaru was looking back at her with a smirk on his face. He knew who she was and what her connection to Naraku was. Gabe stared back blankly. The woman's green eyes landed on Jordan last.

"Kind of." Jordan said back. The woman shot her a glare.

"Ok." She snapped back.

"What? You asked." Jordan growled back.

"It's called manners."

"It's called being truthful. I'm not going to Hell for it."

"Let's take this outside, Jordan, Gabe, Asshole, don't follow." Naraku stated as he walked away, the woman following closely behind him.

"Damn it." Jordan groaned.

"I didn't see you guys leave the table." Sesshomaru chirped.

"What?" Gabe and Jordan asked, hearing what he had said, but they weren't completely sure.

"Yeh." Sesshomaru responded with a nod and a small smile. Jordan and Gabe giggled as they left the table to go eavesdrop on Naraku's conversation. They both snuck out the doors and around the building where he and the woman were having a somewhat calm conversation.

"So, you never cheated on me?" she asked sadly.

"I never cheated on anybody in my life. Thanks for trusting me." Naraku replied sharply.

"Naraku, I am so sorry. I really am. I loved you…I still do." She hugged Naraku to herself, nuzzling her face in his chest. Naraku looked like he wanted to cut her in the face. Jordan and Gabe were hiding in the bushes, looking at one another uneasily. Jordan thought she was just going to hear another "You fucked me, I thought you loved me," story. Gabe had a feeling, but it was still strange to see a pretty woman hugging up on him and Naraku looking like he wanted to kick her in the face.

"Honey, why aren't you hugging me?" she asked Naraku, who gently pushed her away.

"Honey? Haha, are you fucking serious? Please, start laughing and tell me that I'm on some dumb ass hidden camera show. Haha, honey, you must be crazy." Naraku stated sarcastically, stepping back and crossing her arms.

"No, I'm serious. Come on, let's go together."

"Wait, wait, wait, let me get this straight. You want me to help you cheat on the guy that you cheated on me with?" Naraku asked calmly.

"Well, yeah, now that you put it that way, it sounds like payback."

"You fucking slut!" a voice shouted. Naraku looked over and saw Jordan storming up to his ex with Gabe latched onto Jordan's arm, trying to keep her from punching the lady out.

"Oh, I'm a slut?" the lady asked.

"Carissa, don't fuck with her, you don't know her." Naraku stated unconvincingly. If Jordan got her arms free from Gabe, he was damn sure going to stay out of the way. If there was one thing Naraku learned from his 25 years of life, it was to never try and stop a girl fight.

"Yeah, a Goddamn slut. I don't know you, I really don't know you, but I know him, and I can just tell from his face that you hurt him and you plan on doing it again!" Jordan shouted as she tried to free her arms from behind, but Gabe was holding strong.

"I love him and I will get him! What are you? His angry girlfriend?" Carissa asked Jordan with disgust.

"No, I'm his personal Slut-Ass-Kicker and I see a slut!"

"Stop calling me a slut!"

"Skanky bitch! Stay away from Naraku, he deserves someone much better than you! If you try to hit on him, I'll kick your ass! If you try to find out where he lives, I'll key your fucking car and kick your ass! If you even try to think of a plan to try and get back with him, I'll slap the fucking taste out of your mouth, and I'll kick your ass so hard that my foot will knock your teeth right out of your tasteless mouth, and then I'll key your car and set your house on fire!" Jordan hollered heatedly as Carissa backed up from her. Gabe had long let go of her, laughing his ass off quietly.

"Whatever." Carissa replied shakily as she turned around and got into her black car.

"Get her license plate number, I'm not fucking around." Jordan growled as she watched the car drive away speedily.

"Hahaha, Jordan!" Gabe laughed heartily, bent over and clutching his stomach. Jordan looked at Naraku, who was staring at the ground, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Naraku, get over here," Jordan ordered calmly. Naraku looked at her and was reluctant, but he stepped forward and sighed, getting ready to explain, but he clamped his mouth shut when she pulled him down into a hug.

"Promise me you'll do better than her." Jordan whispered.

"That's a promise I can damn near guarantee. Thank you." Naraku said, pulling away from her.

"I'm not even going to ask what you saw in her. Let's go, I'm fucking hungry." Jordan stated as Gabe followed her and Naraku, still giggling.

They all sat down and smiled when their food was ready and smelling good. Sesshomaru was eating his meal while scrolling down the screen on his BlackBerry, frowning when he saw something he didn't like. He moved on and glanced at Jordan, who was staring at her huge piece of lasagna. It really was huge, but Sesshomaru was sure that she could stomach it; he had seen her do so much worse.

"So, Naraku, do you want three senior classes or not, because I have a new teacher coming in this year who would love three senior classes." Sesshomaru growled.

"Then give me the fucking classes and shut up." Naraku said back calmly.

"Sesshomaru, just give him the classes. Now is not the time." Jordan huffed, almost finished with her gigantic meal.

"So, Sesshomaru, how many crazy bitch ex girlfriends do you have?" Gabe asked with a snicker.

"None. Why?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"I was hoping I could see another Jordan Fit, but I guess not." Gabe replied, taking a drink. Naraku began chuckling quietly, only to start laughing happily. It really was hilarious how she just went off.

"Haha, Jordan, I told you that you're hilarious when you're mad, and I wasn't joking about it." Naraku stated, seeing her get a little frustrated. She smiled and shrugged.

"She fucking pissed me off. Trying to play you while I'm around? I don't think so." Jordan replied with a laugh.

"Heh, Jordan, I think I'm going to just call you Mama Bear from now on." Sesshomaru commented with a chuckle.

"If I'm Mama Bear, then you're Uncle Dog." Jordan said back.

"Why a dog?" Sesshomaru asked skeptically.

"Because my mom said you reminded her of a well trained dog…whatever that may mean." Jordan giggled sarcastically. Sesshomaru glared at her, but everyone could tell that he meant no harm about it. Naraku looked at Jordan, then at Gabe and lastly Sesshomaru. Two of them were close friends and the other was a rival and a dickwad…not too shabby.

"So…who wants to see a movie? My treat." Sesshomaru chirped.

"Am I allowed to dry hump you?" Gabe asked Sesshomaru, who choked on his water.

"Haha, no, only I am. I'll give him an extra thrust for you." Jordan replied with a big smile.

"More like an extra…however it takes for me to orgasm." Gabe giggled as Sesshomaru grimaced.

"Not on your life, or even Jordan's for that matter." Sesshomaru spat.

"Cool, so all we have to do is hold a knife to Rin's throat and we get to hump Sesshomaru." Jordan stated as if it were nothing serious. Naraku snorted at that comment, getting a glare from Sesshomaru. Naraku held his knife up and winked back at the other man, smirking humorously.

"I hate each of you. Intensely." Sesshomaru growled. Gabe couldn't dominate, Jordan had her moments, and Naraku was his stalemate…put them all together and you get one overwhelming bitch of dominance and Sesshomaru hated it. He sighed heavily, readying himself for another long night.


	34. Chapter 34

Back Again

"Ugh, damn." Naraku groaned. He was back at his desk at school, face hidden in his hands. His first hour was advanced English with seniors and he didn't mind, he just wasn't ready for school to start back up. He had a lot of fun over the summer; even Sesshomaru was less of a jerk. He was a manageable jerk.

"Oh my God, yesssss! Only twelve more weeks of school!" a boy cheered as he and another guy walked into the room.

"Short years are my new God." The other boy giggled. Naraku looked up, seeing all of the students file in and go quiet when the bell rang. Naraku stayed seated at his desk, looking over his attendance list carefully. Each student looked at one another, then at Naraku with awkwardness.

"Alright, I'm supposed to read this to you, so, bear with me," Naraku announced as he walked to the front of the classroom, hearing a few comments about him. They weren't negative, ones and they described him well, sexy, young and in shape.

"Welcome students to a new year, blah, blah, blah…do you just want to watch videos on YouTube instead?" Naraku asked, crumbling up the paper and seeing everyone's faces brighten up as they smiled at one another and back at him.

"Haha, you're awesome!" a tall, built boy laughed as everyone else agreed.

"Hey, wait a minute…I knew I've seen you before!" a girl shouted from the back of the room. She had dyed black hair with neon blue tips. It was shaggy like Jordan's, but much shorter and parted differently. The girl had spider bite piercings in the right side of her lip. She also had her dark eye makeup heavy, but her blue eyes shone brightly.

"Uh oh, that's never something I'm wanting to hear." Naraku finally responded as the class cackled. She whispered with her friends and they nodded.

"Yeah, we saw you on the Epic Ghost Hunter video! With Jordan! She's my bi…friend!" the girl responded. Naraku frowned. She looked like Jordan's dark side, more or less, but he smiled back.

"Haha, you saw that?" Naraku asked with disgust, but he was still smiling.

"Yeah I did. Play it! Please?" she begged.

"What's your name?" Naraku asked, pulling the screen down. He also got Jordan to convince Sesshomaru to put a modern projector in his room so they could do powerpoints…and watch videos when there was nothing else to do.

"Katie, but I go by Kat." She responded quickly. Naraku got on the Internet and went to the video.

"Is everyone ok with this video?" Naraku asked curiously.

"If it has you and Jordan in it, that means Gabe is in it and I think he's cute." A boy sitting next to Kat said.

"Jordan is fire." Another guy stated as Naraku played the video.

"G'Day, mate! We're here, on a ghost hunt, trying to find out what poor tortured sons of bitches are still here! Look at that, a message written in blood!" Jordan said, pointing to the wall where the word "Death" was written in something red. Naraku smiled at that. The class giggled as it showed Jordan hunched over and walking in the "Steve Irwin" pose.

"Danger, danger, danger!" Jordan stated, quickly jumping out of the camera's view.

"Haha, I love her!" a girl laughed as the camera viewed Naraku tripping over something as he caught himself.

"I'm tired of these fucking boxes! Damn!" Naraku shouted, energetically kicking the box out of the way.

"Danger, danger, danger, Naraku!" Jordan's voice was heard again.

"Shut up!" Naraku laughed.

"Hahaha, someone's trippin'." Kat giggled, looking over at Naraku, who was leaned back in his seat, smiling with embarrassment.

"This video is raw! Hahahaha!" someone from the front of the class laughed as it showed Jordan doing the worm in the straightjacket.

"Hey Gabe, did you get it?" Jordan asked as the camera zoomed up on Naraku's ass.

"I sure did…wow." Gabe's voice responded. The class erupted with laughter as Naraku in the video stood up, turning around and facing Gabe, his face filled with skepticism and his eyebrow cocked.

"Haha, what?" Gabe asked.

"Yeh." Naraku responded, nodding his head.

"Haha, it was nice for a minute." Kat chirped as everyone chuckled and laughed.

Naraku spent the rest of the hour looking up whatever videos they wanted him to look up, as long as it was ok content. Naraku didn't mind cussing in their videos, but he didn't want borderline porn, either.

"Tomorrow, we're getting to work, alright?" Naraku announced as the bell rang.

"Haha, ok!" a few of them shouted back. Naraku sighed heavily.

He did the same thing with the rest of his classes. Look up random videos and show them that he was there to do his job, but try to make it as fun as he possibly could. Naraku quickly got out of the school and drove home, wanting so badly to sleep, or hang out with Jordan and Gabe if they weren't too busy themselves.

He walked in his door and saw his horse of a puppy running after him. Sam was bigger, but he wasn't fully-grown. Sam leapt up in the air, almost level with Naraku's head.

"Sam, stop that." Naraku exhaled tiredly, setting his keys down and walking to his bedroom, stopping dead in his tracks right in the doorway. There was Erica, lying on her side on the end of his bed, nothing but his sheets covering her.

"Hey," she chirped, smiling sweetly at him. Naraku cocked an eyebrow.

"Hey. How…how did you get in here?" Naraku asked her curiously, feeling his face burn slightly as she stood up and walked over to him, her naked glory extremely visible. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

"No, no, no. I don't want a commitment." Naraku groaned, noticing that she wanted to keep him as hers. Erica looked at him, her eyes watering.

"Why not? I can tell you want one, I mean, why not settle down?" Erica asked sadly. Naraku stepped back from her and sighed heavily.

"I do not want to settle down, I do not want a girlfriend, but I would like to have sex, but seeing as you're upset, sex isn't happening." Naraku replied simply. Erica quickly pulled her clothes on and sat on his bed, crying loudly. Naraku rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air, silently cursing. He hated it when girls cried…especially in his house.

"Ugh, Erica, please, not now, it's been a long day." Naraku pleaded her, sitting next to her and refraining from touching her.

"You're so immature!" she shouted.

"Yes, yes, immature, horny, and not ready to settle down. I'm an awful person." Naraku listed off. He had this speech memorized years ago.

"You're a good man, just immature." Erica corrected, looking up at him, hoping to change his mind, but Naraku looked unmoved.

"I'm not going to settle down." Naraku growled at her.

"Ugh, I know. So, do you still want to," Erica trailed off.

"If you still wanted to fuck me, why'd you get dressed? Whatever, I'm not complaining." Naraku exhaled, pulling her the rest of the way onto his bed and quickly ripping her clothes back off.

Jordan sat in her room, eating her dinner with Gabe. He was sitting on her bed, inhaling the plate hungrily. Jordan was in her chair, also forking in the food.

"So, when is Naraku's birthday?" Gabe asked curiously.

"According to Sesshomaru, this Saturday." Jordan replied, setting her plate down on her desk.

"What should we get him? He's got everything he wants already." Gabe sighed, setting his plate on the desk and sitting back down on the bed.

"I don't know. I'll call him and probe him." Jordan said, calling Naraku's cell. Gabe watched as Jordan frowned, closing her phone and shrugging.

"He didn't answer? He always answers." Gabe saw Jordan smirk with disappointment. She knew that he was up to no good.

"I know what to get him for his birthday," Jordan said, looking at Gabe.

"What?"

"Hookers." Jordan spat angrily. Gabe blinked simply.

"Why are you mad?" Gabe asked her calmly.

"He promised me he would do better."

"You don't even know if he's doing anything. Today was the first day back, maybe he's tired or taking a shower."

"Oh yeah, sure, read this," Jordan said, tossing her phone to Gabe, who caught it and frowned as he read it.

'I'm busy with Erica. I'll call you when I'm done.' It was from Naraku. Gabe tossed it back to Jordan and sighed.

"You know I'm your friend and that I will always love you, right?" Gabe asked Jordan.

"Yes."

"Then don't hate me for saying this, but Naraku is a grown ass man who can make his own decisions and I'm sure having you breathing down his neck isn't fun. Who cares? If he catches a disease or becomes a dad, let him live with it. It's not like you're going to be tapping him in the first place, so calm down." Gabe snapped. Jordan blinked as she looked down at her phone.

"And he said he would call you back. If he really didn't care for you, he wouldn't call." Gabe finished.

"I guess so." Jordan said quietly.

Jordan exhaled as she walked from the bathroom back to her room. She had just taken a shower and had long given up on Naraku. He never called back, so she figured she'd get him a stripper.

"A male one." She grumbled to herself, putting on her pajamas and climbing into her bed, turning out the light and falling asleep. The next thing she knew, her phone was going off loudly. She had forgotten to put it on vibrate.

"Hello?" Jordan answered groggily.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I forgot to call you back. Is everything ok?" Naraku asked curiously.

"Big surprise." Jordan grumbled.

"What? Did I wake you?" Naraku quizzed.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. I can't even remember what I was going to ask you." Jordan said.

"Are you angry with me?"

"What is this? Twenty questions? I'm not angry, I'm disappointed, but I don't really care now. So…is there anything, forget it. I'll call…good night." Jordan couldn't even talk straight. She was so tired.

"Wait, wait, I'll call you tomorrow, alright?"

"After you're done fucking some girl, right?" Jordan grumbled into her pillow. Naraku frowned. He couldn't understand that last statement.

"You know what, let's hang out this weekend. I would really like that, ok?"

"Ok, Saturday?" Jordan asked with a smile.

"Uh…sure. Saturday is fine." Naraku replied.

"Ok, have a good day tomorrow."

"Thanks. Good night."

"Night." Jordan flipped her phone closed and quickly fell asleep.

Naraku quickly showered and got dressed. Today he turned 26. Personally, he preferred 25, but with years came wisdom, so bring on the age. Naraku saw Sam run to the door when there was a knock on the door. He walked up to the door and opened it, yelping with surprise when he was tackling to the floor by Jordan and Gabe.

"Ahhh! You guys, what the hell?" Naraku asked. They kept him pinned to the floor and were laughing.

"Happy birthday!" Gabe chirped.

"What? How did you know?" Naraku asked curiously.

"Sesshomaru told us. Come on, get up." Jordan stated happily, helping Naraku up and thrusting a wrapped box at his chest.

"Ow." Naraku breathed.

"Ahhhh! Sam! You look like a bear!" Jordan cheered, bending down and hugging the dog. Sam barked back and licked her viciously.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Naraku said, ripping off the wrapping paper.

"So?" Jordan and Gabe asked back.

"I mean…holy shit, are you serious?" Naraku asked, pulling out a blue shirt and reading the front of it. On the front, it said, "One night stand" and it had a picture of the kind of nightstand that went next to the bed.

"Haha…hahahahahahaha!" Naraku laughed heartily. So lame, but still hilarious.

"I had a feeling you'd like it." Jordan snickered.

"Oh yeah, I love it, hold on," Naraku said, putting the shirt on the back of the couch and taking off the shirt he currently wore. Jordan and Gabe stared lustfully for a few moments as he put the nightstand shirt on.

"Haha, oh God," Gabe laughed.

"Perfect." Jordan giggled, petting Sam on the head.

"Hungry?" Naraku asked with a big smile.

"Duh." Jordan replied.

"Haha, yaaaay!" Gabe ran out to the car. Jordan looked at Naraku, who was staring back with his arms crossed.

"What?" Jordan asked him.

"Jordan, I love you and respect you as a protective friend, but you're going to have to get over it. I was doing this before I met you and I'll be damned if I stop because I met you, especially since you have no intentions in dating me yourself, so,"

"So what?"

"Get over it, bitch. Now let's go eat, I'm hungry."

"Alright you mother fucker." Jordan shot back with a smile.

"Hey, bitch and dick, wrap it up in there, I'm fucking starving!" Gabe hollered loudly, making sure the neighbors heard him.

"Sam, don't you fucking eat my clothes! Stupid dog!" Naraku yelled, slamming his door shut.

"He eats your clothes?" Gabe asked with a laugh.

"He just ate a damn bean bag last night, ate my socks three nights ago and I saved my boxers." Naraku replied, backing out and putting on his sunglasses.

"God, he's crazy." Gabe giggled. Jordan and Naraku caught one another's gazes, smiling widely.

"What're you looking at, coke-whore?" Naraku snapped.

"An old man." Jordan shot back with a laugh, seeing Naraku's face twist slightly.

"I'm not old." Naraku whined, pouting slightly.

"I know, Nightstand." Jordan replied, nuzzling his arm with her face.

"Group hug!" Gabe called out, leaning forward as Naraku pulled him and Jordan into a hug, still speeding horribly down the back road. He let go of them and decided to slow down. He didn't know why, but something told him to slow down even more.

"Naraku, since when do you slow down on this road?" Gabe asked skeptically.

"Oh shit!" Naraku gasped, swerving out of the way and barely missing the dog. His car flew off the road and hit a tree, denting his car horribly.

"No, please tell me I'm still sleeping…Goddamn it." Naraku sighed. He frowned when he realized the air bags hadn't gone off. Naraku looked over and saw Jordan, who was rubbing her neck.

"Are you hurt?" Naraku asked her quietly.

"Not sure yet. Gabe?" Jordan called.

"I'm cool, don't worry." Gabe replied shyly.

"Uh oh, doggie!" Jordan jumped out of the car, running to the road. The dog was fine and it ran back to its house. Jordan kept running anyway, to see if anyone had seen the crash.

"Oh wow, damage," Gabe chirped as he got out, Naraku standing in front of it and frowning at the car.

"I love this car, why?" Naraku groaned, looking up in time to see Jordan collapse to the ground. Gabe saw it too and freaked out.

"Jordan!" Gabe shouted, running after her. Naraku jumped up on the hood of his beloved, wrecked car and jumped off, running after Gabe. Naraku wondered if she was back on her pain medicine.

"Jordan? Oh shit…Jordan," Gabe whispered, turning her over on her back. Jordan blinked back awake and frowned, rubbing her head.

"I'm fine, ow," Jordan hissed as she sat up.

"You're going to the hospital," Naraku stated, pulling out his cell phone.

"It's the medicine, I'm not hurt. My back is fine, just call the police and get your car out of here." Jordan reassured him.

"If your back is fine, why are you taking it?" Naraku asked suspiciously.

"Doctor's orders." Jordan said back quickly. Naraku looked at Gabe, who shrugged. The elder male shook his head and continued on with taking care of his car.

"Some fucking birthday." He growled right before his call was answered.


	35. Chapter 35

And the End is Here

AN- Well, this is the last chapter everyone, and just let me say how extremely appreciative I am of everyone who decided to check the story out. So, I'll try to make this end well and maybe after I finish my other two stories, I'll write another good one. Haha, maybe.

Naraku lay on his couch, lazily flipping through the channels. Sam was on the floor, sleeping soundly. He was a huge bear of a dog now, still not even a year. Naraku looked at his watch and exhaled. It had been a few weeks since he had seen either Jordan or Gabe. They started college and had found steady jobs, though they still worked with Naraku, but the three of them were constantly busy.

"Sam, wake up," Naraku yawned, petting the dog on its back. Sam reared up and perked his huge, silky ears.

"Go get me a beer," Naraku ordered as the dog stood up and trotted into the kitchen. Naraku couldn't teach the dog to shake hands, but he taught Sam how to open the fridge and fetch a beer…beer was more important. Naraku heard the fridge open and Sam's jaws gently clamp on a can, turning around and bumping the fridge closed, walking back to Naraku.

"Hahaha! Good boy." Naraku chuckled, rubbing Sam's ears before snapping open the can and taking a long drink. He answered his cell phone when it started reading, taking a quick swig before doing so.

"Hello?" Naraku answered.

"Hey, are you busy today? It's been too long." Jordan's voice rang. Naraku sat up and smiled.

"No, I'm just sitting around." Naraku replied.

"Is it ok if I come over?"

"It's always ok, Jordan. I'm sure Sam will be ecstatic to see you."

"Haha, alright, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"See you then." Naraku closed his phone and looked at Sam, who was sitting up and panting happily. He leaned forward to his dog, rubbing the animal's neck with both hands.

"Jordan's coming! Are you excited? Are you, boy?" Naraku asked eagerly as Sam grew restless and happy. His tail began wagging powerfully as he reared up and put his gigantic black paws on Naraku's knees, barking loudly.

"I take that as a yes. Alright, calm down, calm down." Naraku exhaled to Sam, rubbing the dog's head. Naraku quickly finished off his beer, throwing it in the trash as he walked to his room to fix up his hair.

"Sam, quiet!" Naraku hollered as the dog began barking at the door. Someone had knocked on it and laughed, talking to Sam through the mail slot on the door. Naraku walked to the door and opened it, seeing Jordan smile at him with relief.

"Thank God," she exhaled, pulling him into a hug against herself. Naraku frowned, but hugged her back warmly, feeling Sam wedge himself between the two, trying to get some attention.

"Oh, Sam, buddy," Jordan giggled, petting the dog on the head.

"Are you alright?" Naraku asked as Jordan stood back up.

"I was getting a bad feeling and I'm glad that it was just a feeling." Jordan responded, closing the door behind her. Jordan had gone back to her natural dark brown, almost black, hair. She still had her snakebites in her lip, but all in all, she looked much more tamed.

"So, do you want to go somewhere or," Naraku began.

"I just want to sit and talk with you. It's been a while. I miss you." Jordan said, sitting down on the couch and petting Sam on his ears. Naraku sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"What's wrong? Usually you've cracked a few Naraku sex jokes by now." Naraku asked as Jordan looked up at him.

"I don't think I'm ready to grow up yet. My parents need my room because my uncle just lost his job and has nowhere to go, so I guess I'll just crash at a hotel,"

"Move in with me." Naraku suggested, leaning forward and snapping his fingers at Sam. The dog stared blankly at Naraku.

"What?" Jordan asked horridly.

"Sam, go get a Mountain Dew…go on." Naraku said to the dog. Sam walked into the kitchen and Jordan turned around, watching the dog disappear. She heard the fridge open and then close, Sam walking back in with a can of Dew in his jaws.

"Haha, wow," Jordan giggled, taking the can and opening it.

"It was agonizing teaching him that, but he learned it well." Naraku replied.

"Why would you want me to move in with you?" Jordan asked him.

"Because, Jordan, I have an extra room and,"

"I don't want to hear you banging chicks."

"My last lay was the first day of school…three months ago."

"Oh, really?"

"I almost did it a few weeks ago, but I decided against it."

"Cool. I don't know,"

"Think about it, I'm not going to pressure you, but I want you to know that I'll be more than happy to help you out."

"Thanks, I'll definitely think about it. My parents are kind of pushing me out, so,"

"I understand. You're uncomfortable with it. It's alright, just as long as you know that I'm here to help you through the insane years known as college." Naraku replied sweetly, leaning back on the couch and exhaling slowly.

"I know you are. You're at the top of my "Who to get advice from" list." Jordan responded, taking a sip from her Dew. Naraku started changing the channels.

"You mean I topped Sesshomaru in a category for once? Forgive the pun." Naraku stated proudly, smirking arrogantly. Jordan nodded.

"He has other things to worry about other than me." Jordan said back.

"Oh," Naraku chirped quietly.

"I see you have a new Viper." Jordan giggled. Naraku rolled his eyes with a smile.

"I just about broke myself trying to get another one. Especially a black one." Naraku groaned, remembering the stressful memories of getting it just a few weeks ago.

"I'd challenge you to a race, but I'm sure you're practically anal about driving it."

"I drive it like I stole it. You're crazy."

"Hahaha!"

The following Monday, Naraku made it to school earlier than usual. He arranged everything in his room and left, locking the door. He walked down the hallway, absorbed in his own thoughts. He walked into the gym and saw a few of his seniors shooting hoops and chatting lightly.

"Want to play Horse?" a silky smooth voice asked. Naraku turned around and blinked simply. It was Sesshomaru. He had taken off his jacket and was bouncing the ball tauntingly.

"Sure. Set the goal." Naraku chirped. Sesshomaru stood off to the far left at the three-point line. He shot the ball and smirked when it went in smoothly. Naraku grabbed the ball and walked over to the same spot Sesshomaru stood.

"Have you heard from Jordan lately?" Sesshomaru asked. Naraku dribbled the ball and shot it, making it right into the hoop.

"Yeah, she visited me for a few hours on Saturday." Naraku replied as Sesshomaru passed him the ball.

"Set it. Did she seem ok? I talked to her on Friday and she seemed,"

"Off?" Naraku asked, making a free throw shot and smiling when it hit the backboard and bounced in.

"Yes, very off. Haha, swish." Sesshomaru chuckled, making the shot. He grabbed the ball and went a little further back from the three-point line. He shot it and made it perfectly. Naraku sighed. He wasn't sure he could make that one. Sesshomaru passed the ball to Naraku, who caught it and walked to the spot. He shot it and barely made it.

"Would you rather play one on one?" Sesshomaru asked with a chuckle.

"Sure." Naraku chirped.

The students in the gymnasium all found up close seats and were watching the heated game between teacher and principal.

"Who's the guy with the black hair?" a girl asked.

"Haha, that's Mr. Saitou! Best fucking teacher ever!" A senior who had him first hour laughed.

"Come on, Sesshomaru, where's your game?" Naraku asked after performing an aerial lay up. Sesshomaru started behind the three-point line and fired the ball off, making it easily, causing the crowd to stir. They had no clue that their icy principal had game.

"Game enough for you?" Sesshomaru asked smugly, tossing Naraku the ball.

"A little better." Naraku replied. He wasn't much for the leisure far shots, he liked up close, and showing off moves. Naraku ran the ball up, but Sesshomaru was on his case, slowing down his momentum.

"If you think I'm letting you do that again, think again!" Sesshomaru spat, using his body to block Naraku trying to run around him.

"Oh, ok," Naraku said back, turning around and backing up against Sesshomaru, moving closer to the goal. Naraku then moved further from the goal, turned around shot a fade-away.

"Yeaaaah! Very nice!" someone from the wild crowd of students shouted happily. Sesshomaru caught the ball and ran up on Naraku. He passed the teacher up and leapt in the air, slam dunking the ball, hanging from the hoop.

"Holy shiiiiiiit! Mr. T is owning!" Another guy laughed as he clapped enthusiastically. A lot more students crowded into the gym to see what the noise was all about.

"What's the score?" Naraku asked Sesshomaru, who passed him the ball.

"I haven't been keeping track. This turned into more of a talent show." Sesshomaru replied, glancing over at the crowd.

"I love you Mr. Taishou!" a girl screamed.

"I thought I told you to stay in my office." Sesshomaru replied coolly as everyone laughed.

"Haha, very nice." Naraku chuckled, running up on Sesshomaru again, but the other man was good at slowing Naraku down. Naraku backed up and shot a three pointer, making everyone clap and laugh.

"Can you make a half-court shot?" Sesshomaru asked, grabbing the ball and slowly walking past Naraku.

"I've never tried. Can you?" Naraku replied.

"Heh, of course I can." Sesshomaru responded, starting at the other free throw line. He got a running start and jumped, firing off the ball directly above the half-court line. Naraku watched with his mouth wide open as the ball bounced off the backboard and directly into the hoop.

"Hot damn," Naraku groaned. There was no way he could compete with that.

"Forfeit?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I think you won score-wise anyway. Good game." Naraku stated, holding his hand out. Sesshomaru grabbed it and shook it while nodding.

"I still think you have issues, but, who doesn't? Good day." Sesshomaru replied, walking off to the side where someone handed him his jacket. He put it on and dismissed everyone to class. Naraku walked down the hallway and into his room where Jordan sat at the front, talking to the class about random things.

"Hey, if it isn't Mr. Saitou himself," Gabe announced from Naraku's desk.

"What about me?" Naraku asked curiously, walking over to his desk to find papers to pass out.

"We were just telling them about our little adventures together." Gabe stated, clicking the Internet off.

"Hopefully you've left out a few details, if you catch my drift." Naraku stated, looking at Jordan.

"Hm? Oh, that? Yeah, it never even crossed my mind." Jordan replied. Naraku nodded and started passing out the papers.

"Here's your test, don't try to cheat." Naraku stated as everyone groaned. He looked at Jordan and frowned. She seemed a bit down. Usually she would smile and mask her anguish.

"Something wrong?" Naraku whispered to her, so quietly that no one but her heard him.

"I'm moving in with Sesshomaru. It's closer to my classes that way." She whispered back, hoping that she wouldn't hurt his feelings. It was nothing personal.

"That's fine. Haha, you were worried I'd be angry, weren't you?" Naraku asked. Truthfully, he was a bit hurt, but he didn't take it too personally.

"Yeah, kind of." Jordan said.

"Well, I'm fine. Come on, I'm thinking it's an Fmylife Day, today." Naraku chuckled, getting on the Internet with Gabe and Jordan scooted up next to him. They giggled and snorted at the pitiful stories and Naraku felt himself feeling quite content. Not just content for the moment, but he actually prayed to a higher power that Jordan and Gabe will always be there, because whether God wanted it or not, Naraku was never letting go of them…ever.

AN- Lalalalala laaaaame! Hahaha, I need to practice ending shit! Anyway, thanks again for reading.


End file.
